Poseur de bombes
by Cissyaliza
Summary: Un poseur de bombes sévit à Los Angeles. Don va faire équipe avec un de ses vieux amis et Charlie pour tenter d'arrêter le criminel.
1. Prologue

_Un quartier résidentiel de Los Angeles_

« Chérie, tu es là ? … chérie ? Je suis rentré, réponds-moi ! »

L'homme pénétra dans le salon où il pensait trouver sa femme, puis il monta dans la chambre à coucher, bien que persuadé qu'il avait peu de chance de l'y retrouver.

Lorsqu'il en franchit le seuil, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de terreur et d'incompréhension. Mais déjà il était trop tard : sa dernière pensée fut qu'il aurait dû prévenir les autorités et que…

La bombe en explosant éparpilla ensemble les lambeaux de corps et les débris de la maison dont il ne resta plus rien. La force de la déflagration provoqua une véritable panique alentours. Quatre personnes qui passaient dans l'allée furent sérieusement blessées et plusieurs autres commotionnées par le souffle. Les pompiers, arrivés rapidement sur les lieux n'eurent pas grand-chose à faire : l'incendie s'était éteint de lui-même, faute de matériaux à brûler, ceux-ci ayant été littéralement pulvérisés. Il ne s'était pas écoulé vingt minutes que le F.B.I. était sur les lieux.

L'homme sourit : tout se déroulait selon ses plans. Il quitta les lieux en entendant les sirènes des secours qui arrivaient.

(à suivre)


	2. Chapitre 1

Merci à Cris, Anon5, AmbreOnyx et Ryhn de leurs commentaires

* * *

><p><em>Un quartier résidentiel de Los Angeles<em>

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

Don posait la question devenue quasi-rituelle à Colby, arrivé un bon quart d'heure avant lui sur les lieux.

- La police nous a appelé pour une explosion chez la famille Carpenter.

- Des victimes ?

- Quatre blessés sérieux, sept personnes commotionnées par le souffle. Et Lyle Carpenter, le propriétaire des lieux était à l'intérieur lors de l'explosion. Aucune chance de le retrouver en vie.

- On est sûr qu'il était là ?

- Oui, un voisin l'a vu rentrer moins de cinq minutes avant la déflagration.

- Il vivait seul ?

- Non, il était marié et avait trois enfants de cinq à douze ans.

- Où est la famille ?

- On l'ignore. D'après le voisin, il est possible que la femme ait aussi été à l'intérieur.

- Et les gosses ?

- A l'école sans doute vu l'heure !

- Malheureux gamins ! J'espère que leur mère n'était pas là sinon… »

A ce moment-là, un hurlement retentit derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent et virent une femme d'une soixantaine d'année qui se débattait contre un agent qui tentait de l'empêcher de passer.

- C'est la maison de ma fille ! Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé ! Où est-elle ? Où sont les enfants ? Et Lyle ? Oh mon Dieu !

Don se dirigea vers la femme et fit signe à l'agent de la laisser passer. Elle se précipita et il l'arrêta lorsqu'elle fut à sa hauteur.

- Bonjour madame, je suis l'agent spécial Don Eppes, du F.B.I. Je suis désolé de ce qui vous arrive. Pensez-vous pouvoir répondre à quelques questions ?

Elle leva sur lui un regard où il ne lut qu'une souffrance infinie, qui lui serra le cœur.

- Je vous en prie, dites-moi si ma fille et mon gendre vont bien. Dites-moi que mes petits enfants vont bien. C'est juste un accident idiot. Une maison, ça se reconstruit n'est-ce pas ? Et puis ils sont bien assurés. Mais… ils n'étaient pas là, hein ? Dites-moi qu'ils n'y étaient pas !

- C'est justement ce que nous tentons de déterminer madame…

- Garson. Amanda Garson. Je suis la mère de Laura Carpenter. Elle m'avait demandé de passer pour garder les enfants. Lyle et elle devaient sortir ce soir. J'ai décidé de venir un peu plus tôt pour passer un peu de temps avec elle. Nous adorons papoter pendant des heures, de tout et de rien. Vous comprenez, depuis que mon mari est mort, je n'ai plus qu'elle et les petits. Et Lyle est le gendre idéal !

- Votre fille était donc chez elle ?

- Oui… Non, non ! C'est impossible ! A cette heure-ci, le plus souvent…. Oh mon Dieu ! »

Don n'eut que le temps de recevoir la femme évanouie dans ses bras : la tension avait été trop forte pour elle.

- Un médecin vite !

Il s'agenouilla près de la malheureuse et s'aperçut alors qu'elle n'avait plus de pouls.

- Bon sang ! Elle nous fait une attaque ! Envoyez-moi un médecin !

Il commença sans tarder un massage cardiaque bientôt relayé par les ambulanciers venus à la rescousse. Mais le mal était fait.

- Et bien voilà, on a au moins une victime de plus ! constata Colby alors que les infirmiers abandonnaient la lutte après plus de trente minutes de réanimation infructueuse.

- C'est ma faute ! s'accusa Don bouleversé. J'aurais dû me rendre compte que la pression était trop forte pour elle ! Plutôt que de l'interroger, j'aurais dû, dès le départ, demander à ce qu'elle soit examinée : à son âge, elle ne pouvait pas supporter cette horreur !

- Arrête de culpabiliser ! Tu n'as rien fait d'autre que ce que n'importe qui aurait fait ! Elle paraissait bien, même si elle était bouleversée…

- Elle était à peine cohérente, j'aurais dû…

- Tu aurais dû… tu aurais dû… Tu veux que je te dise ? Ca ne te mènera nulle part les « j'aurais dû ». Tu ne pouvais pas deviner. Par contre, maintenant, tu dois te secouer et venger cette femme, son gendre et qui sait ? sa fille. Gémir ne les ramènera pas et ne fera pas avancer notre enquête ! »

Galvanisé par le ton et les mots de son collègue, Don comprit qu'en effet son attitude n'était pas constructive et qu'elle ne pourrait que le mener à une impasse. Il devait être en pleine possession de ses moyens s'il voulait être efficace, et la fausse culpabilité n'était pas le meilleur moyen d'y parvenir.

« Tu as raison. Avant tout, il nous faut déterminer si, oui ou non, la femme se trouvait aussi dans la maison.

- Et retrouver les gosses avant qu'ils ne reviennent et découvrent cette horreur !

- C'est vrai. Il faut à tout prix leur épargner ça. Bon, toi et les autres vous me faites une enquête de voisinage pour savoir si quelqu'un sait où ils sont, et par la même occasion, si quelqu'un en voulait à cette famille. »

Colby soupira de soulagement : il retrouvait son chef, froid, méthodique, organisé, efficace. C'était comme ça qu'il l'aimait, comme ça qu'il savait que tout irait bien et qu'ils réussiraient, une fois encore à parvenir à leur but.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes d'enquête, les agents parvinrent à la conclusion que, vraisemblablement, Laura Carpenter devait, elle aussi, se trouver dans la maison lors de l'explosion. Il était en effet 16 H 00 et, à cette heure-là, selon ses voisins, elle avait l'habitude de préparer le goûter en attendant le retour des enfants. Et les enfants ?

Les spécialistes parvinrent très vite à la conclusion qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un accident mais d'un acte criminel : une bombe de forte puissance était la cause des dégâts. C'est aux alentours de vingt heures seulement qu'atterrés, les enquêteurs comprirent que les enfants aussi étaient présent lors de l'explosion. Ce jour-là, les deux plus jeunes étaient souffrants et le collège où allait l'aîné faisait relâche justement cet après-midi pour organiser les prochaines rencontres parents professeurs. C'était donc toute une famille qui avait péri et dont il ne restait absolument aucune trace.

Don se fit le serment que l'auteur de ce forfait ne resterait pas impuni, et quiconque le connaissait pouvait être sûr que, de ce moment, les jours de liberté du malfrat étaient comptés.

_(à suivre)_


	3. Chapitre 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

_Bureaux du F.B.I._

L'équipe au grand complet était réunie dans une salle où chacun s'afférait à la tâche. Certains étudiaient le passé de la famille Carpenter ainsi que des co-latéraux pour tenter de trouver le pourquoi de cette tragédie. D'autres consultaient les archives afin de repérer d'autres attaques ayant le même mode opératoire tandis qu'une autre partie de l'équipe se penchait sur l'hypothèse terroriste à laquelle Don ne croyait pas vraiment. Des terroristes ne se contentent pas de faire sauter une famille : leur but étant de frapper l'opinion, ils choisissent en général des cibles leur permettant à la fois un maximum de victimes et un maximum de publicité. Mais le chef de l'unité des crimes violents se refusait à laisser de côté le moindre embryon de piste.

Il y avait déjà plus de vingt-quatre heures que l'attentat avait eu lieu et il n'avait rien de nouveau : il en devenait enragé. Même Charlie, qu'il avait réquisitionné, ne lui avait encore apporté aucune hypothèse valable. Une famille entière avait péri et rien ne semblait permettre de comprendre le motif de cette horreur.

« Alors David ? Tu en es où dans le passé de la famille ?

- Je suis remonté au mariage des parents. Jusqu'à présent, je n'ai rien trouvé qui puisse justifier tout ça !

- C'est pas vrai ! Il faut vous remuer un peu les gars ! On n'a rien là !

- Désolé Don, on fait ce qu'on peut.

- Oui, je sais. Excusez-moi. Mais l'idée que l'auteur de ce massacre puisse s'en tirer me rend malade ! »

David et Colby échangèrent un regard entendu par-dessus l'épaule de leur supérieur. Ils savaient ce qu'il ressentait et comprenaient que son désir de justice puisait aussi sa source dans la mort de la grand-mère sous ses yeux. Don se sentait toujours coupable du décès de la vieille femme. Rien de ce qu'on aurait pu lui dire ne pouvait le convaincre qu'il avait fait tout ce qu'il fallait. C'était la victime de trop, celle dont il avait vu les yeux, dont il avait touché la main. Celle que, peut-être il aurait pu, il aurait dû sauver ! Alors, au moins, il devait découvrir pourquoi et par qui elle était morte.

« Je crois que j'ai du nouveau ! » Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Liz qui entrait dans la pièce, son ordinateur portable ouvert sur son bras.

« Quoi ? Dis vite ! Tu as un nom ?

- Et, doucement ! protesta-t-elle devant l'empressement de son chef. Pas de nom non, pas de mobile apparent non plus, mais tout de même…

- Bon sang Liz !

- O.K. Don. Voilà.

Elle termina le branchement de son ordinateur et les données qu'il contenait s'affichèrent sur l'écran géant du fond de la salle.

- Au cours des sept dernières années, dix-sept explosions du même type ont eu lieu dans treize états différents.

- Dix-sept !

- Oui. Enfin, dix-sept recensées comme étant bien le fait de ce bomber en série. Il y en a peut-être eu d'autres.

- Mais pourquoi n'en a-t-on pas entendu parler ?

- Apparemment, le département d'état a nommé un agent spécial sur ce cas après la septième explosion, lorsqu'on a compris qu'elle était le fait d'un seul et même homme.

- Et tu as joint cet agent ? Il a pu te dire quelque chose ?

- Non, mais il va le faire maintenant. »

Toutes les personnes présentes se tournèrent vers l'homme qui venait d'entrer dans le bureau en prononçant cette phrase. C'était un inconnu pour eux. A son revers pendait un badge du F.B.I. qui leur permit de l'identifier comme un collègue.

David se tourna alors vers Don, attendant que celui-ci aille accueillir le nouveau venu, comme c'était son rôle en tant que responsable du service. Il s'aperçut alors que son ami regardait le nouveau venu d'un air médusé et que ce dernier, à son tour, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil sur chacun des occupants de la pièce, fixait son regard sur Don et ne parvenait pas à l'en détourner. Son expression passa du plus profond étonnement à l'incrédulité puis à la joie et on pouvait lire les mêmes sentiments sur le visage de son vis-à-vis.

« C'est pas vrai ! Je rêve ! Donnie ! Attends, c'est bien toi ?

- Mikey ! C'est une blague ! Toi ? Mais… enfin… Tu es au F.B.I. ?

- Et oui ! agent spécial Mikaël Duddley Spooner. Bon sang ! Si j'avais su ! »

Les deux hommes se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se donnant une accolade joyeuse, bien loin de la solennité du lieu et du moment. Les autres membres de l'équipe attendaient, à la fois surpris et amusés. Certes, leur chef ne les avait pas habitués à de telles effusions ! L'agent Spooner devait être quelqu'un de très spécial à ses yeux ! Justement, Don prenait tout à coup conscience du spectacle qu'il était en train de donner et, un peu gêné, il lâcha brusquement son collègue et s'efforça de reprendre un maintien et un ton professionnel. Mais le sourire qui éclairait son visage ne s'effaçait pas.

« Apparemment, vous vous connaissez, dit Liz.

- Oui, Mikey, enfin, l'agent Spooner est un ami de lycée : nous jouions au base-ball dans la même équipe. Ensuite nous sommes allés à la même université. Puis nos routes se sont séparées lorsque je suis rentré au F.B.I. Je n'avais aucune idée que de ton côté…

- Oui, c'est une assez longue histoire. Si tu le permets, je te la raconterai plus tard.

- Bien sûr. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

- Ton bomber, c'est le mien !

- Comment ça ?

- Ca va faire cinq ans maintenant que je lui coure après ! Comme j'ai entendu… il prit le temps de lire le badge de Liz, l'agent Warner le dire au moment où j'entrais, ce malade a posé au moins dix-sept bombes, dans treize états différents, au cours des sept dernières années.

- Mais tu viens de dire que tu n'étais en charge du dossier que depuis cinq ans ?

- En effet. J'en ai hérité lorsque je suis entré à la division spéciale du déminage à Washington. Personne jusque là n'avait fait le rapprochement entre les six explosions qui avaient eu lieu dans trois états différents les deux années précédentes. Il a commis l'erreur de faire exploser trois bombes en huit semaines à Washington D.C. et j'ai recollé les morceaux ! On m'a alors assigné la tâche d'arrêter ce maniaque.

- Et tu lui cours après depuis cinq ans ?

- Exact ! Cinq ans de frustration, d'espérance et, soyons franc, d'échec total ! Ce type est un malade mais c'est surtout un malin. Impossible de rien trouver sur lui : c'est un fantôme ! Même ses motivations restent floues.

- Comment ça ?

- Aucune revendication de quelque nature que ce soit, aucune tractation, avant ou après l'explosion. Il frappe brusquement, à intervalles très irréguliers, dans des états différents, jamais plus de trois fois d'affilée, puis il disparaît complètement.

- Un malade qui attaque au hasard pour le seul plaisir du geste ? s'enquit Nikki.

- Peut-être. Comme je viens de vous le dire, ce qui est le plus terrible c'est qu'après cinq ans, je n'en sais pas plus sur lui qu'au moment où j'ai fait le lien entre les différentes affaires. J'en suis presque à me mordre les doigts d'ailleurs de l'avoir fait !

- Comment ça ?

- Vous imaginez bien qu'en haut lieu on n'apprécie que fort modérément le peu, pour ne pas dire le pas, de résultats dans mon enquête : ça ne sert pas vraiment mon avancement.

- Mais tu n'as vraiment rien ?

- Si bien sûr. Je vais vous donner ce que j'ai, mais vous verrez que ce n'est pas grand-chose. Alors les grands patrons s'impatientent. Lorsqu'ils m'ont mis sur le dossier, on en était à neuf explosions ayant provoqué plusieurs centaines de milliers de dollars de dégâts et causé la mort de six personnes et des blessures chez quatorze autres. Aujourd'hui, on en est à dix-huit explosions en comptant celle d'hier et surtout soixante-quatre morts et plusieurs dizaines de blessés ! Alors évidemment, mon manque de résultat énerve.

- Il y a quand même quelque chose qui m'étonne, intervint David. Comment se fait-il que la presse ne parle pas de ce bomber ?

- Parce qu'on lui a caché son existence pardi ! Les patrons préfèrent ne parler de lui que lorsqu'il sera sous les verrous, à la fois pour éviter la panique et surtout éviter les accusation d'incurie. D'ailleurs, si la presse était au courant, je ne donne pas cher de ma peau !

- Attends, on a tous eu des enquêtes infructueuses !

- Sans doute, mais celle-là a fait beaucoup de morts, beaucoup trop. Aussi, lorsque j'ai reçu le mail demandant des informations sur le mode opératoire de mon bomber, j'ai aussitôt sauté dans le premier avion en me disant que, cette fois-ci, j'allais l'avoir !

- En tout cas, on fera tout pour, crois-moi !

- Si j'avais su que c'était toi qui serait sur l'enquête !

- Et oui, le monde est petit que veux-tu !

- En tout cas, contre nous deux, ce malade n'a aucune chance ! Comme sur le terrain.

- Oui enfin… Don était un peu gêné. Une chose est sûre : on fera tout ce qu'on peut pour t'épauler !

- Je n'en doute pas.

- Bon, et si tu nous donnais les détails de cette affaire, depuis le début.

- On y va… »

Mike se lança alors dans un long exposé sur l'origine du dossier, les hypothèses émises, les pistes suivies, la victimologie, bref tous les tenants et les aboutissants qu'il avait pu réunir au cours de ses années d'enquête. Attentifs, les membres de l'équipe prenaient des notes et Don, toujours abasourdi de la coïncidence remettant sur sa route son ami de lycée, écoutait celui-ci sans l'interrompre. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta de parler, l'équipe disserta assez longuement des pistes à suivre à la lumière de ces nouveaux éléments. Don distribua ses ordres et chacun se mit à la tâche. Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent seuls dans la pièce et Don regarda son ami d'autrefois, n'arrivant pas totalement à croire que c'était bien lui qui était là.

_(à suivre)_


	4. Chapitre 3

Merci à AmbreOnyx et Ryhn pour leurs commentaires. Thanks to Anon5 and Cris for reviews.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>CHAPITRE 3<span>_**

_Flashback_

Il en avait des souvenirs avec Mike. Combien de fois s'étaient-ils l'un l'autre tiré d'un mauvais pas ? Il se souvenait notamment de cette affaire avec Lukas Wayburn, le quater back de l'équipe de football.

Celui-ci, aussi stupide qu'il était balaise, avait décidé de faire de Charlie son souffre-douleur. Il ne pouvait supporter de voir ce gringalet de sept ans plus jeune que lui (puisque lui-même avait deux ans de retard), briller, être encensé par les professeurs, quand lui passait pour l'idiot du village ce qui, il faut l'avouer, n'était pas loin de la vérité. S'il n'avait pas eu ses capacités physiques hors du commun et un sens du jeu dans lequel semblait s'être réfugiée toute son intelligence, Lukas Wayburn aurait depuis longtemps été incité à quitter les bancs du lycée.

Au début, Charlie ne le gênait pas : ils évoluaient dans deux mondes tellement distincts. Et puis, petit à petit, Don Eppes, le grand frère, avait commencé à lui faire de l'ombre : il devenait aussi populaire parmi les amateurs de base-ball que lui parmi ceux de football. A cette différence près que Don était aimé pour lui-même : il ne jouait pas de son statut de champion pour s'acharner sur les autres, il ne méprisait personne et se montrait serviable en toute occasion. Et son niveau scolaire, s'il était loin d'égaler celui de son jeune frère, était tout à fait honorable : lui ne collectionnait pas les E et les F.

Et à entendre chanter les louanges de Don Eppes, Lukas avait fini par éprouver un violent ressentiment à son endroit : mais pas question de s'en prendre directement à lui sous peine de voir ses coéquipiers venir le soutenir. Donc il avait décidé de se venger sur le petit frère, le terrorisant et l'humiliant à la moindre occasion, sans que le garçon ose se plaindre de quoi que ce soit : d'abord parce que les menaces précises de son harceleur avaient terrifié le gosse de douze ans qu'il était alors, ensuite parce qu'il était persuadé que, de toute façon, personne, et surtout pas son grand frère ne se soucierait de ce qui lui arrivait.

Il avait donc enduré pendant six semaines les brimades, les vexations et les brutalités sans rien dire, se refermant encore plus sur lui-même, souffrant de terribles crises d'angoisse que ses proches ne comprenaient pas, jusqu'au jour où, emporté par sa violence, Wayburn l'avait frappé trop fort. Charlie était tombé et s'était violemment cogné la tête, s'ouvrant le front sur le banc qui se trouvait là. Il avait été transporté à l'infirmerie où il avait prétendu avoir glissé, mais l'un de ses camarades de classe, qui était au courant de ce qui se passait, avait jugé que cela suffisait : que se passerait-il la prochaine fois ? Pas question, évidemment de prévenir un adulte. Dans son esprit adolescent, cela se serait apparenté à une trahison. Mais il était allé trouvé Don et lui avait tout raconté.

Celui-ci avait blêmi tandis qu'une colère folle s'emparait de lui. Personne n'avait le droit de toucher à son petit frère ! D'accord il lui arrivait d'être très pénible et ce n'était pas un cadeau tous les jours ! Mais, si quelqu'un avait à se plaindre, c'était lui, Don, et il ne laisserait personne s'en prendre à Charlie sans réagir. Celui-ci ne faisait de mal à personne, il se contentait de vivre dans son monde peuplé de chiffres et il était hors de question qu'une brute comme Wayburn s'acharne sur lui.

Furieux, Don était allé trouver le quater back et lui avait donné rendez-vous sous les tribunes, là où se réglaient en général les problèmes dans lesquels les adolescents ne voulaient pas que les adultes s'immiscent. Il aurait dû se méfier, mais il jugeait encore les gens à l'aune de sa loyauté et en aucun cas il n'aurait pensé tomber dans un piège. Pourtant Mike, auquel il s'était confié, l'avait prévenu :

- Méfie-toi, Don. Ce type a une sale réputation. En plus d'être un idiot, c'est un tricheur et un violent. N'y va pas seul !

- J'ai promis d'y aller seul Mikey, et je ne reviendrai pas sur ma parole.

Rien de ce que son ami avait pu lui dire ne l'avait fait changé d'avis. Lorsqu'il était arrivé sur le terrain, Wayburn l'attendait, seul, et il s'était félicité de ne pas avoir écouté Mike. De quoi aurait-il eu l'air à venir accompagné ?

Il avait défié son adversaire du regard. Celui-ci avait deux têtes de plus que lui et pesait bien quinze kilos de plus, mais Don n'avait pas peur. Il était confiant dans ses capacités et surtout, la colère qui l'habitait l'empêchait de ressentir le danger. Les deux garçons s'étaient empoignés dans une bagarre où, très vite, le plus jeune, plus souple, plus réactif, analysant bien mieux les situations et capable de voir les failles chez son adversaire, avait eu le dessus, contrairement à tous les pronostics qu'auraient pu établir des parieurs en les voyant face à face.

Voyant qu'il n'avait pas le dessus aussi facilement qu'il l'espérait, Lukas avait reculé et émis un sifflement bref. A ce signal, trois de ses amis, membres de l'équipe de football étaient apparus et Don avait alors compris que Mike avait raison : il venait de tomber dans un piège et ça allait lui coûter très cher. Il s'était cependant débattu avec l'énergie du désespoir, mais à un contre quatre il n'avait aucune chance. Il s'était bientôt retrouvé immobilisé par trois des garçons tandis que Wayburn se plantait face à lui, un rictus de plaisir aux lèvres.

- Tu as eu tort de t'en prendre à moi Eppes. Tu vas me le payer et la note va être salée. Mais je ne suis pas un salaud, alors, si tu te mets à genoux devant moi pour me supplier de te laisser tranquille et me jurer que tu ne te mêleras plus de mes affaires, tu t'en sortiras sans trop de mal.

- C'est ça, dans tes rêves ! avait riposté Don tout en essayant vainement de s'arracher à l'étreinte de ses agresseurs dont deux le tenaient fermement par les bras tandis que le troisième, agrippé à ses cheveux, lui tirait la tête en arrière.

- Alors tant pis pour toi ! Tu auras eu ta chance !

Et les coups avaient commencé à pleuvoir sur son corps et son visage. Un instant il s'était dit qu'il allait mourir là, sous les brutalités de ses congénères et l'ironie de la situation lui était apparue : lui qui ne s'occupait pas de son petit frère depuis qu'ils étaient dans la même classe, voilà qu'il risquait de se faire tuer pour avoir voulu le défendre, rien qu'une fois. A vous dégoûter d'intervenir ! Et pourtant il savait que, dans les mêmes conditions, et sachant ce qu'il savait à ce moment précis, il agirait exactement de la même manière.

Wayburn avait cessé de le frapper pour demander :

- Alors, tu me demandes pardon à genoux ou je continue ?

- Va te faire ….

Un coup de poing avait écrasé l'obscénité dans sa bouche. Mais à ce moment, une voix s'était élevée, aussi menaçante qu'elle était calme.

- Maintenant les gars vous allez le lâcher et très doucement, sinon gare à vous !

Avec un soupir de soulagement, Don avait reconnu la voix de Mike. Celui-ci, malgré ses engagements, n'avait pu se résoudre à laisser son ami aller seul au rendez-vous : il redoutait un piège et il avait raison. Cinq de leurs coéquipiers de base-ball l'accompagnaient, tous munis de leur batte et les quatre footballeurs avaient très vite compris qu'ils ne feraient pas le poids. Ils s'étaient alors enfuis en menaçant leurs adversaires. Ceux-ci les avaient laissé partir, Mike se contentant de leur crier que, si jamais il s'en reprenait à Charlie, ils auraient affaire à eux.

Puis ils s'étaient occupés de Don : celui-ci s'était retrouvé à l'infirmerie, le visage tuméfié, deux côtes abîmées et surtout une légère fracture à la main qui l'avait tenu éloigné du terrain durant cinq semaines. Mais à y bien réfléchir, c'était fort peu cher payé pour son imprudence.

Il n'avait jamais révélé à quiconque la raison de ses blessures, se contentant d'évoquer une imprudence ayant entraîné une chute violente, ce qui lui avait valu un sermon de ses parents, horrifiés à l'idée de ce qui aurait pu se passer. Mais il savait ce qu'il devait à Mike : qui sait si ses agresseurs auraient été capable de s'arrêter à temps, aveuglés par la jalousie et le ressentiment, enivrés par la vue du sang et s'encourageant les uns les autres à aller plus loin dans la violence, histoire de ne pas avoir l'air d'être celui qui flancherait le premier ?

_(à suivre)_


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

_Bureaux du F.B.I._

- Alors, raconte…

Sortant de sa rêverie éveillée, Don interrogeait maintenant Mickaël.

- Que veux-tu que je te raconte vieux ?

- Et bien ce que tu deviens, comment il se fait que je te retrouve au F.B.I. Il me semble pourtant que lorsque moi j'ai choisi cette voie, cela n'a pas eu l'heur de te plaire !

- Bah, je n'étais qu'un jeune imbécile à l'époque. Je parlais d'abord et je réfléchissais ensuite !

- Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que ça a changé ?

- C'est ça, fiche-toi de moi !

- Non, sérieusement, Mikey, raconte un peu. C'est tellement surprenant de se retrouver ainsi après… Attends ça fait quoi ? Quinze ans ?

- Et oui ! Déjà quinze ans. Quinze ans que tu as fait la plus grosse bêtise de ta vie !

- Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas remettre ça !

_Flashback_

A nouveau Don replongea dans le passé, à cette journée de mars 1983 où il avait annoncé à Mikey qu'il quittait l'université, qu'il quittait les Sockton Rangers et qu'il allait passer le concours du F.B.I.

Plus qu'étonné, son ami avait été choqué. Pour lui Don faisait l'erreur de sa vie : il était amené à être un jour un grand joueur de base-ball, lui n'en doutait pas. Et il allait compromettre toutes ses chances. Et puis entrer dans la police ! Après les quatre cents coups qu'ils avaient pu faire ensemble : c'était comme une trahison.

Mikey avait tenté en vain de convaincre Don qu'il faisait une erreur et que sa décision n'était que la résultante d'une déprime passagère due à sa non sélection en 1ère division, une fois de plus. Bien sûr qu'il n'était pas destiné à rester un joueur d'une petite équipe professionnelle de seconde zone ! Tôt ou tard les recruteurs viendraient le chercher.

- Mais quand ? J'ai déjà vingt-deux ans, presque vingt-trois ! Cette année ils ont recruté des gamins de dix-neuf ans dans certaines équipes. Tu peux dire ce que tu veux Mikey, je ne suis pas assez bon. Je n'ai rien d'exceptionnel : mauvais nulle part mais pas assez infaillible comme batteur ou comme lanceur pour être une recrue de choix.

- Ce n'est pas vrai Don. Tu as tout pour toi : tu es un joueur polyvalent de grand talent. Et ça, crois-moi, ça compte !

- Ah oui ! Tellement que je suis toujours au même endroit depuis quatre ans ! Non, il est temps que je me fasse une raison : je ne serai jamais un grand professionnel. Et il est hors de question de me contenter d'être un joueur de seconde zone.

- Ce n'est rien d'autre que de l'orgueil ça Don ! Crois-tu que tu seras plus heureux en acceptant les ordres de gens qui ne te vaudront pas mais qui seront tes supérieurs ? Crois-tu que de plonger dans les pires côtés des humains te fera te sentir plus important ?

- Peut-être pas, mais c'est mon choix !

- Mais, même si tu abandonnes le base-ball, pourquoi le F.B.I. ? Tu as eu de bons résultats aux derniers examens de droit. Fais comme moi, suis une formation d'avocat : tu te feras bien plus qu'en étant un petit agent du F.B.I. tout en prenant beaucoup moins de risques.

- Je ne me vois pas défendant un tueur de vieillard ou un violeur de gosse ! Toi oui ?

- Arrête de caricaturer ! Ce ne sont que des cas extrêmes. D'ailleurs je pense que je me dirigerai plutôt vers le droit des affaires. Là il y a un maximum de blé à prendre.

Don avait considéré un instant son ami en silence et, pour la première fois, il s'était réellement rendu compte de tout ce qui les séparait. Leur amitié était née leur première année de lycée parce qu'ils s'étaient tous deux retrouvés dans l'équipe. Avec Freddy Valéra, ils formaient un trio d'inséparables. Mais leurs vies n'avaient rien de semblable : Mickaël vivait seul avec sa mère, une femme qui joignait difficilement les deux bouts en enchaînant trois emplois et qui, de ce fait, laissait plus ou moins son fils s'occuper de lui seul. Combien de fois Freddy et Don, dont les familles, sans être vraiment aisées, avait tout de même des revenus corrects, avaient-ils payé un extra pour leur camarade qui, bien que travaillant lui aussi chaque soir et tous les week-end dans un fast-food, avait toujours bien du mal à gérer un budget toujours plus serré ?

A l'heure du départ à l'université, Mickaël avait opté pour celle où Don devait aller, réussissant à obtenir une bourse en tant qu'orphelin de père et en s'engageant à rester au service de l'état durant cinq ans après son diplôme. Lui n'avait pas été recruté comme joueur, pas assez bon pour intéresser une équipe, quelle qu'elle soit. Il n'en avait d'ailleurs conçu aucune amertume : très vite il avait pris conscience de ses limites dans ce sport qu'il adorait. Mais voir jouer Don lui suffisait.

Il s'était jeté à corps perdu dans les études et, rapidement, avait découvert sa voie : ce serait le droit. Non qu'il ait une particulière attirance pour cette discipline, mais il savait qu'elle pouvait le mener très loin, très vite et qu'il pourrait, par ce biais, devenir riche. C'était son but ultime : avoir un jour assez d'argent pour ne plus jamais se soucier des lendemains. La lutte acharnée de sa mère pour leur survie lui avait appris cette leçon : avoir de l'argent pour être à l'abri. Et le décès prématurée de cette mère usée avant l'âge n'avait fait que le renforcer dans cette décision.

Alors il ne pouvait pas comprendre Don. Celui-ci tournait le dos à l'opportunité d'acquérir cette fortune dont lui rêvait. Et pourquoi ? Pas pour se lancer dans une carrière qui lui offrirait les mêmes chances, non. Juste pour devenir un obscur petit représentant des forces de l'ordre : ces hommes pour qui plus grand monde n'avait d'estime de leurs jours, qui risquaient leur vie pour des inconnus qui, la plupart du temps, ne leur en étaient même pas reconnaissants, et tout cela pour un salaire dérisoire et quelques avantages bien peu alléchants à ses yeux.

Mickaël avait repris :

- Allez quoi Donnie ! Tu n'es pas sérieux hein ?

- Tellement sérieux que j'ai d'ores et déjà averti l'entraîneur et le président du club que je ne renouvellerai pas mon contrat.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ?

- Que c'était regrettable et que je faisais sans doute une erreur.

- Tu vois…

- Mais que si c'était ma décision, ils ne s'y opposeraient pas.

- A ce que je vois ta décision est prise ?

- En effet. J'ai envoyé ce matin ma lettre de candidature pour le prochain séminaire de formation.

- Très bien, puisqu'il n'y a plus rien à dire.

Les jours qui avaient suivis les deux amis s'étaient un peu battu froid. Don avait du mal à comprendre la réaction de Mickaël. Il pensait que, si les rôles avaient été inversés, il n'aurait pas agi de la même façon.

Puis il était allé passer les tests, les entretiens et quelques semaines plus tard, ses examens de premier cycle en poche, il avait commencé son stage de formation.

Mikey lui avait dit au revoir avec des larmes dans la voix et ils s'étaient promis de ne pas se perdre de vue malgré tout. Et puis la vie avait fait son œuvre : bien trop occupé par son nouveau métier, Don n'avait donné des nouvelles que très épisodiquement.

Mickaël lui, à l'issue des cinq ans dus à l'état pour avoir financé sa formation, était parti à New York, le paradis des avocats d'après lui. Et il n'avait plus donné signe de vie. Alors le retrouver là, agent du F.B.I. à son tour, Don n'en revenait pas !

_Fin du flashback_

_(à suivre)_


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

_Bureaux du F.B.I._

- Hé ho ! Don ! Il y a quelqu'un ?

Don sursauta : à nouveau il s'était laissé entraîné dans la rêverie. Comme s'il n'avait pas plus important à faire !

- Désolé Mike. Je pensais à ta réaction il y a quinze ans quand je me suis engagé au F.B.I. Alors tu imagines combien je suis étonné de t'y retrouver.

- Crois-moi on pourrait dire que je le suis tout autant.

- Alors tu comptes me faire poireauter longtemps ou tu vas enfin me raconter ce qui t'est arrivé ?

- Bah, rien de bien exceptionnel vois-tu. A New York je me suis vite aperçu que des petits avocats dans mon genre il y en avait des dizaines et des dizaines. Je me suis accroché pendant deux ans et puis j'ai compris que je ne serais jamais au premier rang, comme je l'ambitionnais.

- Tiens ça me rappelle quelque chose…

- C'est ça, fous-toi de moi ! C'est bien ton tour.

- Du coup tu t'es aussi engagé au F.B.I. ?

- Et bien… ce qui était bon pour mon pote devait l'être aussi pour moi non ? Et puis petit à petit je me suis dit aussi que je ferais sans doute œuvre plus utile à pourchasser les criminels qu'à tenter de percer dans la finance. Au moins je pourrais me regarder dans une glace sans avoir honte. Et puis un salaire régulier ce n'est pas à dédaigner.

- Ma parole, on t'a changé !

- Pas vraiment, j'ai simplement un peu mûri. Il était temps. Bref, il y a environ huit ans j'ai fait comme toi. Ensuite j'ai été envoyé dans le Minnesota durant deux ans, puis un an dans l'Ontario suivi de dix-huit mois en Oklahoma. Après quoi j'ai postulé pour un poste à la division spéciale du F.B.I. Un jour on m'a demandé d'enquêter sur trois explosions qui avaient fait quatre morts à Washington et j'ai fait la connexion avec six autres dans trois autres états au cours des deux années précédentes. On en a donc déduit avoir un bomber en série sur le dos. Et voilà…

- Mais, pourquoi tu n'as jamais essayé de me recontacter ? Moi j'ignorais ce que tu étais devenu depuis ton départ pour New-York, mais tu savais fort bien que j'étais au F.B.I. alors…

- Alors, que veux-tu que je te dise Don ? Tu sais bien comment ça se passe non ? Tu as vécu ça toi aussi ? Trop d'enquêtes et pas assez de temps. Et puis je me voyais mal t'appeler en te disant : « Hé, salut vieux frère ! Devine : après t'avoir dit pis que pendre de ta décision, je viens aussi d'entrer au F.B.I., rigolo non ? On se boit une bière un de ces soirs ? »

- Tu as raison, pourtant, tu aurais pu…

- Je sais, j'aurais pu… Toi aussi d'ailleurs. Tu vois, j'ai eu de tes nouvelles par un agent que tu avais côtoyé il y a sept ou huit ans. En fait je te croyais à Albuquerque.

- J'y étais oui. Je suis revenu ici il y a un peu plus de cinq ans maintenant.

- Oh… Donc retour à la case départ chez papa, maman et tout et tout…

- Pas vraiment non.

La voix de Don était devenue un peu plus tranchante.

- En fait je suis revenu parce que ma mère avait un cancer. Elle est morte six mois plus tard !

Le silence s'établit dans la pièce. Mickaël se mordit les lèvres, se reprochant sa maladresse. En même temps, il se sentait triste d'apprendre la mort de cette femme qui avait toujours été bonne pour lui, même si, il le savait, elle ne l'appréciait pas outre mesure. Mais parce qu'il était l'ami de son fils elle l'accueillait toujours avec le sourire, et il y avait toujours pour lui un bon repas et des sucreries chez les Eppes sans qu'il ait à le demander.

- Je suis navré Don, j'ignorais…

Don se secoua.

- T'inquiète. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Mais bon, voilà, maintenant je suis revenu à Los Angeles et je m'y plaît. Et je suis ravi que nous ayons l'occasion d'enquêter ensemble.

- Ouais ! Contre nous deux ce maniaque n'a qu'à bien se tenir ! Il n'a aucune chance !

- C'est vrai que nous formions plutôt une bonne équipe.

- La meilleure tu veux dire !

- Mais il s'agissait de base-ball.

- Et alors ? Je suis sûr que ce qui nous permettait de nous compléter alors nous le permettra encore mieux dans notre nouveau domaine. De toute façon, je n'ai plus droit à l'erreur.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Tu sais je crois que si je le rate encore, je saute !

- Allons Mikey, on ne peut pas te tenir responsable de…

- Tu sais très bien comment ça marche Don. Lorsqu'un agent réussit, ses chefs en retirent toute la gloire. Mais lorsqu'il échoue, il est seul à payer les pots cassés. Parfois je regrette d'avoir fait le lien entre toutes ces explosions. Si elles étaient restées des actes isolés, je n'aurais pas toute cette pression.

- Quelqu'un aurait fait le lien, tôt ou tard, tu le sais bien. Et alors on t'aurait tenu rigueur de ne pas l'avoir fait toi-même non ?

- Je sais bien. Mais si tu savais comme c'est frustrant ! Ca fait déjà cinq ans que je lui coure après et qu'il me nargue. Il a toujours une longueur d'avance. Il ne réapparaît jamais là où on l'attend. Et la liste de ses exactions s'allonge ainsi que celles de ses victimes.

- On le coincera Mikey. Un œil nouveau peut parfois déceler des détails qu'on n'a pas vu du premier coup et puis…

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de terminer sa phrase, Mickaël enchaînait :

- Le pire, c'est qu'on ignore toujours tout de ses motivations. Les victimes ne semblaient pas avoir quoi que ce soit en commun : origines différentes, villes, états, religion, opinions politiques différentes, elles ne se connaissaient pas. Leur seul lien commun serait une certaine aisance financière et encore, pas pour toutes. Comment veux-tu arrêter quelqu'un d'aussi insaisissable ?

- Je crois que j'ai l'homme qu'il te faut pour ça mon pote ! Lui il saura te trouver des similitudes, il saura à tout les coups découvrir les « courants cachés » comme il dit et je crois même qu'il sera capable de prévoir où et quand ton bomber frappera la prochaine fois.

- Attends ! Mais de qui tu parles là ? Si un type comme ça existait, je crois que je le saurais non ?

- Et pourtant il existe. D'ailleurs je vais te le présenter, ou plutôt te le re-présenter, car tu le connais déjà.

- Don, tu arrêtes de parler par énigme et tu me dis ce que tu as dans la tête vite fait !

- C'est Charlie.

- Charlie ?

Mickaël le regardait d'un air abasourdi, comme s'il ne comprenait pas du tout où il voulait en venir.

- Oui, Charlie, mon petit frère, le génie des maths. Ne me dis pas que tu l'as oublié tout de même.

- Aucun danger ! Mais…

- Mais quoi ?

- Je ne vois pas en quoi un prof de maths pourrait m'être utile, et ceci dit sans vouloir te vexer mon pote.

- Aucun problème. Il y a cinq ans j'aurais réagi comme toi. Mais je t'assure que les maths de Charlie font des merveilles. Depuis que nous l'avons pris comme consultant, il nous a permis de boucler des affaires dont nous ne serions pas venus à bout sans lui.

- Tu rigoles là ?

- Pas du tout, je suis on ne peut plus sérieux !

En même temps qu'il parlait, Don avait conscience du regard incrédule que son ami attachait sur lui. Et soudain il se rendit compte que, tout à sa joie de revoir son ancien compagnon, il avait omis quelques détails. Tout d'abord, il s'aperçut soudain qu'il avait complètement oublié de demander à Charlier de venir prendre part, d'abord à l'exposé fait par Mickey, puis à la mise en commun. Dieu sait pourtant que sa présence aurait été utile ! Bon, il en serait quitte pour lui refaire un topo détaillé.

Il imaginait déjà la réaction de son frère lorsqu'il s'apercevrait qu'il avait tout simplement omis de le convier à une phase aussi importante du dossier. Il allait avoir droit à la soupe à la grimace !

Mais la réaction de Mickaël le mit tout à coup devant une autre réalité : Mike et Charlie ! Bon sang, les choses risquaient de n'être pas simples !

_(à suivre)_

* * *

><p>Merci à AmbreOnyx et Ryhn pour leurs encouragements.<p> 


	7. Chapitre 6

Merci à AmbreOnyx, Ryhn et Lilie58 de leurs commentaires

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPITRE 6<span>**

_Bureaux du F.B.I._

Comme s'il avait été attiré par la réflexion de son frère, Charlie choisit ce moment pour pointer son nez.

- Salut Don, je te dérange là ?

- Non pas du tout, entre. Tu as quelque chose pour moi ?

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser cette question.

Charlie entra dans la pièce, salua distraitement le compagnon de son frère, sans vraiment prendre le temps de le regarder et alla directement poser son portable sur la table.

- Ben oui, reprit-il, parce qu'avec le peu d'éléments que tu m'as donnés, je ne peux pas faire grand-chose.

- Je croyais que les maths pouvaient tout faire, ironisa gentiment Don.

- Elles peuvent beaucoup mais pas tout. Si je n'ai pas les bonnes données, aucune équation ne peut émerger et tant que les postulats de départ…

A ce moment-là, Charlie aperçut le sourire moqueur de son aîné et il sourit à son tour, quittant son mode « professeur » :

- D'accord, j'ai compris ! Je me fais avoir à chaque fois. Non sérieusement, tu as quelque chose ?

- Oui, justement. En fait il s'agit d'un poseur de bombes en série.

- Quoi ? Mais comment le sais-tu ?

- Et bien l'agent qui enquête sur cet homme nous a fait un topo et…

- … et tu n'as pas jugé utile que je sois là pendant celui-ci bien sûr ?

- Je suis navré Charlie, j'ai oublié.

- Ravi de voir combien tu te soucies de moi !

- Arrête ! Tu sais bien que ça n'a rien à voir. Simplement, j'avais la tête ailleurs et…

- La tête ailleurs ? Et en quel honneur ?

C'est ce moment que choisit Mike pour intervenir :

- Et bien, je dirai en mon honneur sans doute !

Eberlué Charlie se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant, semblant vraisemblablement se demander qui était ce type et pourquoi il s'immisçait dans sa conversation avec son frère. Et puis soudain son visage se figea tandis qu'une expression d'étonnement se peignait sur sa face :

- Mais… Attends… Tu es… C'est toi Mickaël ?

- Et oui p'tit génie, c'est bien moi.

- Ouais… Pas de doute, c'est bien toi ! maugréa Charlie, soudain totalement fermé.

Ainsi c'était ça le fin mot de l'histoire : Mickaël Duddley Spooner revenait dans le paysage et son frère, comme autrefois, le suivait sans plus se préoccuper de son cadet ! Il se souvenait d'avoir beaucoup souffert dans son adolescence de l'attachement que Don avait pour Mike. Il aurait tant voulu pouvoir partager avec lui des moments comme les deux amis en connaissaient. Et aujourd'hui Mike revenait et à peine paraissait-il que, déjà, son aîné semblait le reléguer aux oubliettes.

Sentant le danger, pressentant peut-être ce qui était en train de se passer dans la tête de son petit frère si émotif, Don s'empressa d'intervenir d'un ton qui se voulait léger :

- Tu imagines ça frangin ? L'agent qui enquête sur ce maniaque à la bombe n'est autre que ce vieux Mikey !

- Quoi ? Tu veux dire que tu es au F.B.I. ?

- Je te remercie d'avoir l'air aussi surpris ! Ca fait plaisir ! ironisa Mickaël.

- Faut me comprendre : je n'aurais pas parié un cent là-dessus, crois-moi.

- Tout comme je n'aurais pas parié un cent sur le fait que tu puisses devenir consultant au F.B.I. grâce à tes maths !

Les deux hommes se jaugèrent du regard et Don soupira : ce qu'il craignait était en train d'arriver. Entre ces deux-là, la vieille inimitié matinée de rivalité ne manquait pas de refaire surface. Ca n'augurait rien de bon pour la suite de l'enquête.

- Bon ça va les gars ! Il me semble qu'on a plus important à faire qu'à chercher si la place de chacun est justifiée. Vous avez tous les deux fait vos preuves dans vos domaines respectifs et à partir de là je pense que chacun de vous peut accorder à l'autre la même attention qu'il accorderait à un inconnu dans la même position non ?

Charlie fut le premier à répondre :

- Bien sûr. C'est simplement que j'ai été surpris, voilà tout.

- De toute façon, c'est toi qui dirige donc…, conclut Mike.

- Alors revenons-en à notre affaire. Je vais te faire un topo de ce que nous savons, reprit Don à l'intention de son frère.

- C'aurait tout de même été plus simple si tu m'avais fait venir à temps, répliqua celui-ci, ramené à sa première contrariété.

- Je sais, mais ce qui est fait est fait non ? Inutile de se lamenter là-dessus.

Le ton de Don était un peu plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, sans doute parce qu'il se reprochait son oubli et qu'il était conscient que celui-ci avait blessé son frère. Le visage de ce dernier se ferma à l'algarade. Mais il ne répliqua pas et s'assit derrière son portable, attendant que son frère lui fasse son rapport.

Celui-ci, assisté de Mickaël qui venait parfois préciser certains points, lui fit un compte-rendu détaillé des informations qu'ils avaient maintenant en leur possession.

- Voilà, dit-il lorsqu'il eut terminé son exposé, tu crois pouvoir tirer quelque chose de tout ça ?

- Et bien, je pense que oui. En étudiant les réseaux sociaux ainsi que les mouvements sous-jacents je devrai pouvoir… Quoi ? s'interrompit-il soudain en dardant un regard excédé sur Mickaël qui le regardait d'un air goguenard.

- Excuse-moi p'tit génie. Mais je reste un peu dubitatif sur ta capacité à attraper ce type à l'aide de tes maths alors qu'il m'échappe depuis cinq ans !

Exaspéré à la fois par le surnom et par la manière dont l'agent lui parlait, Charlie faillit sortir de ses gonds. Mais Don l'avait devancé :

- C'est toi qui a tort Mikey. Charlie, et il insista lourdement sur le prénom pour bien faire comprendre à son ami d'avoir à cesser de l'affubler de ce surnom qu'il détestait, Charlie nous a bien souvent aidé à trouver des pistes dans des affaires tout aussi nébuleuses que celles-là. Il a un regard exceptionnellement acéré sur certains détails qui nous échappent totalement : sa culture scientifique je suppose !

Charlie jeta un regard de reconnaissance à son frère en même temps que son cœur se gonflait de joie à l'entendre ainsi louer son travail.

- O.K. Si tu le dis, abdiqua Mike l'air bien peu convaincu mais apparemment peu désireux d'entrer en conflit avec Don.

- Tu penses pouvoir nous trouver quelque chose ? demanda alors ce dernier en reportant son attention sur son cadet.

- Ecoute, je vais mettre tout ça en équations et je devrai pouvoir te proposer une ou deux pistes dans quelques heures. Par contre j'aurai besoin de tout ce que tu as sur les victimes, continua-t-il à l'intention de Mickaël.

- Pour quoi faire ? demanda aussitôt celui-ci. Je ne vois pas bien à quoi ça pourra te servir.

- Il y a peut-être un lien que vous n'avez pas établi et qui permettra de dégager un schéma.

- Sans vouloir te vexer Charlie, si des agents chevronnés n'ont rien trouvé, que crois-tu que tu pourras trouver toi ?

Charlie soupira de lassitude : décidément cet homme n'avait pas changé. Lorsqu'ils étaient au lycée, il l'écrasait de son mépris et ne prenait jamais en compte ce qu'il pouvait dire, quel que soit le sujet, et même quand tout lui prouvait qu'il avait tort. Il aimait simplement se dresser contre lui, juste pour le plaisir de l'ennuyer. Et en règle générale il entraînait Don dans son opposition, ce que Charlie, à ce jour encore, n'avait pas réussi à lui pardonner.

- Ecoute, je ne te demande pas de croire à ce que je fais. Tu n'as qu'à me fournir ce que je demande et tu verras bien.

- C'est du temps perdu.

Don intervint à son tour :

- Mike, si Charlie te dit qu'il a besoin de ces éléments inutile de discuter, tu les lui donnes et un point c'est tout !

Cette fois-ci l'agent se tourna franchement vers son ami :

- Alors c'est ça maintenant ? C'est Charlie qui dirige ? Je croyais que c'était toi le chef de ce service !

- C'est moi le chef, en effet, coupa Don que l'attitude de Mike commençait à énerver sérieusement. Et en tant que chef je sais que je n'ai jamais eu qu'à me louer des services de Charlie. Donc je lui fais entièrement confiance, et s'il dit qu'il lui faut ces données, c'est qu'il les lui faut. Tu veux l'arrêter ou non ton bomber ?

- Bien sûr !

- Alors arrête de pinailler et fournis à Charlie ce dont il a besoin ! Et vite !

Maté Mike ne répliqua pas. Il se contenta de donner au mathématicien les éléments dont il disposait puis il sortit de la pièce, sans un mot.

Charlie regarda son frère, indécis :

- Je suis désolé Don, je ne voulais pas le vexer mais…

- Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait Charlie, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. C'est Mikey, tu le connais, ça va lui passer.

- Oui mais…

- Quoi ?

- Et bien, avant tu n'aurais jamais pris mon parti contre lui, alors ça a dû lui faire un drôle de choc !

- Avant j'étais un jeune crétin qui ne s'était pas aperçu que son petit frère pouvait aussi être son meilleur ami OK ?

Un grand sourire vint éclairer le visage de Charlie à ce qui ressemblait furieusement à une vraie déclaration d'affection dans la bouche de son si réservé frère aîné.

- Son meilleur ami ? Tu pourrais répéter ça ?

Mais déjà Don s'était repris :

- Et puis quoi encore ? Et d'abord qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là à traîner dans mes pattes ? Au boulot et que ça saute ! Il faut qu'on arrête ce type au plus vite !

- D'accord, j'y cours esclavagiste !

- Et tiens moi au courant ! cria Don alors que Charlie était déjà hors de la pièce.

- Compte sur moi ! lui répondit le mathématicien sur le même ton tout en levant la main en signe de salut.

Un sourire sur le visage, Don regarda son frère s'éloigner. Un soupir amusé lui échappa puis il quitta la pièce à son tour pour aller retrouver le reste de son équipe.

En tout cas, pensa-t-il soudain grave, il allait devoir avoir une sérieuse conversation avec Mike. Celui-ci devait se rendre compte qu'ils n'étaient plus des gamins et que désormais Charlie était des leurs. Ils avaient besoin de lui et, quand bien même ça n'aurait pas été le cas, Don ne laisserait pas son ami blesser son petit frère : il n'avait que trop laissé faire quand ils étaient adolescents. Maintenant c'était terminé.

_(à suivre)_


	8. Chapitre 7

**CHAPITRE 7**

_Bureau du F.B.I._

Il regagna son box et découvrit alors la note qu'on y avait déposée durant le temps où il s'entretenait avec Mickaël : le directeur le demandait dans son bureau. Il soupira et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre pour vérifier s'il avait tout de même le temps d'aller s'assurer si ses équipiers avaient quelques résultats qu'il pourrait jeter en pâture à son chef.

- Don !

- Oh Mike !

Don se retourna vers l'agent qui venait de l'interpeller.

- Ecoute, je voulais te dire que je suis désolé.

- Désolé de quoi ?

- De m'être montré aussi stupide avec Charlie.

- Alors c'est à lui que tu dois des excuses vieux.

- C'est vrai. J'y vais. Il est toujours dans la salle ?

- Non, il est retourné à la maison. Tu pourras lui dire que tu regrettes lorsqu'il reviendra ou bien lorsque nous irons là-bas.

- Pas de problème. Je me suis vraiment comporté comme un crétin non ?

- Bah ! Tu sais je crois qu'il en a vu et entendu d'autres, et moi aussi soi dit en passant, depuis que nous collaborons.

- C'est vrai que c'est tout de même bizarre d'imaginer qu'un prof de maths puisse résoudre des enquêtes fédérales.

- Mais il ne s'agit pas de n'importe quel prof de maths mon vieux ! Il s'agit de Charles Edward Eppes, un vrai génie !

Si Charlie avait été là, il aurait été extrêmement touché de la touche d'immense fierté qui vibrait dans la voix de son frère à ce moment-là. D'ailleurs elle n'échappa pas à Mike.

- On dirait que tu es vraiment fier de lui.

- Plus encore que tu ne le croirais vieux. C'est dingue ! Quand je pense qu'au lycée j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour ne plus l'avoir dans les pattes, et aujourd'hui j'ai du mal à me passer de lui.

- A ce point là ?

- Tu n'imagines même pas. Pour le boulot bien sûr, parce que, tu verras, il fait vraiment un super travail. Mais aussi dans ma vie. J'ai découvert mon petit frère et tu ne peux pas imaginer comme c'est génial !

- Et bien j'en suis ravi pour toi Don, sincèrement.

- Merci. Et tu verras, toi aussi Charlie va t'épater !

- J'espère bien. Et s'il nous permet de mettre la main sur ce malade, je crois que je changerai définitivement d'opinion sur le pouvoir des maths.

- Alors prépare-toi à croire dans le pouvoir des maths très rapidement parce que, s'il y a quelque chose à trouver, Charlie le trouvera, crois-moi.

Il y eut un silence, puis soudain, Don reprit :

- Au fait tu crèches où ? Parce que, si tu veux, j'ai une chambre d'amis qui…

- Non, ne te donne pas cette peine. Je suis fort bien logé !

- On t'a pris une chambre d'hôtel ?

- Pas du tout mon vieux. J'ai droit à une maison individuelle figure-toi !

- Mazette ! Une maison individuelle, rien que ça ! Tu m'as tout l'air d'être devenu quelqu'un d'important.

- Pas vraiment. Mais les patrons trouvent que ça revient moins cher que l'hôtel puisque la baraque appartient au bureau. C'est une de leur planque pour des témoins menacés. Alors chaque fois qu'il y en a une de disponible, ils préfèrent la mettre à ma disposition dans la mesure où on ne sait jamais combien de temps va durer mon séjour.

- Ca peut être long ?

- De cinq semaines à cinq mois depuis que je coure après ce malade !

- Et elle est où ta bicoque ?

- Vers Arcadia.

- Pfff ! siffla Don entre ses dents. Ce n'est pas la porte à côté. Pas vraiment pratique non ? Si tu veux, mon appart' est à trois quarts d'heure et j'ai une chambre d'ami.

- Non, tu sais…

Don continuait, sans l'écouter :

- Et puis il y a notre maison. Tu sais qu'elle est à Charlie maintenant ? Tu te souviens comme elle est grande, je suis sûr que…

A peine ces mots avaient-ils franchi ses lèvres qu'il les regrettait. Non pas qu'il regrette de proposer d'héberger son ami, mais, sachant la tension qu'il y avait entre lui et Charlie, ce n'était pas la bonne solution que de lui proposer de vivre chez ce dernier. Il s'était complètement laissé submerger par le plaisir de revoir Mike et, comme au temps du lycée, il tirait des plans sur la comète avec lui sans se soucier de ce que pourrait en penser ses proches.

C'était particulièrement indélicat que d'inviter sous le toit de son jeune frère quelqu'un que celui-ci n'appréciait pas. Bien sûr, il savait que s'il le lui demandait Charlie accepterait, pour lui, pour lui faire plaisir. Son cadet était quasiment incapable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit tant que ça ne touchait pas à ses sacro-saintes théories mathématiques ! Mais il refusait que son frère s'oblige à accepter des contraintes à contre cœur juste pour lui faire plaisir.

Seulement, le moyen de reprendre son invitation maintenant ? Heureusement Mike déclina :

- Non merci, c'est gentil de ta part, mais je préfère faire un peu plus de route et être chez moi. Ainsi je ne dépends de personne. Et puis je peux étaler mes dossiers partout sans risquer d'indisposer mes hôtes.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Certain ! Sans compter que j'ai mes habitudes de vieux garçon…, plaisanta Mickaël.

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire, répliqua Don du tac au tac avec un sourire amusé où transperçait aussi le soulagement de voir son ami décliner l'invitation qu'il avait lancé un peu légèrement, juste entraîné par l'enthousiasme de le retrouver.

- Par contre, tu manges avec nous ce soir, insista-t-il. Et aucun refus ne sera toléré.

- Dans ce cas… abdiqua l'agent de Washington, ce sera avec plaisir.

- Bon, tu m'excuses maintenant, je dois monter voir le directeur.

- Pas de problème : je vais aller voir ton équipe.

- C'est ça. Et n'oublie pas de leur dire de transmettre le maximum d'éléments à Charlie.

- Compte sur moi !

Don ne perçut pas l'amertume qui teintait la voix de son ami en disant cette phrase.

_(à suivre)_


	9. Chapitre 8

Merci à Ryhn, Lilie58 et AmbreOnyx pour leurs commentaires.

Un chapitre court qui nous fait entrer dans la tête de Mike.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8<strong>

_Bureau du F.B.I._

Mike n'arrivait pas à se faire à la nouvelle situation. Il y avait toujours eu, entre Charlie et lui, une sorte de compétition pour attirer l'attention et l'affection de Don, à l'époque de leur adolescence. Mais à cette époque là, c'était lui, Mike, qui remportait haut la main cette compétition. Il était presque toujours avec Don, malgré l'opposition d'Alan et Margaret qui ne l'appréciaient guère et pensaient qu'il avait une mauvaise influence sur leur garçon. Et celui-ci ne prêtait guère attention à son jeune fère.

Mike ne faisait rien pour envenimer leurs relations, mais il ne faisait rien pour les améliorer non plus. Et il s'arrangeait toujours pour venir en aide à Don, comme cette fois où il s'en était pris à Lukas Wayburn, à cause de Charlie, une fois encore, et que ça avait failli bien mal tourner pour lui ! Charlie, bien évidemment, ne s'était jamais douté de rien, mais Mike lui en avait voulu de ce qui s'était passé : à cause de lui Don avait failli être gravement blessé, il avait manqué à l'équipe qui avait perdu deux matches qu'ils auraient sans doute gagnés s'il avait été là. Et ce ressentiment envers le mathématicien ne s'était jamais complètement effacé, même s'il ne le mentionnait pas, de peur que cela ne dresse une barrière entre Don et lui.

Il était suffisamment intelligent pour savoir que, quoi qu'il en dise, Don aimait son jeune frère et que, s'il devait choisir entre lui et un ami, ce ne serait peut-être pas l'ami qui l'emporterait. Don, quant à lui, n'avait jamais eu le moindre soupçon de cette rancœur que Mike nourrissait à l'endroit de Charlie. Il savait que les relations entre les deux garçons, tous deux jaloux de l'attention qu'il pouvait porter à l'autre, étaient mauvaises voire détestables, mais il mettait cela sur le compte de leur différence de tempérament. Lui-même, si Charlie n'avait pas été son frère, aurait-il pu avoir des relations correctes avec lui ? Déjà, malgré leur lien de parenté, elles étaient bien souvent tendues : c'était plus fort que lui, son petit frère l'énervait et arrivait toujours à le faire sortir de ses gonds. Mais, pour autant, il n'accepterait pas qu'on en dise du mal et encore moins qu'on lui en fasse.

Alors Mike taisait ses sentiments réels à l'égard du garçon. Et puis, à cette époque, c'était vers lui, Mike, que Don se tournait lorsqu'il se trouvait en difficulté, c'était à lui qu'il se confiait parce qu'il était certain qu'il pouvait avoir une confiance absolue en sa discrétion. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'un jour Charlie puisse le remplacer dans ce rôle.

Il n'arrivait pas à admettre que celui-ci puisse compter maintenant dans la vie de Don. Il lui paraissait tellement indigne de lui ! Il lui semblait que Don avait souffert si souvent par sa faute ! Et qu'il puisse accorder autant de confiance à ces raisonnements qu'il était le premier à railler lorsqu'ils étaient lycéens, le dépassait. Mais il était conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas faire part de ses pensées à Don : il ne prendrait pas le risque de se brouiller avec son meilleur ami à cause de Charlie, il ne l'avait pas fait du temps du lycée, il ne le ferait pas maintenant. Pour autant, il espérait pouvoir démontrer à Don qu'il lui était bien plus utile que son petit frère, comme à l'époque.

_(à suivre)_


	10. Chapitre 9

Dans la mesure où je pars quelques jours, je mets cet après-midi un chapitre un peu plus long. Pour le suivant... ça dépend si je survis au voyage avec 27 gamins déchaînés...

Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire et surtout à ceux qui me laissent des commentaires: ça fait du bien de savoir si son histoire semble intéressante, plausible et accroche les lecteurs.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9<strong>

_Garage de la maison des Eppes_

- Alors Charlie, tu as quelque chose ?

Charlie, arraché à sa méditation, se tourna avec un grand sourire vers son aîné qui venait ainsi de l'interpeller. Son sourire se figea quelque peu en apercevant Mickaël dans son sillage. Il ne pouvait donc pas le lâcher trois minutes ?

Déjà, la veille au soir, son sens de l'hospitalité l'avait contraint à accepter que l'ami de son frère partage leur repas. Enfin, au moins, avait pensé Charlie en étudiant son vis-à-vis de manière critique, il avait son propre domicile pour le temps de son séjour ! Il avait un moment tremblé à l'idée que Don lui demande d'héberger son ancien partenaire. Comment aurait-il pu refuser ça à son aîné ? Mais ç'aurait été une véritable gageure pour lui que de partager son espace avec cet homme-là.

Par contre, il avait sans réticence accepté que Don l'impose à leur repas du soir : il ne pouvait décemment pas l'obliger à aller manger seul en ville ! Pourtant il s'était demandé pourquoi il n'avait pas choisi d'aller revoir certains de ses anciens amis de l'époque du lycée.

Lorsqu'il avait posé cette question à voix haute, Mickaël avait simplement déclaré qu'il avait rompu les ponts avec tous ceux qu'il fréquentait à cette époque, et qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de renouer des liens. Même avec Don, les retrouvailles n'étaient dues qu'à une coïncidence.

Le dîner avait été contraint, chacun s'efforçant de ne pas trop agacer l'autre. Charlie acceptait Mickaël par affection pour son frère, et Mike tentait de maîtriser ses sarcasmes pour la même raison. Alan lui-même était mal à l'aise : il n'avait jamais particulièrement apprécié Mickaël Duddley. Lui et Margaret pensaient qu'il n'avait pas une bonne influence sur Don. A son contact leur fils devenait plus brutal, plus insolent et surtout plus dur envers son petit frère. Pourtant jamais ils n'avaient refusé de le recevoir, peut-être parce qu'ils compatissaient réellement à la difficile situation qui était celle de l'adolescent. Pour autant, lorsqu'il avait disparu du paysage, ils avaient été soulagés.

Evidemment Alan était trop raisonnable pour fonder ses sentiments présents sur le passé, d'autant plus que ce passé concernait un adolescent et que rien n'est plus trompeur quant à la personnalité réelle d'un individu que cette époque trouble de la vie où l'on est tiraillé entre l'enfance et l'âge adulte, à la fois pressé de quitter l'une sans être prêt à entrer dans l'autre, ne se reconnaissant plus dans ce corps qui change jour après jour, avec l'impression que le monde entier vous en veut.

Pourtant quelque chose le gênait chez Mickaël, encore aujourd'hui. Il n'aurait pas su dire quoi mais il pressentait des ennuis avec cet homme ressurgissant entre ses deux fils. Il s'était fait la promesse de veiller au grain : il ne laisserait pas Mike mettre en péril la relation que ses fils avaient mis tant de temps à tisser.

- Ohé Charlie ? Y'a quelqu'un ?

Ramené au présent par l'interpellation mi-amusée, mi-inquiète de son frère, Charlie tourna les yeux vers lui.

- Ecoute, je ne suis pas sûr mais je crois que…

- Et bien ça commence bien ! ironisa Mike.

Un regard noir de Don le dissuada de continuer dans cette voie.

- Je t'écoute, dit alors Don, lorsqu'il fut assuré que son partenaire n'allait pas en rajouter.

- Tu es sûr que TOUTES ces explosions sont l'œuvre du même bomber ? demanda alors le mathématicien.

Don une moue d'incompréhension et échangea un regard interloqué avec Mickaël avant de répondre à son frère.

- Pour autant qu'on sache oui… Pourquoi ?

- Et bien… J'ai un doute !

- Ben voyons ! éclata alors Mickaël. Ecoute p'tit…

Devant le regard noir que lui lança Don, il reprit :

- Ecoute Charlie. Ce gars je lui colle au train depuis cinq ans maintenant. Alors crois-moi si je te dis qu'il s'agit bien d'un seul et unique gars.

- Oui ! Ca je sais, depuis cinq ans, c'est évident mais avant…

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Sois plus clair Charlie, s'impatienta Don tout en levant une main impérieuse pour interdire à Mike d'intervenir comme il semblait sur le point de le faire.

- Ca ne colle pas : les cibles, les méthodes. Regarde, j'ai répertorié les six premières explosions : là, là, et puis encore ici et là et enfin là et là. Il y a une constante : les victimes avaient des liens avec des entreprises pétrochimiques, elles étaient toutes plus qu'aisées, cadres dirigeants de grosses affaires. Mais dans les six cas, il y a eu une victime à chaque fois et une seule : les familles étaient épargnées. De même pour les trois premières explosions à Washington : celles sur lesquelles tu as enquêtées Mike. Et puis soudain tout change : plus de victimes mais pas forcément à chaque fois, et le matériel n'est plus tout à fait le même, de plus…

- Il a évolué dans son mode opératoire, ce n'est pas rare chez les tueurs en série ! le coupa Mike.

- Non, je sais mais…

Charlie leva la main et la laissa retomber, comme découragé de ne pouvoir faire comprendre son point de vue : encore une fois il se heurtait à la clarté qu'avaient pour lui ses raisonnements mathématiques face à la complexité de les traduire en termes recevables par des enquêteurs néophytes en la matière.

- Ecoute Don, je ne sais pas, mais il y a quelque chose, je t'assure !

- Si je te suis bien, tu penses qu'on a peut-être à faire à deux bombers distincts ?

- Oui !

- Ben voyons ! explosa alors Mickaël. Depuis cinq ans je poursuivrais un fantôme d'après toi ?

- Non, je n'ai pas dit ça ! se défendit aussitôt Charlie. Simplement, je me demande si tu n'as pas changé de gibier sans même t'en rendre compte.

- Autrement dit tu me traites de crétin ?

Le ton de l'agent était rien moins qu'amène. Don intervint avant que Charlie n'ait pu se défendre :

- Arrête Mikey, il n'a pas dit ça et tu le sais très bien.

- Enfin Don ! Ca ne tient pas debout ! Ca fait sept ans que ce type sévit à travers tout le pays ! Cinq ans que je lui colle aux basques ! Il me semble que tu pourrais avoir plus confiance en moi qu'en les élucubrations de…

- Les élucubrations ! s'emporta Charlie.

Don grimaça : il sentait venir la dispute, à nouveau.

- Comment appelles-tu ça ? Tiens, imagine que je m'amène avec une théorie établie d'après mes enquêtes et qui remette en cause ta fameuse théorie de l'amitié ? Tu en penserais quoi hein p'tit génie ?

C'était plus fort que lui, il avait fallu que le surnom exécré lui échappe !

- Moi j'accepterais sans doute au moins d'écouter ta théorie sans avoir l'impolitesse de t'interrompre et la grossièreté de t'insulter !

- Et où as-tu vu que je t'avais insulté ? Non mais quelle diva !

- Ca suffit !

La voix excédée de Don coupa court à la réplique cinglante qui venait aux lèvres du mathématicien. L'aîné des frères reprit, d'une voix coupante dans laquelle on retrouvait le ton du chef de section d'admettant pas qu'on remette ses directives en cause :

- Ca suffit ! Si vous n'êtes pas capables de vous entendre, alors je me passerai de vous ! De vous deux ! menaça-t-il, d'un ton sans réplique.

Il bluffait bien sûr : il n'avait pas le pouvoir d'écarter Mickaël, envoyé de Washington et qui, en tant que tel, n'était pas directement sous ses ordres. Vouloir le mettre sur la touche signifierait faire une tonne de paperasses pour justifier son choix. Et après ce que lui avait dit son ami, il savait que ce signalement sonnerait sans aucun doute la fin de sa carrière. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça.

Quant à Charlie, il n'était pas prêt à se passer de lui. Rien qu'en vingt-quatre heures, cette théorie qu'il ébauchait leur ouvrait déjà une piste intéressante qu'ils n'auraient jamais imaginée sans lui. Mais comment réussir à travailler si les deux consultants censés l'épauler dans cette enquête passaient leur temps à se contredire l'un l'autre et à se chamailler comme des chiffonniers ?

- Je vous rappelle qu'on a à faire à un meurtrier qui vient de tuer six personnes dont trois gosses ! Alors je me fous de savoir s'il opère depuis cinq, sept ou dix ans ! Je me fous de savoir s'il est effectivement le poseur de bombe en série après lequel tu as commencé à courir ou s'il est un imitateur ou un élève ou simplement un autre détraqué dont la route à croisé celle du premier et qui t'a ainsi induit en erreur. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je dois mettre la main sur ce type. Et vous êtes censés m'aider dans cette tâche. Alors si vous voulez passer votre temps à vous arracher les yeux et à vous vanner comme lorsque vous étiez gamins, allez-y ! Mais moi j'ai d'autres choses à faire !

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, gênés de ce rappel à l'ordre. C'était évidemment lui qui avait raison : leurs petites querelles stupides n'avaient pas lieu d'être dans la situation actuelle. Elles étaient stériles et improductives.

Mickaël, le premier, tendit la main à Charlie :

- Désolé Charlie, vraiment. Je ne voulais pas mettre en doute ta théorie, enfin, pas comme ça. Mais, tu dois comprendre. Ca fait cinq ans que je colle aux fesses de ce malade. Alors m'entendre dire que je me suis trompé de cible ! J'ai pété les plombs ! Je suis désolé.

Après un instant d'hésitation, ruminant sa rancune quelques secondes, le mathématicien serra la main offerte :

- D'accord, excuses acceptées. Et à mon tour, je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter.

- A la bonne heure ! s'exclama Don. Bon, et maintenant, vas-y Charlie, développe un peu ta théorie.

- Tout d'abord, commença le cadet en regardant Mickaël, droit dans les yeux, je te rassure : tu ne t'es pas trompé de cible. Le gars après lequel tu coures est bien celui qui a commis les explosions ces cinq dernières années…

- Attends, tu viens de dire que…, déclara Mike, complètement largué.

- Non. Ce que j'ai dit, c'est que je doutais que les huit premières explosions, et seulement les huit premières aient le même auteur que toutes les suivantes. Comme je te le disais, je pense que tu t'es mis sur la piste d'un poseur de bombe qui avait effectivement commis six attentats durant les deux années précédant les deux attaques à Washington qui t'ont mis sur sa route. Ensuite… Tiens, imagine un chien en train de poursuivre un cerf.

- O.K., je suis le chien et mon bomber est le cerf je présume ?

- Tout à fait. Donc le chien a repéré le cerf : il ne l'a ni vu ni entendu, juste senti. Et il le poursuit dans les sous-bois. C'est un cerf plein d'expérience, qui sait que le chien est suivi de la meute, et la meute des chasseurs ! Il sait que sa seule chance est d'induire ce chien de tête en erreur. Donc, il va l'emmener en brouillant les pistes, jusqu'à ce qu'il croise un daguet.

- Un daguet ? interrogea Don.

- Oui, un jeune cerf, pas encore très expérimenté. Et il va s'arranger pour que leurs pistes se confondent. Au bout d'un moment il va se séparer de son compagnon, suivre un cours d'eau ou s'engager parmi des herbes odorantes. Bref, il va brouiller les pistes. Et quand le chien va à son tour arriver sur les lieux, il va, en toute bonne foi, suivre la piste du daguet. Et le cerf lui échappera.

- D'accord, j'ai compris le principal, admit Mickaël. Mais permets-moi de rester tout de même un peu dubitatif. Il y a tout de même beaucoup de points obscurs dans ta théorie.

- Oui, je sais. D'abord : comment mon « cerf » a-t-il croisé mon « daguet » ?

- En effet.

Don à son tour se joignait à la conversation.

- Et puis aussi, d'après ta théorie, le daguet est censé être moins expérimenté que le cerf non ?

- Oui.

- Alors dans ce cas, comment a-t-il pu échapper à notre chien pendant si longtemps ?

En même temps, il faisait un grand clin d'œil au « chien » en question qui répondit de la même façon. Charlie eut un petit pincement au cœur en voyant cette entente et il repoussa avec agacement cette forme de jalousie qui lui ressemblait si peu.

- Je sais, comme je le disais, j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à éclaircir. Mais on peut imaginer que celui qu'il a pris pour un daguet était en fait un cerf bien plus roué que lui.

- Dans ce cas, il aurait flairé la manœuvre et ne se serait pas laissé entraîné, contra Don. Quel intérêt pourrait-il avoir à lancer ainsi la meute après lui ?

- C'est justement là tout le nœud de la théorie. Tu as raison : ce n'est pas un daguet que notre cerf a rencontré, mais un vieux brisquard qui connaissait toutes les ficelles. S'il a accepté de jouer le jeu c'est qu'il y avait un intérêt supérieur.

- Lequel ?

- Lorsque je l'aurai trouvé, tout deviendra bien plus clair. On comprendra tout le pourquoi et le comment.

Don hocha la tête, approuvant l'argument.

- Il y a une autre faiblesse dans ton raisonnement Charlie, reprit alors Mike.

Le mathématicien se tourna vers lui, mais sans colère cette fois-ci. Le ton de l'agent était posé, sans aucune trace de sarcasme ou d'énervement. En l'occurrence il discutait sérieusement d'une hypothèse de travail et le scientifique ne pouvait qu'accepter cette forme d'échange :

- Je t'écoute.

- Si vraiment, par je ne sais quel hasard, ou manœuvre délibérée de l'un ou de l'autre, à un moment donné je me suis lancé sur un autre poseur de bombe, qu'est devenu le premier ? Si ta théorie est exacte, à partir de ce moment-là j'aurai dû avoir une double série d'explosions sur les bras.

- Il a raison Charlie, opina Don.

- Non ! Pas forcément ! Si vraiment notre poseur de bombe s'est arrangé pour faire perdre sa trace et te lancer sur la piste d'un autre, il avait tout intérêt à se faire oublier.

- Charlie, les tueurs en série n'arrêtent pas si facilement de tuer…

Charlie regarda gravement son frère :

- Justement : et si ce n'était pas un tueur en série ?

- Quoi ?

Don semblait tomber des nues.

- Réfléchis ! Si c'était effectivement un tueur en série, il n'aurait pas pu s'arrêter n'est-ce pas ? Alors peut-être qu'en fait on avait à faire à un individu qui voulait tuer un certain nombre de personnes et qui, arrivé au terme de sa « mission », a arrêté les frais.

- Ouais…

Don ne semblait pas autrement convaincu. Curieusement, ce fut Mickaël qui vint alors à la rescousse du mathématicien :

- Attends Don, creusons un peu dans ce sens. Non pas que je sois persuadé que tu aies raison, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter à l'intention de Charlie, mais je ne veux pas qu'on m'accuse de parti pris.

- Je me disais aussi, plaisanta ce dernier.

- Si vraiment on a à faire à deux types, alors Charlie peut avoir raison : le premier n'était pas un tueur en série. Ou bien c'en était un et il a arrêté de tuer brusquement.

- D'accord. Un tueur en série peut arrêter de tuer, cela s'est déjà vu. En général c'est parce qu'il se passe dans sa vie quelque chose qui arrête la pulsion meurtrière.

- Et c'est pourquoi certains recommencent à tuer plusieurs dizaines d'années plus tard, lorsque cet élément « thérapeutique » disparaît pour une raison quelconque. Et puis il n'y a pas que cette cause…

- Non, il a pu être arrêté et condamné pour tout autre chose sans qu'on fasse jamais le lien avec le poseur de bombe.

- Ou bien il est mort, acheva Mickaël.

Les trois hommes se regardèrent, un peu découragés par l'immensité de la tâche à entreprendre pour valider l'hypothèse de Charlie. Don se tourna vers celui-ci :

- Qu'en penses-tu frangin ? Après tout c'est toi qui as levé ce lièvre, pardon, ce cerf, plaisanta-t-il.

- Toutes vos hypothèses sont valides malheureusement !

Il soupira profondément.

- Pourquoi malheureusement ?

- Parce qu'elles rendent d'autant plus ardus les calculs qui m'attendent !

- De quoi vas-tu avoir besoin ?

- Et bien, si vous pouviez éplucher les dossier des hommes arrêtés à Washington aux alentours de mars 2004…

- Après les deux explosions qui m'ont mis sur la piste ? demanda Mike.

- Tout à fait. Comme je vous l'ai dit, si substitution il y a eu, et je dis bien SI, c'est forcément à cette époque.

- On cherche quoi au juste ? s'enquit Don.

- Un homme correspondant au profil d'un bomber en série mais qui n'a pas été arrêté pour ces faits. Eh oh frangin ! C'est toi qui a suivi un stage de profilage je te rappelle ! Moi mon domaine ce sont les maths !

- O.K. On va chercher de ce côté-là. Et aussi du côté des décès…

- Pff ! soupira Mickaël. On en a pour des années !

- Mais non, mon petit frère va bien nous pondre un programme pour filtrer tout ça non ?

Charlie sourit de la confiance tranquille qui émanait de la voix de son aîné.

- Bien sûr ! Je vais demander à Amita et Larry de s'en charger.

- Et toi ?

- Moi, je vais affiner mon analyse des pistes croisées. Et puis aussi essayer de remonter le courant profond.

- Le courant profond ? interrogea Mickaël.

- Oui, je suis persuadé qu'il se cache quelque chose là-dessous que nous n'avons pas encore trouvé. Et lorsque nous aurons trouvé, ça nous amènera forcément à notre type.

- Oui, et bien il vaudrait mieux que ça nous y amène vite. Parce que, selon son mode opératoire, il ne va pas tarder à remettre ça. Et j'aimerais autant n'avoir pas une deuxième famille à ramasser à la petite cuillère ! lança Don.

- Je fais de mon mieux, se défendit Charlie.

- Attends, je ne disais pas ça pour toi petit frère ! Tu as déjà fait un super boulot.

- Merci.

- Ouais, admis Mike, un peu à contre cœur semblait-il. Un super boulot. Je ne suis pas sûr que ça mène quelque part mais, c'était vraiment un s…

D'une bourrade Don le fit taire. Charlie se contenta de sourire : cette fois-ci il pouvait admettre le doute de l'agent et ne le prenait pas comme une agression personnelle.

- Bon, et ben on te laisse. Et tiens-moi au courant surtout ! dit son frère en quittant la pièce.

- Compte sur moi !

Les deux hommes avaient à peine quitté le garage que déjà il se replongeait dans ses calculs. Il savait que c'était là, quelque part, à portée de sa main, à portée de son cerveau.

- Tu ne m'échapperas pas, marmonna-t-il en se mettant à aligner des équations, plus déterminé que jamais.

_(à suivre)_


	11. Chapitre 10

Merci à AmbreOnyx et Ryhn pour leur fidélité

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 10<strong>

_Maison des Eppes - Extérieur_

- Tu y crois vraiment à sa théorie ? interrogea Mickaël, alors qu'ils quittaient la maison.

- Tu sais, depuis cinq ans que je travaille avec lui, je n'ai jamais vu Charlie se planter lorsqu'il se lançait dans ce type de supposition.

- A ce point là ?

- Encore plus que tu l'imagines vieux. Mon petit frère est…

- … un génie ?

- Ouais, c'est ça, un vrai génie.

- N'empêche, sans vouloir remettre en cause ta foi inconditionnelle en ton frère, j'ai des doutes.

- C'est ton droit Mikey. Mais tu verras. Ah et sache que je n'ai nullement une foi inconditionnelle en Charlie. Mais je sais que sur le terrain des maths, il est imbattable et impressionnant à un point que tu n'imagines même pas.

- C'est beau l'amour fraternel, se moqua gentiment l'agent de Washington.

- C'est ça, fous-toi de moi ! N'empêche ! C'est vrai que Charlie compte beaucoup pour moi, en dehors de toute l'aide qu'il m'apporte. Et je suis très heureux d'avoir noué des liens avec lui.

- Alors je suis content pour toi mon pote… Sincèrement, ajouta-t-il après un instant, comme s'il pensait que Don pouvait douter de cette affirmation.

- Donc tu y crois ? reprit-il après un moment de silence.

- Et bien, c'est plausible. Et ça expliquerait aussi peut-être pourquoi tu n'es pas remonté jusqu'à lui. Si tu ne poursuivais pas le bon…

- … cerf ? rigola Mickaël.

- C'est ça ! répondit Don dans un éclat de rire. Tu ne pouvais évidemment pas le coincer.

- Et tu crois que Charlie sera capable de démêler tout ça, de retrouver notre poseur de bombes actuel et l'ancien et de trouver la raison de ce micmac ?

- S'il y a quelqu'un capable de ça, c'est Charlie, je te le garantis ! dit Don avec la conviction tranquille de quelqu'un qui a foi dans les capacités de son collaborateur.

- Alors, si tu le dis !

Mickaël n'ajouta plus un mot, semblant profondément plongé dans ses pensées, et Don respecta son mutisme.

Arrivés au F.B.I., il s'empressa de distribuer ses ordres en fonction des nouveaux éléments apportés par Charlie et chacun s'en fut à la pêche aux renseignements. Mike, lui, demanda et obtint la permission d'aller prendre un peu de repos. Il était sur la brèche depuis bien trop longtemps et il n'en pouvait vraiment plus.

_(à suivre)_


	12. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11**

_Bureaux du F.B.I._

- Alors, on a quelque chose ?

Don arrivait au bureau en lançant sa phrase favorite. Ses adjoints le regardèrent en haussant les épaules, l'air désabusé. Rien, désespérément rien depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures ! C'était à se taper la tête contre les murs. A moins que leur bomber n'ait décidé d'aller sévir sous d'autres cieux.

Mais Charlie, interrogé à ce sujet, était, pour une fois, totalement d'accord avec Mickey : c'était plus qu'improbable. Quel que soit le but poursuivi par le criminel, il ne l'avait forcément pas atteint à Los Angeles.

Charlie s'était enfermé dans son bureau et recherchait d'arrache-pied une piste lui permettant de vérifier son hypothèse. Jusqu'à présent il n'aboutissait qu'à des culs-de sacs frustrants. Pourtant il était plus que jamais convaincu d'avoir raison. Ses premières recherches corroboraient son analyse. Il y avait trop de différences entre les huit premières explosions et toutes celles qui avaient suivies. Mais le manque de données ne lui avait pas permis, jusqu'à présent de déterminer s'il avait à faire à un copieur ou à un autre criminel. Et surtout il n'arrivait pas à comprendre les motivations, ni de l'un, ni de l'autre.

Et tant qu'il n'aurait pas avancé à ce sujet, ils seraient bloqués.

L'équipe aussi étudiait sans discontinuer les dossiers fournis par Mickey et ceux envoyés par les différents services de polices ayant eu à faire au bomber. A la demande de Charlie, ils avaient aussi récupéré des dossiers de criminels ayant été arrêtés aux alentours de l'explosion de Washington, en 2004. Si déjà ils parvenaient à identifier le premier poseur de bombe, ils auraient fait un grand pas.

Le mathématicien leur avait concocté un filtre pour pouvoir réduire la liste impressionnante de suspects potentiels. Malgré tout, il faudrait du temps avant qu'ils ne puissent réellement obtenir des résultats probants.

Don s'impatientait : ils avaient eu beau chercher un peu tous azimuts, rien n'apparaissait. Mickey n'avait pas arrangé l'humeur de son ami en lui susurrant qu'il n'avait peut-être pas raison de mettre tous ses œufs dans le panier de Charlie. Don avait alors bien failli exploser puis il s'était calmé en se disant que l'incrédulité de Mickey était finalement compréhensible. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la rencontrait chez un policier. Lui-même, si dix ans plus tôt on lui avait dit que Charlie lui permettrait de résoudre tant de cas différents, il aurait explosé de rire.

Non, ce qui l'ennuyait, c'était cette espèce d'acharnement que Mickaël mettait à lui démontrer qu'il avait tort de se fier ainsi à Charlie, comme si, depuis vingt ans, son antagonisme n'avait pas désarmé. Comme s'il était toujours l'adolescent avide d'accaparer son ami et d'écarter de lui au maximum son encombrant petit frère. Comme si Mike n'avait pas grandi en fait, qu'il était resté l'ado immature et possessif qu'il était à l'époque.

Mais lui, Don, avait grandi, il avait évolué et il n'avait aucunement l'intention de laisser son ami réveiller ses vieux démons, surtout si cela impliquait risquer de faire souffrir son petit frère. Et puis désormais ils étaient des professionnels, et devaient se comporter en tant que tels, sans se laisser dominer par leurs sentiments.

C'était en substance ce qu'il avait dit à Mickaël et, apparemment, celui-ci se l'était tenu pour dit. Depuis il n'avait pas essayé de mettre à nouveau en doute les recherches de Charlie et s'était même abstenu d'avoir un sourire triomphant lorsque le mathématicien était venu informer son frère qu'il piétinait, commençant même à remettre en cause sa théorie. C'était Don qui avait réconforté son cadet en lui rappelant qu'il ne s'était jamais trompé jusque là et qu'il devait suivre son instinct. Quoi qu'il ait alors pensé, Mickey n'avait pas commenté et n'avait même pas essayé d'abonder dans le sens de Charlie pour tenter, peut-être de le faire revenir sur son hypothèse au moment où il en doutait.

De ça au moins Don lui était reconnaissant.

Mais pour autant tous ces atermoiements, toutes ces errances, toutes ces recherches infructueuses ne faisaient pas avancer leur affaire d'un iota. Et Don était persuadé que, quelque part, leur poseur de bombe attendait son heure et qu'il allait frapper de nouveau.

_(à suivre)_


	13. Chapitre 12

Merci pour les commentaires

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 12<span>**

_Bureaux du F.B.I._

- Don, je crois qu'on a peut-être quelque chose !

Colby fit irruption dans la salle, visiblement fort excité.

- Quoi ?

Don sauta sur ses pieds et se dirigea vers son adjoint. Enfin quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent ! Ce n'était pas trop tôt. Douze nouvelles heures s'étaient écoulées et ils en étaient au même point. Enfin, pas tout à fait : Charlie était en train de mettre la dernière main au filtrage de la liste des suspects potentiels pour les première explosions, si on s'en tenait à son hypothèse de deux bombers distincts. Mais en attendant, ils ne pouvaient que lancer des sondes tous azimut en espérant rapporter quelque chose.

- Il est possible que l'on aie un témoin.

- QUOI ?

On aurait dit que le vocabulaire de l'agent se résumait soudain à ce mot. Seul le ton sur lequel il le prononçait permettait de faire une différence.

Mike s'avançait à son tour, le visage tendu :

- Mais de quoi tu parles Colby ?

Les deux hommes se tutoyaient déjà, comme d'anciens copains. Ils s'étaient très vite trouvé des atomes crochus. Colby était celui de l'équipe avec lequel Mickaël se sentait le plus à l'aise. David, avec ses manières posées et son maintien sérieux l'intimidait un peu, bien qu'il fasse partie de ces gens fort sûrs d'eux. Quant aux deux agentes, il ne paraissait même pas s'apercevoir de leur présence la plupart du temps, à leur grand dam. Avait-elle donc perdu tout sex-appeal, elles qui étaient habituées à voir les hommes se retourner sur l'équipe de choc et de charme qu'elles formaient ? Nikki avait bien émis l'hypothèse que l'agent de Washington était gay, mais Liz n'en était pas persuadée. Non, il faisait peut-être tout simplement partie de ces mecs pas encore convaincu de l'utilité des femmes dans la police en général, et au F.B.I. en particulier. Et bien si l'agent Mickaël Duddley Spooner était de ce genre là, il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir !

- Apparemment, un voisin de la famille Carpenter a vu un homme entrer chez eux en début d'après-midi ce jour-là.

- Mais pourquoi ne s'est-il pas manifesté plus tôt ? interrogea Don.

- Il l'a aperçu au moment où il fermait la fenêtre de sa chambre parce qu'il partait pour l'aéroport.

- Autrement dit il était absent ces deux derniers jours ?

- Tout à fait et il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui s'était produit.

- Sa famille ne l'a pas tenu au courant ? Bizarre… dit alors Liz. En général ce genre de truc fait le tour des amis et connaissance à la vitesse de la lumière.

- Le besoin de prouver qu'on est là où quelque chose se passe, compléta Nikki.

- Ou tout simplement l'amour des commérages conclut Colby.

- Ou bien le simple voyeurisme malsain devant le malheur des autres, appuya Liz.

- Tiens, ce serait un truc à demander à ton frère, reprit David : à quelle vitesse les ragots se propagent-ils et quelle est la différence de propagation entre une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle ?

- Ouais, ben mon frère pour le moment il a d'autres chats à fouetter figure-toi. Et nous aussi, contra Don, pas franchement d'humeur badine. Ton témoin, il est fiable ? demanda-t-il à Colby.

- Ecoute, en tout cas il paraît sérieux. Il a appelé dès qu'il est rentré et il n'a pas l'air du genre hystérique ou affabulateur. D'ailleurs il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

- Tu l'as convoqué ?

- Oui, je n'aurais pas dû ?

- Si bien sûr. C'est très bien. Si seulement il pouvait enfin nous mettre sur une piste.

- Il ne faut peut-être pas trop rêver, tempéra Mike.

- Je te trouve bien défaitiste, releva alors Nikki, taquine.

- Ecoute, si tu courais, comme moi, depuis cinq ans, aux trousses d'un fantôme meurtrier, tu finirais peut-être aussi par te trouver un brin défaitiste par moment. Chaque fois que j'ai cru que j'allais l'approcher, il a réussi à se défiler. Et les rares fois où j'ai pensé avoir un angle d'attaque, je me suis ramassé. Alors oui, je suis peut-être un peu plus prudent maintenant. Défaitiste si ça te fait plaisir, je dirais : moins enclin à m'enthousiasmer pour une peccadille.

- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'un témoignage potentiel soit ce qu'on peut appeler une peccadille, contra Colby, comme vexé que l'agent semble mettre en doute l'importance des éléments qu'il apportait, minimisant ainsi sa contribution au travail commun.

- Encore faut-il qu'il ne soit pas fantaisiste.

- Je ne pense pas que, s'il s'agissait d'un fantaisiste, il prendrait la peine de se déplacer ici, dit alors David.

- C'est vrai, ajouta Nikki. Il s'agit tout de même d'un quintuple meurtre, sans compter la mort de la grand-mère. Alors je ne pense pas qu'il prendrait le risque d'être accusé d'obstruction à la justice.

- Exact, appuya à son tour Liz. Les affabulateurs en général nous attendent sur place et se font connaître très vite, pas deux jours après et pas dans ces conditions.

- D'accord, d'accord, abdiqua Mike en levant les mains à hauteur du visage en signe de reddition. Je vois que tout le monde est contre moi. Et toi Don ? ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers le seul l'homme dont finalement la réaction lui importait.

- Je pense que nous n'avons strictement rien à perdre à écouter ce que ce type a à dire. De toute façon on n'a rien d'autre alors…

- O.K. Et bien écoutons notre mystérieux témoin, déclara alors Mickaël. Il arrive quand ?

- D'ici une petite heure.

- Bon, et bien alors on en saura plus dans une heure, conclut Don. En attendant…

A ce moment-là la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et Charlie en sortit. Il se dirigea rapidement vers le groupe.

- Charlie ? Tu as quelque chose pour nous ?

- Non, pas vraiment. En fait je venais voir si VOUS vous aviez quelque chose pour moi. Est-ce que mon crible a donné quelque chose, enfin ?

- Rien de bien précis encore, lui répondit Liz qui supervisait cet aspect de l'enquête, mais ça avance. Il a tout de même éliminé un nombre impressionnant de noms. Maintenant il reste tout de même de nombreuses vérifications à effectuer alors…

- Oui, oui, je sais, maugréa le mathématicien en passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux. Je suis désolé de ne pas…

- Arrête Charlie, l'interrompit son frère, tu fais de ton mieux avec ce qu'on te donne. Alors ne commence pas à culpabiliser.

- Et puis, peut-être que notre témoin nous permettra de rétrécir le champ d'investigation.

- Un témoin, quel témoin ? demanda Charlie en relevant brusquement la tête, les yeux brillants de curiosité.

- Apparemment un voisin des Carpenter aurait aperçu un homme s'introduisant chez eux, lui expliqua son frère.

- Et tu penses qu'il pourrait s'agir de notre bomber ?

- Peut-être…

- Ce serait vraiment une coïncidence…, commença Mike.

- Mais la coïncidence est éminemment recevable en mathématiques, contra aussitôt Charlie. Et puis, ce qui serait vraiment improbable, c'est justement que cet homme ne se fasse jamais repérer. Les probabilités pour qu'il ne commette pas d'erreur s'amenuisent au fur et à mesure que ses forfaits se multiplient. Bien sûr, ses erreurs potentielles sont contrebalancées par l'expériences qui augmente et…

- Bon, ben je vais aller voir si le crible a donné quelque chose, dit Liz.

- Je t'accompagne, proposa Nikki.

- Dis donc David, on ne devait pas aller voir ce dossier sur un tueur arrêté en juillet à Norfolk ?

- Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai qu'on aurait déjà dû se pencher dessus.

En quelques secondes, le mathématicien ne trouva plus devant lui que son frère qui le regardait, une lueur amusée dans l'œil, et Mike qui avait plongé le nez dans un dossier, histoire de cacher l'hilarité qui le secouait.

- D'accord, comprit Charlie. Visiblement ils ne sont pas très désireux de connaître les probabilités que le tueur ait été aperçu.

- Si, sans doute, tenta de temporiser son frère. Mais, ils sont aussi très pris par ailleurs.

- Ben voyons…, le ton de son cadet était légèrement amer et Don comprit aussitôt ce qui lui passait par la tête.

En bon grand frère il décida de se sacrifier. Poussant un profond soupir, il pris son frère par l'épaule et l'entraîna avec lui vers sa salle habituelle en lui disant :

- Mais moi ça m'intéresse, je serai vraiment curieux de savoir s'il est effectivement possible que notre maniaque ait été repéré.

- C'est vrai ? interrogea Charlie, soudain ragaillardi. Tu ne dis pas ça pour me faire plaisir ?

- Voyons Charlie, tu m'as déjà vu parler juste pour te faire plaisir ?

Il planta son regard dans le sien.

- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas trop ton genre… hasarda le cadet. Mais je te crois capable de le faire quand même.

- Bon, et bien tu réfléchiras sur cette autre probabilité plus tard. Maintenant parle-moi donc de ton truc là.

A travers la cloison, Mike vit alors Charlie se lancer dans un vibrant exposé que son frère suivait stoïquement, ayant de temps en temps besoin de faire revenir son génie de frère en arrière pour réussir à suivre les méandres de sa pensée.

A nouveau le cœur de l'agent se serra : comme les choses avaient changé ! Jamais auparavant Don ne se serait soucié d'une petite blessure d'amour propre infligé à son cadet. Jamais il n'aurait eu la patience de l'entendre déblatérer pendant des heures sur un sujet hermétique dans un langage abscons. Décidément il commençait à avoir autant de mal à suivre l'aîné que le cadet !

_(à suivre)_


	14. Chapitre 13

**Chapitre 13**

_Bureaux du F.B.I._

- Don, monsieur Carter est là.

Colby venait d'entrer dans la salle, interrompant les deux frères qui discutaient avec animation.

A l'écoute de l'exposé de Charlie, Don avait en effet émis l'idée que, peut-être, il y avait déjà eu des témoins précédemment qui ne s'étaient pas manifestés pour une raison ou une autre, et qui n'avaient pas été identifiés. Il avait demandé à son cadet s'il pensait qu'il existait un moyen de vérifier cette hypothèse et celui-ci, aussitôt, s'était lancé dans une nouvelle explication dont son frère n'avait retenu que ce qui l'intéressait au premier chef : il y avait effectivement une solution mathématique au problème qu'il venait de soulever.

A l'interruption de son subordonné, Don laissa alors son jeune frère se débattre avec ses calculs pour se diriger vers la salle d'interrogatoire où les agents avaient fait entrer le témoin.

En pénétrant dans la pièce, Don vit devant lui un homme entre quarante et cinquante ans, déjà largement dégarni, vêtu d'un complet impeccable et arborant des lunettes à monture d'écaille derrière lesquelles ses yeux myopes clignotaient désespérément, comme s'il était affolé à l'idée de se trouver là, au F.B.I., lui qui, depuis sa naissance, faisait tout pour mener une vie sans histoire.

Mais en l'occurrence, sa conscience ne l'aurait pas laissé en paix si jamais il s'était tu sur ce qu'il avait vu. Cinq de ses voisins étaient morts, des gens qu'il appréciait et qui avaient toujours été gentils avec lui. Les gamins venaient parfois lui rendre une petite visite, et lui le célibataire endurci, esseulé, sans famille, avait un peu l'impression d'avoir retrouvé cet environnement chaleureux qui lui manquait tant depuis que ses parents étaient morts.

- Monsieur Carter ?

L'homme leva les yeux vers l'agent qui venait de l'interpeller. Nul besoin d'être un grand psychologue pour reconnaître en ce dernier le chef de ceux qui l'avaient accueillis. Comment lui avaient-ils dit qu'il se nommait déjà ? Ah oui… Eppes.

- Agent Eppes ?

- En effet. Alors, il paraît que vous avez vu un homme inconnu pénétrer chez vos voisins le matin de l'explosion ?

- Oui, mais… Vous savez je ne voudrais surtout pas vous faire perdre votre temps. Après tout, rien ne prouve qu'il y ait un rapport entre cette visite et la tragédie qui a suivi.

Le ton posé de l'homme, ses yeux qui, bien qu'inquiets, se fixaient tranquillement sur lui, sans se détourner, la manière même dont il abordait la conversation, tout indiqua à Don qu'il n'avait pas à faire à l'un de ces affabulateurs qui feraient n'importe quoi pour exister un moment et sont prêts à tout pour ça.

Effectivement, rien ne permettait d'affirmer que cet homme avait vu quelque chose qui pourrait les conduire sur les traces de leur meurtrier, mais il avait en tout cas vu quelque chose et il importait de savoir exactement quoi ou plutôt qui.

Alors patiemment, sans le brusquer, sans non plus lui laisser entendre combien son témoignage était crucial, il amena l'homme à parler. Celui-ci décrivit alors la scène à laquelle il avait assisté le matin du drame : cet individu qui semblait avoir un peu de mal à entrer par la porte arrière, comme s'il utilisait une clé grippée. Mais finalement la serrure avait cédé puisqu'il avait pénétré dans le foyer.

Carter s'était un instant posé la question de savoir qui était cet homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant, et puis, fidèle à sa façon de vivre qui lui disait de s'occuper de ses propres affaires, il n'y avait plus pensé. Et ce d'autant moins qu'il devait prendre l'avion deux heures plus tard et qu'il n'était franchement pas en avance.

Derrière la vitre, Charlie, Mickey, Colby et David regardaient et écoutaient Carter. Eux non plus n'imaginaient pas avoir à faire à un affabulateur. Par contre Mike ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le témoin, bien que de bonne fois, n'était pas de ceux qui impressionnent un jury, si jamais un jour un jury devait l'entendre.

Son ton hésitant, sa répugnance visible à se mêler de ce qui, somme toute, ne le regardait pas, n'auguraient rien de bon lorsqu'il serait confronté aux avocats de la défense, pour un peu que ceux-ci se montrent offensifs. Et puis, les grosses lunettes de myope dont il était affublé permettraient à un avocat un peu retors de mettre en doute la validité de son témoignage, dans la mesure où plus de trente mètres séparaient la fenêtre de sa chambre de la porte où il avait vu l'homme. Par ailleurs, un arbre touffu se trouvait aussi dans son champ de vision, et le porche arrière des Carpenter était situé directement dans son ombre.

Oui, un témoin de bonne foi sans doute, mais pas un « bon » témoin selon les critères de l'accusation. Et il apparut qu'il était encore moins un « bon » témoin lorsque Don lui demanda s'il pensait pouvoir identifier l'homme qu'il avait aperçu sur des photos. Carter hésita alors longuement avant de prononcer du bout des lèvres :

- Je pourrai essayer. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que je puisse jamais jurer devant Dieu que c'est lui. J'ai bien une image dans la tête mais…

- Pour le moment, assura Don, on ne vous demande pas de jurer de quoi que ce soit. Si vous avez une image dans la tête, c'est parfait ! Nous allons vous adresser à notre technicien et vous dresserez un portrait robot avec lui. Et puis nous allons vous présenter notre trombinoscope ensuite et peut-être que vous pourrez reconnaître quelqu'un.

- Mais si je reconnais quelqu'un, que se passera-t-il ? s'inquiéta alors l'homme.

- Et bien nous mènerons notre enquête et, le cas échéant, nous l'arrêterons.

- Mais si c'est le meurtrier…

Il s'arrêta, comme incapable de continuer.

- Oui… l'encouragea Don de sa voix la plus douce, celle qu'il réservait aux témoins qu'il sentait fragiles et qu'il souhaitait ménager d'autant plus qu'ils étaient précieux.

- Et bien… Est-ce qu'il ne risque pas de… Enfin, de… S'il sait que je l'ai vu… Vous ne croyez pas que…

- Vous avez peur qu'il ne puisse s'en prendre à vous ?

- Oui, souffla l'homme, soulagé qu'on le comprenne et en même temps honteux de la lâcheté qu'il montrait.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur Carter. S'il s'avère que vos renseignements nous permettent d'arrêter cet homme, nous ferons en sorte qu'il ne soit jamais au courant de votre rôle.

- C'est ce qu'on dit, objecta l'homme, semblant soudain reprendre de l'assurance. Mais combien de fois cette parole est-elle bafouée ?

Comme Don semblait sur le point de protester, il éleva la main pour le couper dans son élan et continua :

- Oh ! Je ne doute pas de votre bonne foi agent Eppes. Mais je sais comment marche le système. Cet homme aura un avocat, plusieurs peut-être. Et ils feront tout ce qui sera en leur pouvoir pour le sortir de là, malgré tout ce qu'il a fait. Et un de leur devoir consistera à savoir qui est un danger pour leur client. Et, selon les droits même de la défense, l'accusation ne pourra manquer de citer mon nom, surtout si je dois témoigner à l'audience. Ensuite…

- Ensuite il sera condamné à une lourde peine Monsieur Carter. Cet homme a posé plusieurs bombes, tué plusieurs personnes. Croyez-vous vraiment que le meilleur des avocats puisse le sortir de là ?

L'homme planta ses yeux francs dans le regard de Don :

- Ca s'est déjà vu agent Eppes, n'essayez pas de dire le contraire. Ca s'est déjà vu qu'un coupable que tout le monde savait coupable s'en sorte, pour un vice de procédure, un grain de sable minuscule enrayant le procès ou entachant la légalité des investigations menées. Et alors, si cela se produit, qu'adviendra-t-il de moi ?

Gravement, Don prit quelques instants pour réfléchir aux arguments, qu'il savait malheureusement pertinents, de son témoin.

- Monsieur Carter, je ne peux effectivement pas vous promettre formellement que cela n'arrivera pas. Mais ce que je peux vous promettre, en revanche, c'est que je ferai tout pour que ça n'arrive pas, tout pour que le dossier aboutissant sur le bureau du procureur soit inattaquable, tout pour que les preuves soient irréfutables et que le meilleur des avocats n'y puisse rien.

- Mais si malgré tout il s'en sortait, malgré tous vos efforts, toute votre bonne volonté ? Pouvez-vous m'assurer que je serai en sécurité ?

- Ce que je peux vous assurer, Monsieur Carter, c'est que si cette éventualité se produisait, et il n'y a que bien peu de chances que ça arrive, alors nous assurerions votre protection, vous avez ma parole.

- Ma protection…

La voix de l'homme était amère.

- Autrement dit je devrai changer d'identité, de ville, de profession. Je devrai mettre toute ma vie d'avant à la poubelle tandis que lui pourra vivre heureux et libre au grand jour !

- Et bien…

Don ne savait pas quoi répondre à cet argument de bon sens qu'il avait déjà entendu et dont il reconnaissait le bien-fondé. Mais que pourrait-il bien faire de plus si l'impensable se produisait ?

- Je sais, vous pensez peut-être que c'est un bien petit risque à courir, un bien petit prix à payer pour mettre un tel monstre hors d'état de nuire ?

Don n'interrompit pas Carter qui semblait en fait s'adresser autant à lui-même qu'à l'agent qui lui faisait face, comme suivant un dialogue intérieur.

- Et vous avez peut-être raison. Après tout, c'est peut-être en effet un bien petit prix à payer. Et puis pour ce que vaut ma vie actuellement… Peut-être qu'un changement radical ne ferait que la rendre plus palpitante finalement, peut-être que, dans cette nouvelle vie, j'aurais enfin l'occasion de faire quelque chose dont je pourrait être fier.

- Vous avez l'occasion de faire quelque chose dont vous pourriez être fier maintenant, en cet instant, dit alors Don, saisissant la balle au bond. A ce moment précis vous pouvez nous donner l'opportunité peut-être d'identifier un dangereux tueur en série. Si votre témoignage nous permet de l'identifier, vous sauverez sans doute la vie de nombreuses personnes.

A nouveau l'homme regarda l'agent droit dans les yeux et celui-ci y vit soudain les doutes être balayés par une tranquille et nouvelle assurance. Ebenezzer Ephraïm Carter venait de prendre sa décision :

- Vous avez raison. Alors d'accord, je vais vous aider à dresser ce portrait robot.

- Merci monsieur Carter, soupira l'agent soulagé tandis que, dans le local de surveillance, les trois agents et le mathématicien échangeaient des sourires et de vigoureuses claques dans les mains : enfin ils allaient peut-être pouvoir avancer !

- Si vous voulez bien me suivre, continuait Don à l'adresse de son témoin, je vais vous présenter au technicien qui vous aidera à dresser le portrait robot.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la salle, David, Colby, Mickaël et Charlie s'empressèrent de les rejoindre en même temps que deux autres agents qui, depuis un moment, attendaient de voir Don pour régler avec lui quelques détails.

Le chef de service s'entretint alors durant plusieurs minutes avec ses subordonnés après avoir demandé à Carter de l'excuser. Ce dernier, regardait fixement Charlie, de l'air de quelqu'un qui reconnaît un visage familier mais sans pouvoir mettre un nom dessus. De son côté, Charlie sentait grandir cette impression d'avoir lui aussi déjà vu cet homme, impression qu'il avait déjà eu en l'observant sur les écrans de contrôle.

- Attendez…, dit soudain Carter, vous êtes…

Colby, qui avait accueilli l'homme fit les présentations :

- Professeur Charles Eppes, Agent spécial Sinclair, Agent spécial Spooner.

C'est tout juste si Carter honora les deux derniers d'un regard tandis que sa main molle se perdait dans leur poigne énergique. Pas plus qu'il ne parut d'ailleurs prêter l'oreille aux mots d'encouragement et de remerciements banals que prononcèrent les deux agents. Toute son attention semblait rivée sur Charlie.

- Charles Eppes ?

- En effet, répondit celui-ci.

- Mais… Vous n'êtes pas agent du F.B.I. non ? Vous êtes professeur à Calsci ! Alors…

- Oui, je suis en effet professeur à Calsci, mais je suis aussi consultant au F.B.I., sur cette affaire notamment et…

- Eppes ! Attendez un instant…

L'exclamation s'échappa soudain des lèvres du témoin tandis que son regard passait alternativement de Charlie à Don.

- Vous êtes de la même famille ? questionna-t-il soudain.

- Oui, Don est mon frère.

- Je comprends, ça explique votre implication.

- Mais d'où nous connaissons-nous ? interrogea à son tour le consultant.

- Nous nous sommes rencontrés lors d'un gala de bienfaisance organisé par le recteur. Vous y étiez venus en compagnie de Mildred Finch que je connais depuis plusieurs années !

- Oui ! Je vous remets maintenant ! s'exclama Charlie, se remémorant en effet cette soirée et les minutes particulièrement ennuyeuses qui s'étaient égrenées lorsque Millie lui avait présenté Ebenezzer, un de ses amis d'antan dont la conversation soporifique n'avait pas amélioré le début de migraine qui taraudait le mathématicien depuis le commencement de cette soirée à laquelle il assistait à son corps défendant, sur injonction expresse de sa supérieure.

- Je comprends que vous n'ayez gardé aucun souvenir de moi, dit Carter. C'est vrai que nous ne nous sommes pas rencontrés dans des conditions idéales pour que…

- Non, tenta de protester Charlie, déchiré entre son honnêteté coutumière et sa bonne éducation.

- Ne vous en défendez pas professeur Eppes, je sais bien que je suis affreusement bonnet de nuit. Mais que voulez-vous ? On ne se refait pas !

Tandis que le consultant, confus cherchait une réplique, les yeux attentifs de Carter se mirent à faire le tour des autres agents présents dans le bureau, en commençant par les trois qui se tenaient le plus près, pour passer aux deux qui discutaient avec animation avec Don et puis aux autres, disséminés dans les alvéoles de l'étage, tous semblant accaparés par leurs tâches respectives.

Charlie, qui ne le quittait pas des yeux, eut l'impression qu'il pâlissait. Il présuma qu'à nouveau l'homme se sentait écrasé par cette responsabilité qui venait de lui tomber sur les épaules. Alors qu'il cherchait les mots pour le rassurer, Don revint vers eux :

- Bon, vous êtes prêt ? demanda-t-il à son témoin.

- Je crois oui.

- Vous vous sentez bien ? s'enquit l'agent, soudain inquiet de la pâleur de l'homme sur le front duquel une sueur malsaine s'étalait.

- Oui, c'est juste que… Il fait très chaud ici, vous ne trouvez pas ?

- Vous voulez qu'on vous apporte quelque chose à boire ? s'empressa Colby, à son tour alarmé par le malaise visible qui s'était emparé de l'homme.

- Je veux bien oui, et puis…

Son regard se mit à chercher désespérément autour de lui et Don comprit ce qui se passait. Sur un signe de sa part, David s'empressa d'avancer une chaise sur laquelle l'homme s'effondra. Colby revenait avec un verre d'eau qu'il attrapa d'une main tremblante et absorba rapidement. Il parut aussitôt reprendre du poil de la bête et leva la tête vers les agents qui l'entouraient, le regard inquiet.

- Ca va aller, excusez-moi. Je crois que c'est le contrecoup de tout ça ! dit-il en faisant un vague geste de la main.

- Ne vous excusez pas, répondit alors Don, ça peut arriver à tout le monde.

- Ce que vous faites est très courageux, appuya Charlie.

- Vous croyez vraiment ? dit Carter en levant son regard vers lui.

- J'en suis persuadé.

Les yeux myopes parcoururent à nouveau les visages qui l'entouraient et un long frisson le saisit. Il regarda Don en face :

- Vous pensez que j'ai raison de faire ça ?

- Oui, tout à fait. Et croyez bien que nous vous sommes reconnaissants de votre aide !

Sans ajouter un mot, les agents présents opinèrent de la tête pour appuyer les propos de leur chef.

Le petit homme se redressa alors et, d'une voix un peu tremblante il demanda :

- Bien, alors on fait quoi maintenant ?

- Et bien l'agent Granger va vous escorter jusqu'à notre technicien.

- Et c'est tout ?

- C'est tout. Ensuite vous pourrez rentrer chez vous.

- Oui, je crois que j'ai besoin de me retrouver un peu au calme.

Lorsque l'homme eut disparu, suivant Colby, ce fut Mickaël qui, à son habitude, attaqua :

- Tu le crois fiable toi ?

- Ecoute, il a visiblement peur, alors s'il veut témoigner c'est sans doute qu'il y a quelque chose.

- Ouais… Mais ce type de témoin…

- Quoi ?

- Tu l'as vu… Il risque de nous péter dans les pattes à la première occasion.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr, intervint Charlie, avant que Don n'ait pu objecter.

- Ah non ? Et pourquoi ça pet…

Mike se mordit la lèvre au moment où le surnom abhorré allait lui échapper. C'était plus fort que lui : dès que Charlie le contrait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser remonter ses anciens réflexes de lycéen moqueur et condescendant.

- Et pourquoi ça, Charlie ? reprit-il, jetant au passage un regard penaud vers Don qui se contenta de le foudroyer du regard.

Qu'il ait ou non remarqué l'interruption dans la réplique, Charlie eut l'intelligence de ne pas relever ni le ton un peu sarcastique, ni le surnom avorté :

- Et bien, comme vous l'avez remarqué, il a peur et lorsque quelqu'un qui a peur décide de passer par-dessus ce sentiment, en général plus rien ne l'arrête.

- Ouais… J'espère que tu as raison, maugréa l'agent, peu convaincu. Bon en attendant on fait quoi ? reprit-il à l'intention de Don.

- Et bien on attend de voir si notre portrait robot donne quelque chose et puis on avisera.

- Autrement dit on ne bouge toujours pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse Mickey ? On ne va pas partir à l'aventure dans tous les sens non ?

- Mais est-ce que tu te rends compte que ce type peut frapper à tout moment une nouvelle fois ? Et qu'on est là les bras croisés à…

- Je te rappelle qu'on ne se croise pas les bras, coupa Don d'un ton sec. Mais quand on n'a rien on n'a rien ! Enfin, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Mike ?

Celui-ci se passa une main lasse sur le visage :

- Désolé Don. Ce type me met les nerfs en pelotes ! Et puis je crois que je manque un peu de sommeil aussi.

- C'est vrai que depuis deux jours tu n'as pas beaucoup dételé, compatit son collègue.

- Toi non plus, rétorqua Mike.

- Non, mais moi je ne subis pas la même pression que toi ! Et puis je ne subis pas non plus le décalage horaire ! Alors si tu allais te reposer un peu…

- Tu crois que c'est possible ?…

- Ecoute, tu viens de le dire toi-même. Pour le moment on est bloqué. Alors profites-en donc pour récupérer. Parce que quand les choses vont s'accélérer, et elles s'accélèreront obligatoirement, il faudra que tu sois en pleine forme. Je ne veux pas d'un zombie sur le terrain !

- Zombie toi-même, rétorqua l'agent avec un sourire. Bon, alors si vraiment ça ne te dérange pas…

- Non seulement ça ne me dérange pas, mais c'est un ordre que je te donne ! File et que je ne te revois pas avant demain !

- OK ! Merci ! Alors salut et à demain !

- C'est ça, à demain Mickey.

- A demain Charlie !

- A demain.

Saluant ainsi tous ceux qu'il croisait, l'agent de Washington ne tarda pas à prendre congé. Don se tourna alors vers son frère.

- Tu devrais y aller aussi Charlie, on n'ira pas plus loin ce soir de toute façon.

- Mais si le portrait de Carter donne quelque chose ?

- S'il donne quelque chose de probant, ce sera alors notre affaire, pas la tienne ! Rentre te reposer frangin, tu en as besoin.

- Toi aussi tu en as besoin !

- Mais moi pour le moment je n'en ai pas le temps.

- Don, ce n'est pas raisonnable…

- Charlie ! Je suis assez grand pour m'occuper de moi !

Le ton coupant de l'aîné cachait mal son attendrissement de voir son cadet s'inquiéter pour lui. Pour autant, il n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser le materner, il en avait passé l'âge depuis longtemps. Et puis le chef ici, c'était lui !

- David, tu raccompagnes Charlie ? Et puis rentre aussi. Inutile que nous restions tous sur le pont ! De toute façon si le portrait donne quelque chose je te ferai signe.

- OK boss ! répondit l'agent ainsi interpellé sans chercher à discuter. Tu es prêt Charlie ?

- Le temps de prendre mes affaires et je te suis, répondit le mathématicien, comprenant qu'il ne servirait à rien de protester davantage, et ce d'autant plus qu'il était réellement épuisé par sa journée de calculs infructueux.

Au moment de quitter les lieux, il se retourna tout de même vers son frère qui s'apprêtait à rejoindre le local technique pour voir où en était le portrait robot…

- Essaie tout de même de ne pas rentrer trop tard, lui dit-il l'air soucieux, ne s'attirant en retour qu'un regard furibond tandis que l'agent maugréait une réponse incompréhensible entre ses dents.

Mais son cadet ne fut pas dupe de sa réaction et ne s'en formalisa pas outre mesure : il connaissait son petit Don illustré sur le bout des doigts maintenant !

Il était plus de vingt-trois heures quand Carter vint enfin à bout de son portrait robot, patiemment guidé par le technicien de service et encouragé par Colby.

Les agents furent déçus : l'homme avait décrit monsieur tout le monde. Taille moyenne, blond, sans signe distinctif, corpulence passe partout, bref, rien qui permette de circonscrire vraiment un profil. Tant pis, cela pourrait quand même s'avérer utile en recoupant avec les résultats que ne manquerait pas de leur fournir Charlie. En espérant que, d'ici là, le maniaque n'aurait pas récidivé.

_(à suivre)_


	15. Chapitre 14

Merci à AmbreOnyx, CaptJackHarkness et Rhyn de leurs encouragements.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 14<strong>

Don venait enfin de quitter le bureau. Il était près de deux heures du matin et il se sentait épuisé. Il monta dans sa voiture et démarra. Arrivé à l'intersection il hésita un moment : droite ou gauche ? Chez lui ou chez Charlie ? Il finit par opter pour cette dernière solution, la maison de son frère étant nettement plus près du bureau que son propre appartement. Ainsi, il pourrait au moins bénéficier de trois à quatre heures de sommeil avant de revenir plancher sur leur enquête.

Il allait finir par devenir dingue à tourner ainsi en rond de fausses pistes en faux espoirs. Et tout son instinct lui disait que cet homme était toujours là, quelque part, tout près peut-être et qu'il s'apprêtait à récidiver. Qui était-il ? Quels étaient ses mobiles ? Pourquoi ne parvenaient-ils pas, malgré tous leurs efforts et l'aide de Charlie, à obtenir le moindre début de piste ? Qui serait le prochain sur la liste du criminel ? Autant de questions qui allaient trouver tragiquement leur réponse dans les minutes qui suivraient.

Alors qu'il arrivait à une intersection, déserte à cet heure tardive, Don entendit sonner son portable. Il porta l'appareil à son oreille :

- Eppes !

- Agent Eppes, alors comme ça vous pensez pouvoir m'arrêter ?

Un long frisson glacé courut le long de la colonne vertébrale de l'agent. Il savait qui était son mystérieux correspondant. Néanmoins, il voulut en avoir le cœur net et questionna :

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Allons, ne jouez pas ce jeu-là avec moi. Vous savez très bien qui je suis.

- Que voulez-vous ?

- Vous faire savoir que vous n'y arriverez pas. Et votre frère ne pourra rien pour vous cette fois-ci. Je suis plus fort que ses maths, bien plus fort.

- C'est vous qui le dites…

Tout en faisant durer la conversation, Don réfléchissaiT à toute vitesse, maudissant les circonstances qui l'empêchaient de faire repérer l'appel. Bien sûr il ferait étudier et tracer le dernier appel entrant de son portable mais il se doutait que cela ne donnerait rien. Cet homme était diaboliquement habile, et s'il l'appelait à ce moment, c'est parce qu'il savait qu'il serait alors impuissant à faire quoi que ce soit, en tout cas durant l'appel lui-même.

Cela l'amena aussi à réaliser que, vraisemblablement, le criminel exerçait, d'une façon ou d'une autre une surveillance sur lui, et peut-être sur le reste de l'équipe. Quelles probabilités y avait-il, en effet, pour qu'il appelle juste au moment où il se trouvait dans son véhicule, seul qui plus est, ce qui n'était pas le cas généralement ?

Suivant ce cheminement de pensée, son rythme cardiaque s'emballa soudain à l'idée que, peut-être, l'homme, s'il avait identifié les membres de son équipe, pourrait tenter de s'en prendre à eux. A commencer par Charlie. Il venait bien de mentionner son nom, indiquant ainsi qu'il était parfaitement au courant du rôle joué par le mathématicien dans l'enquête. Le sang de Don ne fit qu'un tour : son petit frère était en danger ! Il devait tout faire pour empêcher ce malade de l'approcher. Charlie devait être placé sous protection, que cela lui plaise ou non.

Son correspondant, cependant, continuait de parler pendant que toutes ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête à toute vitesse.

- Je le dis parce que je le sais. Qu'est-ce qu'un petit professeur de mathématiques peut savoir de ce qui me guide ? Qu'est-ce qu'il peut comprendre à tout ça ?

- Charlie n'est pas n'importe quel petit professeur de mathématiques, objecta Don. C'est un génie.

Qu'est-ce qui le poussait à répondre ainsi, à tenter de justifier le travail de son jeune frère ? Ne risquait-il pas, par ces mots, de le désigner plus encore à la vindicte possible du maniaque ? Mais ç'avait été plus fort que lui : Don ne pouvait pas, ne pourrait jamais laisser qui que ce soit mettre en doute la réelle valeur du travail effectué par son cadet.

- C'est beau cette foi que vous avez en lui, ricana le psychopathe à l'autre bout du fil. Génie ou pas, votre petit frère n'est pas mon réel adversaire. Nous le savons tous les deux n'est-ce pas ?

- Que voulez-vous dire ? Qui est votre réel adversaire ? Mikey ?

En même temps, à nouveau, Don sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer : et si c'était Mike la prochaine cible ? Qu'y aurait-il d'étonnant à ce que ce tueur prenne pour cible celui qui avait attiré l'attention sur lui et qui le traquait sans relâche depuis cinq ans ? Bon sang ! Pourquoi n'avait-il pas deux portables ? Il aurait pu donner des instructions sur l'un pendant qu'il faisait parler l'assassin sur l'autre ! Il allait vraiment devoir envisager cette option !

Mais son correspondant ne fit que rire à l'énoncé de ce nom.

- Quoi ? Cet incapable qui me poursuit vainement depuis cinq ans ? Non, non… lui il m'amuse. C'est vrai, c'est jouissif de le voir se démener comme un beau diable et tourner en rond sans me voir. Parce qu'il a eu souvent l'opportunité de me mettre la main au collet, voyez-vous. Je lui ai tendu la perche plus d'une fois, et cet imbécile n'a jamais su la saisir. On se demande où le F.B.I. est allé le recruter celui-là, et surtout comment il a réussi à passer les tests de présélection. En aucun cas l'agent Spooner ne pourrait être un danger pour moi. Et de toute façon, après ce soir, il le sera d'autant moins que je pense que ses chefs vont le relever de son enquête pour l'envoyer pourrir dans un coin perdu du Nebraska ou de l'Oklahoma…

- Comment ça ? Que doit-il se passer se soir ? interrogea Don, une angoisse qu'il aurait voulu dissimuler perceptible dans sa voix tendue.

- Ce soir je me débarrasse de mon principal adversaire, le seul qui représente pour moi un danger.

- Quoi ? Qui est-ce ?

Une nouvelle fois Don sentit son cœur s'arrêter dans sa poitrine : et si c'était Charlie ? Si c'était son petit frère que ce maniaque visait avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de le mettre sous protection ? Pourtant, d'après ce qu'il avait dit, ce n'était pas le mathématicien son principal adversaire… Mais alors qui ? Qui ? Qui risquait de mourir ce soir parce que lui n'avait pas été assez performant, assez intelligent pour contrer ce monstre ?

- Qui est-ce ?

Le rire de l'homme était empreint de cruauté mais aussi d'une excitation que le moins psychologue des auditeurs aurait décelée sans problème.

- C'est vous agent Eppes ! C'est vous mon cauchemar ! Vous qui étiez le seul à pouvoir, peut-être m'arrêter.

- Moi ?

En entendant ces mots, une sueur glacée se mit à courir le long de l'échine de Don. Le passé de la phrase était plus lourd de menaces que la tournure en elle-même. Mais l'homme enchaînait, sans lui laisser le temps de s'appesantir sur ses mots.

- Mais vous avez échoué. Désolé, la confrontation n'aura pas lieu.

- Qu'est-ce que…

L'homme n'écouta pas son début de protestation.

- Adieu agent Eppes !

Don comprit-il à ce moment-là ce qui allait se passer, quelle serait la conclusion de cet entretien ? Qui le saurait jamais ?

Sa voiture explosa soudain, se disloquant dans tous les sens dans un déluge de feu, de bruit et de fumée. Lorsque le bruit de l'explosion s'éteignit, il ne restait plus dans le carrefour qu'une carcasse en proie à des flammes qui n'avaient plus grand-chose à dévorer et qui s'éteignirent quasiment d'elles-mêmes avant que les pompiers n'arrivent sur les lieux. Quant à l'agent du F.B.I., il s'était désintégré en une infinité de parcelles de peau, d'os et de chairs dont les légistes réussirent tout juste à recueillir quelques morceaux par-ci par-là.

_(à suivre)_


	16. Chapitre 15

Merci pour les commentaires. Voici la suite.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 15<span>**

_Maison des Eppes_

- Donnie non !

Charlie se dressa, le souffle court, le cœur battant la chamade, une sueur malsaine lui couvrant le corps. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour s'apercevoir qu'il était dans sa chambre, dans son lit, et que tout cela n'était qu'un épouvantable cauchemar. Il se passa la main sur le front, désemparé, tandis que les battements de son cœur se calmaient soudain.

Juste un cauchemar… Dieu soit loué.

A ce moment-là la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, une main actionna l'interrupteur et la lumière envahit la pièce. En quelques pas, une silhouette s'approcha du lit sur lequel elle se laissa tomber tandis qu'une voix inquiète résonnait aux oreilles du mathématicien :

- Charlie ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Après un instant de flottement, Charlie reprit enfin pied dans la réalité et identifia son aîné à son chevet. Il se jeta dans ses bras, tremblant encore de peur rétrospective. Bon sang ! Que ce soit justement lui qui se trouve ici alors qu'il sortait de cet effroyable rêve ! C'était juste ce qu'il lui fallait pour se convaincre que rien de tout cela n'était réel.

- Oh Donnie, Donnie ! Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur.

- Peur ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Charlie ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Don l'éloignait de lui, le tenant à bout de bras, une expression inquiète sur le visage tandis qu'il observait attentivement son cadet.

- C'est ce cauchemar…

- Quel cauchemar ?

Charlie hésita un instant. Devait-il raconter à son frère ce que son inconscient tourmenté venait de lui souffler ? Celui-ci ne risquait-il pas de s'inquiéter, ou, pire, de se moquer ? Mais sous le regard scrutateur de l'agent, il sut qu'il serait incapable de se taire.

- J'ai rêvé que le bomber s'en prenait à toi. Il faisait exploser ta voiture. Tu…

Sa voix se brisa et, sur le visage de son frère, l'expression passa de l'anxiété à l'attendrissement tandis qu'il le serrait brièvement contre sa poitrine tout en disant :

- C'était juste un cauchemar frangin. Tu vois bien que je suis là, en un seul morceau.

Charlie ne répondit pas, se laissant aller dans l'étreinte fraternelle, heureux de sentir le cœur de son frère battre à travers l'étoffe de sa chemise, prouvant qu'en effet, tout ceci n'était rien d'autre qu'une vision de son esprit trop tendu par les événements des derniers jours.

Cependant il se dégagea assez rapidement, s'étonnant, avec un temps de retard, et de la présence de son frère, et de la tenue de celui-ci, surtout lorsqu'un rapide regard à son réveil lui indiqua qu'il était un peut plus de 2 h 30.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là d'abord ? Et pourquoi es-tu déjà habillé ?

Don esquissa un sourire.

- Tu veux dire, pourquoi je suis encore habillé je présume… Et bien figure-toi que j'allais me mettre au lit quand je t'ai entendu hurler. Je suis donc entré pour voir ce qui se passait.

- Je suis désolé, marmonna alors Charlie, juste pour la forme, fort heureux, au contraire, d'avoir ainsi l'opportunité de se rassurer complètement.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Tu as bien le droit de faire des cauchemars non. Et puis, l'important c'est que tu ne m'aies pas réveillé. Ca, je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu te le pardonner, plaisanta l'aîné.

Charlie haussa les épaules, entrant dans le jeu :

- Tu rigoles ! Quand tu dors je te signale que même une bombe ne te réveillerait pas.

Puis il se mordit les lèvres, conscient de ce qu'il venait de dire. Don sourit avec indulgence, comprenant le malaise de son cadet. En même temps, une lueur inquiète se rallumait dans son regard.

- Ecoute Charlie, si cette enquête est trop difficile pour toi…

- Comment ça trop difficile ? l'interrompit son jeune frère, déjà sur la défensive.

- Je veux dire, si c'est trop stressant, alors…

- Mais non… Ce n'est pas plus stressant que d'autres affaires sur lesquelles j'ai travaillé.

- Sauf que sur les autres affaires tu n'as jamais fait ce genre de cauchemar.

- Qu'en sais-tu ? Tu n'es pas là chaque nuit il me semble.

Le visage de Don se fit soudain grave tandis que sa voix devenait coupante :

- Charlie… Est-ce que ça t'arrive souvent ?

- Quoi ?

- Ce genre de cauchemar ? Est-ce que ça t'arrive souvent ? Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que ton travail avec moi t'obsède au point que ça te poursuit durant ton sommeil ?

- Non, bien sûr que non…, commença le mathématicien, pressentant ce qui allait suivre.

- Parce que, si c'est le cas, continuait son frère, alors il vaut peut-être mieux que tu ne…

- STOP ! l'interrompit brusquement Charlie, de l'affolement dans la voix. Non, ne le dis pas ! Don, je ne veux pas arrêter de travailler pour vous, je refuse d'arrêter de travailler avec toi. Et ce ne sont pas quelques petits cauchemars qui me feront changer d'avis.

- Quelques petits cauchemars ? Charlie, tu hurlais de terreur…

- Don, je t'ai vu exploser sous mes yeux. Comment aurais-tu réagi ?

- Mais je ne peux pas supporter que tu endures ça Charlie, ce n'est pas normal. Tu es professeur de mathématiques. Tu ne devrais pas avoir ce genre de cauchemar.

Charlie comprit soudain que son frère culpabilisait et il s'adressa des reproches : pourquoi n'avait-il pas fermé sa grande bouche ? Maintenant son aîné, avec sa manie de jouer les mères poules, allait se mettre en mode « protection du petit frère » et il allait avoir un mal fou à lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire pour lui.

Il tenta l'approche humoristique :

- Et qui te dit que des cauchemars mathématiques seraient moins pénibles que celui-ci ? Tu imagines faire un cauchemar où la tangente du cercle s'échapperait indéfiniment, où le carré de l'hypoténuse s'obstinerait, en dépit de toute logique, à ne pas égaler le carré des deux autres côtés du triangle ? où…

- Stop ! contra à son tour Don, du rire dans la voix. J'ai compris le message. En effet, ce genre de cauchemar me hanterait durant des jours !

- Alors laisse-moi donc mes cauchemars, tu as mieux à faire qu'à t'en préoccuper, je gère, conclut son frère.

- N'empêche… reprit Don, sérieux de nouveau.

- N'empêche que quoi ? questionna Charlie.

- Est-ce que ça t'arrive souvent Charlie ?

Le mathématicien planta ses yeux sombres dans ceux de son frère pour donner plus de poids à sa réponse.

- Non Don, cela ne m'arrive que très rarement. Dans les affaires particulièrement sensibles, comme celle-ci, notamment lorsqu'on est dans une impasse, ce qui est le cas actuellement. Et aussi… commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre brusquement.

- Quoi ? Finis ta phrase… ordonna l'aîné. Qu'est-ce que tu allais dire Charlie ?

- Ca m'est aussi arrivé lorsque je pensais que tu courais un danger.

Don posa un regard à nouveau attendri sur lui.

- D'accord. Bon alors on va faire un pacte tous les deux…

- Oui, lequel ?

- Je te donne ma parole de ne plus me préoccuper de tes cauchemars à condition que tu me promettes de ne plus t'en faire pour moi.

A nouveau le cadet regarda son aîné droit dans les yeux, ne se résolvant pas à mentir :

- Je ne peux pas te promettre de ne plus m'en faire pour toi, c'est impossible. Mais je peux te promettre d'essayer de ne plus faire de cauchemars à ton sujet. Ca te va ?

- Il faudra bien, maugréa l'aîné, touché de la droiture de son jeune frère.

Celui-ci reprit :

- Ah et puis aussi…

- Quoi ?

- Et bien, moi ça ne me dérange pas que tu te préoccupes de mes cauchemars… Ca me donne l'occasion de parler un peu avec toi.

- Arrête Charlie ! On passe notre vie à parler !

- Boulot, oui…

- Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire ?

- Don, tu sais bien que neuf fois sur dix lorsque nous avons une conversation c'est au sujet de ton travail. Et la dixième fois, c'est bien souvent au sujet du mien.

- Ce n'est pas…, commença l'agent sur la défensive.

- Attends ! s'empressa Charlie, je ne te fais pas un reproche. C'est juste un constat. Je sais que ton boulot passe avant tout pour toi et…

- Là tu fais erreur Charlie, crois-moi.

- Hein ?

- J'aime mon boulot, c'est vrai. Mais il ne passera jamais avant toi ou papa, j'aimerais que tu en sois persuadé.

Charlie fut ému de la sincérité manifeste qui résonnait dans cette phrase si peu habituelle dans la bouche de son aîné tellement réservé pour tout ce qui concernait les sentiments. Il posa sa main sur la sienne :

- Je te crois Donnie, bien sûr que je te crois et merci.

L'aîné laissa sa main sous celle de son cadet quelques secondes puis la dégagea brusquement tout en râlant :

- Arrête de m'appeler Donnie !

- D'accord…. Donnie.

Les deux frères éclatèrent de rire à cette plaisanterie éculée qui était devenue comme un rituel entre eux pour dissiper l'émotion qui les étreignait parfois, les laissant aussi mal à l'aise l'un que l'autre.

- Bon, je peux te laisser ? Tu ne feras plus de cauchemar ? s'enquit Don.

- Non, plus de cauchemar ! promit Charlie en se rencognant sous les couvertures. Et file te coucher ! Tu vas être frais demain à être encore debout à cette heure !

- Non mais ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ! Et à qui la faute si je ne suis pas dans les bras de Morphée en ce moment même ?

- Sais pas, rétorqua Charlie avec toute la mauvaise foi dont il pouvait faire preuve quand il le décidait. En tout cas, à partir de maintenant, chaque minute de retard prise sur ton sommeil te sera uniquement et directement imputée. Alors bonne nuit.

- D'ac. Bonne nuit frangin et plus de cauchemar hein ?

- Plus de cauchemar.

_(à suivre)_


	17. Chapitre 16

Merci pour les commentaires et pardon pour le délai, cette semaine a été réellement trop chargée!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 16<strong>

_Maison des Eppes_

Au moment où Don s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, Charlie somnolant déjà, le téléphone de ce dernier se mit à sonner. Le mathématicien s'extirpa des couvertures en grommelant :

- Tu ne pourrais pas mettre ton téléphone en vibreur non ? Et qui peut t'appeler à une heure pareille ? Les gens ne savent pas que même un agent du F.B.I. a le droit de dormir ?

Don mit fin à cette litanie en faisant remarquer :

- Je te signale que ce n'est pas MON mais TON téléphone qui sonne. Donc…

Confus, Charlie jeta un coup d'œil sur l'appareil posé sur sa table de chevet et le ramena à lui, interrogeant l'écran du regard pour voir s'il identifiait le numéro appelant. Ce n'était pas le cas. Il hésita un instant à décrocher, craignant d'avoir à faire à un mauvais plaisant, ce qui lui était déjà arrivé à plusieurs reprises, victime de mauvaises farces d'étudiants en mal de reconnaissance.

Après un bref échange de regards avec son frère, il décrocha :

- Oui, Charles Eppes…

Don s'apprêta alors à sortir de la chambre pour laisser son frère à sa conversation téléphonique : il n'était pas du genre à s'immiscer dans les affaires privées quand il n'avait pas de raisons professionnelles de le faire.

Un geste impérieux de son frère qui écoutait attentivement son correspondant le retint cependant sur le seuil.

Il comprit que l'appel le concernait aussi et lança un regard interrogatif à son cadet qui, pour toute réponse, appuya alors sur la touche d'écoute amplifié afin que son aîné puisse suivre la conversation.

En effet, lorsque son correspondant avait décliné son identité, il avait aussitôt compris qu'il se passait quelque chose sinon d'alarmant, du moins d'anormal :

- Professeur Eppes, avait soufflé une voix affolée, ici c'est M. Carter. Ebenezzer Carter. Vous savez, nous nous sommes vus au F.B.I. et…

Tout en appuyant sur la touche, Charlie interrompit l'homme :

- Oui, bien sûr, je me souviens parfaitement. Que se passe-t-il monsieur Carter ?

- Il est ici !

- Quoi ? De quoi parlez-vous ?

- L'homme, l'homme que j'ai vu entrer chez les Carpenter, il est ici !

Charlie vit son frère pâlir soudain et porter la main à sa ceinture pour décrocher son portable. Il devina qu'il allait appeler son équipe à la rescousse. Lui-même interrogeait l'homme au bord de la panique.

- Voyons, c'est impossible ! Vous êtes sûr de ça ? Peut-être que vous avez imaginé…

Cauchemar, juste un cauchemar chuchotait son esprit, comme lui quand il avait vu son frère exploser sous ses yeux. Il était bien placé pour savoir combien le fait d'être mêlé à cette affaire était susceptible d'engendrer des visions fort réalistes et fort traumatisantes, et encore plus pour quelqu'un d'aussi terne et effacé que Carter qui avait passé toute son existence à tenter de se faire oublier pour être sûr de passer entre les gouttes.

- Non, non, c'est bien lui. Il est là, dans mon allée…

- Ecoutez, mon frère est là, il est en train de donner des ordres en ce moment même… La police sera bientôt sur les lieux…

- Votre frère ?

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru en annonçant à Carter la présence de Don, cette nouvelle, loin de l'apaiser, parut provoquer un regain d'affolement chez lui.

- Ecoutez, haleta soudain l'homme. Je crois que je me suis trompé en fait.

- Trompé, comment ça ?

- Oui, en fait je n'ai rien vu. Rien du tout ! Il n'y avait pas d'homme chez les Carpenter et…

- Monsieur Carter, vous venez de dire que cet homme était devant chez vous !

- Non, c'est une erreur je…

Soudain Charlie sentit qu'on lui arrachait le combiné des mains : son frère venait de reprendre les événements en main et un soupir de soulagement lui échappa. Il se sentait tellement impuissant devant la panique manifeste de son correspondant, tellement incapable de trouver les mots pour le rassurer ! Si quelqu'un pouvait y parvenir, c'était Don.

- Monsieur Carter, ici l'agent Eppes. Ecoutez, la police est en route, vous n'avez rien à craindre.

- Non, c'est inutile, je vous l'ai dit, je me suis trompé.

- Monsieur Carter, écoutez-moi. Est-ce qu'il y a une pièce qui ferme à clé chez vous ?

- Oui, la salle de bain a un solide verrou mais…

- Alors vous allez aller vous y enfermer. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je pars et je serai très vite chez vous.

- Mais, puisque je vous dis…

- Monsieur Carter, nous parlerons de tout ça chez vous. J'y serai dans vingt minutes. En attendant, enfermez-vous et n'ouvrez à personne jusqu'à ce que je sois là, nous sommes bien d'accord ?

- Oui, abdiqua soudain l'homme, comme soulagé qu'on décide à sa place.

N'avoir pas à entreprendre, devoir juste obéir, c'était ce qu'il faisait de mieux, la situation dans laquelle il se sentait le plus en sécurité.

- Agent Eppes…

- Oui monsieur Carter…

- Cet homme…

- Nous en parlerons tout à l'heure.

- Non, je dois vous dire…

La voix était pressante, à nouveau au bord de la panique mais en même temps, Don y décelait une détermination nouvelle comme si, soudain, le petit être pusillanime se révélait à lui-même et, conscient peut-être qu'il ne témoignerait jamais, voulait au moins permettre l'arrestation de son bourreau. L'obliger à se taire pouvait conduire à le murer définitivement dans le silence et l'agent le comprit aussitôt.

- D'accord, je vous écoute.

- Je l'avais déjà vu.

- Oui, l'autre matin…

- Non, non, je l'ai revu, ce matin…

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi n'en avez-vous rien dit ? Je vous aurai mis sous protection si…

- Je ne pouvais pas, je ne pouvais rien dire.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'avais peur.

- Mais de quoi ? Nous vous aurions protégé.

- Vous ne m'auriez pas cru…

- Quoi ? Monsieur Carter, de quoi parlez-vous ?

A ce moment précis, Don avait totalement oublié l'urgence de la situation, ce témoin peut-être menacé qui n'obtempérait pas à l'ordre de se mettre en sécurité, sa propre promesse de partir le rejoindre sur le champ. Il était scotché au téléphone, conscient que quelque chose d'important était en train de se jouer.

- L'homme que j'ai vu chez les Carpenter, il était…

La conversation fut brutalement interrompue.

- Monsieur Carter ! Monsieur Carter répondez-moi ! hurla Don, pressentant le drame.

En vain, la ligne était coupée. Don sortit de la chambre en trombe en formant à nouveau un numéro sur son clavier. Il se précipita dans sa voiture et ce ne fut qu'au moment de mettre le contact qu'il s'aperçut que son frère, qui s'était rapidement changé durant la conversation, lui avait emboîté le pas et venait de s'installer à ses côtés.

- Charlie ? Mais où est-ce que tu te crois ? Descends de là tout de suite !

- Pas question ! C'est moi que Carter a appelé !

- Oui, mais c'est moi l'agent !

- Don, ce type était complètement terrorisé. Visiblement il me fait confiance. Tu pourrais avoir besoin de moi.

Don regarda longuement son petit frère : toute son expérience lui disait que, malheureusement, il n'allait pas avoir besoin de lui pour rassurer un homme que personne n'aurait plus jamais besoin de rassurer. Mais le moyen de lui dire ça sans passer pour une espèce de monstre ? Sans compter que, si son intuition lui faisait défaut, cela était déjà arrivé, et dans ce cas précis il espérait sincèrement que ce serait le cas, il pourrait effectivement avoir besoin de son cadet qui, en effet, avait capté la confiance du témoin. Et de toute façon le temps lui était trop compté pour le perdre en vaines discussions.

- D'accord, abdiqua-t-il en enclenchant la marche arrière pour sortir de l'allée. Mais tu restes dans la voiture jusqu'à ce que je t'appelle, promis ?

Charlie se contenta de grommeler entre ses dents une phrase inintelligible ou son aîné distingua seulement les mots « mère poule, suis assez grand… » qui suffirent à lui faire comprendre le sens général de la réponse qui n'était pas précisément celle qu'il attendait.

- Charlie, je veux ta parole que tu ne bougeras pas avant que je te donne le feu vert ! insista-t-il alors.

- Et si je ne te la donne pas ?

Il freina si brusquement que le mathématicien aurait atterri dans le pare-brise s'il n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit de boucler sa ceinture en montant. Douloureusement projeté en avant, Charlie jeta un regard de reproche à son frère en s'écriant :

- Mais ça ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

La voix de Don était tranchante lorsqu'il répondit, non pas à ces deux questions, mais à la précédente :

- Si je n'ai pas ta parole tu descends Charlie, et tout de suite !

Un instant le mathématicien fut tenté de provoquer son frère, mais un regard à son visage tendu et fermé l'en dissuada : il n'avait pas devant lui Don Eppes, son grand frère qui, quoi qu'il en dise, l'adorait, mais l'agent spécial Donald Eppes du F.B.I. qui ne s'en laisserait pas conter par un petit prof de maths. Et puis l'instant n'était pas aux disputes, fraternelles ou non.

- D'accord, je te donne ma parole ! Je ne bougerai pas sans ton accord. Tu es content ?

La seule réponse de son frère fut de réenclencher la première pour redémarrer tandis que Charlie se cantonnait dans un silence boudeur. Bon sang il n'avait plus cinq ans ! Quand est-ce que Don s'en apercevrait ?

Arrivés au domicile de Carter, ils aperçurent deux voitures de polices arrêtées devant l'entrée, gyrophares allumés. Don descendit rapidement du véhicule en lui enjoignant une dernière fois :

- Tu ne bouges pas de là Charlie !

Son frère ne daigna pas répondre à cette injonction, poussant simplement un soupir exaspéré. Mais Don était tranquille : Charlie avait donné sa parole, il ne reviendrait pas dessus.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la maison, il comprit combien il avait été avisé d'exiger que son frère reste à l'écart. L'un des policiers auquel il présenta son badge tout en s'identifiant, se contenta de hocher la tête en lui indiquant une direction du pouce. Dès lors il sut ce qu'il allait trouver, ce que son intuition lui avait soufflé : au seuil du salon, Ebenezzer Ephraïm Carter gisait dans une mare de sang, la gorge tranchée d'une oreille à l'autre.

Quel que soit ce qu'avait vu ce témoin, il était désormais évident que c'était important et tout aussi évident que la piste venait de s'interrompre tout aussi brutalement qu'elle s'était ouverte !

_(à suivre)_


	18. Chapitre 17

**CHAPITRE 17**

_Bureaux du F.B.I._

Au bureau, l'équipe était plongée dans un profond marasme. Comment avait-on pu en arriver là ? Quelle était cette malchance qui semblait les poursuivre depuis le début de cette affaire ? Don, la mine sombre, étudiait le rapport des scientifiques qui avaient passé le domicile d'Ebenezzer Carter au peigne fin, tout en passant une main lasse sur son visage où se lisait l'épuisement d'une nuit blanche. Ses subordonnées étaient un peu plus frais, ayant eu, eux, quelques heures de sommeil. David avait, vainement, suggéré à son chef de rentrer se reposer un peu, mais celui-ci avait décliné l'invitation, disant qu'ils avaient bien trop à faire pour cela.

Il était revenu au bureau directement après la découverte du corps et depuis, inlassablement, il cherchait la connexion. Que s'était-il passé ? Comment le criminel avait-il pu savoir pour Carter ? Ses yeux fatigués firent le tour du bureau, scrutant chaque policier présent dans les alvéoles. Puis son regard remonta, à travers la cloison vitrée, sur le bureau où Charlie écrivait inlassablement sur son tableau blanc. Son petit frère avait, lui aussi, l'air au bout du rouleau. Il avait beau avoir un peu dormi avant son cauchemar, il n'en restait pas moins que sa nuit avait été fort courte et que la mort atroce de leur unique témoin l'avait profondément secoué.

Voyant le mathématicien poser son marqueur d'un air accablé et se laisser tomber mollement sur une chaise, le regard rivé sur son tableau, Don fit un effort pour se lever et diriger son corps, las et douloureux à force de tension nerveuse, vers le bureau. Si son petit frère n'allait pas bien, il devait s'occuper de lui, c'était son premier devoir.

Il avait hésité, sur le moment, à lui avouer ce qui était arrivé à Ebenezzer Carter. Puis il s'était dit que, tôt ou tard, Charlie serait mis au courant et qu'alors il lui en voudrait de son silence. Combien de fois lui avait-il répété qu'il n'était pas en sucre, qu'il n'était pas une petite chose fragile, et qu'il était, lui aussi, capable d'encaisser ? C'était vrai : son petit frère avait bien grandi depuis la mort de leur mère. Dans les mêmes circonstances, il était certain qu'aujourd'hui il ne réagirait absolument pas de la même façon. Il serait désormais capable d'affronter les choses, aussi pénibles soient-elles, et cela, il était conscient que c'était en partie dû à son influence, à l'équilibre qu'il avait procuré à son cadet en lui permettant de collaborer avec lui, cet équilibre que celui-ci lui avait aussi apporté en retour.

- Charlie…

Tout en se laissant aller à ses pensées, Don était arrivé près de son frère. Il posa une main compatissante sur son épaule. Charlie sursauta : profondément perdu dans la contemplation de ses équations, il n'avait pas entendu venir son aîné.

- Oh Don…

- Charlie, tu devrais aller te coucher. Tu as une mine effroyable.

Le mathématicien leva un regard désabusé vers lui et un sourire à la fois ironique et fatigué lui vint aux lèvres :

- Tu peux parler ! On a l'impression que tu vas t'effondrer d'un moment à l'autre. D'ailleurs tu ferais bien de t'asseoir si tu ne veux pas perdre la face devant ton équipe.

A son tour, Don eut un sourire bref, mais il obtempéra à l'invitation qui lui semblait pleine de bon sens. Il avait en effet l'impression d'avoir les jambes en coton. Pour autant, il n'abandonnait pas son idée première :

- Sincèrement frangin, va te coucher, au moins quelques heures…

- Non, je…

- Si tu ne veux pas rentrer, continua-t-il, sans se soucier de l'interruption, va au moins dans notre salle de repos. Si tu t'effondres tu ne nous seras pas d'une grande utilité.

- Don, ça va aller… De toute façon je ne pourrai pas dormir, pas tant que…

Il s'interrompit de nouveau, comme incapable de formuler ses idées de manière intelligible.

- Tant que quoi Charlie ? l'encouragea Don d'une voix douce.

- Je ne sais pas… Il y a quelque chose là, je le sais, je le sens ! Mais… Ca m'échappe !

Avec un soupir de frustration, il passa une main lasse sur son visage marqué par la fatigue.

- Justement, tu y verrais peut-être plus clair en dormant une heure ou deux non ?

- Non !

Charlie avait répondu d'un air absent, les yeux toujours fixés vers son tableau. Il se leva soudain et alla compléter rapidement une ligne de calculs tandis que Don l'observait, à la fois inquiet de sa lassitude visible et impressionné de la détermination qui sourdait de tous ses pores. Il admirait son petit frère plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais cru : cette capacité à rebondir, cette persévérance de tous les instants, cette intelligence analytique si vive, tout chez lui révélait son génie et il lui était reconnaissant plus qu'il ne pourrait jamais le lui dire de le mettre ainsi à leur disposition quand il aurait pu l'employer de mille autres façons plus utiles peut-être et, de façon certaine, beaucoup plus lucrative pour lui.

Et puis, au bout de quelques minutes, Charlie laissa de nouveau retomber son bras le long de son corps avec un soupir où se mêlaient frustration, découragement et aussi, Don le perçut, un immense désarroi.

- Charlie, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? dit-il en se levant à son tour et en s'approchant de son cadet.

Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et le força à se retourner vers lui pour pouvoir étudier son visage de plus près. Charlie ne pourrait jamais lui mentir. Aussi déterminé soit-il à lui cacher la vérité, il saurait toujours lire au fond de ses yeux, comme en cet instant précis où, le cœur serré, il les voyait s'embrumer tandis que son cadet hochait désespérément la tête de droite à gauche tout en se mordant les lèvres pour n'être pas tenté de répondre à son interrogation.

- Parle-moi petit frère, dis-moi ce qui te tourmente, insista-t-il gentiment.

Charlie leva enfin les yeux vers lui et l'immensité du chagrin et de la culpabilité qu'il y lut lui serra le cœur. Sans qu'il eut besoin de prononcer un mot, il comprit ce qui tourmentait son jeune frère.

- Oh Charlie ! Mon petit frère ! dit-il en le prenant dans ses bras et en le berçant doucement, sans se soucier d'être aperçu du reste de son équipe, lui pourtant si circonspect quant à l'image qu'il leur donnait. Tu n'y es pour rien Charlie, pour rien du tout. Enlève-toi tout de suite cette idée de l'esprit.

Charlie s'abandonnait à son étreinte, enfouissant sa tête dans son épaule et resserrant ses bras sur son dos, réconforté de sentir la chaleur de son frère contre lui, éperdument reconnaissant de ce moment de tendresse si rare et si précieux venant de lui d'habitude si réservé. Il fut le premier à rompre l'enlacement, reniflant sans discrétion tout en cherchant désespérément un mouchoir dans sa poche, honteux de s'être ainsi donné en spectacle, jetant des regards furtifs à travers la cloison pour voir si les agents s'étaient aperçus de son moment de faiblesse. Si c'était le cas, ils n'en laissaient absolument rien paraître, continuant de vaquer à leurs occupations respectives mine de rien. Charlie poussa un profond soupir, à la fois de soulagement et pour tenter de chasser ce poids qui lui oppressait la poitrine.

Don lui tendit un mouchoir en souriant : décidemment, son petit frère ne changerait pas. Il ne saurait jamais avoir ce dont il avait besoin sous la main. Charlie s'empara du carré de papier et se moucha énergiquement. Il poussa un second soupir puis regarda son frère franchement.

- Merci, balbutia-t-il.

- Pas de quoi frangin, répondit l'agent du F.B.I. dans un sourire affectueux.

Il l'entraîna avec lui hors de la salle jusqu'à la petite cuisine où il prépara deux cafés tandis que le mathématicien s'effondrait dans l'un des fauteuils qui meublaient l'angle de la pièce. Lui-même ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, lui tendant le gobelet rempli du liquide ambré et odorant qui, pour n'être pas particulièrement bon, leur ferait tout de même du bien dans l'état où ils se trouvaient tous les deux.

- Et maintenant, frérot, si tu me disais ce qui te chiffonne.

- J'aurais dû faire quelque chose Don. J'aurais dû me douter que…

- STOP ! trancha alors son frère d'une voix sévère. Arrête ça tout de suite Charlie. Tu n'y es pour rien, pour rien du tout tu m'entends !

- Mais Carter me faisait confiance, il m'a appelé et …

- Et nous y sommes allés tout de suite. Mais cet assassin avait une longueur d'avance sur nous. Personne n'aurait pu le deviner. Moi-même je me suis laissé avoir. Alors si quelqu'un mérite des reproches, ça ne peut-être que moi.

- Mais non, tu ne pouvais pas deviner que… objecta aussitôt Charlie, inquiet à l'idée que son frère puisse se sentir coupable de quelque chose d'imprévisible.

Le sourire narquois de Don l'atteignit avant même qu'il n'ait achevé sa phrase et il en comprit tout de suite le sens. Un demi-sourire éclaira son visage fatigué et tourmenté :

- D'accord, tu as raison. Il n'empêche, c'est moche.

- Je sais, c'est moche, tu as raison.

- Quoi, ce type a vécu toute sa vie en évitant de se trouver mêler à quoi que ce soit qui puisse mettre en danger sa sacro-sainte petite vie bien organisée. Et la seule fois où il décide enfin de faire face à ses responsabilités, où il accepte de se mêler au monde qui l'entoure et de faire preuve d'un minimum d'humanité et de courage, il est assassiné. Tu trouves ça juste toi ?

- Bien sûr que non Charlie, mais, au risque d'aligner des poncifs, je te dirai que c'était sans doute son destin.

- Oui… Il n'empêche, c'est cruel.

Les deux frères se turent. Don restait inquiet : il se souvenait de la manière dont Charlie avait réagi lorsqu'il était revenu vers la voiture pour lui annoncer la mort de leur témoin. Son frère l'avait regardé avec incrédulité, comme s'il ne pouvait pas croire à ce qu'il entendait. Puis, devant l'inévitable vérité, son visage avait brusquement blêmi et il avait porté la main à ses lèvres avant d'ouvrir précipitamment la portière.

Comprenant ce qui allait se passer, Don s'était rapidement écarté de la trajectoire tandis que son cadet vomissait longuement dans le caniveau. Lorsqu'il avait eu fini d'expulser ce qui lui restait dans l'estomac, Don lui avait tendu une bouteille d'eau avant de s'inquiéter pour lui. Charlie, péniblement avait hoqueté qu'il allait bien et Don, retenu par ses obligations d'agent avait dû se contenter de cette réponse on ne pouvait plus évasive. Il avait proposé à son jeune frère de le faire raccompagner chez lui mais Charlie avait déclaré préférer l'attendre.

Au bout d'une heure, lorsqu'il l'avait rejoint, il l'avait retrouvé adossé à son siège, les yeux clos et, un instant, il s'était dit qu'il avait sombré dans le sommeil. Mais Charlie l'avait très vite détrompé en lui demandant des précisions sur ce qui s'était passé. Tout en lui répondant sans entrer dans les détails les plus macabres, Don lui avait proposé de le ramener au passage avant de retourner au F.B.I., mais, à nouveau, son cadet avait décliné la proposition : il préférait se remettre au travail sur le champ.

Avait-il bien fait de ramener ici son frère ? Avait-il réussi à lui extirper ce sentiment de culpabilité que lui-même connaissait si bien mais qu'il s'estimait capable de gérer, ce dont il doutait en ce qui concernait le mathématicien. ?

- A quoi tu penses ?

La main de son frère sur son bras le ramena à l'instant présent. Il planta son regard dans celui de son cadet, soulagé de voir que, s'il semblait toujours aussi épuisé, au moins la lueur hagarde qui brillait dans ses yeux depuis le moment où il avait appris la mort de Carter, avait disparu.

- Comment a-t-il su ? lâcha soudain Don.

- Quoi ?

- Comment cet enfoiré a-t-il su pour Carter ?

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être l'a-t-il aperçu ce jour-là et il s'est dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas prendre de risque.

Don ne semblait pas réellement écouter ce que lui disait son frère et celui-ci réalisa soudain que son aîné en fait réfléchissait à voix haute plutôt qu'il ne s'adressait réellement à lui.

- Et puis cet affolement : il disait avoir vu cet homme ? Mais qui ? Où ?

Dans un geste de frustration intense, il donna un coup de poing vigoureux sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil et son visage se crispa sous la douleur engendré par son geste impulsif.

- Arrête ça, lui ordonna son cadet. T'esquinter la main ne le fera pas revenir.

- Mais il y a quelque chose. Il y a forcément quelque chose ! Ce type n'a pas pu deviner… Est-ce qu'il est possible qu'il nous surveille ?

A peine eut-il émis cette hypothèse qu'un ricanement désabusé lui monta aux lèvre :

- Ben voyons… Comme si c'était possible.

Mais Charlie, lui, les lèvres arrondies comme sous le coup d'une intuition soudaine s'exclama :

- Mais si, ça n'a rien d'impossible. Et ça expliquerait tant de choses !

- Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles Charlie ?

- Carter disait avoir revu l'assassin. C'est ce qui lui a fait peur. Or visiblement il a dû le voir ici. Quelle autre explication.

Don le regarda, les yeux ronds, abasourdi :

- Enfin Charlie, tu te rends compte de ce que tu racontes ? Tu te rends compte de ce que ça implique ? Tu penses qu'un agent pourrait…

- Non, bien sûr que non ! Enfin, quoique dans l'absolu ça ne soit pas impossible. Mais comme tu l'as dit, ce type peut garder un œil sur nous. Ce qui expliquerait d'ailleurs qu'il n'ait jamais été arrêté. S'il a pris l'habitude de surveiller les forces de police qui enquêtent sur lui, ça lui permet de circonscrire le danger d'une part et d'autre part de s'envoler sous des cieux plus cléments quand on l'approche de trop près. Ce serait tout à fait logique…

- Mais enfin, comment pourrait-il faire ça Charlie ? Ca n'a pas de sens ! Il aurait forcément été repéré.

- Non, justement. Regarde !

Il attira l'attention de Don sur le nombre de personnes qui allaient et venaient dans la ruche, lui faisant remarquer que plusieurs d'entre elles n'étaient pas membres du F.B.I. mais que personne ne s'inquiétait de leur présence ici : un badge leur suffisait pour circuler, prouvant qu'ils avaient montré patte blanche au contrôle de sécurité et que leur présence était légitime, quelle qu'en soit la raison. Et sur les personnes restantes, le nombre d'agents en tant que tels était encore plus restreint.

- Et puis, rien ne dit qu'il l'a vu ici, à cet étage, ou même dans ce bâtiment. L'homme pouvait rôder à proximité et il aura reconnu Carter pour l'avoir aperçu lorsque lui-même l'a identifié l'autre matin.

Don commençait à être bougrement intéressé par le développement de son frère et les possibilités qu'il lui faisait soudain miroiter. Sous l'effet de l'excitation, toute la fatigue semblait s'envoler du corps de Charlie qui, rempli d'un regain d'énergie, entraînait son frère dans son sillage tout en continuant sa démonstration.

Arrivé dans sa salle habituelle, il effaça d'un geste nerveux tous ses calculs antérieurs et se mit à aligner d'autres équations sans cesser pour autant d'exposer sa théorie à son aîné.

Soudain celui-ci déclara :

- Mais si tu as raison, cela a donc déjà pu se produire non ?

- Quoi ?

Suspendant son geste, le mathématicien se retourna vers son frère : cette fois-ci, c'était lui qui ne comprenait pas où celui-ci voulait en venir.

- Si notre bomber a pris l'habitude de surveiller les forces de police qui le poursuivent, quelle que soit la méthode qu'il utilise pour ça…

- Justement, mes calculs devraient…. commença Charlie qui s'interrompit en s'apercevant que son frère continuait de parler sans se soucier de son interruption, comme pour ne pas perdre le fil de son raisonnement.

- Alors peut-être y a-t-il eu d'autres témoins éliminés…

- Voyons, objecta Charlie, jouant à son tour les troubles fêtes, rôle habituellement dévolu à son aîné lorsque lui-même développait une de ses théories inattendues, on l'aurait su, ça figurerait au dossier.

- Pas forcément, rétorqua Don, s'emballant à son tour, toute fatigue disparue, on n'a pas forcément fait le rapprochement. Il n'a pas posé de bombes pour éliminer Carter donc…

- Donc, rebondit aussitôt son cadet. Il faudrait trouver s'il y a eu des meurtres non élucidés dans les environs

- …et au moment où ce malade était en action, finit Don.

Comme épuisés de leur activité cérébrale intense, les deux frères se regardèrent, mais chacun put lire dans le regard de l'autre l'admiration qu'il lui portait pour sa présence d'esprit et l'immense joie que leur procurait leur parfaite entente et leur complémentarité de plus en plus évidente.

- Bien, je demande à David et Colby de plancher là-dessus, déclara Don en s'apprêtant à sortir de la pièce.

- Moi je finis ces calculs pour tenter de préciser de quelle manière votre poseur de bombes arrive à vous approcher et, dès que vous avez les résultats de ta recherche, j'essaierai de réduire les possibilités. On arrivera peut-être à un recoupement intéressant.

- J'aimerais tout de même que tu prennes le temps de dormir un peu frangin, dit alors Don.

- Pas de problème, dès que tu vas te coucher tu me fais signe, je t'accompagnerai, rétorqua alors le cadet.

Son frère secoua la tête avec indulgence tout en laissant échapper un rire résigné : décidemment son frère était la pire tête de mule qu'il ait jamais fréquentée ! Bon, il reviendrait à la charge plus tard. Pour le moment, l'important était de vérifier si son intuition fulgurante allait déboucher sur quelque chose de concret. Ils en avaient tellement besoin !

_(à suivre)_


	19. Chapitre 18

Merci à Ryhn, CptJackHarnkness, Lily et AmbreOnyx de leurs commentaires

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPITRE 18<span>**

_Bureaux du F.B.I._

- Charlie, je crois qu'on a quelque chose.

Le mathématicien se retourna vers son frère qui grimaça à la vue du visage terreux de son cadet. Depuis maintenant trois heures, celui-ci alignait sans discontinuer les équations, sourd à toutes les injonctions de son aîné quant à son besoin de sommeil. A chaque fois que Don lui suggérait d'aller prendre un peu de repos, sa réponse restait la même : « Sans problème, dès que tu y vas je te suis ! ».

L'agent du F.B.I. savait qu'il ne servirait à rien d'essayer d'imposer sa volonté à son jeune frère. Quand celui-ci était ainsi lancé et buté, il était inutile de chercher à le faire revenir sur sa décision. Et puis, après tout, c'était peut-être lui qui avait raison, ils auraient tout le temps de dormir quand ils auraient mis la main sur leur meurtrier.

- Vas-y, je t'écoute, répondit son frère à sa phrase d'introduction.

- David et Colby ont planché sur l'hypothèse de témoins éliminés.

- Ils ont quelque chose qui colle ?

- Ca se pourrait : dans le Massachusetts, l'Ohio et l'Iowa, il y a eu trois meurtres irrésolus dans les villes où notre bomber a frappé, alors qu'il était en action.

- Vous avez trouvé un lien ?  
>- Et bien les trois ont été égorgés, comme Carter.<p>

A cette précision, Charlie ferma les yeux un instant, en proie à la nausée et Don se mordit les lèvres se reprochant pour la énième fois sa maladresse : il commençait à oublier un peu trop souvent que son frère n'était pas un agent et, en tant que tel, pas aussi aguerri que ceux-ci pouvaient l'être quant aux modes de mises à mort.

- Désolé Charlie, je n'aurai pas dû…

- Mais si, au contraire. Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas avancer sans avoir tous les éléments en main. T'inquiète, c'est juste que… J'ai du mal à comprendre comment un être humain peut se comporter de cette manière là. Il y a tant d'autres manières de tuer… Ca c'est….

Don se contenta de poser une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son cadet. Ce n'était sans doute pas le moment de lui dire que cette façon de tuer était loin d'être la plus horrible qu'il lui ait jamais été donnée de voir, malheureusement. Mais déjà Charlie se reprenait, désireux de montrer qu'il pouvait assumer aussi le côté sombre des enquêtes : pas question que Don le croit trop fragile pour lui exposer les faits dans toute leur réalité. S'il voulait pouvoir aider son frère au mieux, il devait aussi savoir prendre un peu sur lui.

- Et on est sûr que ça a un lien avec ce maniaque ?

- Pour l'une des victimes, même si les enquêteurs de l'époque n'ont pas réussi à le prouver, ça paraît évident. C'était une jeune femme dont les voisins étaient morts dans l'explosion de leur commerce. Elle avait dit à la police avoir vu, quelques jours plus tôt, un homme qui observait le couple. On l'a retrouvée assassinée deux jours plus tard et les policiers ont émis l'hypothèses que les deux affaires étaient liées. Cependant il s'est avéré que la jeune femme se livrait à la prostitution et au chantage, donc rien n'était certain et après la troisième explosion, le bomber ayant disparu, les enquêteurs n'ont pas cherché plus loin.

- C'était quand ?

- Il y a quatre ans.

- Donc, au moment où Mikey était déjà sur sa trace. Pourquoi ne nous en a-t-il pas parlé ? questionna alors Charlie.

Silencieusement, Don décerna un satisfecit à son cadet : celui-ci avait tout de suite mis le doigt sur le point délicat. En effet, lui-même s'était fait cette réflexion lorsque David lui avait fait part de ce premier cas susceptible de valider l'hypothèse des deux frères.

- Tout simplement parce que, étant donné le contexte, je n'ai pas cru devoir poursuivre cette piste.

Les deux frères tressaillirent en entendant la voix de l'agent Spooner s'élever derrière eux. Tout à leur conversation, ils ne l'avaient pas entendu entrer. Celui-ci, de retour après plusieurs heures de sommeil, avait été mis au courant des derniers événements. D'ailleurs, il attaquait à ce sujet, d'une voix mécontente :

- Je pourrai savoir pourquoi tu n'as pas cru utile de me faire réveiller après ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ?

Don fit face sans se laisser démonter par le ton employé par son ami :

- Parce que tu étais crevé Mikey. A quoi cela aurait-il servi de te faire venir ? Carter était mort, et rien ne nous permettait de remonter la piste. Je ne voyais pas l'utilité de réveiller tout le monde : qu'au moins quelques uns d'entre nous puissent récupérer.

- A quoi tu joues Don ? Tu comptes, avec la complicité de ton frère, me mettre sur la touche afin de récolter les lauriers si jamais tu réussis à résoudre l'affaire ?

Charlie allait exploser de colère mais un geste impérieux de son frère stoppa net son élan d'indignation. Sans élever la voix, Don dit froidement à son ami :

- Tu sais très bien que tu racontes n'importe quoi Mike. Je peux comprendre que tu sois sur les nerfs, mais essaie de ne pas aller trop loin tout de même ! Je croyais que tu me connaissais assez pour savoir que ce n'était pas mon genre de tirer la couverture à moi.

Il y eut un instant de silence lourd. Mickaël avait plongé son regard dans celui de Don qui le soutenait sans ciller. Charlie s'était rapproché de son frère, comme pour le protéger de l'ire de son ami. A les regarder tous les deux, les traits tirés, de larges cernes soulignant leurs yeux, le teint plombé prouvant, si besoin était, qu'ils n'avaient pas dû dormir beaucoup, si même ils avaient fermé les yeux, si semblables malgré leur différences, si proches l'un de l'autre, Mike sentit à nouveau une sorte d'élan de jalousie le traverser. Dans le même temps, il comprit qu'il faisait fausse route et reconnut sur le champ son erreur.

- Pardonne-moi Donnie. Je crois que ce dossier finit vraiment par me taper sur le système. Je sais très bien que tu n'es pas du genre à te pousser en avant au détriment des autres, et je sais que Charlie n'est pas non plus de ce genre là. Simplement…

Il poussa un soupir, à court de mots, mais les deux frères avaient compris et senti que ses regrets de ce qu'il venait de dire étaient sincères. Cela leur suffisait. Après tout, ils pouvaient, mieux que quiconque, comprendre la frustration qui habitait cet agent à ne pouvoir arrêter un criminel qui se jouait de lui depuis cinq ans en semant mort et destruction sur son passage.

- C'est bon Mikey, on n'en parle plus ! dit Don en assénant une claqua amicale sur l'épaule de son collègue.

- C'est vrai qu'on finit par devenir dingue avec ce type, renchérit Charlie en lui tendant la main dans un geste franc.

- Dingue et insomniaque, reprit alors Mickaël en regardant les deux hommes tout en serrant la main de Charlie. Vous avez une tête à faire peur tous les deux ! Vous devriez vraiment aller vous reposer. Si vous vous effondrez, ça ne fera pas avancer l'enquête.

- C'est ce que je ne cesse de lui dire, prononcèrent alors les deux frères simultanément, chacun parlant de l'autre.

Ils se regardèrent tous les trois et partirent d'un éclat de rire libérateur qui finit de dissiper les restes de tension qui stagnaient dans la pièce.

- Je vois. Aussi têtus l'un que l'autre, plaisanta Mike.

- Absolument pas. Moi je suis persévérant, Don, lui, est têtu, répliqua alors le plus jeune, laissant son aîné sans voix de tant de mauvaise foi.

- Ben voyons ! fut tout ce qu'il parvint à répliquer, notant mentalement de rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à son frère un jour où il serait moins fatigué.

Reprenant son sérieux, Mickaël insista :

- Sérieusement les gars, il faut que vous preniez quelques heures de repos. Charlie, on a besoin de tes facultés au meilleur de leur forme et toi, Don, je n'ai pas besoin de te dire ce qui pourrait arriver si tu devais intervenir sur le terrain dans cet état de fatigue. Après tout, j'ai eu plusieurs heures de sommeil, j'ai bien récupéré. Et à ce que j'ai pu voir, tu as aussi laissé dormir les filles et David et Colby ont pris également un peu de repos et sont tout de même plus dispos que vous. On n'est pas à quelques heures près, malheureusement. Et puis, en cas de changement tu sais bien que je te préviendrai tout de suite.

Don eut un geste un peu vague dans lequel son collègue aurait été bien en peine de décider s'il s'agissait d'un assentiment ou d'un refus. Ce fut Charlie qui répondit à la suggestion :

- Ecoute, d'accord, on va aller se reposer.

Devant le regard furibond que lui lançait son frère, il insista :

- ON va aller se reposer mais avant il faut qu'on tire ça au clair.

Il montrait le dossier que Don avait abandonné sur la table, et ses deux interlocuteurs revinrent immédiatement à la question qu'il avait posée lorsque Mike était entré dans la pièce et que, d'ailleurs, il formulait de nouveau :

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne nous as pas parlé de ça Mickaël ?

- C'est vrai, renchérit Don. Tu sais bien que le moindre petit détail est important dans ce genre d'affaire.

- Je sais et je suis vraiment désolé mais, à vrai dire, ça m'était plutôt sortit de l'esprit.

- Comment est-ce possible ? s'étonna Don. Ce n'est pas anodin comme élément, le fait que ton bomber puisse être capable d'éliminer des témoins potentiels.

- Oui mais en fait on n'était pas complètement sûrs tu comprends. Evidemment, lorsqu'on l'a retrouvée assassinée, dans un premier temps on a imputé sa mort à notre criminel puisqu'il semblait qu'elle l'avait peut-être vu. Mais ensuite on a eu des doutes : une prostituée qui avait l'habitude de faire chanter ses clients avait toutes les chances de finir mal un jour. Et puis il y a eu une troisième explosion, peu après la mort de cette femme. Et de toute façon, j'ai pensé que, si c'était ce malade qui l'avait tuée, il ne servait à rien de se focaliser sur cette mort mais qu'il valait mieux continuer à le traquer comme je l'avais fait jusque là puisque, tôt ou tard je lui mettrais la main dessus et qu'alors on pourrait vérifier l'hypothèse. D'un autre côté, la possibilité qu'elle ait été tuée pour un motif totalement étranger à l'affaire était si réelle que les policiers locaux ont gardé l'enquête sur sa mort, avec mon assentiment. Et d'ailleurs quelques mois plus tard, ils ont inculpé un homme de cet assassinat. Donc je n'y ai plus pensé.

- Oui, je comprends, c'est logique, dit alors Charlie.

- Mais cet homme a toujours nié les faits, fit remarquer Don qui compulsait les éléments du dossier.

- Ca voudrait dire que, depuis quatre ans, un homme est en prison pour un meurtre qu'il n'a pas commis ? questionna Charlie d'un ton horrifié.

- Non, lui répondit son frère, les yeux toujours rivés sur le dossier. Je vois qu'il a été relaxé faute de preuves, ce qui est parfaitement légitime s'il n'avait effectivement rien à voir avec ce meurtre. Et tu n'as pas demandé à reprendre l'enquête suite à cet acquittement ? demanda Don à Mike.

- Je n'ai jamais su qu'il avait été acquitté. A vrai dire, lorsqu'on m'a appris qu'on avait arrêté un suspect, la police était tellement sûre d'elle et moi tellement préoccupée par cet assassin qui venait de ressurgir en Pennsylvanie que je ne me suis plus préoccupé de cet aspect de l'affaire.

- Je peux comprendre ça. Il n'empêche que tu aurais pu nous parler de cet élément, reprocha encore Don à son ami.

- Je sais. Comme je te l'ai dit, je suis désolé mais ça m'était sorti de la tête. C'était il y a quatre ans et puisque je pensais, sincèrement, que le dossier avait été bouclé et n'avait rien à voir avec le bomber, l'idée de vous parler de cet épisode ne m'a même pas effleuré l'esprit. Je suis navré si ça vous a fait perdre du temps.

- Non, non, s'empressa alors de le rassurer Don, désireux avant tout qu'il ne culpabilise pas.

Après tout, nul n'était à l'abri d'une erreur, il le savait mieux que quiconque et il ne pouvait pas blâmer son ami de ce petit oubli tout à fait légitime étant donné l'enchaînement des événements. Mickaël cependant enchaînait :

- Et vous avez d'autres cas similaires ?

- Et bien dans l'Ohio, un homme a été retrouvé égorgé de la même façon, deux jours après la dernière explosion imputé à ton bomber.

- Quoi ? Mais, je ne l'ai jamais su ! Et vous pensez qu'il y a un lien ?

- Apparemment, d'après le dossier, il était voyageur de commerce et il se trouve que, le jour de la seconde explosion, il se trouvait dans le quartier où la bombe a été déposée, tuant un jeune couple.

- Mais pourquoi ne m'a-t-on pas informé de cet aspect des choses ?

- Sans doute parce que la police n'a pas fait le rapprochement. L'homme a été tué à Dayton, à son domicile. C'est la police locale qui a enquêté sur le meurtre, sans aucun résultat.

- … l'Ohio, réfléchit Mike. C'était il y a un peu moins de trois ans. Trois explosions, à Colombus, cinq morts et à nouveau plus rien. Mais si cet homme avait vu quelque chose, pourquoi ne s'est-il pas manifesté ?

- Qui sait ? La peur d'être pris pour cible, envisagea Don.

- Ou, peut-être, n'a-t-il même pas eu conscience d'avoir été témoin de quelque chose, énonça soudain Charlie.

- Comment ça ? dit Mike en se tournant vers lui.

Don dissimula un sourire en voyant l'évolution de l'attitude de son ami envers son jeune frère. Désormais il le traitait comme un des leurs. Il n'avait pas fait exception à la règle : au départ, les policiers qui se trouvaient confrontés à Charlie le prenaient pour un gentil hurluberlu et le traitaient avec une certaine condescendance, mais il ne fallait pas beaucoup de temps au mathématicien pour s'attirer leur respect et leur confiance tant les pistes qu'il proposait étaient intéressantes et les résultats qu'il obtenait probants.

- Si c'était un voyageur de commerce, il a pu voir quelque chose dans le quartier qui ne lui a pas mis la puce à l'oreille comme ç'aurait été le cas pour un résident. Ainsi il n'a pas eu conscience de détenir une information importante. Mais le bomber lui, qui est particulièrement intelligent et prudent, a pensé que, peut-être il pourrait être un danger. Dans le doute, il l'a éliminé. Il ne pouvait pas courir le risque de voir un témoin potentiel surgir un jour.

- Et il a attendu qu'il rentre chez lui pour égarer les soupçons, acheva Don, bluffé à nouveau de la capacité de raisonnement de son cadet : décidément il aurait fait un excellent agent.

C'est d'ailleurs ce que Mickaël lui dit sans ambages en admettant que sa théorie était des plus plausibles. L'agent se tourna ensuite vers Don :

- Et la troisième victime ?

- Dans l'Iowa, il y a dix-huit mois. Là ça s'est produit plusieurs semaines après que ton poseur de bombes en ait terminé de son œuvre de mort.

- Oui Cedar Rapids : sept morts dans trois explosions, en cinq semaines seulement. Il a frappé vite et a disparu dans la foulée, l'interrompit Mike, replongé dans son enquête.

Don, affichant une photo anthropométrique sur l'écran, continuait son compte-rendu :

- Joë Bettel, 35 ans, connu des services de police pour être un petit dealer, magouilleur et maître chanteur à ses heures. On l'a retrouvé égorgé dans sa voiture. Il tenait à la main une enveloppe avec dix mille dollars à l'intérieur. La police a conclu à une affaire de chantage qui aurait mal tourné et n'a pas cherché vraiment plus loin. Pour les flics locaux, un type dans le genre de Bettel en moins, c'était toujours ça de pris.

- Une théorie professeur ? plaisanta Mike en se tournant vers Charlie.

Ce fut Don qui, cette fois, reprit la parole.

- Je présume que Bettel a vu quelque chose lors d'une des trois explosions qui ont eu lieu à Cedar Rapids. Mais, fidèle à ses habitudes, plutôt que de prévenir la police, il a pris ses renseignements et pensé pouvoir faire chanter le meurtrier : mal lui en a pris.

- Tu penses qu'il l'aura attiré dans un guet-apens sous prétexte de lui verser l'argent promis ? demanda Mike.

- Sans aucun doute.

- Mais pourquoi lui avoir laissé l'argent dans ce cas, s'étonna Charlie. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir repris après le meurtre ?

- Je ne sais pas Peut-être a-t-il été dérangé ? supposa Mike.

- Oui, ou alors c'est une façon de montrer qu'il se fiche du fric. Il paie ses dettes, à sa façon, ajouta Don. Pourquoi ? Tu penses que ça peut avoir de l'importance ? demanda-t-il à son frère.

- Tout peut avoir de l'importance répondit celui-ci. Tout ce qui peut nous permettre d'approcher au plus près ce meurtrier est important.

- Exact, rebondit aussitôt Mike, comme le fait que le directeur d'enquête et notre précieux consultant doivent être assez reposés pour pouvoir être efficaces. Alors maintenant rentrez donc vous reposer et faites-nous un peu confiance.

- Mike, j'ai beaucoup trop à faire ici pour…

- Bon sang Don ! Tu crois vraiment qu'on est incapables de se débrouiller sans toi quelques heures ? Que si tu n'es pas sur le pont on va tout faire foirer ?

- Non, bien sûr que non !

- Alors va te reposer et emmène ton frère avec toi avant qu'il ne s'effondre !

Mickaël venait, consciemment ou non, d'avancer l'argument le plus susceptible de convaincre Don de prendre un peu de repos. Son regard soucieux s'attacha en effet à nouveau à son frère dont le visage pâle et figé disait assez l'état de fatigue. Mais il savait aussi que rien ne le persuaderait d'aller dormir tant que lui-même n'en ferait pas autant. Et puis lui aussi se sentait réellement épuisé, au bord du malaise par moment. Cela faisait maintenant près de quarante-huit heures qu'il n'avait pas fermé l'œil, il savait que ce n'était pas raisonnable. Et il n'était que dix heures à peine : vouloir tenir jusqu'au soir était imprudent pour ne pas dire suicidaire.

- D'accord, abdiqua-t-il. Je rentre dormir trois ou quatre heures mais s'il se passe quoi que ce soit…

- On te tient au courant, compte sur nous.

Il hocha la tête, silencieusement. Maintenant qu'il venait de prendre la décision d'aller se reposer, la fatigue fondait sur lui comme pour prendre sa revanche pour n'avoir pas été écoutée plus tôt.

- Charlie, je t'emmène ?

- Attends, tu ne comptes pas prendre le volant dans ton état ? s'insurgea alors Mickaël.

- Je suis encore capable de conduire, protesta Don.

- Oui et bien désolé, je n'en prendrai pas le risque. Deux agents vont vous raccompagner.

- Tu ne vas pas soustraire deux agents à l'enquête pour…

- Don, il a raison, intervint Charlie. Tu es épuisé. Prendre le volant serait imprudent… pour nous deux… insista-t-il pour convaincre son frère.

Il savait en effet que, si celui-ci pouvait être parfois fort inconséquent avec sa propre vie, il ne prendrait pas le risque d'impliquer son jeune frère dans un accident avec les résultats tragiques que cela pourrait avoir. Il avait bien conscience d'user d'une sorte de chantage sous jacent, mais il n'avait aucun scrupule à le faire : si son frère était incapable de prendre soin de lui, alors c'était à lui, Charlie, d'user de toutes les armes à sa disposition pour l'obliger à le faire, coûte que coûte.

- OK. Mais un seul agent suffira ! admit Don, voulant, jusqu'au bout, affirmer son autorité : on ne l'obligerait pas à faire ce qu'il n'avait pas envie de faire.

- Bien sûr ! Et vous reviendrez comment ? répondit Mike, narquois.

Don leva vers lui un regard vide dans lequel on lisait l'incompréhension la plus totale.

- Deux agents : l'un conduit ton SUV et l'autre suit. Ainsi le deuxième raccompagnera le premier et, lorsque tu seras reposé, tu pourras revenir par tes propres moyens.

Don opina de la tête, conscient que c'était en effet une solution de bon sens et incapable soudain de protester. Il n'avait plus qu'une seule envie : se laisser aller et dormir ! Mike le comprit et n'insista pas. Il se contenta de faire signe à deux agents qui escortèrent les deux frères.

_(à suivre)_


	20. Chapitre 19

**CHAPITRE 19**

_Maison des Eppes_

A peine dans le véhicule, Don ferma les yeux, accablé. Charlie luttait contre le sommeil, moins fatigué que son frère et l'esprit toujours accaparé par ses calculs.

Une main sur son épaule le fit sursauter :

- Professeur, nous sommes arrivés.

Il ouvrit les yeux, s'étonnant de s'être assoupi à son tour. Il prit conscience d'un poids sur son épaule et s'aperçut que son frère avait glissé le long du siège et que sa tête reposait sur lui. Il sourit et posa une main légère sur le bras de son aîné :

- Don… Don on est arrivé !

Don grogna, s'arrachant difficilement au sommeil qui avait fondu sur lui.

- Allez, un petit effort !

L'agent sursauta soudain, et se redressa, l'air un peu hagard, étonné :

- Où sommes-nous ?

- A la maison.

- Chez moi ?

- Non, chez moi. Allez viens, tu as besoin d'un bon lit.

- Non, je veux rentrer chez moi.

- Pas question ! Tu es épuisé.

- Ca va…

- Bien sûr ! Il n'y a qu'à voir ta tête pour en être convaincu. Ne discute pas et dépêche-toi. Plus vite tu seras couché, plus vite tu pourras retourner au bureau.

Don grommela une réponse que son frère n'entendit pas et descendit du véhicule après avoir remercié leur chauffeur. Celui-ci, avant de prendre congé, tendit les clés à Charlie puis s'engouffra dans la voiture de son collègue qui s'était garée derrière eux.

Les deux frères entrèrent dans la maison :

- C'est vous les garçons ? s'enquit leur père sortant de la cuisine, l'air inquiet.

- Oui papa.

- Seigneur ! Mais vous avez une mine affreuse ! Vous êtes malades ?

Il se dirigea vers eux et posa une main rapide sur le front de ses garçons qui protestèrent en cœur :

- Non, ça va. Juste un peu fatigué…

- Juste « un peu » ? s'étrangla leur père.

- C'est surtout Don qui a besoin de dormir, assura Charlie avec mauvaise foi. Moi je suis en pleine forme.

- Tu parles, réussit à protester l'aîné, trop fatigué pour entrer plus avant dans la dispute.

Mais une fois encore il fit un nœud mental à un mouchoir imaginaire pour rendre à son frère la monnaie de sa pièce.

- Est-ce que vous voulez manger un peu ? s'enquit Alan.

Don sourit doucement : la nourriture, le remède universel de leur père.

- Non, tout ce que je veux, c'est me retrouver dans mon lit, gémit-il.

- D'accord mon garçon. Tu sais où il se trouve non ? Tu ne penses pas que je vais t'y porter tout de même ?

- Et bien…

Un sourire un peu inquiet vint détendre les lèvres d'Alan.

- N'y compte pas. Tout ce que je peux faire c'est t'accompagner pour m'assurer que tu ne tombes pas dans l'escalier. Allez, en route !

Il prit chacun de ses fils par un bras et les poussa devant lui. Comme des zombies les deux garçons montèrent l'escalier. Il les couvait d'un regard inquiet, particulièrement attentif à la démarche hésitante de Don qui semblait réellement à bout de forces. Charlie entra dans sa chambre et ôta rapidement chaussures pantalon et chemise, il dormait avant même que sa tête ait touché l'oreiller et son père ramena la couverture sur lui avant de fermer les rideaux pour empêcher la clarté de perturber son sommeil.

Il se rendit ensuite dans la chambre de son aîné qui avait continué sa route, entraîné plus par l'instinct et l'habitude que par la volonté. Comme il s'y attendait, Don s'était affalé sur le lit sans même ôter ses vêtements et il dormait déjà profondément. Alan tâta son front avec inquiétude : il n'avait jamais vu son fils aussi épuisé et il avait peur que cela n'ait pas de rapport direct avec son enquête. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa en se rendant compte que le front restait frais : Don n'avait pas de fièvre. Il était simplement au bout du rouleau.

Son père lui enleva alors rapidement ses chaussures puis, après avoir hésité, il entreprit de le déshabiller pour qu'il soit plus à l'aise et dorme mieux. Il sourit aux grognements de protestations qui émanèrent de son garçon tandis qu'il l'obligeait à lever les fesses pour le débarrasser de son pantalon et qu'il le faisait ensuite rouler d'un côté et de l'autre pour lui ôter sa chemise. Mais Don n'ouvrit pas les yeux et, dès qu'il se trouva en sous-vêtements, il enfouit sa tête sous son oreiller, comme à son habitude et plongea dans un profond sommeil. Son père le contempla quelques instants, attendri : il lui était si peu souvent donné de voir dormir son fils ! Il profita de l'inconscience totale de celui-ci pour déposer sur son front un baiser qui lui aurait valu un concert de protestations dans d'autres circonstances, puis il le recouvrit soigneusement et alla aussi fermer complètement les rideaux.

Au passage, il ramassa les deux téléphones portables de chacun de ses fils et les descendit avec lui : ils seraient peut-être furieux, mais, dans l'état de fatigue où ils étaient, pas question qu'un appel intempestif vienne les réveiller.

Malgré tout, conscient des responsabilités qui pesaient sur son aîné et ne voulant pas risquer de lui attirer des ennuis, il téléphona à David pour lui demander de n'appeler Don qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité et en passant par lui. Ainsi on ne pourrait pas reprocher à son fils de ne pas assurer son service mais il ne serait pas non plus réveillé sans raison. David le rassura en lui disant que telle était bien son intention : toute l'équipe était consciente de l'état d'épuisement des deux frères et chacun ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour leur assurer plusieurs heures de sommeil.

C'est ainsi qu'il était près de dix-sept heures quand les garçons émergèrent de leur lourd sommeil. Don tempêta, furieux qu'on l'ait laissé dormir si longtemps, mais son père n'eut aucun mal à lui faire comprendre que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire.

Et puis la colère de l'agent se calma lorsqu'un appel au bureau lui apprit que rien de nouveau n'était arrivé. Il décida de prendre le temps de déguster le repas copieux préparé par son père et de prendre une bonne douche avant de retourner au travail.

Il sortait de la salle de bain lorsqu'il entendit son téléphone sonner. Il s'empressa de décrocher sous le regard résigné d'Alan et Charlie :

- Eppes !

Les deux hommes virent son regard se figer.

- D'accord, j'arrive !

Il raccrocha sans un mot de plus et se mit en quête de ses clés.

- Que se passe-t-il ? questionna Charlie.

- Notre bomber a encore frappé.

- Quoi, une autre explosion ? s'indigna son père.

- Oui. Dans un quartier d'entreprises.

- Il y a des victimes ? demanda Charlie d'une voix blanche.

- Apparemment une oui, une jeune femme qui travaillait là.

- La malheureuse ! compatit Alan.

Alors que Don atteignait la porte, Charlie demanda :

- Je peux venir avec toi ?

- Non Charlie. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu avances sur tes calculs. Là bas tu ne nous serais pas utile.

Charlie ne fut qu'à moitié dupe de l'excuse avancée par son frère : il savait que celui-ci était avant tout soucieux de lui éviter un spectacle difficilement soutenable. Mais outre qu'il le comprenait, il n'avait en effet pas particulièrement envie de voir ça et effectivement, le fait d'avancer sur ses calculs serait sans doute beaucoup plus utile.

- D'accord. Je vais à Calsci, peut-être qu'Amita et Larry auront quelque chose pour moi.

- Et peut-être tout simplement qu'Amita sera heureuse de te voir non ? Et toi de la voir…, insinua son frère avec un sourire.

- Prends soin de toi, se contenta de répondre le cadet en souriant à son tour.

- Et toi aussi, répliqua l'aîné en passant la porte. A plus tard papa.

- C'est ça, à plus tard, grommela Alan qui aurait préféré garder ses fils près de lui jusqu'au lendemain.

Don avait à peine quitté les lieux que Charlie partait à son tour et le père ne put s'empêcher de sourire en s'apercevant qu'une fois de plus ses fils s'étaient arrangés pour lui laisser toute leur vaisselle sur les bras !

- Décidément, râla-t-il pour la forme, trop heureux d'avoir eu l'occasion de régaler ses garçons une fois de plus, j'ai raté quelque chose dans leur éducation. Ils ne changeront pas !

_(à suivre)_


	21. Chapitre 20

Merci à CptJackHarkness, AmbreOnyx et Rhyn pour leurs commentaires qui m'encouragent à continuer à publier.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 20<strong>

_Dans Los Angeles_

- Monsieur Alcost, pouvez-vous me dire si vous avez une idée de qui pourrait vous en vouloir ?

Don était arrivé sur les lieux du drame vingt minutes plus tôt. Les pompiers finissaient d'éteindre l'incendie provoqué par l'explosion. David et Mickaël étaient venus à sa rencontre et lui avaient fait un topo du déroulement des événements. Vers 16 h 30, le bureau d'architecture de Benjamin Alcost avait explosé, tuant net l'une de ses employée, une jeune secrétaire de vingt-cinq ans, Nancy Spreer.

C'était le patron, prévenu de l'explosion, qui avait averti les secours de la probable présence de la jeune femme dans les locaux. Ce jour-là, l'agence était fermée théoriquement, mais elle avait tenu à revenir pour boucler un dossier qu'ils devaient présenter le lendemain à un gros client potentiel.

Don avait alors entrepris d'interroger Benjamin Alcost. Il devait en effet s'assurer que l'explosion était bien le fait de leur bomber et non une affaire parallèle. Tout en parlant, il examinait soigneusement l'homme : Benjamin Alcost semblait âgé d'environ quarante-cinq ans, il était grand, blond et présentait bien. Son attitude trahissait une extrême nervosité. On pouvait comprendre qu'il soit horrifié par ce qui était arrivé à sa collaboratrice, mais Don avait l'impression qu'il y avait autre chose derrière cette attitude. Il ressentait la peur qui habitait l'homme, comme s'il savait quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas que le F.B.I. découvre.

Cette impression se renforça tout au long de l'entretien dont pourtant il ne sortit rien de probant. D'après ses dires, Benjamin Alcost n'avait pas d'ennemi, en tout cas il ne s'en connaissait pas. Ses affaires marchaient fort bien et ses revenus allaient de pair avec sa florissante activité. Rien ne lui permettait de fournir le moindre indice aux autorités quant à l'auteur de cet attentat.

Don finit par remercier l'homme de son obligeance tout en lui présentant ses condoléances pour la disparition de sa secrétaire. Puis il remonta dans sa voiture et regagna le bureau. Quelque chose le chiffonnait : cet homme leur avait caché des éléments, il en aurait mis sa tête à couper !

- David, tu me lances une recherche sur ce Benjamin Alcost, ordonna-t-il à son subordonné lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bureau. Toi Colby, vois ce que tu trouve sur Nancy Spreer. Je pense qu'elle n'est qu'une innocente victime de plus, mais mieux vaut s'en assurer. Mike, tu t'occupes de la liaison avec les scientifiques pour déterminer si c'est bien notre poseur de bombe qui est à l'origine de ce meurtre.

- Tu en doutes ? interrogea son ami tandis que David et Colby obtempéraient aux instructions reçues sans plus tarder.

- Pas vraiment, mais il vaut mieux s'en assurer tout de même. Inutile de suivre une piste qui ne nous mènerait nulle part.

- Tu as raison. En tout cas, ravi de te voir en meilleure forme.

- Ouais…justement, maugréa Don. Comment avez-vous pu permettre à mon père de me laisser dormir aussi longtemps ?

- Tu étais au bout du rouleau Don, et tu le sais. Le mieux que tu avais à faire c'était de te reposer et pas seulement deux ou trois heures. Et d'ailleurs, rien d'important n'a eu lieu durant ton sommeil. Et dès que nous avons été alertés de l'explosion, nous t'avons prévenu. Donc…

- On reparlera de ça plus tard…, conclut Don avec une certaine mauvaise foi. Je vais faire le point de ce qui s'est passé pendant que vous me teniez à l'écart et toi, occupe-toi de savoir si la bombe est bien l'œuvre de notre maniaque.

- En tout cas, sourit Mike, il y a une chose dont je suis sûr : si j'avais su que tu reviendrais d'aussi mauvais poil je ne t'aurais pas permis de dormir si longtemps. Au moins quand tu es crevé, tu n'as même plus l'énergie de protester et de râler. Il faudra que j'y pense la prochaine fois.

Il s'éclipsa rapidement sous le regard faussement scandalisé que son ami dardait sur lui.

_(à suivre)_

* * *

><p><em>Comme ce chapitre est un peu court, je vais poster immédiatement le suivant<em>


	22. chapitre 21

**CHAPITRE 21**

_Bureaux du F.B.I._

Au bout de deux heures, les conclusions des différentes enquêtes menées tombèrent. Tout d'abord il apparaissait, comme cela semblait probable, que Nancy Spreer n'avait aucun autre lien avec l'explosion que d'en avoir été la victime. Rien dans sa vie ne laissait supposer qu'on puisse ainsi s'en prendre à elle. C'était une jeune secrétaire douée et consciencieuse qui travaillait avec Benjamin Alcost depuis deux ans après avoir occupé plusieurs emplois intérimaires. Tous les gens qui l'avaient côtoyée était unanimes : c'était une fille bien.

Benjamin Alcost était, comme il se présentait lui-même, un architecte très en vogue à Los Angeles qui gagnait plus que confortablement sa vie. Il possédait une villa vers Hollywood et plusieurs autres propriétés dans différents états. Il avait aussi un bureau d'étude à New York et un autre à Miami qui venaient compléter ses revenus. Bref, pas de problèmes de fins de mois pour lui. Par ailleurs, tout semblait réglo dans sa manière de gérer ses affaires : il n'avait jamais été suspecté de collusion avec le milieu du crime organisé, ses revenus étaient très régulièrement déclarés et aucun soupçon d'acte criminel de quelque nature que ce soit n'avait jamais plané sur lui. L'examen de ses comptes en banque ne laissait apparaître aucune anomalie.

Bref, s'il était victime du poseur de bombes, comme pour les autres, il serait difficile de déterminer ce qui l'avait désigné à la vindicte du criminel.

Le rapport de l'équipe technique arriva sur ses entrefaites, qui corroborait l'hypothèse du bomber : c'était bien son mode opératoire, sa signature. Le bureau de Benjamin Alcost avait bien été piégé par leur tueur en série.

- C'est pas vrai ! Mais il cherche quoi ce maniaque ? s'emporta Mickaël en envoyant voler une liasse de feuille dans sa frustration.

- Il y a forcément quelque chose ! Il y a forcément une raison à ses actes, lui répondit Don qui semblait profondément plongé dans ses pensées.

- C'est un cinglé ! Ca ne te suffit pas comme raison ? répliqua alors Mike qui semblait hors de lui.

- Non, il y a quelque chose derrière, je le sais, je le sens !

- Alors, si tu le sens… se moqua son ami, toujours excédé.

- Alcost nous cache quelque chose, c'est évident.

- Evident pour toi peut-être.

- Enfin, Mikey, ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué son attitude : il était fuyant, embarrassé, il avait peur.

- Don, sa jeune collaboratrice venait d'être tuée. Son bureau était parti en fumée. Tu crois que ça ne justifie pas amplement une certaine bizarrerie dans son attitude ?

- Non, il y avait autre chose.

- La fameuse intuition epsienne ? persifla Mickaël.

- Appelle ça comme tu veux : intuition, flair, ça m'est égal. Mais je suis sûr qu'il y a quelque chose.

- Don, tu as comme moi entendu le rapport de David non ? Ce type est blanc comme neige. Ses comptes sont nickels, il n'y a rien ! Bon sang, arrête de voir des pistes où il n'y en a pas. Ce maniaque a fait sauter deux bombes déjà : il va encore récidiver puis il disparaîtra, comme d'habitude ! Et il a déjà fait 8 morts ici. Jusqu'à présent il n'y avait qu'au Nébraska, il y a quinze mois qu'il en avait fait autant ! Alors ne perds pas ton temps à poursuivre des chimères. Tu sais très bien que l'étude du profil des victimes n'a jamais rien donné. Trouve plutôt quelque chose de concret ! Et cesse d'échafauder des théories fumeuses, il y a assez de ton génie de frère pour ça !

Sur ce, sans laisser à son ami la possibilité de lui répondre, Mickaël sortit de la pièce. Don ne se formalisa pas outre mesure de son attitude : il comprenait dans quel était d'esprit pouvait être l'agent et il savait que celui-ci ne tarderait pas à retrouver son sang froid et à se sentir gêné de ce qu'il venait de dire.

Il n'empêche : il restait persuadé que Benjamin Alcost lui avait caché quelque chose, et il était bien déterminé à savoir quoi.

- Il faut que je vois Charlie, murmura-t-il.

Il quitta alors le bureau en avertissant David qu'il partait pour l'université.

_(à suivre)_


	23. Chapitre 22

**Chapitre 22**

_Cal Sci – Bureau de Charlie_

- Charlie, tu es là ?

Le mathématicien se tourna vers la porte, suspendant ses calculs. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage à la vue de son frère.

- Et où veux-tu que je sois, lui répondit-il. Ton affaire me cloue à l'intérieur, quoi que je veuille faire !

- Arrête, tu n'es jamais aussi heureux qu'une craie dans les mains, contra alors son frère.

Les deux hommes eurent un petit rire complice puis Charlie reprit son sérieux.

- Alors, vous en êtes où ? Cette explosion, c'était lui ? Il y a des victimes ? Il a laissé une piste ? Est-ce que… ?

- Oulà, hé ! Doucement Charlie ! Je ne peux répondre qu'à une question à la fois tu sais, se défendit son frère.

Charlie eut un petit geste à la fois amusé et contrit, indiquant à son frère qu'il l'écoutait.

Don lui fit donc un compte-rendu succins des derniers événements et de l'impression diffuse qu'il avait au sujet de Benjamin Alcost. Contrairement à Mickaël, Charlie ne se moqua pas de l'intuition de son aîné. Il avait appris combien celle-ci était redoutable et s'avérait le plus souvent légitime. Si Don sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose à creuser, il creuserait.

De son côté, il n'avait pas vraiment avancé. Tout en effet permettait de penser que les trois victimes égorgées dans les trois états l'avaient été par le bomber dont elles avaient croisé la route pour leur plus grand malheur. Mais à part le fait de prouver, une fois encore, combien le criminel se moquait de la vie humaine, cela n'apportait pas grand-chose.

- Pour le moment, dit Charlie touché par le découragement qui sembla s'emparer de son frère à cette nouvelle. Mais ajouté à d'autres éléments, cela peut nous permettre de nous rapprocher de lui. Et puis je vais me pencher aussi sur ton intuition. Si Benjamin Alcost sait quelque chose, pourquoi le cache-t-il ?

- Il a quelque chose à se reprocher ?

- Tu as dis toi-même qu'il paraissait clean.

- Oui, mais on ne peut jamais être sûr de rien tu sais. J'en ai vu des types qui étaient bien sous tous rapports et finissaient par s'avérer de vraies pourritures.

- Quelle autre raison pourrait faire que cet homme prenne le risque de mentir au F.B.I, ou, à tout le moins, de lui dissimuler des éléments ?

- Il a été menacé ?

Charlie avait pris sa craie et avait commencé à écrire sur un tableau vierge. Il avait noté : pas clair ? et fait un trait pour tracer une colonne après ces mots. Maintenant il écrivait : menaces ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Don.

- Et bien je vais chercher la probabilité que l'une de tes hypothèses soit juste et explique l'attitude de cet homme.

- Oui, il vaudrait peut-être mieux vérifier d'abord que mon hypothèse de départ elle-même soit juste.

- Comment ça ?

- Ben oui : si je comprends bien, tu comptes calculer les probabilités qu'Alcost nous cache quelque chose pour l'une des raisons que je te donne.

- Exact.

- Mais si mon hypothèse de départ est fausse ? Si en fait il ne nous cache rien ? Si Mike a raison et que je me fie à une intuition qui s'avère complètement fausse ?

- Non, je ne pense pas. Ton intuition t'a rarement trompé il me semble.

- Rarement ne veut pas dire jamais Charlie.

- D'accord, mais là, mon intuition me dit que la tienne a raison, ça te va ? l'encouragea le mathématicien.

Don fit la grimace :

- Excuse-moi frangin, mais pour ce qui est de l'intuition, tu n'es pas particulièrement performant alors…

- Et bien si tu veux je peux commencer par un calcul de probabilités pour voir quelles sont les chances que ton intuition s'avère exacte et…

- Pitié ! cria Don en élevant les mains à hauteur de son visage dans un geste de défense. Plus ça va plus cette affaire nous entraîne dans des calculs qui…

- NOUS entraîne ? ironisa Charlie.

- D'accord, sourit son frère. T'entraîne… Non c'est vrai. Chaque fois que tu pars sur une hypothèse ça t'amène à en vérifier une autre qui te conduit à calculer la probabilité que… C'est infini !

- Bienvenue dans mon monde, dit Charlie avec un large sourire aux lèvres. Bon, écoute, c'est comme ça qu'on avance. Mais là effectivement je ne suis pas sûr qu'il faille vraiment calculer la probabilité que ton intuition soit juste. La logique voudrait que tu aies raison et qu'il y ait bien quelque chose, donc je vais chercher ce qu'il y a. Et ça permettra en même temps de vérifier la vraisemblance de ton intuition d'ailleurs.

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien si aucune des pistes ne mène nulle part, c'est qu'effectivement tu auras toute les chances de t'être trompé.

- Mais dans ce cas tu auras perdu beaucoup de temps pour…

- Comme dirait Larry, le coupa son frère, aucune recherche n'est jamais inutile. Tout sert toujours un jour.

- Alors, si Larry a dit ça, sourit Don.

- Bon reprenons, ordonna son cadet. Les causes pour qu'il te mente ou te cache quelque chose : il n'est pas net, il a été menacé… Tu vois autre chose ?

- On le fait chanter ? émis Don.

Charlie écrivit : chantage ?

- Sinon ?

- Je crois qu'on a là les trois causes principales.

- D'accord, alors je vais plancher là-dessus. Tu m'as apporté les éléments ?

- Oui, rapport de situation, coordonnées bancaires, état civil… Tu vas pouvoir faire tout plein de calculs ! se moqua gentiment Don.

- C'est ça, rigole ! Il n'empêche que si ces calculs aboutissent, tu en seras le premier heureux non ? Bon maintenant file que je m'y mette !

- OK frangin, merci. Tu me tiens au courant ? demanda l'aîné en quittant le bureau.

- Bien sûr, compte sur moi.

Quand Don eut tourné les talons, Charlie resta un instant à contempler le tableau : pas clair ? menaces ? chantage ?

Il se plongea dans l'étude du dossier que son frère avait laissé devant lui. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans la lecture, il alignait des équations dans l'une ou l'autre des colonnes. Au bout de deux heures, il barra d'un trait assuré sa première colonne : pas clair.

_(à suivre)_


	24. Chapitre 23

Merci à Rhyn, AmbreOnyx et CptJackHarkness de leurs commentaires.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 23<span>**

_Cal Sci, bureau de Charlie_

- Charlie tu es prêt ?

L'air incertain, Charlie se tourna vers Amita qui venait de l'interpeller.

- Prêt ?

Elle soupira, un sourire à la fois amusé et résigné sur les lèvres :

- Tu as oublié ?

- Oublié ?

- Charlie ! Nous devions aller ensemble à la conférence de Sotddart sur…

- Oh bon sang !

Le mathématicien s'empourpra soudain :

- Amita, je suis désolé, je…

- Tu ne vas pas pouvoir venir, c'est ça ?

- Et bien…

Il hésitait, le regard rivé sur les calculs qu'il venait d'aligner, déchiré entre le besoin de les terminer tant qu'il était plongé dans son raisonnement, et l'envie d'accompagner Amita à cette conférence. Non que la conférence en elle-même le passionnât à ce point, mais d'y aller avec sa fiancée la rendrait éminemment intéressante à ses yeux. Amita comprit son dilemme.

- C'est toujours cette affaire de bomber ?

- Oui, il y a quelque chose. Je le sais, je le sens ! Et je crois que…

Il soupira, incapable de faire comprendre combien il se sentait prêt d'un résultat : quelque chose qui, enfin, pourrait faire avancer les choses.

Amita sourit, indulgente.

- D'accord, j'irai sans toi.

- Non, j'ai dit que…

Elle s'approcha rapidement et posa ses doigts sur sa bouche pour le faire taire :

- Chut ! Tu n'es pas obligé de venir Charlie.

- Mais j'ai envie d'être avec toi.

- Je sais. Mais tu as aussi envie de résoudre cette affaire non ?

Un regard éloquent du mathématicien fut sa seule réponse.

- Et des conférences il y en aura d'autres.

- Des affaires aussi, répondit-il, l'air incertain.

- Bien sûr. Mais il s'agit de vies humaines Charlie. Si tu crois que tu tiens quelque chose, tu dois creuser.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Certaine.

- Merci.

Il se détourna aussitôt d'elle pour se replonger dans ses équations. Elle eut un sourire amusé :

- Charlie ?

- Oui ?

- Ca ne te dispense pas de m'embrasser tout de même !

Il leva vers elle un regard contrit :

- Oh ! Amita…

Puis en voyant qu'elle lui souriait, son visage s'éclaira à son tour et il se pencha vers elle pour lui donner un baiser fiévreux. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent, s'attachèrent, s'envoyant mutuellement d'agréables ondes de désir. A ce moment-là, Charlie aurait envoyé au diable toutes les équations du mondes. Il approfondit encore son baiser, sentant le désir monter en lui. Alors que sa main venait se poser sur la hanche d'Amita, ce fut celle-ci qui rompit le contact, un peu essoufflée, empourprée par l'intensité de leur échange, elle posa sa main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de prendre à nouveau ses lèvres :

- Stop ! Tu as du boulot et moi je dois aller à la conférence de Stoddart !

- Peut-être qu'on pourrait…

- Pas question professeur Eppes !

- C'est inhumain Amita : tu me mets l'eau à la bouche et puis…

Elle sourit, mutine :

- Et bien c'est juste pour te montrer ce que tu rateras si tu rentres trop tard à la maison.

Il sourit, entrant dans son jeu :

- Trop tard ? C'est-à-dire ?

- Extinction des feux à vingt-trois heures. Ensuite tant pis pour toi professeur !

- Autrement dit j'ai intérêt à finir ça très vite ! conclut Charlie.

- Tu l'as dit. Allez, à tout à l'heure !

- Compte sur moi !

- Ca vaudrait mieux pour toi, crois-moi !

Sur ces menaces pour rire, elle déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et quitta le bureau tandis qu'il se replongeait frénétiquement dans ses calculs.

_(à suivre)_


	25. Chapitre 24

Merci à AmbreOnyx, CptJackHarkness, Lily et Rhyn qui ont pris la peine de me laisser un gentil commentaire.

Pour aujourd'hui deux chapitres parce que je n'aurai pas le temps ce week-end d'une part, et qu'ils sont relativement courts d'autre part.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 24<strong>

_Cal Sci, bureau de Charlie_

Charlie avait le regard rivé sur son tableau : il venait de barrer la seconde colonnes : menaces. Il fixait attentivement la troisième : chantage. Si Don avait raison, c'était la clé du problème. Et si Alcost avait été victime de chantage alors…

Il poussa soudain une exclamation étouffée et se dirigea vers son ordinateur sur lequel il tapota rapidement quelques chiffres, en suivant un document du dossier. Un sifflement lui échappa lorsqu'il lut les résultats de sa recherche sur son écran. Il chercha alors fiévreusement dans un autre dossier, tapota à nouveau sur son clavier, puis il renouvela l'opération encore une fois et soudain il poussa un cri :

- C'est ça ! Ca y est j'ai…

Charlie s'interrompit, s'apercevant soudain qu'il était seul et que personne ne répondrait à son exclamation de victoire.

Un large sourire se peignit sur son visage : il avait trouvé ! Et, comme il s'y attendait, son hypothèse était la bonne. Il devait impérativement le dire à Don. Pour être tout à fait franc avec lui-même, il devait s'avouer que sa satisfaction d'avoir réussi à arriver où il le pensait était tout autant provoquée par l'aboutissement de ses recherches et la satisfaction qu'il allait procurer à son frère que la vilaine petite revanche qu'il prendrait à prouver à Mickey que ses « élucubrations » étaient fondées.

Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à sa montre : vingt-deux heures. Les paroles échangées avec Amita lui revinrent en mémoire. Il fit un rapide calcul : il n'aurait pas le temps de passer au F.B.I. et d'être de retour pour l'heure exigée. Bon, connaissant Amita, s'il lui racontait ce qui motivait son retard, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'elle lui pardonnerait et ne lui refuserait pas ce qu'il attendait. Seulement il n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

Il ramassa rapidement ses documents et les fourra dans sa sacoche. Puis, tout en se dirigeant vers le parking, il décrocha son téléphone et appela son frère :

- Eppes !

- Don, c'est moi !

- Je sais… Tu as quelque chose ?

- Ben toi au moins on ne peut pas dire que tu perdes du temps en politesses inutiles, ironisa le cadet.

- Charlie…

- D'accord. J'ai quelque chose pour toi, tu es où là ?

- En route pour la maison. Et toi ?

- J'arrive sur le parking. Bon, on se rejoint là-bas ?

- Professeur Eppes !

Une voix qui n'était pas celle de son frère, venait de retentir soudain. Charlie se tourna vers celui qui venait ainsi de l'interpeller et il soupira profondément : Arthur Benlesky ! Il ne parviendrait donc jamais à se débarrasser de ce pot de colle ! Don avait entendu le soupir exaspéré de son jeune frère :

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Rien, un de mes élèves vient de m'appeler.

- Et alors ?

- C'est une glue ! Ca fait trois jours qu'il me colle aux basques ! Je ne sais plus comment m'en débarrasser !

- C'est la rançon de la gloire frangin !

- C'est ça ! Fous-toi de moi en plus ! Avec cette sangsue sur le dos, j'en ai pour une heure !

- Tu veux que je vienne le décoller ?

- Si seulement tu pouvais !

- Une paire de menottes peut-être très efficace Charlie ! Et un flingue c'est très dissuasif tu sais !

- C'est ça ! Tu ne vas pas te mettre à menacer mes élèves tout de même ! Bon écoute, je me débarrasse de lui et je te rejoins.

- D'ac. Et, Charlie…

- Oui ?

A ce moment-là, Don entendit une déflagration assourdissante dans le combiné, suivie de cris et de grésillement.

- Charlie ! Charlie ! Charlie réponds-moi ! hurla-t-il, affolé.

Seul un silence de mort lui répondit. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, la panique faisant trembler ses mains, il fit demi-tour sur le boulevard, déclenchant un concert d'avertisseurs de protestation dont il n'avait cure. Il mit ses gyrophares et sa sirène en marche et enfonça au maximum la pédale d'accélérateur. Il n'avait qu'une idée en tête : Charlie ! Il était arrivé quelque chose à son petit frère !

_(à suivre)_


	26. Chapitre 25

**Chapitre 25**

_Cal Sci, parking des professeurs_

Tout en discutant avec Don, Charlie se tourna vers l'étudiant qui venait de l'interpeller. Cela faisait trois jours que Benleski voulait impérativement lui montrer sa dernière trouvaille technologique : une espèce de petit robot capable de mille et un trucs que Charlie n'avait franchement pas le temps d'explorer dans les circonstances actuelles.

Il avait donc conseillé au jeune homme de présenter son invention à Galuski ou même à Larry : après tout, lui était mathématicien, un physicien, ou un professeur de technologie seraient mieux à même de comprendre toute les potentialités de l'objet et de lui permettre de l'améliorer.

Mais Arthur Benleski voulait impérativement avoir l'opinion du professeur Eppes. Il avait entrepris d'améliorer son système grâce aux mathématiques appliquées et c'était donc de son mentor qu'il voulait avoir les premières impressions. Et, depuis trois jours, malgré les rebuffades répétées qu'il recevait, il ne se décourageait pas. Charlie le trouvait sans arrêt derrière lui : à la cafétéria, à la fin de ses cours, et même aux toilettes une fois !

A chaque fois il essayait, le plus gentiment possible, de faire comprendre au garçon que ce n'était pas le moment, qu'il verrait plus tard. Et chaque fois, avec une patience méritoire, l'étudiant répondait qu'il reviendrait donc ultérieurement. Ce qui ne manquait pas de se produire.

Charlie calculait rapidement depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas vu le jeune homme. Voyons… il s'était présenté à lui vers dix-neuf heures, juste après le passage d'Amita. Il était alors plongé dans ses équations et lui avait distraitement dit qu'il verrait ça lorsqu'il quitterait l'université. Il pensait alors que l'étudiant serait parti, lui, depuis longtemps.

Mais non, Arthur Benleski l'avait attendu et venait à présent à sa rencontre, sans se soucier un instant de le voir en communication téléphonique. En même temps qu'il parlait à son frère, Charlie voyait l'étudiant approcher. Celui-ci l'avait attendu auprès de sa voiture et, l'apercevant, il se dirigeait maintenant vers lui.

Mentalement Charlie nota de ne plus laisser sa voiture sur ce parking ou d'en changer le numéro…

Il s'aperçut soudain que le jeune homme avait posé une espèce de petite composition de fer et de plastique sur le sol du parking et qu'il avait à la main un boîtier de télécommande.

Il n'y couperait pas ! L'inventeur en herbe avait décidément l'intention de lui faire une démonstration du potentiel de son « robot ». Enfin, au moins, on ne pourrait pas lui reprocher de ne pas avoir de suite dans les idées.

Il vit distinctement Arthur Benleski appuyer sur un bouton de sa télécommande et puis soudain plus rien ! Un souffle puissant le balaya, l'envoyant à plusieurs mètres. Un cri de douleur lui échappa tandis que son dos entrait violemment en contact avec le sol. Sa tête heurta à son tour le bitume et tout se brouilla autour de lui. Il entendait des cris, des bruits ! Il sentait l'odeur de la chair brûlée ! Il y avait des lumières, des sons, de la chaleur… Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qui se passait, il ne parvenait pas à bouger, son corps lui refusait tout mouvement.

Il réussit tout de même à tourner la tête et, avant de s'évanouir, il vit à quelque centimètres de lui un étrange petit amas de fer qui se tordait bizarrement sur le goudron. La dernière pensée qu'il eut ce fut : « Bon sang, mais c'était quoi ce robot ? »

_(à suivre)_


	27. Chapitre 26

Merci à Lily, AmbreONyx, Rhyn et CptJackHarkness de leur fidélité à cette histoire

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 26<span>**

_Cal Sci, parking des professeurs_

Don s'arrêta dans un grand crissement de pneus et son cœur s'affola en voyant le désordre qui régnait sur le parking. Plusieurs ambulances étaient arrêtées là qui prenaient en charge des blessés. Plusieurs étudiants, apparemment choqués, étaient assis sur les bordures des pelouses et quelques infirmiers se pressaient autour d'eux.

Une large bande jaune avait déjà été déroulée autour du périmètre et le coin grouillait de flics en tenues épaulés par les agents du service d'ordre de l'université. Don resta un instant tétanisé au volant de son SUV. Il ne parvenait pas à croire à ce qu'il voyait. Puis il jaillit soudain de son véhicule et sortit son badge qu'il montra à l'agent qui venait à sa rencontre :

- Agent spécial Don Eppes du F.B.I…

Avant que le policier ait pu répondre, un homme en costume dans lequel il reconnut un inspecteur du L.A.P.D. se dirigea vers lui.

- F.B.I. ? Qu'est-ce que le F.B.I. vient foutre ici ? Qui vous a appelé ?

Le ton n'était pas franchement amical. Don comprenait que l'homme n'ait pas particulièrement envie de voir le F.B.I. marcher sur ses brisées, mais en l'occurrence l'heure n'était pas aux salamalecs ni aux palabres sur les domaines de compétence des uns et des autres.

- J'étais au téléphone avec mon frère quand il y a eu l'explosion. Je suis venu voir comment il allait.

- Votre frère ?

- Oui, le professeur Eppes. Il travaille dans cette université !

En même temps qu'il parlait, Don se dirigeait vers l'incendie qui brûlait et autour duquel plusieurs pompiers s'afféraient. Il chancela soudain et son interlocuteur l'attrapa par le bras :

- Eppes ! Vous vous sentez bien ?

- C'est la voiture de mon frère ! Oh mon Dieu ! Charlie ! Où est-ce qu'il est ? Ne me dites pas que…

Sa voix était presque inaudible à force de panique et de souffrance. Le policier le regarda, empli de compassion.

- Je ne peux rien vous dire malheureusement. Nous venons d'arriver. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'on a un mort et plusieurs blessés dont deux semblent assez sérieusement touchés. Pour le reste…

A cet exposé, Don eut l'impression que son cœur s'arrêtait de battre :

- Un mort ? murmura-t-il d'une voix blanche.

- Oui, là-bas…

Le policier désignait un corps recouvert d'une bâche qui gisait à une dizaine de mètres du foyer. Don se dirigea dans cette direction. Son compagnon tenta de l'arrêter :

- Il ne vaudrait peut-être mieux pas : ce n'est pas très beau à voir vous savez.

- Je dois savoir… Je dois voir si c'est mon frère ! répliqua Don au bord des larmes, d'un ton tranchant. Et puis vous devez aussi pouvoir l'identifier non ?

- D'accord. Comme vous voudrez, abdiqua le flic pour qui, effectivement, une identification rapide rendrait les choses plus faciles.

Don s'approcha de la dépouille et un sanglot lui échappa en voyant la serviette qui gisait à quelques centimètres du corps. Il la ramassa et la serra contre sa poitrine, sentant l'air lui manquer soudain. Il l'aurait reconnue entre mille : c'était celle dans laquelle son petit frère était sans arrêt en train de fourrer ses papiers ou de les en sortir, sa « mallette aux trésors » comme il se plaisait à lui dire, d'où sortaient, comme par magie, les réponses les moins évidentes et les raisonnements les plus abscons.

Et si la serviette était là… Sa vue se brouilla un instant tandis que ses mains se mettaient à trembler. Il ne pourrait pas… Il ne pourrait pas soulever la bâche pour regarder. Il ne supporterait pas de voir son petit frère sans vie, sans doute mutilé : il savait quels dégâts pouvait faire une explosion ! Quelques minutes avant ils riaient ensemble et maintenant… Et son père ? Comment pourrait-il lui apprendre l'affreuse nouvelle ? Et Amita, Larry ? Seigneur !

Une main se posa sur son bras :

- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de le faire…

- Je dois le faire !

Il prit une grande inspiration et se baissa. Sa main tremblante souleva la bâche et, durant quelques secondes il contempla le visage presque intact, figé dans la mort. L'odeur entêtante de la chair brûlée pénétra ses narines. Un gémissement lui échappa et une nausée fulgurante le terrassa. Il se releva en hâte et courut aux buissons où il vomit longuement. Les jambes coupées il se laissa tomber à genoux dans l'herbe.

Une bouteille d'eau apparut soudain dans son champ de vision : il leva des yeux incertains et vit que le policier était toujours là et que c'était lui qui lui tendait le liquide salvateur. Il la prit sans un mot et avala une large rasade avec laquelle il se rinça longuement la bouche. Il recracha le liquide, but ensuite deux gorgées puis se versa le reste sur la tête, pour tenter de s'éclaircir les idées.

La nausée s'était dissipée, ses tremblements s'espaçaient, il reprenait le contrôle et son compagnon le comprit. Il le laissa se relever avant de demander :

- C'est votre frère ?

Don hocha la tête :

- Non ! Non ! Ce n'est pas Charlie.

- Vous savez qui c'est ?

- Non ! Mais je sais qu'un de ses étudiants l'attendait près de sa voiture. C'est lui peut-être.

Et puis, ramené à son souci premier, il questionna :

- Mais Charlie, où est-il ? Où est mon frère ?

- Peut-être l'un des deux blessés déjà évacués.

- Vers quel hôpital ?

- L'U.S.C.

- Il faut que j'aille là-bas. Je sois savoir si mon frère est blessé.

- Oui, mais d'abord, est-ce que vous pourriez me dire si quelqu'un en voulait à votre frère ?

A ces mots, soudain, l'agent du F.B.I. se retrouva soudain sur le terrain professionnel et tous ses réflexes d'agent lui revinrent :

- Je pense que cette affaire est de notre ressort, euh…

Il venait tout à coup de s'apercevoir qu'il n'avait aucune idée de l'identité de son vis-à-vis.

- Lieutenant Gorman, Kyle Gorman. Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que cette affaire est de votre ressort ? Ce n'est pas parce que votre frère…

- Cela n'a rien à voir avec mon frère ! l'interrompit Don. Il se trouve que le F.B.I. enquête sur un poseur de bombe en série et mon frère nous épaule dans cette enquête.

- Et vous pensez que votre criminel a pu s'en prendre à votre frère ?

- La coïncidence serait étonnante vous ne croyez pas ?

- Mais comment l'aurait-il trouvé ?

- Je n'en sais rien, mais nous le découvrirons, croyez-moi. J'appelle mon équipe.

Sans laisser au lieutenant la moindre opportunité de protester, Don décrocha son portable et appela David qu'il mit au courant en quelques phrases. Sans s'attarder à répondre à ses questions inquiètes, il lui ordonna de rameuter le reste de l'équipe et de venir sur place. Il raccrocha et se tourna à nouveau vers le policier.

- Ils vont venir vous rejoindre. En attendant…

- En attendant, nous ne touchons à rien ! conclut l'homme.

Don remarqua l'amertume dans son ton.

- Ne nous en veuillez pas Gorman. Si nous nous apercevons que les deux affaires sont disjointes, je vous donne ma parole que je vous laisserai enquêter.

- D'accord. De toute façon je vous comprends. Si c'était mon frère…

Ramené à sa préoccupation essentielle, Don reprit la parole.

- Ecoutez, je dois y aller, je dois trouver mon frère. Je dois m'assurer qu'il va bien. Est-ce que je peux…

Sans qu'il ait besoin de terminer sa question, le lieutenant Gorman le rassura :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous jouerons franc-jeu. Et dès que vos hommes arrivent, je leur passe le relais.

- Merci Gorman, merci pour tout.

- De rien Eppes. Et j'espère que votre frère va bien.

- Je l'espère aussi !

_(à suivre)_


	28. Chapitre 27

**Chapitre 27**

_Los Angeles County Medical Center_

Don remonta dans sa voiture et repartit à fond de train vers le Los Angeles County Medical Center, la peur lui fouaillant toujours douloureusement les entrailles. Certes son frère n'était pas mort sur ce parking, mais, selon les policiers, il y avait deux blessés graves. Et Charlie faisait obligatoirement partie des deux : s'il n'avait été que légèrement blessé, ou choqué par le souffle, il se serait fait immédiatement connaître et l'aurait rejoint sur les lieux.

Les yeux de Don s'emplirent à nouveau de larmes : son petit frère ! Dans quel état allait-il le retrouver ? Et puis ses pensées dérivèrent vers le responsable du drame : comment le bomber avait-il pu deviner l'implication de Charlie ? Est-ce qu'il les surveillait ? Qui était-il ? Quelles étaient ses motivations profondes ? Pourquoi s'en prendre au mathématicien ? En tout cas, il paierait pour ce qu'il venait de faire, et la note serait salée, conclut Don, les mâchoires serrés, les yeux rivés sur la route qui ne défilait pas assez vite à son rythme.

Il arriva enfin à l'hôpital et se précipita au bureau des admissions. Il brandit à nouveau son badge, déclinant son identité. L'infirmière se pencha alors sur son écran et étudia la liste qui se déroulait sous ses yeux tandis que Don piaffait d'impatience, se mordant les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour tenter de juguler l'anxiété qui le rongeait.

- Oui. Nous avons bien un Charles Eppes. Arrivé à vingt-deux heures vingt-trois.

- Comment va-t-il ? coupa Don.

- Il est arrivé inconscient d'après ce que je lis. On l'a identifié grâce à ses papiers et…

- Où est-il ? Comment va-t-il ? répéta Don au bord de la crise de nerf, élevant la voix sans s'en rendre compte.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Une voix tranchante venait de résonner derrière eux. Don se tourna vers la femme qui venait ainsi d'intervenir. Elle avait environ cinquante ans et la tranquille assurance de ceux qui n'ont plus rien à prouver. Il se présenta, sortant une fois de plus sa carte :

- Agent spécial Don Eppes, F.B.I. On vous a amené mon frère il y a…

- Ah oui, Charles Eppes, c'est ça ?

- Oui ! S'il vous plaît, dites-moi comment il va !

- Venez par ici, agent Eppes.

Don suivit le médecin, le cœur étreint par la peur. Si elle l'entraînait à l'écart, c'était obligatoirement que son petit frère… Non ! il ne pouvait pas le croire. Ses pensées durent se lire sur son visage car la femme s'empressa de lui dire :

- D'abord tranquillisez-vous, votre frère est vivant !

Un puissant soupir de soulagement échappa à Don. Dans le même temps, ses oreilles se mirent à bourdonner et il eut l'impression que les murs du couloir se mettaient à tanguer autour de lui. Ses pensées s'obscurcirent.

- Buvez !

Il absorba le liquide qu'on présentait à ses lèvres et soudain il lui sembla que tout s'éclairait autour de lui. Il s'aperçut alors qu'il était assis sur une chaise qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir rejoint et que le médecin après avoir posé le gobelet qu'il venait de vider, prenait son pouls d'un air expert. Il tenta de lui arracher son poignet.

- Je vais bien ! C'est de mon frère dont il faut s'occuper !

Elle le contra fermement en reprenant son poignet :

- Vous n'allez pas si bien que ça ! Vous venez de faire un malaise ! Quant à votre frère on s'occupe de lui. Donc vous vous détendez, vous vous calmez, et je vous donne de ses nouvelles. Ou vous continuez à vous agiter et vous allez m'obliger à vous hospitaliser pour quelques heures !

- Quoi ?

- Votre pouls est bien trop rapide, vous êtes tachycarde, votre respiration est oppressée et vous êtes en sueur, autant de motifs de vous garder quelque temps.

- Non, je vais bien. C'est juste que je suis inquiet pour mon frère. Je vous en prie, dites-moi comment il va.

- Ca va aller…

Il s'impatienta : elle parlait de qui ? De lui ou de Charlie ? Elle dut comprendre sa réaction car un sourire calme vint éclaircir son visage un peu sévère :

- Votre frère a repris connaissance peu après son admission.

- Il va bien ?

- Et bien il est choqué, évidemment mais ça va aller. Il a un sérieux traumatisme de la colonne vertébrale, dû au choc lorsqu'il a été projeté à terre, il aura d'ailleurs des hématomes sur tout le dos, et une bosse de la grosseur d'un œuf de pigeon à l'arrière du crâne. En outre, il a une légère fêlure du coude gauche. Mais à part ça, physiquement ça va.

- Je peux le voir ?

- Non, en ce moment il est au scanner.

- Au scanner ?

Il s'inquiéta.

- Rassurez-vous, c'est juste pour s'assurer qu'il n'y a pas d'hématome cérébral ou de dégâts que nous n'aurions pas décelés à l'auscultation. Il s'est tout de même cogné la tête fort brutalement.

- Mais vous pensez que ça va aller ?

- Et bien oui. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit de trop grave. Nous allons tout de même le garder vingt-quatre heures afin d'éliminer tout risque, mais…

- Vous le gardez ?

A nouveau l'affolement gagnait sa voix. S'ils voulaient le garder, c'est que quelque chose n'allait pas, forcément.

- Juste par précaution…

Elle étudia un instant le visage pâle de l'homme qui reprenait doucement des couleurs. Les battements anarchiques de son cœur se calmaient, visiblement il retrouvait le contrôle.

- Je pourrai aussi le laisser sortir, à certaines conditions…

- Lesquelles ?

- Et bien tout d'abord qu'il y ait quelqu'un pour veiller sur lui. Et puis le réveiller toutes les deux heures pour vérifier son état de conscience. Et le ramener ici d'urgence en cas de doute. Si c'est possible, alors nous ne serons pas obligés de…

- Bien sûr ! Bien sûr ! Il vit avec notre père et puis il a sa fiancée, et moi, je resterai aussi. Nous pourrons nous occuper de lui, s'empressa alors d'indiquer Don.

- Vous pensez qu'il préfèrera cette solution ?

- J'en suis sûr ! Les hôpitaux ça n'a jamais été son truc vous savez.

- Dans ce cas, dès qu'il sera remonté du scanner, si tout va bien, et s'il est d'accord bien sûr, vous pourrez l'emmener.

- Merci docteur.

- Pas de quoi agent Eppes. Je vous fais appeler dès que votre frère sera revenu. En attendant vous vous détendez et vous essayez de manger un peu, marché conclu ?

- Marché conclu ! souffla-t-il, tellement soulagé que la voix lui manquait.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir couru deux marathons d'affilée tellement il se sentait épuisé par l'intensité des minutes qu'il venait de vivre.

Suivant les instructions du médecin, il se dirigea lentement vers le fond du couloir où trônait un distributeur de friandises et de boissons. Il choisit une barre chocolatée et une barre de céréales qu'il accompagna d'un infâme breuvage que la machine appelait pompeusement « café ». Mais ce petit en-cas le revigora et il s'assit dans la salle d'attente, consultant nerveusement sa montre et sentant son inquiétude revenir au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient, d'autant plus lentement que le fait de surveiller les aiguilles ne les faisaient pas aller plus vite !

Il était déjà vingt-trois heures quinze ! Pourquoi est-ce que c'était si long ? Etait-il arrivé quelque chose ? L'état de Charlie s'était-il brusquement aggravé ? Il lui vint soudain à l'esprit qu'il n'avait pas appelé son père et Amita. Devait-il le faire ? Fallait-il les inquiéter alors que, s'il en croyait la doctoresse, il allait pouvoir rentrer avec Charlie avant qu'eux-mêmes n'aient le temps de faire la route jusqu'à l'hôpital ? Mais si l'état de son frère s'aggravait ? Si… Ils ne pourraient pas lui pardonner de ne pas les avoir prévenus.

Alors qu'il tournait et retournait ces questions dans sa tête, il s'entendit soudain appeler :

- Monsieur Eppes ?

- Oui, oui c'est moi !

Il se dressa comme un diable hors de sa boîte, toute couleur ayant de nouveau quitté son visage dans l'appréhension de ce qu'on allait lui apprendre. L'infirmière qui venait ainsi de l'appeler était encore toute jeune et elle lui sourit, rassurante :

- Je suis venue pour vous accompagner auprès de votre frère.

- Il va bien ?

- Oui, mais le Dr Colerman vous en dira plus à ce sujet. Moi, je suis juste votre guide.

- Et un charmant guide, dit-il, non pour draguer la jeune fille, il avait largement ce qu'il fallait avec Robin, mais juste pour la remercier de sa gentillesse et aussi pour se distraire de l'inquiétude qui ne le quittait pas.

Elle émit un joli rire :

- Voilà, c'est ici, dit-elle en s'effaçant.

Le cœur battant la chamade, Don franchit le seuil sur lequel elle s'était arrêté. Un instant sa vue se brouilla de nouveau, puis il distingua une silhouette dans un lit. La tête de lit était relevée et son regard s'attarda sur la masse de cheveux bouclés emmêlés et sur le visage pâle qui reposait sur les oreillers surélevés.

Un gémissement lui échappa et il se précipita :

- Oh Charlie ! Charlie, j'ai eu si peur !

Il prit son frère dans ses bras et le serra violemment contre lui, lui arrachant un petit cri de protestation. Aussitôt, il relâcha son étreinte :

- Pardon ! Excuse-moi, balbutia-t-il.

- Non ça va… C'est juste que j'ai le dos plutôt douloureux tu vois !

Don ne se lassait pas de le regarder, s'assurant qu'il n'avait rien, cherchant à déceler sur son visage la moindre trace de douleur, vérifiant qu'il n'y ait pas de blessures. Charlie avait le coude gauche emprisonné dans une attelle, mais c'était le seul stigmate visible des événements.

- Tu as l'air d'aller plutôt bien ! plaisanta Don.

- C'est que tu n'as pas vu mon dos ! gémit Charlie.

- Ca va aller frangin ?

- Mais oui, t'inquiète.

Et à nouveau Don le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui, mais plus doucement cette fois-ci, afin de ne pas lui faire mal de nouveau.

- Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur. J'ai cru que…

Emu, Charlie sentit toute la détresse qui émanait de la voix tremblante de son aîné. Il joua la carte de l'ironie pour dissiper l'attendrissement qui les guettait :

- Tu ne crois pas que tu vas te débarrasser de moi comme ça mon vieux ! Il faut autre chose qu'une petite bombe pour me faire disparaître !

Don le radossa à ses oreillers et sourit :

- En tout cas, si jamais tu me refais un coup comme ça…

- Ben quoi ?

- Je te tue !

- Voilà qui est malin. Tu me tues pour me punir de ne pas m'être fait tuer ? Quelle logique monsieur l'agent du F.B.I !

- Hé ! l'expert en logique ici, c'est toi !

- Heureusement.

Puis il se turent, se contentant de s'étreindre les mains, leurs yeux se disant mille choses que les mots n'auraient pas pu traduire. Ce fut Charlie qui reprit la parole, sérieusement cette fois-ci :

- C'était une bombe, c'est ça ?

- Oui, Charlie.

- Où ça ?

- Dans ta voiture.

- Et tu crois que…

- La coïncidence serait vraiment extraordinaire non ? Quelles probabilités y a-t-il qu'il n'y ait aucun rapport avec notre affaire ?

- Ecoute, là je suis un peu trop fatigué pour te donner la réponse comme ça. Mais je peux te dire que ça doit être de l'ordre de une sur plusieurs millions.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Il y eut un nouveau silence et de nouveau ce fut Charlie qui le brisa :

- Mais comment a-t-il su où me trouver ?

- Ce n'est pas le plus important à mes yeux.

- Comment ça ?

- Non, le plus important c'est comment a-t-il su QUI trouver ? Comment a-t-il déterminé ton rôle dans cette affaire ? Pourquoi tenter de te tuer toi, alors qu'il ne s'en est pris à aucun des policiers qui l'ont traqué durant cinq ans ?

- Parce que je suis plus dangereux que tous les policiers du monde ? tenta de plaisanter Charlie.

Mais le ton n'y était pas.

- Tu sais, reprit-il. Cet attentat va nous permettre de progresser. Parce que si nous trouvons le comment, nous ne serons pas loin de trouver le pourquoi et de là le qui.

- Ouais, maugréa Don. Et bien figure-toi que j'aurais autant aimé progresser sans avoir une trouille pareille. J'ai cru que tu étais mort Charlie !

A cette évocation, ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes qu'il s'empressa de résorber pour que son frère ne les voit pas. Mais Charlie sentit bien le désarroi de son aîné et il posa une main apaisante sur son bras :

- Je vais bien Donnie.

Le surnom eut aussitôt l'effet recherché :

- Ne m'appelle pas Donnie !

Le sourire qu'il lut sur les lèvres de son cadet lui fit comprendre que celui-ci avait atteint son but.

- N'empêche, lorsque j'ai vu ce corps sous la bâche et que…

- Quel corps ?

La voix coupante de Charlie le ramena à la réalité. Il se mordit les lèvres. Il aurait dû comprendre que son frère ignorait la mort de celui qui était vraisemblablement son étudiant. Et tel qu'il le connaissait, il allait culpabiliser de cette mort. Il se serait battu de son inconséquence mais maintenant il n'était plus temps de reculer.

- Il y a eu un mort Charlie. Et quand je suis arrivé sur les lieux j'ai cru que c'était toi.

- Tu l'as vu ?

- Oui.

- C'était un jeune homme, la vingtaine, blond, une petite moustache à la Chaplin, des lunettes en corne ?

- Je n'ai pas bien vu… Mais oui il était blond…

Charlie se laissa tomber en arrière sur les oreillers, fermant les yeux : Arthur Benleski ne le collerait plus jamais désormais ! Et déjà il se reprochait tout ce temps passé à le rejeter. S'il lui avait accordé ne serait-ce que quelques minutes au cours des trois jours écoulés, l'étudiant ne l'aurait pas attendu ce soir-là sur le parking et à l'heure qu'il était, il serait en vie. Bien sûr, le corollaire ne lui échappait pas, lui-même serait peut-être mort en contrepartie.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute Charlie…

Il se mordit les lèvres, à la fois furieux et touché d'être aussi bien deviné par son frère.

- Je sais, dit-il d'un ton rageur. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que, si je lui avait accordé un peu de temps…

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir Charlie. Ca ne sert à rien de refaire le monde avec des si et des mais. Le seul fautif c'est notre bomber !

- Tu sais il m'a sans doute sauvé la vie…

- Quoi ? questionna Don, désarçonné par ce coq à l'âne entre sa réflexion et l'affirmation de son cadet.

- Arthur Benleski, mon étudiant, il m'a sans doute sauvé la vie.

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien, il voulait absolument me montrer un prototype de robot qu'il avait créé. Et il était en train de le faire rouler quand tout a sauté. Je présume que sa télécommande a interféré avec le système de mise à feu de la bombe. Et puis, il se trouvait juste entre moi et la voiture : je pense que c'est lui qui m'a protégé du souffle. Je lui dois la vie Don. Sans lui…

Don eut un frisson à cette évocation.

- Charlie, je suis désolé pour ton étudiant bien sûr. Mais je ne vais pas te mentir : s'il fallait que quelqu'un meure ce soir, alors je préfère que ce soit lui que toi.

A nouveau le silence s'imposa entre les deux frères, chacun perdu dans ses pensées.

L'arrivée du Dr Colerman, en qui Don, comme il s'y attendait, reconnut la doctoresse à laquelle il avait déjà eu à faire, mit fin à leur méditation. Elle leur annonça que le scanner n'avait décelé aucun dégât et que, s'ils le désiraient, Charlie pouvait rentrer, à condition de s'en tenir aux instructions qu'elle avait déjà données à Don.

Le mathématicien s'empressa de dire qu'il n'avait aucunement l'intention de passer plus de temps que nécessaire à l'hôpital et, moins de trente minutes plus tard, les deux frères prenaient le chemin de la maison.

Il leur fallut un moment pour calmer la frayeur rétrospective d'Alan et d'Amita et Charlie se retrouva bientôt dûment bordé dans son lit et nanti de trois garde-malades en train de se disputer copieusement pour savoir lequel des trois veillerait sur son sommeil. Finalement un consensus s'établit entre les trois protagonistes qui décidèrent de se partager la nuit et les réveils imposés au blessé.

Alan, en sa qualité de père, obtint, de haute lutte, le droit aux quatre premières heures de veille ce qui n'alla pas sans âpre discussion avec son fils aîné. Mais outre qu'il voulait s'assurer que son cadet allait bien, Alan avait décelé l'épuisement palpable chez Don, fait de tension nerveuse qui retombait et de nuits un peu trop courtes depuis quelque temps où les affaires difficiles se succédaient. Et à sa réelle envie de veiller sur le plus jeune, se mêlait une non moins réelle préoccupation quant au besoin de sommeil de l'aîné. Aussi il avait bien l'intention, les quatre heures écoulées, de faire d'abord appel à Amita de manière à ménager au moins six heures de repos à son fils, quoi que celui-ci puisse en penser.

Don finit par se rendre aux arguments de son père. Après un appel à son équipe pour savoir où ils en étaient et s'ils avaient quelque chose, il donna rendez-vous à tous le lendemain matin et se résigna à regagner sa chambre, non sans un détour par celle de Charlie pour s'assurer que le mathématicien dormait comme un bienheureux. A peine la tête sur l'oreiller, il s'endormit d'un sommeil de plomb, littéralement éreinté par les heures qu'il venait de vivre. Il ne se rendit même pas compte que son père entrait dans sa chambre pour ramener tendrement les couvertures sur lui et lui déposer un baiser léger sur le front avant de retourner auprès de Charlie.

_(à suivre)_


	29. Chapitre 28

Merci à AmbreOnyx, CptJackHarkness, Lily et Ryhn de leur fidélité

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 28<span>**

_Maison des Eppes_

- Salut p'pa.

- Oh, bonjour fiston : tu as passé…

Alan s'interrompit net en voyant le visage maussade de son fils : bon, les choses n'allaient pas être faciles. A vrai dire il s'en doutait un peu. Il avait pris ce risque quand il avait décidé de ne pas le réveiller pour qu'il puisse veiller sur son frère. En effet, le sommeil du mathématicien était calme et, à chacun de ses réveils, il n'avait fait que râler plus fort qu'on l'arrache à son repos, prouvant, si besoin en était, qu'il allait bien. Finalement, d'un commun accord avec Amita, ils s'étaient relayés au bout de quatre heures, somnolant dans le fauteuil près du lit pour Alan, dans le lit pour Amita, et n'avaient pas juger utile de faire appel aux services de Don. Alan savait très bien que celui-ci n'apprécierait pas la mesure.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ? attaquait son fils, vindicatif.

- Parce que tu avais besoin de dormir. Et puis Amita et moi suffisions pour surveiller Charlie.

- Mais c'est mon petit frère ! C'est à moi de m'occuper de lui ! ragea Don.

- Je te signale que ton petit frère est aussi mon fils et que si l'un de nous a le devoir de s'occuper de lui, c'est moi. Et Amita est sa fiancée, c'est aussi un rôle qui lui incombe. Alors maintenant tu me fais le plaisir de te calmer, de t'asseoir et de prendre ton petit déjeuner.

Le ton du père n'était pas agressif, mais sa fermeté tua net dans l'œuf la colère de son fils. Celui-ci, bien que largement majeur et agent fédéral, n'était toujours pas capable de tenir tête à son géniteur quand il employait un certain ton. Il obtempéra donc à l'injonction, tout en maugréant.

Alan déposa devant lui une assiette de pancakes tout chauds accompagnés d'un mug de café odorant et un léger sourire vint éclairer le visage tourmenté de son garçon : décidément son père ne perdait pas ses bonnes habitudes, tous les problèmes se réglaient avec un bon repas !

- Charlie va bien ? s'enquit alors l'agent fédéral d'un ton plus calme.

- Ton frère va bien oui. D'ailleurs je suppose que tu t'en es déjà assuré non ?

Don sourit à nouveau: son père le connaissait bien. En effet, à son réveil, son premier geste avait été de regarder sa montre et, les événements de la nuit lui revenant en mémoire dans la foulée, il avait sursauté en se rendant compte qu'il était déjà sept heures trente. On ne l'avait pas réveillé ! Charlie…

Il avait sauté hors de son lit comme un diable hors de sa boîte et s'était précipité dans la chambre voisine, faisant sursauter Amita qui se reposait auprès de son frère. Elle lui avait jeté un regard d'abord interrogatif puis légèrement inquiet tandis qu'il s'approchait du lit. Elle pouvait discerner la colère qui grondait en lui et s'inquiétait d'un possible éclat. Mais Don ne pouvait pas s'en prendre à elle et puis, il ne voulait pas non plus risquer de réveiller son jeune frère qui dormait d'un sommeil paisible. D'ailleurs, à la vue de son visage calme et si enfantin dans le repos, il avait senti sa colère s'évanouir.

- Il a passé une bonne nuit ? s'était-il contenté de murmurer.

- Oui, tout va bien.

Il avait hoché la tête et était sorti de la chambre pour se diriger vers le rez-de-chaussée. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait de la cuisine, la colère s'était de nouveau emparée de lui : comment avait-il pu ainsi l'écarter ? Comment pouvait-il le juger indigne de s'occuper de son frère ?

L'accueil ferme de son père venait de mettre fin à sa colère, mais pas à ses interrogations.

- Tu m'en veux ? questionna-t-il alors d'une voix contrite.

Son père sourit avec indulgence :

- Si je devais t'en vouloir chaque fois que tu fais une colère, on n'en sortirait pas fiston.

- Non, précisa Don d'une voix un peu tremblante. Est-ce que tu m'en veux de ce qui s'est passé ? Charlie aurait pu être tué. Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu n'as pas voulu me réveiller ? Est-ce que…

Alan qui était en train de se servir un café posa brusquement la cafetière sur la table et s'approcha de son fils qui gardait les yeux obstinément baissés devant lui.

- Donnie, regarde-moi ! Regarde-moi ! insista-t-il en saisissant son garçon aux épaules pour le contraindre à se tourner vers lui.

Il fut bouleversé de voir le visage tourmenté que Don leva vers lui : des larmes, qu'il tentait désespérément de retenir, perlaient à ses cils. Le cœur d'Alan se serra en se rendant compte combien son fils avait été touché par ce qui s'était passé : il ne se souvenait plus vraiment de la dernière fois où il avait vu ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Même lors de la mort de Margaret il s'était retenu. Son père savait bien qu'il avait dû pleurer, seul dans sa chambre, mais il s'était toujours arrangé pour garder les yeux secs devant lui.

Et là, soudain, il eut l'impression de retrouver devant lui le petit garçon sensible de son enfance, celui qui s'apitoyait sur un animal blessé ou sur un camarade malmené. Petit à petit cette sensibilité avait fait place à un désir de justice qui s'était manifesté par un refoulement de ses sentiments pour laisser la place à l'action.

Mais là, il s'agissait de Charlie, son petit frère adoré et toute sa volonté ne parvenait pas à dissimuler l'émotion qui l'étreignait à l'idée de ce qui aurait pu se passer, l'émotion et, Alan le comprit avec un serrement au cœur, la culpabilité.

- Tu n'es pour rien dans ce qui est arrivé à ton frère tu m'entends ? Pour rien du tout !

Ce qu'il lut dans le regard de son fils à cet instant lui fit mal : il était évident que Don ne le croyait pas. Pour lui, nul doute que le principal responsable de ce qui venait de se passer, c'était lui, lui qui avait entraîné son petit frère dans son sillage, dans un monde où il n'avait pas sa place. Renonçant, pour le moment, à gagner cette bataille là, Alan reprit :

- Et si je ne t'ai pas réveillé, c'est seulement parce que tu étais épuisé. Tu devais dormir. Et Amita et moi suffisions pour veiller sur Charlie. Il était inutile de…

- Mais j'aurais aimé veillé sur lui moi aussi, plaida Don.

- Je sais bien. Mais tu veilleras beaucoup mieux sur lui en étant frais et dispo, tu le sais. Dans la journée tu es le mieux placé pour veiller sur lui. Cette nuit j'ai pu veiller sur vous, sur vous deux.

Don releva la tête sur ces mots et sourit à son père : il était désormais certain que celui-ci ne le tenait pas pour responsable des événements, qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Comment aurait-il pu supporter ça en plus du reste ? Il hocha la tête sans un mot mais Alan comprit que le message était bien passé. Il revint alors à la charge sur ce qui lui semblait essentiel.

- Et je veux que tu te persuades que tu n'y es pour rien Don, c'est bien clair ?

- Tu ne peux pas dire ça papa. Tu sais bien que si Charlie n'avait pas travaillé sur cette affaire cela ne serait jamais arrivé.

- Qu'en sais-tu ?

La voix derrière eux les fit sursauter. Charlie était entré dans la cuisine sans qu'ils l'entendent. D'un même élan les deux hommes se précipitèrent vers lui :

- Charlie, comment tu vas ? demanda son père tandis que Don s'écriait :

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? Il faut te reposer !

- Ca va, grogna le mathématicien. J'ai bien assez dormi comme ça. Je crève de faim moi !

A ces mots, Alan s'empressa de retourner à ses fourneaux pour préparer quelques gaufres à son cadet qui n'appréciait pas les pancakes. Don cependant insistait :

- Tu serais mieux au lit frangin ! Remonte, je t'apporterai ton petit déj'.

- Pas question ! Je déteste manger au lit. Sans compter que je ne tiens pas à ce que la moitié de mon repas disparaisse dans ton estomac entre la cuisine et ma chambre ! plaisanta le cadet.

- Comme si j'étais capable de faire quelque chose comme ça ! se défendit son aîné !

- C'est vrai. Tu ingurgiterais plutôt les deux tiers que la moitié ! répliqua alors le plus jeune, clouant le bec à son frère qui revint à sa préoccupation principale :

- Tu es sûr que tout va bien Charlie ?

Celui-ci poussa un soupir dans lequel perçait un début d'exaspération :

- Mais oui ! Sur quel ton il faut que je te le dise ! Je suis plein de courbatures, je n'irai pas disputer un marathon aujourd'hui et mon coude et mon dos sont douloureux, mais je vais bien ! D'accord ?

- Si tu le dis…, marmonna son frère, l'air peu convaincu. Et ta tête ?

- Ma tête n'a jamais été aussi bien ! protesta Charlie. Et arrête de t'en faire pour moi Don. Tout va bien ! Dans quelle langue faut-il te le dire ?

- Je ne sais pas, répliqua l'aîné. Peut-être qu'une petite démonstration mathématique me permettrait de mieux comprendre.

- Tu parles ! Tu serais largué à la trentième seconde, se moqua gentiment son cadet en s'asseyant avec un soupir d'aise qui lui attira à nouveau l'inquiétude de son aîné définitivement passé en mode « mère poule ».

- Charlie tu es sûr que…

- Don ! tonna Charlie. Si tu oses me demander une fois de plus si je vais bien, je crois que je te mords !

- D'accord, d'accord, je me rends ! abdiqua Don tandis que leur père déposait devant Charlie un grand bol de chocolat chaud accompagné de gaufres appétissantes.

- Pourquoi lui il a du chocolat et des gaufres et moi du café et des pancakes ? protesta alors Don tandis que Charlie demandait d'un ton geignard :

- Et pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit au café moi ?

Son père leur jeta un regard faussement furibond :

- Parce que tu vas me dire maintenant que tu préfères le chocolat et les gaufres au café et aux pancakes ? dit-il, tourné vers l'aîné. C'est nouveau ça !

Puis, s'adressant au cadet :

- Quant à toi, tu n'as pas le droit aux excitants pour les…., il consulta rapidement sa montre, seize prochaines heures, donc…

- En quel honneur ? récrimina Charlie.

- En l'honneur d'un vilain choc à la tête ! Alors vous arrêtez tout de suite de râler et vous mangez votre petit déjeuner ! Sinon la prochaine fois vous vous le préparerez vous-même !

Les deux garçons se sourirent : ils n'étaient pas dupes de la fausse colère de leur père. Celui-ci était ravi de les avoir, pour une fois, tous les deux ensemble au petit déjeuner, ce qui n'arrivait que fort rarement. En auraient-ils douté que la preuve leur aurait été apportée par le soin qu'avait mis Alan à préparer pour chacun ce qu'il préférait pour ce repas.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce tandis que chacun engloutissait ce qu'il avait devant lui comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis une semaine. Evidemment, le plus rapide à ce jeu-là fut Don qui profita d'un instant d'inattention pour chiper une gaufre à son frère qui protesta bruyamment, obligeant leur père à intervenir en tançant son aîné du rire dans la voix : c'était si bon de les avoir là, tous les deux, se chamaillant comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. En songeant que, ce même matin, ils auraient pu être en train de pleurer Charlie, un long frisson le parcourut. Ca ne devait plus arriver, plus jamais ! Il ne supporterait pas de perdre un de ses enfants !

Il s'aperçut soudain que les regards de ses fils étaient dirigés sur lui et il comprit qu'ils savaient ce qui lui était passé dans la tête lorsque, simultanément, les deux frères dirent :

- Je vais bien papa, n'y pense plus.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je veillerai à ce que ça ne se reproduise pas.

Il se contenta de leur sourire, heureux qu'ils soient capables de se comprendre ainsi, sans se parler, preuve, s'il en était besoin de la complicité et de l'affection qui les unissait, même s'ils avaient parfois du mal à l'exprimer.

_(à suivre)_


	30. Chapitre 29

**Chapitre 29**

_Maison des Eppes_

- Alors, quelles sont les nouvelles ?

Les deux frères, leur petit déjeuner achevé, s'étaient dirigés vers le salon laissant, comme à leur habitude, le soin à leur père de remettre la cuisine en ordre, ce qui n'avait pas manqué de faire râler le patriarche. Aussitôt assis sur le canapé, Charlie avait attaqué. Don ne se sentait pas très disposé à replonger son jeune frère dans une enquête qui avait failli lui coûter la vie. D'autre part, il avait peur que Charlie culpabilise s'il lui parlait du bilan de l'explosion.

Mais son cadet n'avait pas l'intention de lâcher l'affaire et Don finit par s'incliner. De toute façon, tôt ou tard, Charlie s'arrangerait pour apprendre ce qui l'intéressait et puis, son aîné savait par expérience que rien ne l'empêcherait de continuer à travailler sur ce cas, quoi qu'il puisse lui dire et quels que soient les risques encourus, maintenant plus que jamais.

- Il y a eu un mort et onze blessés dont un est encore hospitalisé.

- C'est grave ?

- Non, une double fracture du fémur. Il a été opéré dans la nuit. Ca ira.

- Bon…

Charlie se tut, plongé dans ses pensées et Don sut qu'il pensait à Arthur Belenski, son étudiant.

- Tu n'y es pour rien Charlie, lui dit-il en posant une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son cadet.

Celui-ci leva les yeux vers lui, touché que son frère sache lire ainsi dans ses pensées.

- Je sais dit-il.

Il observa encore quelques instants de silence puis se secoua :

- C'aurait pu être pire, ajouta-t-il.

- Tu l'as dit, répondit son frère d'un ton grave. Bien pire.

Charlie fut ému de la souffrance qui perça dans la voix de son aîné sur ces mots, ainsi que du tremblement qu'il sentit dans la main qui était restée sur son épaule. Il comprit combien son frère avait eu peur pour lui et sa main alla se poser sur celle que Don gardait sur son épaule, la serrant dans une pression rassurante.

A nouveau le silence s'appesantit, chacun des frères se plongeant dans ses pensées. Et à nouveau ce fut Charlie qui reprit la parole.

- Bon, et vous avez trouvé quelque chose d'exploitable ?

Don eut une moue découragée :

- Non, tu te doutes bien que ce salopard ne nous a pas laissé une piste.

- C'était à prévoir. Il est vraiment malin. Je me demande comment il a su me trouver.

- S'il rôde autour de nous, comme cela semble être le cas, ça n'a pas dû être très compliqué. En tout cas, désormais tu ne quittes plus la maison sans un garde du corps.

- Don…, commença à protester le mathématicien.

- Non, pas un mot là-dessus, intima son frère. Tu es sous protection : tu vas me donner ton emploi du temps et limiter autant que possible tes déplacements. En fait, je préfèrerais que tu ne sortes pas d'ici, sauf pour te rendre au F.B.I. et uniquement accompagné par des agents.

- Mais…

- Charlie, ce malade a failli te tuer. Si ton étudiant n'avait pas provoqué d'interférences, à l'heure qu'il est…

Don ne put terminer sa phrase mais un long frisson le parcourut.

- Alors je ne te permettrai pas de prendre le moindre risque. Durant la nuit une équipe a pris place autour de la maison. Toi et papa vous êtes désormais sous protection et je veux que tu me promettes de ne pas commettre la moindre imprudence.

- Ecoute, je ne pense pas que…

- Charlie, je veux ta promesse !

Don s'était levé et positionné en face de lui. Il planta son regard dans le sien et Charlie, en voyant l'expression sévère de son aîné comprit qu'il n'aurait pas gain de cause sur ce coup là. Son frère avait eu bien trop peur et rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire ou faire ne le ferait revenir sur sa décision. Et puis il n'avait pas tort : après tout, ce malade pouvait fort bien piéger la maison ou s'en prendre à leur père. Il ne pouvait pas permettre que celui-ci se trouve en danger.

- D'accord, abdiqua-t-il. Tu as ma parole : je supporterai tes anges gardiens le temps qu'il faudra.

- Ton emploi du temps ? exigea Don, pas encore tout à fait convaincu par la reddition de son frère.

- Ce matin je comptais corriger les copies de mon dernier contrôle de 3ème année et cet après-midi j'ai un cours sur les matrices aléatoires.

- Tu peux le remettre ?

- Oui… enfin, non. Mais mon assistant peut s'en charger.

- Parfait ! Du coup tu peux rester à la maison toute la journée ?

- Oui, mais…

- Charlie, il n'y a pas de oui mais. Je ne veux pas que tu sortes sans nécessité, est-ce clair ?

- Bien sûr.

Puis, une idée lui traversant soudain l'esprit il s'exclama :

- Et Amita et Larry ?

- Quoi ?

- Ils pourraient être en danger aussi. Si ton bomber m'a repéré, il peut tout à fait avoir fait le lien avec eux et dans ce cas…

- D'abord ce n'est pas MON bomber, je te ferai remarquer. Ensuite, figure-toi que j'ai déjà pensé à ça. Amita et Larry sont d'ores et déjà sous la protection d'un agent.

- J'aurai dû me douter que tu prendrais tes précautions, dit Charlie en souriant, ressentant une grande fierté d'avoir un frère aussi réactif.

Puis soudain son visage s'assombrit :

- Quoi ? questionna Don, alarmé.

- L'agent qui protège Amita…

- Oui ?

- Dis-moi que ce n'est pas un magnifique mâle qui fait se pâmer toutes les filles !

Don rit, pour la première fois depuis l'explosion, heureux de voir que son petit frère retrouvait son sens de l'humour.

- Ca mon vieux… Il se pourrait bien qu'en effet…

- Don ! Si tu m'as fait ce coup-là, je te tue !

- Sache mon cher petit frère que je ne me laisserai vraisemblablement pas tuer sans me défendre !

- Même pour me faire plaisir ?

- Même pour te faire plaisir. J'ai la faiblesse de tenir à la vie vois-tu.

- Don, qui protège Amita ?

Amusé Don, comprit que, sous la plaisanterie, se dissimulait une vraie préoccupation, sans doute pas que la belle informaticienne puisse tomber sous le charme de son garde du corps, mais plutôt que celui-ci ne soit pas un agent assez chevronné pour qu'elle soit réellement en sécurité.

- C'est Liz qui se charge d'Amita, tu es content ?

- Liz ? Alors pas de problème, dit Charlie dans un grand sourire.

- Va-t-en savoir… insinua alors Don. Tu sais, Liz a beaucoup de charme.

Charlie le regarda, les yeux ronds, la bouche bée, puis il ramasse le coussin et d'un coup sec, l'envoya pile dans le visage de son frère !

- Agression envers un agent fédéral, tu sais où ça peut mener ?

- M'en fiche ! Fallait pas commencer, répliqua le mathématicien d'un ton enfantin. Comment peux-tu oser insinuer qu'Amita…

- Allez, rassure-toi petit frère. Ton Amita ne risque pas de tomber amoureuse d'un agent du F.B.I., femme ou homme.

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi en es-tu si sûr ?

- Parce que j'ai cru remarquer qu'elle n'avait d'yeux que pour les professeurs de mathématiques appliquées figure-toi.

- LES professeurs ?

- Et bien disons UN professeur.

- Je préfère ça, soupira Charlie, feignant le soulagement.

- C'est vrai que sinon j'aurai bien tenté ma chance moi…

- Quoi ? Tu … ? Tu ne… ?

Charlie était suffoqué par la dernière réplique de son frère. Puis en regardant celui-ci de plus près, il vit la lueur moqueuse dans les yeux, les lèvres qui tremblaient pour ne pas se distendre dans un sourire ironique.

- Tu vas me le payer ! rugit-il en se ruant sur son aîné qui para l'attaque en riant.

Mais le mathématicien avait oublié qu'il n'était pas vraiment en état de se lancer dans un corps à corps que, de toute façon, même au meilleur de sa forme, il n'avait aucune chance de gagner. Son dos et son coude se rappelèrent douloureusement à son souvenir et un gémissement lui vint aux lèvres qui affola aussitôt son frère :

- Charlie, Charlie ça ne va pas ?

Les deux mains de Don vinrent se poser avec tendresse de chaque côté de ses épaules, le guidant doucement vers le canapé où il le fit asseoir avant de s'agenouiller pour que son visage se trouve à hauteur du sien. Charlie, ému, lut l'inquiétude dans les yeux noisette plongés dans les siens.

- Non, ça va. J'avais oublié qu'il fallait que je mesure mes mouvements pendant quelques jours.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Mais oui, t'inquiète !

- Attends une seconde.

Don s'absenta quelques instants et revint tenant dans ses mains un verre d'eau et un comprimé.

- Tiens, dit-il en tendant les deux à son frère.

- C'est quoi ?

- Les antalgiques que le toubib t'a prescrits.

- Don, je n'ai pas besoin d'antalgiques.

- Oui, et bien moi je dis que si. Alors tu m'avales ça tout de suite.

- Sinon…, dit-il, plus pour faire rager son aîné que parce qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment prendre le comprimé qui ne pouvait que lui faire du bien.

- Sinon j'appelle papa et tu sais ce qui va se passer !

- Non ! Surtout pas !

Il savait que son père n'aurait rien de plus pressé que de l'envoyer se recoucher immédiatement et il était hors de question qu'il passe la journée au lit. Il avait bien trop à faire. Charlie, sous l'œil suspicieux de son frère qui suivait le moindre de ses mouvements, comme s'il craignait que son cadet ne cherche à l'induire en erreur, avala donc le médicament. Il posa le verre et regarda son frère qui ne le quittait pas des yeux.

- Quoi ? Tu veux vérifier que je l'ai bien avalé ? Tu veux peut-être que j'ouvre la bouche pour que tu puisses t'assurer que je ne le cache pas sous ma langue ?

- Ben…

Charlie lui jeta un regard outré : ce n'était pas possible ! Son aîné était pire que son père ! En mode « mère-poule » il était capable de n'importe quoi ! Ne pouvait-il pas lui faire un peu confiance ?

Il allait exploser lorsqu'à nouveau il vit les lèvres de son frères frémir et il comprit, qu'une fois de plus, celui-ci le faisait marcher. Et lui ne marchait pas, il courait ! A croire qu'il avait perdu tout son sens de l'humour dans l'explosion !

- … Disons que pour cette fois-ci je te fais confiance ! acheva Don tandis que Charlie poussait un cri de rage !

- Don, je te déteste !

- Moi aussi petit frère !

- Pourquoi tu me fais ça ?

- Pour me venger !

- Te venger ?

- De tes vilaines petites répliques lorsque j'étais trop fatigué pour me défendre, l'autre soir.

- Ah c'est comme ça ?

- Et oui mon cher petit frère, c'est comme ça.

- Alors crois-moi, tu ne perds rien pour attendre !

- Je t'attends de pied ferme !

Les deux frères se regardèrent, de l'amusement au fond des yeux. Puis, petit à petit, l'amusement laissa place à l'affection et Charlie, bouleversé, vit des larmes humidifier les cils de son frère.

- Don…

Avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, son aîné le prenait contre lui :

- Charlie, ne me fais plus jamais ça, plus jamais !

Il lui rendit son étreinte, heureux de se sentir en sécurité.

_(à suivre)_


	31. Chapitre 30

Un grand merci à AmbreOnyx de ses commentaires sur les deux derniers chapitres.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 30<span>**

_Maison des Eppes_

Don le lâcha soudain et se détourna quelques instants, comme honteux de s'être laissé aller ainsi à l'attendrissement. Lorsqu'il planta à nouveau son regard dans le sien, il avait retrouvé tout son sang-froid, tout son self-contrôle. Charlie sut alors qu'il avait l'agent spécial Don Eppes en face de lui. D'ailleurs, en eut-il douté que la question que lui posa alors son frère, le lui aurait fait comprendre :

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu avais à me dire hier soir ? Pourquoi semblais-tu si excité ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

- Oui je…

Charlie chercha autour de lui et soudain, avec désespoir, il se souvint qu'il tenait sa sacoche au moment de l'explosion : bon sang, toutes ses recherches étaient dedans ! Il avait tout perdu ! Le désarroi dut se lire sur son visage car Don s'inquiéta :

- Charlie… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Ma sacoche, j'avais tous mes résultats dedans et…

- Oh ! si ce n'est que ça !

A ces mots Charlie s'empourpra de colère : comment son frère pouvait-il réagir ainsi ? Comment pouvait-il prendre avec autant de désinvolture la perte de plusieurs heures de travail ? Voire plusieurs jours car il n'y avait pas dans son porte-document que son travail pour le F.B.I., il y avait aussi des préparations de cours, de conférences, des notes pour son travail sur l'émergence cognitive. Mais évidemment, comment Don aurait-il pu prendre conscience de ça ? Pour lui, le travail de son cadet se résumait à aligner quelques chiffres sur un tableau et il ne pouvait pas, à moins qu'il ne veuille pas, prendre conscience du réel travail que cela représentait.

- Comment ça, si ce n'est que cela ? explosa-t-il. Tu sais ce que tu es en train de dire là ? Tu sais combien d'heures il…

Il s'interrompit net, brisé dans son élan alors que son aîné, qui s'était éloigné vers le meuble de l'entrée, revenait vers lui tenant à la main…. sa sacoche !

Il resta muet quelques secondes tandis que, d'un ton ironique, son frère demandait :

- C'est ça que tu cherches ?

Il se leva rapidement et, vint arracher l'objet des mains de son frère, comme s'il craignait que celui-ci ne le jette dans le feu que leur père avait allumé dans le salon, de peur que Charlie ne prenne froid malgré la température estivale qui régnait.

- Où l'as-tu trouvée ? s'enquit-il d'une voix gênée, honteux de son mouvement d'humeur.

- Elle était auprès du corps…

A nouveau Don fut parcouru d'un tremblement au souvenir de ce qu'il avait ressenti alors : cette sacoche auprès de ce corps recouvert d'une bâche. Il avait cru alors que le monde s'arrêtait !

- Don ?

Charlie était près de lui, l'interrogeant du regard, inquiet soudain de l'expression qu'il lisait sur le regard de son frère, faite de peur et d'égarement, comme s'il ne savait plus vraiment où il se trouvait. En s'entendant ainsi interpeller, Don revint au présent et passa une main tremblante sur son visage.

- Tu vas bien ? s'inquiétait son cadet.

- Oui… C'est juste que…

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il regarda son frère bien en face : devait-il lui avouer ce qui lui était passé par la tête à ce moment-là ? Il était tellement mal à l'aise avec tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin aux sentiments !

- C'est juste que… Quand j'ai vu ta sacoche auprès de cette bâche sous laquelle gisait un corps, tu comprends, j'ai cru que…

- Oh Don ! murmura Charlie, comprenant soudain où son aîné voulait en venir et mesurant le traumatisme qu'il avait dû ressentir alors.

- Je ne pourrai pas te perdre Charlie, je ne le pourrai pas ! hoqueta alors Don en se détournant de nouveau pour cacher son émotion.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut le cadet qui s'approcha pour l'enlacer tendrement : même si les câlins n'étaient pas particulièrement dans leur nature, il sentait que c'était le meilleur moyen de rassurer son frère.

- Tu ne me perdras pas Donnie. Je serai toujours près de toi.

Il sentit son frère enfouir son visage au creux de son épaule tandis qu'il lui rendait son étreinte et il réprima un gémissement en se retrouvant serré entre les bras musclés de son aîné. Il caressa doucement le dos de celui-ci pour le réconforter, ému aux larmes de le sentir tellement bouleversé, lui qui faisait toujours tout pour cacher ses émotions. Après quelques secondes, Don le repoussa, renifla de manière fort peu élégante et poussa un profond soupir : Charlie comprit qu'il cherchait à reprendre le contrôle et il s'éloigna de lui pour ne pas le gêner.

- Au fait Donnie, attaqua-t-il en appuyant délibérément sur le surnom.

- Ne m'appelle pas Donnie !

La réplique qu'il attendait ne se fit pas attendre et il sourit : c'était exactement ce qu'il cherchait, replonger son frère dans leur train-train quotidien pour distraire son esprit de la peur qu'il avait ressentie.

- D'accord… Donnie !

La vieille plaisanterie atteignit à nouveau son but et son frère éclata d'un rire bref en lui donnant une tape derrière la tête :

- Hé doucement ! Tu oublie que je viens d'avoir une commotion !

- Bah ! Avec le nombre de neurones que tu as, quelques-uns de plus ou de moins de changeront pas grand-chose.

- Ca c'est toi qui le dis !

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça !

Don avait maintenant surmonté son moment de faiblesse et il revenait à l'essentiel.

- Maintenant que tu as récupéré ta sacro-sainte sacoche, tu vas peut-être enfin me dire ce que tu as découvert !

- Oui. Ben tu sais, j'aurais fort bien pu te le dire sans avoir ma sacoche. Je suis tout de même capable de me souvenir des conclusions auxquelles je suis arrivé sans avoir besoin de relire mes travaux tout de même !

- Charlie…

La voix de Don était chargée de menaces, mais son frère n'en avait cure.

- En fait les recherches en elles-mêmes n'ont vraiment de valeur que pour quelqu'un qui peut les comprendre, continuait-il. Et, sans vouloir te vexer, je ne suis pas certain que tu y comprendrais quoi que ce soit. Mais c'est toujours utile de les avoir, surtout si on s'aperçoit qu'on a fait fausse route. Ainsi on peut tenter de trouver l'erreur à partir de…

- CHARLIE ! explosa Don, partagé entre l'agacement et le rire, conscient que son frère en rajoutait sciemment.

- D'accord. Je crois avoir compris le mobile de ton bomber.

- QUOI ? Attends, tu es sérieux là ?

- M'as-tu déjà vu ne pas l'être ? s'indigna Charlie.

- Tu me permets de jouer mon joker ? plaisanta Don. Bon allez, dis-moi, vite ! C'est quoi son mobile ? La vengeance ? La folie ? La recherche de la célébrité ?

- Rien de tout cela mon cher frère.

- Charlie bon sang ! Accouche !

Le mathématicien sourit : allons, il avait assez fait lanterner son aîné, se vengeant ainsi de ses petites réflexions précédentes.

- C'est un mobile vieux comme le monde : l'appât du gain !

- Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles Charlie ?

- J'ai découvert que ton bomber avait soutiré de l'argent à au moins une des trois victimes de chaque série d'attentats.

- Mais… on l'aurait vu… Tu es sûr de toi ?

- Parfaitement sûr. Tiens regarde.

Charlie fouilla dans sa sacoche et en sortit une liasse de papiers qu'il avait imprimé la veille au soir.

- Là, je suis tombé là-dessus hier soir : un virement de 250 000 $ de Benjamin Alscot vers un compte crypté le soir même de l'explosion.

- Mais enfin, David a contrôlé ses comptes, il n'a rien vu.

- Evidemment parce que le virement a eu lieu plusieurs heures plus tard.

- Mais ça n'a peut-être rien à voir Charlie. Benjamin Alscot possède plusieurs agences dans le pays, il a peut-être fait un virement !

- Tu te doutes bien que j'ai vérifié ! s'indigna Charlie, vexé que son frère le croit si peu professionnel. J'ai consulté les comptes des autres victimes. A chaque fois une ou deux ont effectué un virement important sur un compte off-shore quelques heures après l'explosion. Tiens regarde…

Les deux frères se plongèrent dans l'étude des feuillets et Charlie entourait à chaque fois les lignes concernées.

- Bon sang, Charlie ! dit Don lorsqu'ils en eurent fini. Tu te rends comptes de ce que ça signifie ?

- Ben… que ton poseur de bombe n'est qu'un vulgaire maître chanteur non ?

- Oui. Et ça c'est un point important. Jusqu'à présent nous cherchions un point commun entre les victimes sans pouvoir le déceler. Et pour cause ! Avec ça, on va pouvoir avancer autrement… Charlie !

Le mathématicien rougit de joie au son de la voix à la fois ravie et pleine d'admiration de son frère. Ca le payait de ses effort plus que tout autre chose au monde.

- Encore une chose, ajouta-t-il.

- Quoi ?

- Il n'y a pas eu de virement lors des trois premières explosions, ce qui confirme ma thèse d'un second bomber prenant le relais à Washington où, pour la première fois, il y a eu extorsion de fonds.

- Mmm ! opina Don qui restait les yeux rivés sur les relevés annotés.

- Tu crois que tu pourrais identifier les comptes ? demanda-t-il soudain.

- Pfff ! C'est un travail titanesque ! Il y a au moins trois comptes différents dans trois banques off-shore différentes et transitant par un nombre incalculable de relais. Ton bomber n'est pas un amateur…

- C'est impossible alors ? s'enquit Don, sachant qu'il venait de prononcer le mot magique.

- Rien n'est impossible, tu devrais le savoir, répliqua alors son frère. Mais ça va être un travail de longue haleine. J'aurais besoin d'Amita sur ce coup-là.

- Appelle-là !

- Pas avant midi. Elle a cours toute la matinée. Je ne peux pas la déranger.

- Bon… Mais vous vous y mettez aussitôt que possible d'ac ?

- Oui, esclavagiste ! maugréa Charlie, heureux de voir que son frère semblait soudain soulagé d'un poids, à l'idée que son enquête repartait enfin.

- Il y a juste une chose que je ne comprends pas, reprit-il.

- Quoi ?

- Et bien, à part Alscot, toutes les victimes ayant versé de l'argent sont mortes…

- C'est logique, répliqua Don. Ce type est trop intelligent pour prendre le risque d'être dénoncé. Il fait vraisemblablement chanter les victimes en leur prouvant qu'il est l'auteur des explosions précédentes et, une fois qu'elles ont payé, il les assassine à leur tour pour éviter qu'elles puissent aller porter plainte.

- C'est horrible, s'indigna Charlie. Ce type est vraiment un monstre.

- Oui, un véritable monstre. Mais aussi quelqu'un de très malin et qui ne prend aucun risque comme le démontre la mort de quatre témoins potentiels. Ce qui me ramène à ma préoccupation première.

- Laquelle ?

- Comment ce type fait-il pour se tenir au courant des progrès de l'enquête ? Comment identifie-t-il les témoins possibles ? Comment fait-il pour ne pas éveiller la suspicion de la police ?

- C'est vraisemblablement quelqu'un qu'on ne s'étonne pas de voir autour des enquêteurs : journaliste, technicien, avocat… Il connaît le système donc c'est quelqu'un d'instruit. Et sa couverture est indétectable.

- Tu pourrais cerner son profil ? Je veux dire, nous donner la probabilité qu'il soit dans telle ou telle branche ?

- Don… Je ne peux pas tout faire !

- Non, bien sûr… Mais ça pourrait nous faire avancer.

- Je sais. Je crois même que ce serait plus utile que de trouver où va le compte parce que je doute qu'on puisse remonter jusqu'au coupable par ce biais. Ce type est trop malin pour se faire prendre ainsi.

- D'accord. Alors tu planches sur ce versant. Moi je vais demander qu'on lance une recherche sur toutes les personnes qui se sont intéressées ou qui ont été mêlées de près ou de loin à cette enquête depuis le début. Et je verrai bien si certains noms se recoupent.

- Et si c'est le cas, communique-les moi. Je pourrai ainsi affiner mon analyse.

- O.K. Merci petit frère. Tu as vraiment fait un super boulot. Je crois que si on arrête notre type, ce sera grâce à toi. Je file au bureau. Tu me promets de ne pas bouger sans m'en avertir ?

- Mais oui maman, répondit son frère avec un haussement d'épaules et un sourire résigné.

Au moment où son frère s'apprêtait à sortir, il hésita un moment puis, s'approchant de lui, il lui lança :

- Don…

- Quoi ?

- Est-ce que tu as pensé à la probabilité que…

- Que quoi ?

- Et bien que, pour être ainsi au courant du développement de l'enquête, ton bomber soit…

Il s'arrêta, inquiet de la réaction que pourrait avoir son frère en entendant ce soupçon qui lui était venu en énumérant les professions possibles permettant d'avoir un lien direct avec le dossier et qui lui paraissait si monstrueuse qu'il n'osait la formuler à voix haute.

Mais Don avait compris parce qu'il y avait pensé aussi, et ce fut lui qui termina la phrase :

- … un agent ?

- Oui.

Charlie avait juste murmuré le mot, à la fois honteux de cette pensée et immensément soulagé que son frère aussi ait envisagé cette possibilité.

- Figure-toi que je ne cesse d'y penser, et que ça me hante !

La souffrance qui perçait dans le ton de son aîné lui serra le cœur. Il comprenait ce que celui-ci ressentait à l'idée qu'un de ses collègues puisse tremper dans cette abomination.

- Un simple calcul de probabilités nous permettra assez vite d'y voir plus clair, lui dit-il alors.

Don hocha la tête puis un sourire éclaira son visage tandis qu'il ironisait :

- « Simple » ?

Charlie eut une grimace expressive :

- Oui, enfin, façon de parler ! Mais je devrais pouvoir resserrer assez vite autour d'une théorie valide.

- D'accord frangin. Fais au mieux.

Charlie se contenta de hocher la tête et Don sortit. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le garage, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir de nouveau et il se retourna. Son frère passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement et l'interpella :

- Ah ! Et… Charlie…

- Quoi ?

- N'oublie pas que tu as été secoué hier. Alors tâche aussi de te reposer ! Promis ?

- Promis ! dit-il, touché que son frère se préoccupe encore de sa santé et ne veuille pas qu'il en fasse trop, même pour lui apporter enfin des réponses, alors qu'il y avait tant à faire sur cette enquête et que la possibilité qu'un agent soit impliqué devait effectivement le tourmenter.

_(à suivre)_


	32. Chapitre 31

Merci à AmbreOnyx et Lily pour leur fidélité.

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPITRE 31<span>**

_Rues de Los Angeles_

Don roulait lentement vers le bureau, réfléchissant profondément à la tournure que prenait cette enquête : une tournure qu'il n'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout. C'est à ce moment-là que son téléphone sonna :

- Eppes ?

- Don…

La voix contrainte de David lui fit immédiatement comprendre qu'il n'allait pas apprécier ce que celui-ci allait lui dire.

- Benjamin Alscot est mort !

- Quoi ? Mais comment ?

- Une bombe dans sa voiture !

- Enfin, il n'était pas sous surveillance ?

- Si, mais lorsqu'il s'en est aperçu il a porté plainte auprès du procureur afin de faire lever la protection.

- Et tu n'as pas cru bon de m'en avertir ?

- Don… Tu n'aurais rien pu faire d'autre qu'obtempérer à l'ordre direct qui nous a été donné. Tu avais besoin de repos après ce qui s'était passé et…

- Et qui a pris cette décision ?

- Moi !

La voix de Mike intervenant dans la conversation ne le surprit pas outre mesure. Il se doutait déjà qu'aucun de ses subordonnés n'aurait pris cette initiative sans lui en parler.

- Tu as eu tort Mike, j'aurais peut-être pu convaincre cet homme.

- Tu n'aurais rien pu faire d'autre que ce que j'ai tenté Don. Ou alors tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

- Bien sûr que si et tu le sais très bien.

- Je suis allé le trouver, je lui ai expliqué qu'il était peut-être en danger. Il n'a rien voulu savoir. Et lorsque l'injonction nous a été délivrée, il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire qu'à obéir.

- J'aurais pu essayer de biaiser, le faire protéger à distance, malgré lui.

- Don, ce type est trop fort pour se laisser prendre ainsi au piège. S'il voulait que Benjamin Alscot meure, il se serait arrangé pour l'atteindre, tôt ou tard et sans se soucier du nombre de morts qu'il aurait pu faire au passage.

Don rumina quelques instants ces paroles pleins de bon sens.

- Oui, tu as raison. Bon, écoute, Charlie a eu une idée…

- Oui, laquelle ?

- Je t'en parlerai chez Alscot, rejoins-moi là-bas.

- Quoi ? Mais que veux-tu faire là-bas ?

- Je t'expliquerai. David, tu t'arranges pour m'obtenir un mandat de perquisition de son domicile.

- Pour quel motif ?

- Celui que tu veux : obstruction à la justice, dissimulation de preuves, idiotie congénitale si tu veux mais j'ai besoin de ce mandat ! rugit Don qui commençait à perdre patience.

Les morts s'accumulaient sans qu'il puisse rien faire pour arrêter le maniaque et il commençait sérieusement à s'énerver de cet état de choses. Charlie venait de lui donner, peut-être, une prise intéressante et il n'allait pas la lâcher comme ça.

- O.K. boss, dit David. Tu auras ton mandat.

- Mike, tu me rejoins chez Alscot ?

- J'y serai avant toi ! Mais j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'on cherche tout de même.

- Je te le dirai sur place. Allez, au boulot les gars ! On doit absolument coincer ce malade.

Il raccrocha et continua sa route. Mais il ne prêtait pas réellement attention au trajet. Son visage restait tourmenté et il se mordait machinalement la lèvre. Les pensées qui lui traversaient la tête à ce moment là n'avait pas l'air de lui être agréables, loin de là.

_(à suivre)_


	33. Chapitre 32

**Chapitre 32**

_Domicile de Benjamin Alscot_

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Don stoppait devant le domicile de Benjamin Alscot. A son arrivée, il vit Mike sortir d'un véhicule garé le long du trottoir. Son ami tenait un papier à la main :

- Hello Don ! Tout va bien ? Tiens, David a fait des miracles, voici ton mandat, signé, en bonne et due forme !

- Super ! Merci. Ca va vieux et toi ?

- Et bien, mis à part que je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière, tout baigne.

- Désolé de vous avoir laissé tomber les gars.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Don. N'importe qui aurait fait la même chose à ta place.

- Oui, mais c'est moi qui dirige cette enquête…

- … conjointement avec moi, précisa Mickaël, arrachant un sourire amusé à son collègue.

- Conjointement avec toi, j'allais le dire. Ce n'était donc pas très professionnel de vous laisser vous débrouiller seuls ainsi.

- Don, on est tout à fait capables de se débrouiller sans toi je te signale. Il était bien plus important que tu t'occupes de ton frère. Au fait, comment va-t-il ?

Don fut touché de l'intérêt sincère qui s'entendait dans la voix de son ami, sachant combien les relations de celui-ci avec Charlie étaient délicates.

- Ca va : il est un peu endolori mais son cerveau s'est déjà remis en route…

- Alors, rigola Mike, c'est l'essentiel.

- Tu l'as dit.

- Justement, est-ce que tu vas enfin m'expliquer quelle idée à eu ton frère ? Et ce que nous faisons-là ? Ne me dis pas que tu penses que ce malade va être assez stupide pour se pointer chez Alscot ? C'est ça l'idée de ton frangin ?

- Non, en fait Charlie a vraisemblablement découvert le mobile de notre bomber.

- Quoi ?

Abasourdi, Mike arrêta Don par le bras et lui fit face.

- Répète-moi ça un peu ?

Don sourit de l'incrédulité proche de la stupeur qui vibrait dans le ton de Mike. Il remit cependant l'explication à plus tard car ils arrivaient à la porte de la maison. Par acquit de conscience, Don sonna. Mais, comme il s'y attendait, personne ne vint ouvrir. Cela était logique dans la mesure où Benjamin Alscot était célibataire. Sa famille, composée de ses parents et de deux sœurs, qui avait été avertie de son décès, ne tarderait sans doute pas à arriver, mais, pour le moment, les lieux étaient à eux.

Don sortit un passe de sa poche et ouvrit la serrure sans trop de difficultés: visiblement, Benjamin Alscot ne s'était pas senti en danger. Au moins jusqu'à ces derniers jours. C'est d'ailleurs la réflexion que se fit aussi Mickaël :

- Et bien, on ne peut pas dire qu'il ait investi dans un système de sécurité.

- Bah ! Ce quartier est fort tranquille. Il devait s'y sentir en sécurité.

- Ouais… Il aurait peut-être mieux fait d'assurer ses arrières, grommela Mike.

Les deux hommes pénétrèrent dans le grand hall d'entrée. Celui-ci était meublé assez succinctement de meubles anciens visiblement de grand prix. Devant eux, un grand escalier s'élevait vers l'étage. A droite s'étendait un grand espace à vivre meublé, lui aussi, de meubles anciens et précieux. A gauche, c'était la cuisine. Au fond, s'ouvrait un vaste espace qui était vraisemblablement l'atelier de conception de l'architecte : des maquettes meublaient les tables, des esquisses au fusain ornaient les murs. Des chiffres s'alignaient sur des tableaux. Don pensa que cet espace aurait plu à son frère.

Mais ce n'était vraisemblablement pas là qu'il trouverait ce qu'il cherchait. Il fit donc signe à Mike qui le suivait sans mot dire, rongeant apparemment son frein, mais ayant selon toute vraisemblance décidé qu'il devait laisser l'initiative à son ami et que celui-ci, de toute façon, finirait bien par lui dire la raison de leur présence ici.

L'un derrière l'autre, les deux agents gravirent l'escalier et se trouvèrent alors dans un vaste espace éclairé par une verrière sur le toit. Des classeurs couraient le long du mur du fond, un grand bureau, équipé du dernier cri de la technologie informatique, faisait face à l'escalier, les murs opposés au bureau étaient garnis de rayonnages où s'alignaient toutes sortes de livres. Visiblement, c'était là le bureau de l'architecte, la pièce qui intéressait les agents au premier chef.

Malgré tout, il prirent la précaution de vérifier les portes qui s'ouvraient de chaque côté de l'escalier. Celles de droite se révélèrent donner sur une grande chambre à coucher, munie d'un vaste dressing, vraisemblablement la chambre d'Alscot, et une vaste salle de bain. Celles de gauche découvrirent deux autres chambres reliées par une deuxième salle de bain commune.

Don fit signe à Mike et les deux agents remirent leurs armes dans leurs étuis : ils les avaient sorties par habitude, pour appliquer le règlement plus que par véritable crainte de trouver un intrus dans les lieux. Mickaël suivit docilement son ami qui se dirigeait vers le bureau.

- Bon et si tu me disais ce qu'on cherche exactement, tu ne crois pas que ce serait plus simple pour que je t'aide ? questionna Mike en le voyant se mettre à fouiller dans les papiers qui s'entassaient dans des corbeilles mais aussi sur les côtés de la vaste table.

- Oh c'est vrai pardon. En fait on cherche tout ce qui pourrait s'apparenter à une lettre de menaces, du chantage, la preuve qu'il ait versé de l'argent sur des comptes off-shore…

- Quoi ?

A nouveau Mike l'arrêta par le bras et se planta en face de lui.

- Attends… Tu es en train de me dire que le mobile de ce malade c'est le fric ?

- D'après Charlie oui.

- D'après Charlie hein ? Et il ne te vient pas une seconde à l'esprit que Charlie puisse se tromper ?

Un soupir à la fois de lassitude et d'exaspération échappa à Don.

- Mikey, on a déjà eu cette conversation. Tu ne trouves pas qu'on tourne en rond là ?

- Désolé Don, mais là c'est un peu trop pour moi. Ce type a tué près de soixante-dix personnes ! Alors je veux bien croire qu'il s'agit d'un malade, d'un désaxé, d'un vengeur dont le mobile nous échappe… Mais l'argent !

- Pourtant, je t'assure que la théorie de Charlie tient la route. Et puis il y a eu effectivement des virements suspects chez bon nombre de victimes.

- Bon nombres ? C'est-à-dire ?

- Au moins une sur trois à chaque fois, parfois deux sur trois…

- D'où la théorie…

Mike laissa sa phrase en suspens pour que Don complète.

- …que notre bomber fait chanter ses victimes. La première explosion est vraisemblablement juste un avertissement. Soit il choisit ses victimes au hasard, soit parce qu'elles ont un lien avec les autres. Ensuite il doit entrer en contact avec les victimes suivantes en leur envoyant un message du genre : « Voici ce que je suis capable de faire, si vous ne voulez pas subir la même chose, versez telle somme sur tel compte avant tel jour… »

Mike n'avait pas l'air convaincu.

- Ecoute… Je ne doute pas que Charlie ait fait un magnifique boulot. Mais… On n'a trouvé aucun lien entre nos victimes.

- Alors peut-être qu'il choisi les premières au hasard. Si on venait te présenter les preuves qu'on a fait sauter une ou plusieurs personnes en te menaçant de te faire subir, à toi et ta famille, le même sort, tu crois que ça changerait quelque chose pour toi de connaître ou non les premières victimes ? Tu crois que tu ne serais pas tenter de céder d'abord et de réfléchir après ?

- Mais… Si vraiment ils paient, pourquoi les éliminer quand même ?

- Pour ne pas laisser de témoin, pour que personne ne comprenne ses réelles motivations, peut-être par simple sadisme. On ne le saura qu'en l'arrêtant.

- Tu m'as l'air bien sûr de toi.

- Ecoute, maintenant qu'on a un mobile, il va être plus facile de circonscrire un profil. Et puis on sait aussi autre chose.

- Ah oui ? Quoi donc ?

- Ce type nous touche de près.

- Comment ça ?

- Comment est-ce qu'il a pu identifier Carter ? Et comment a-t-il fait pour localiser Charlie ? Il faut qu'il soit au courant de tous nos faits et gestes.

- Attends tu es en train de dire quoi là ? Que ton bomber a un agent chez nous ?

- Pas forcément, mais il se tient au courant des progrès de l'enquête, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

- Quoi ? Tu penses qu'il y a une taupe qui le renseigne ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Don, ça ne tient pas la route. Je poursuis ce malade depuis cinq ans. Je n'ai jamais eu la même équipe avec moi.

- Pas un agent n'a travaillé à chaque fois avec toi ?

- Pas un. Le seul nom qui ressortira sur chaque enquête, c'est le mien.

Le ton de Mike se durcit soudain quand il remarqua le regard de Don sur lui.

- Quoi ? Dois-je me considérer comme suspect, monsieur l'agent spécial Don Eppes ?

- Mikey, arrête de dire des sottises !

Mais Don n'était pas complètement franc en disant ces mots. Déjà dans la voiture l'idée lui avait effleuré l'esprit, qu'il avait repoussée avec horreur. Pourtant ç'aurait expliqué tellement de choses !

Mickaël dut sentir la réticence dans le ton de son ami car soudain, sa voix se mit à trembler :

- Don, tu n'es pas sérieux là… Tu n'a pas pu penser que…

Don ne pouvait pas supporter la peine qu'il lisait dans les yeux de son compagnon. Bien sûr que Mickaël ne pouvait rien avoir à faire avec cette horreur. Comme s'il ne suffisait pas que la hiérarchie le taxe d'incompétence, voilà que lui ajoutait encore à son stress en lui laissant entendre qu'il figurait parmi les suspects potentiels.

- Ecoute, je sais bien que tu n'es pour rien dans tout ça Mike. Mais soit quelqu'un passe effectivement des infos à cet assassin, vraisemblablement contre de l'argent, soit c'est le bomber lui-même qui nous côtoie de près sans que nous y prêtions attention. Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée ? Je ne sais pas moi : un technicien que tu aurais sollicité à plusieurs reprises, un journaliste qui s'intéresserait à l'affaire, un gratte- papier quelconque qui t'aurait demandé des rapports… N'importe quoi peut nous être utile Mikey. Comme tu l'as dit toi-même, tu es le seul qui ait enquêté sur tous les cas, donc tu es le plus à même d'avoir remarqué ce type.

Mickaël se laissa tomber sur la chaise de bureau, l'air accablé :

- Tu es en train de me dire que, depuis toutes ces années, non seulement j'ai été incapable d'arrêter ce salopard, mais qu'en plus il était tout près de moi et que je n'ai pas été fichu de le repérer ?

- Mike…

- Décidemment je crois que les patrons ont raison : je ferais mieux de leur remettre ma démission !

- Arrête, Mikey, tu sais très bien que tu n'y es pour rien.

Don s'approcha de son ami et lui posa la main sur l'épaule. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser se dévaloriser ainsi. Il avait vraisemblablement fait tout ce qu'il pouvait. Si seulement on avait mis une véritable équipe à sa disposition !

- De toute façon, Charlie va être capable de nous présenter un panel de professions susceptibles de donner accès au dossier. Cela rafraîchira sans doute ta mémoire et alors…

- Charlie va être capable de ça hein ?

Le ton de l'agent était amer à l'idée qu'un mathématicien pouvait faire mieux que lui dans son domaine.

- Je te dois des excuses Don.

- Des excuses pourquoi donc ?

- J'étais persuadé que tu te leurrais quant à l'efficacité de ton frère sur ce cas, mais visiblement je me trompais.

- Bah, tu n'es pas le premier qui a des doutes sur le fait d'utiliser les maths pour résoudre des cas criminels, et je suppose que tu ne seras pas le dernier. T'en fais pas. Le principal c'est de savoir reconnaître ses torts.

- Mais tu avais raison, ton frangin fait vraiment un super boulot.

- Je sais.

- C'est vrai, on a plus avancé ici en une semaine qu'en cinq ans. Grâce à lui on a un mobile et peut-être bientôt une liste de suspects…

- Oui, enfin, il ne pourra pas non plus faire de miracles tu sais. Il faudra lui fournir les éléments adéquats et tu es le plus à même de le faire.

- Compte sur moi.

- Bon c'est pas tout ça, si on finissait notre perquiz.

- C'est vrai.

_(à suivre)_


	34. Chapitre 33

Merci à Lily, AmbreOnyx et Ryhn de leur fidélité

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 33<strong>

_Domicile de Benjamin Alscot_

Il y eu un instant de silence tandis que les deux hommes compulsaient en silence les papiers qui étaient disséminés à droite et à gauche. On ne pouvait pas dire que l'architecte brillait pas son organisation dans le classement des documents !

- Tout de même, reprit soudain Mickaël.

- Oui ?

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit l'argent le mobile.

- Mikey, ne me dis pas que, depuis le temps que tu es au F.B.I., la vénalité des gens t'étonne encore. Tu sais très bien que certaines personnes sont capables de tout pour du fric.

- Quand même ! Imaginer que ce type a tué près de soixante-dix personnes pour… combien a-t-il pu récolter en fait ?

- Difficile à dire…

- Attends : ici il a tué huit personnes, neuf en comptant la grand-mère, et tout ça pour 250 000 dollars ?

A ces mots, un grand froid envahit Don. Il se retourna brusquement vers son ami tandis qu'une sueur glacée descendait le long de son échine.

- Comment ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Mike le regarda, sans comprendre la raison de son bouleversement évident.

- Quoi, ce que je viens de dire ? Je n'arrive pas à imaginer qu'il ait pu tuer tant de gens pour…

- Non, après ça, les neuf personnes qui sont mortes pour…

- 250 000 dollars, oui. Et alors, où est le problème ?

- Le problème ?

Don reculait doucement, les yeux braqués sur son ami, ne voulant pas croire à ce qui arrivait.

- Le problème… c'est que je ne t'ai jamais dit ce montant.

- Quoi ? Mais si, bien sûr tu…

- Non Mickaël, non ! Je n'ai pas mentionné la somme versée par Ascot.

- Et bien c'est que je l'aurai vue ailleurs. Oui ! Je me souviens ! C'était sur le relevé de banque que m'a montré David hier : même qu'on s'était demandé à quoi correspondait ce virement. Sauf que nous, nous n'avions pas un petit génie pour nous permettre de comprendre.

- A quelle heure t'a-t-il montré ce relevé ?

- Don, tu peux me dire à quoi ça rime tout ça ? Ne me dis pas que tu crois que je trempe dans cette horreur !

Mike s'avançait vers lui et Don sortit soudain son arme, la braquant sur son ami :

- Non Mikey, tu ne bouges pas ! Réponds à ma question maintenant !

- Don, tu fais une grave erreur…

- Et bien, si je fais une erreur, je l'assumerai. Réponds Mike : à quelle heure as-tu vu ce relevé ?

- Don… Si tu crois que je regarde ma montre toutes les cinq minutes ! Attends… C'était au moment où on t'a tous fait notre rapport… Non, juste un peu après puisqu'il ne t'en a pas parlé à ce moment-là. Oui, c'est ça ! Après que tu sois parti rejoindre Charlie. Je ne sais pas moi, vers 18 h 00.

- Perdu Mike ! Le mouvement n'est apparu qu'aux alentours de 21 h 00 ! Tu n'as pas eu l'occasion de le voir !

- Don, arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Baisse cette arme et discutons !

- Pas question Mikey ! Bon sang ! Pourquoi est-ce que je ne l'ai pas deviné avant ? Quoi de mieux que d'être celui qui mène l'enquête pour détourner les soupçons et éliminer les gêneurs ? Pour éviter de faire les rapprochements qui pourrait s'imposer du genre : à chaque fois de fortes sommes sont virées des comptes des victimes ? Mais pourquoi Mike, pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ?

Soudain l'homme ne se donna plus la peine de nier. Il se redressa, un sourire cruel aux lèvres et Don vit alors se confirmer ses pires craintes, ce qu'il avait pressenti depuis sa conversation avec son frère, mais qu'il avait voulu à toutes forces nier, par fidélité à son passé, par amitié pour l'agent.

- Mais ton précieux petit frère te l'a dit Don. Pour le fric ! As-tu au moins la moindre idée de ce que j'ai amassé durant ces années ? Près de deux millions de dollars mon pote ! Plus d'argent que tu n'en verras jamais dans ta chienne de vie où, le mieux que tu aies à espérer, c'est une pension minable après avoir passé des années à courir après des malfrats bien mieux protégés que toi et ceci si tu ne termines pas au cimetière avant d'avoir droit à ta pension !

- Des gens sont morts Mike !

- Et alors ? Pourquoi auraient-ils eu le droit de vivre mieux que moi ? En quoi étaient-ils plus dignes que moi d'avoir de l'argent, d'être heureux ? Tu sais bien que ça a toujours été mon but : sortir de cette crasse dans laquelle j'ai été élevé. J'ai cru que le droit me le permettrait, je me suis trompé. Et puis il y a eu cette affaire, et là j'ai touché le jackpot !

- Evidemment Charlie avait raison : il y a eu un premier bomber.

- Evidemment, ton génial petit frère avait raison là encore ! Et oui, il y a bien eu un premier bomber. C'est lui qui m'a donné l'idée…

- Je présume que tu l'as identifié et éliminé…

- Bravo Don ! Je vois que tu sais aussi penser sans Charlie. Et oui, il ne m'a pas fallu trop longtemps pour l'identifier ce minable. Figure-toi qu'il faisait sauter ses cibles par idéalisme : pour lui elles contribuaient à la dégradation de notre planète. Il leur envoyait des avertissements puis passait aux actes. Ces idiots n'ont jamais cru devoir s'inquiéter des menaces. Bref, il m'a donné un schéma. J'ai repris son petit business en l'améliorant. Et moi, ce n'est pas la dégradation de notre planète qui me préoccupait.

Il fanfaronnait, heureux de pouvoir enfin se montrer sans masque, fier d'avoir ainsi, pendant des années, posé une énigme insoluble à l'une des meilleurs forces de police du monde.

- Tu es en état d'arrestation Mickaël.

- Il va falloir que tu me tires dessus si tu veux m'arrêter Don. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller moisir en prison en attendant l'injection létale. J'ai près de deux millions de dollars qui m'attendent dans une petite île paradisiaque et j'ai bien l'intention d'en profiter.

En disant ces mots, le traître s'avançait vers Don qui recula à nouveau, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la balustrade de l'escalier derrière lui. Mickaël continuait à avancer et les deux hommes se trouvèrent face à face, de chaque côté de la rambarde, le grand escalier s'ouvrant entre eux deux.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends… Tire Don ! Fais ton devoir brave petit agent du F.B.I. !

- Mikey, je ne veux pas tirer sur toi.

La voix de Don était tremblante : il savait qu'il devait arrêter cet homme, coûte que coûte, mais il savait aussi qu'il ne pourrait jamais tirer sur son ami d'enfance.

- Pourtant il va falloir que tu le fasses si tu veux m'arrêter. Ou alors tu me laisses partir.

- Ca, c'est hors de question…

- D'accord, alors tire vieux parce que si c'était l'inverse, sois sûr que je ne te laisserais aucune chance !

L'homme s'était rapproché, insensiblement, et soudain son pied partit, fulgurant, venant heurter le poignet armé de Don qui poussa un cri de douleur tandis que son arme lui échappait et tombait sur le sol. Avant qu'il ait pu se baisser pour tenter de la rattraper, Mickaël avait reculé d'un pas et désormais c'était lui qui tenait l'agent au bout de son automatique.

- Ne bouge pas Don. Parce que, comme je te l'ai dit, moi je n'aurai pas tes scrupules.

- Tu vas tirer sur moi Mike ?

- Si tu m'y obliges je n'hésiterai pas Don. Alors ne bouge pas.

- Tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas le droit de te laisser filer Mikey.

- Je n'irai pas en prison Don. Personne ne m'y mettra, ni toi ni un autre. Mais je préfèrerais n'avoir pas à tirer sur toi, crois-moi.

- Et que crois-tu qu'il va arriver ? A l'heure qu'il est je suis sûr que mes agents sont sur ta piste. Charlie ne va pas tarder à découvrir le pot aux roses, s'il ne l'a pas déjà découvert d'ailleurs.

- Charlie hein ?

- Oui, Charlie.

- C'est drôle cette confiance que tu as en ton frère. Il y a vingt ans, c'est en moi que tu avais confiance.

- Il y a vingt ans j'étais un gamin idiot. Depuis j'ai appris à faire la part des choses.

- Alors il n'y a aucune chance pour que tu me laisses partir hein ?

- Aucune chance Mikey.

- Je ne te laisserai pas m'arrêter Don, jamais. J'ai mis assez d'argent de côté maintenant pour profiter de la vie et ni toi ni personne ne m'en empêchera.

- Même si tu me tues Mike, il y aura toujours quelqu'un à tes trousses. Tu ne t'en tireras pas.

- Sauf si je suis mort.

- Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?

- J'avais un plan, depuis longtemps déjà. Lorsque le moment serait venu, je comptais être la dernière victime du bomber et ensuite, celui-ci aurait définitivement disparu. Toi et ton frère m'avez obligé à mettre ce plan en œuvre un peu plus tôt que prévu. Mais j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut finalement, alors il est temps.

- Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? Mes hommes ne sont pas des amateurs tu sais.

- Je sais. J'ai pu en juger. Mais le temps qu'ils découvrent le pot aux roses, si jamais ils le découvrent d'ailleurs, je serai hors de leur portée, définitivement.

Mike se tut quelques instants, dans son regard il y avait comme une prière.

- Don… Tu peux me laisser partir : il n'y a que toi qui est au courant. Qui t'en voudra si je t'échappe ?

- Dans tes rêves Mike.

- Mais pourquoi ? Nous sommes amis…

- Non Mikey. Nous étions amis, lorsque nous étions gosses. Mais tu as choisi la mauvaise voie et moi, maintenant, je dois t'arrêter. Tu as tué plus de soixante personnes Mike ! Et tu as tenté de tuer mon petit frère !

- Voilà donc la vraie raison hein ? Que j'ai tué soixante ou cinq cents personnes t'importerait peu en fait ! Tout ce qui compte à tes yeux, c'est que ton cher petit frère a failli y laisser sa peau ! Si j'avais su qu'il te mettrait sur la piste, je l'aurais éliminé bien plus tôt. J'ai eu tort : je ne t'ai pas cru quand tu m'as dit combien il était doué, je n'ai pas pensé qu'il représentait un danger. Don ! Qu'est-ce qu'il est pour que tu risques ta vie pour lui ?

- Il est mon frère Mike. Et jamais personne ne pourra s'en prendre à lui sans me trouver sur son chemin. Je pensais que, depuis le temps, tu le savais mieux que personne.

- Alors c'est ça… Tu as choisi son camp.

- Je n'ai choisi aucun autre camp que celui de la justice. Et toi, tu as choisi le camp adverse. Et c'est pour cela que je ne peux pas te laisser partir, que je ne dois pas te laisser partir.

En disant ces mots, profitant d'un moment où l'homme avait abaissé son arme, saisissant l'opportunité, Don se précipita sur son ex-ami. Mais il avait sous-estimé les réflexes de celui-ci. Avant qu'il ne l'ait atteint, Michael releva son arme et fit feu. Don sentit une brûlure intense au niveau du bras gauche, juste à la lisière de l'épaule. Il y porta la main. Dans le même temps, déséquilibré par le choc, il plongea dans l'escalier sans pouvoir se retenir. Un cri lui échappa lorsque son dos entra violemment en contact avec la première marche. Il tenta vainement de se raccrocher mais ne put que continuer à dévaler les marches, ressentant douloureusement dans le corps chaque choc contre le carrelage. Une douleur fulgurante traversa son genou, lui arrachant un nouveau cri. Et puis soudain la chute cessa. Il se retrouva au pied de l'escalier, étourdi, endolori, tentant tant bien que mal de remettre ses idées en ordre. Deux pieds entrant dans son champ de vision attirèrent soudain son attention. Incapable de se défendre, il leva les yeux vers Mickael qui se tenait au-dessus de lui, l'arme pointée dans sa direction. Il tendit la main vers lui, comme pour empêcher le mouvement qu'il pressentait, comme pour se défendre, geste dérisoire face à une arme.

- Désolé Don, tu n'aurais pas dû vouloir m'arrêter.

Comme dans un brouillard il vit l'agent prendre son arme par le canon et se pencher sur lui. Il eut l'impression que sa tête explosait au moment où la crosse de l'automatique entra en contact avec son occiput, puis la nuit l'envahit.

_(à suivre)_


	35. Chapitre 34

**CHAPITRE 34**

_Domicile de Benjamin Alscot_

Mike se pencha sur le corps inanimé : rapidement il fouilla sa victime, lui arrachant son bipper dont il ôta la pile et son téléphone portable qu'il éteignit avant de retirer d'une main experte la carte sims de manière à ce qu'il soit impossible de le localiser. Ensuite, il sortit tranquillement de la maison et regarda autour de lui : rien ne bougeait. A cette heure de la journée, ce quartier résidentiel était désert. Cela faisait parfaitement son affaire.

Déjà un plan se dessinait dans son esprit : il était temps qu'il disparaisse. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se le disait depuis qu'il était arrivé à Los Angeles. Nulle part ailleurs il n'était passé si près de la catastrophe. Tout ça à cause d'un fichu mathématicien. Il serra les poings de rage : il aurait aimé pouvoir rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Charlie ! Mais inutile d'y compter : le professeur était sous bonne garde et il ne pourrait pas l'approcher.

Le plus urgent maintenant c'était de se mettre à l'abri ! Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Il y avait déjà longtemps qu'il avait prévu une solution de repli lorsque le moment serait venu. Bon, c'était un peu plus tôt que prévu, il n'avait pas atteint les deux millions qu'il s'était fixés comme objectif lorsqu'il s'était lancé dans cette machination, mais il n'en était pas loin. Et mieux valait vivre en paix avec près de deux millions de dollars que de mourir pour avoir absolument voulu dépasser ce seuil.

Un nouveau regard circulaire lui confirma qu'il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans les parages. Il approcha alors au maximum le véhicule de Don de la maison et le gara à l'arrière, sous le porche, de telle façon que personne ne pouvait voir ce qui se passait entre la porte et la voiture. Il alla ensuite chercher l'agent toujours inconscient et l'installa sur le siège passager où il le sangla de manière à ce qu'il ne bouge pas et que sa posture paraisse tout à fait naturelle. Il avait préalablement nettoyé sommairement le sang qui ruisselait sur le côté droit de son visage et lui avait passé une veste qui cachait ainsi le sang qui maculait sa manche.

Il rentra ensuite à nouveau dans la maison et nettoya rapidement les traces de sang à terre. Puis il sortit et monta à la place conducteur. Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à Don qui ne bougeait pas : malgré lui sa main remonta à la carotide pour vérifier s'il y avait bien une pulsation. C'était le cas, elle était un peu faible mais régulière. L'agent était simplement évanoui.

Il sortit alors son téléphone de sa poche et forma un numéro :

- Sinclair, répondit la voix de David.

- David, c'est Mike.

- Oh! Mike! Où en êtes vous ? Vous avez trouvé quelque chose chez Alscot ?

- Non, rien de probant. Et de votre côté ?

- Pas grand-chose… Charlie vient d'arriver.

- Ah !

A ces mots, un flot de rage froide envahit Mickaël : s'il avait pu tenir le mathématicien entre ses mains !

- Et qu'a-t-il encore inventé notre petit génie ?

- Et bien il semble qu'il ait une théorie sur une taupe…

- Oui, Don m'en a parlé… Il a une idée précise ?

- Il en est encore à aligner les calculs avec les éléments que nous lui fournissons. Mais tu le connais, il trouvera la solution.

- Bien sûr…

- Tu peux me passer Don s'il te plaît ?

- Don ?

- Ben oui, vous êtes bien ensemble non ?

- Oui, mais il est parti nous chercher des cafés.

- Comment ça, vous n'êtes plus chez Alscot ?

- Non, on a fini. La perquiz n'a rien donné. Mais comme on était en manque de caféine l'un comme l'autre. Il m'a dit de vous appeler pour avoir des nouvelles.

- Et ben tu vois, rien de bien palpitant encore.

- Et tu as un message particulier à lui transmettre ?

- Non, ça peut attendre que vous rentriez. Vous revenez directement là ?

- Ah ben non, justement, c'est aussi pour ça que je vous appelle. Ca va être un peu plus long que prévu.

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien par rapport à la recherche de Charlie, Don veut que je lui fournisse des renseignements sur les gens que j'ai côtoyé au cours de l'enquête.

- Oui, nous avons lancé aussi une recherche de notre côté.

- Mais certains noms n'apparaîtront pas dans les fichiers informatiques. Je les ai juste consignés dans mes carnets personnels.

Il entendit David soupirer à l'autre bout du fil et comprit ce que l'agent pensait : pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il y ait des collègues qui veuillent absolument garder des éléments par devers eux, comme lors des heures les plus sombres de la guerre des polices ? C'était comme ça que certains éléments se perdaient, que d'autres étaient jugés irrecevables, ça n'arrangeait vraiment pas leurs affaires. D'un autre côté, cette démarche était aussi parfois dictée par la nécessité de protéger un témoin.

Mickaël sourit : si David, l'honnête David, le probe David avait pu imaginer, ne serait-ce qu'un instant ce que lui-même pensait à ce moment-là, ce dont il s'était rendu coupable, ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, il ne se serait pas contenté de soupirer.

Il continua son explication :

- Donc on va aller chercher mes carnets chez moi.

- Chez toi ? Mais c'est à au moins une heure du bureau…

- Un heure dix très exactement, et, à cette heure-ci, je dirai plutôt une heure et demie.

- Ca veut dire que vous ne serez pas là avant trois heures ?

- Bien, je vois que tu es doué en calcul toi aussi !

David rit.

- Pourquoi, poursuivit Mike, il y a un problème ?

- Non, pas de problème, mais est-il vraiment nécessaire que vous y alliez tous les deux ?

- Ben écoute, tu peux demander ça à Don, c'est sa décision, pas la mienne.

- Ah…

- Peut-être qu'il me soupçonne et qu'il veut me garder à l'œil, osa le criminel avec un cynisme remarquable.

A nouveau David rit et Mickaël joignit son rire au sien avec un sang-froid incroyable, amusé aussi à l'idée de la réaction qu'aurait l'agent s'il savait à qui il s'adressait.

- Bon alors dans ce cas, évidemment rien à dire ! Est-ce qu'il faut lui envoyer des renforts ?

- Bah… Je pense qu'il arrivera bien à s'en tirer. Bon, de toute façon, s'il y a quelque chose, tu nous appelles.

- Compte sur moi.

- Et puis, peut-être qu'à notre retour Charlie aura trouvé la solution !

- Rigole pas vieux, il en est bien capable !

- Je sais, Charlie est un vrai génie ! Je vais vraiment finir par devoir intégrer cette notion.

L'amertume qui perçait dans le ton de Mickaël n'échappa pas à David.

- Tu as toujours un problème avec Charlie ?

- Mais non, aucun problème. Seulement que veux-tu, quand j'ai quitté Los Angeles Charlie n'était qu'un gamin horripilant à force de nous gaver avec ses théories mathématiques. Et quand je reviens, tout le monde ne jure plus que par lui ! Il faut bien que je m'y fasse…

- Oh tu sais, il peut rester tout aussi horripilant d'après Don.

- Ben ça me rassure. Bon allez, je vois Don qui arrive, il faut qu'on y aille.

- O.K. Oh Mike…

- Oui…

- Si jamais tu trouvais quelque chose de vraiment important, appelle-nous. Je crois que plus vite il aura les éléments en sa possession, plus vite Charlie y verra clair.

- T'inquiète. Je n'aurai garde de faire attendre Charlie. A plus tard David.

- Oui, à plus tard.

Mickaël mit fin à la conversation, jeta à nouveau un regard vers son ami toujours évanoui puis il démarra la voiture et s'éloigna de la maison de Benjamin Alscot.

La maison que le F.B.I. avait mise à sa disposition se situait dans un petit lotissement paisible, lui aussi fort peut fréquenté en ce milieu de matinée. Au passage, Mike entrouvrit la fenêtre du véhicule pour faire un petit signe à l'un de ses voisins : un retraité, incurable curieux, qui passait ses journées dans son jardin à épier ce qui se passait.

C'était important que l'homme puisse témoigner qu'il avait bien vu l'agent arriver et, vue la curiosité du bonhomme, Mike savait qu'il n'avait pas manqué de remarquer son passager, même si, compte tenu de la distance, il n'avait par contre pas pu juger de l'état de celui-ci. Mais lorsqu'on l'interrogerait, ce qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver car, si la police n'allait pas à lui, lui irait à la police, il dirait avoir vu deux agents rentrer dans la maison louée par ce si obligeant monsieur qui ne manquait jamais de le saluer au passage.

Mike actionna la télécommande qui ouvrait le garage et rentra à l'intérieur. Il descendit du véhicule et fit le tour pour ouvrir la portière passager. Il chargea le corps inanimé sur ses épaules et descendit à la cave.

_(à suivre)_


	36. Chapitre 35

Merci à Lily, AmbreOnyx, et Ryhn de leurs commentaires. Merci à Géraldine de son message.

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPITRE 35<span>**

_Bureaux du F.B.I._

David raccrocha le téléphone, un peu soucieux : il avait vaguement l'impression que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il se dirigea vers le bureau où, impavide, Charlie continuait à aligner ses équations. Depuis qu'il était arrivé, escorté par son garde du corps, il refusait obstinément de prendre du repos malgré les réitérations des agents qui n'oubliaient pas qu'il avait subi un choc la veille. Ils étaient d'ailleurs étonné de la capacité de récupération du mathématicien, ne soupçonnant pas que l'impression qu'ils étaient sur le point d'aboutir agissait sur lui comme la meilleure des médications.

Charlie se tourna vers lui, l'air interrogateur :

- Tu as eu Don ?

- Oui, il revient d'ici trois heures environ.

- Quoi ? Trois heures ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il a trouvé quelque chose ?

- Non rien chez Alscot. Il est parti avec Mike pour chercher des éléments chez lui.

- Comment ça des éléments ?

- Des noms qui n'apparaissent pas dans les dossiers officiels.

- Comment ça ? Pourquoi ?

- Charlie, tu sais comment ça marche.

- Ben non, pas vraiment tu vois.

- Bon, lorsqu'on mène une enquête, on est parfois amené à dissimuler l'identité de certains témoins…

- … pour les protéger.

- Entre autre choses oui. Ca peut-être aussi pour d'autres raisons que je ne vais pas perdre de temps à t'énumérer. Mais du coup, Mike s'est souvenu qu'il y avait des éléments qui te seraient sans doute utiles et ils sont donc partis les récupérer.

- Comment ça, tous les deux ?

Le front de Charlie était soucieux d'un coup.

- Quoi ? Quelque chose te tracasse ? demanda David.

- Ca ne paraît pas très logique : pourquoi aller perdre son temps à deux là où un suffirait amplement ?

- Ben, Mike a dit que Don voulait le garder à l'œil, essaya à son tour de plaisanter l'agent.

Mais Charlie ne rit pas de la boutade, lui.

- MIKE a dit ? Attends, tu as parlé à Don ?

- Non, Don était allé acheté des cafés.

- Tu n'as pas parlé directement à mon frère ?

David commençait à s'inquiéter du souci manifeste qui s'entendait dans le ton du mathématicien. Avant qu'il ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, Colby, Nikki et Liz, qui s'était faite remplacer auprès d'Amita par, avait-elle précisé à Charlie, une autre collègue féminine, entrèrent à leur tour dans la pièce. Ils se rendirent aussitôt compte de la tension qui y régnait.

- Quoi, il se passe quelque chose ? interrogea Liz.

- Non, rien. Simplement Don et Mike sont partis rechercher des éléments dans la maison de Mike et Charlie pense que…

- Charlie ne pense rien ! coupa le mathématicien sèchement. Ou plutôt quand il pense il aimerait qu'on le laisse s'exprimer par lui-même si tu permets.

- Hé Charlie, répliqua David, qui commençait à en avoir assez de l'attitude du consultant. Je veux bien comprendre que tu sois énervé, surtout après ce qui t'est arrivé hier soir. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour t'en prendre à moi ou pour nous faire une crise de nerf sous prétexte que ton frère ne rentrera que dans trois heures !

- Dans trois heures ? Pourquoi ça ? questionna Nikki, sans se préoccuper de l'air excédé de Charlie. Ils ont trouvé quelque chose ?

- Non, comme je le disais, ils vont récupérer des éléments chez Mike. Ce n'est pas la porte à côté.

- Et ils y sont allés tous les deux ? s'étonna Colby à son tour, arrachant un soupir exaspéré à David qui commençait à en avoir par-dessus la tête d'entendre cette question qu'il s'était lui-même posée.

- Ben oui, tous les deux… Pourquoi, tu as quelque chose à redire à ça ?

- Non, simplement ça paraît quand même un peu…

- … illogique, souffla Charlie ironiquement.

- Oui, si on peut dire… C'est vrai quoi. Pourquoi faudrait-il deux agents expérimentés pour ramener quelques documents ?

- Don avait peut-être simplement envie de passer un peu de temps seul avec son ami, émit Liz. Après tout ils se sont peu vus en tête à tête depuis l'arrivée de Mike.

- C'est en effet plausible, admit David, ravi de voir que quelqu'un était capable de prendre cette nouvelle avec naturel.

- Oui, sauf que David n'a pas parlé à Don.

- Charlie, Don ou Mike, c'est la même chose ! rétorqua David.

- Ah non ! Permets moi de te dire que ce n'est pas du tout pareil ! contrat le consultant. Don n'a rien à voir avec ce… ce…

- Et voilà, en fait tu es jaloux, rien de plus ! constata David.

- Jaloux ?

Cette fois-ci, Charlie sortit littéralement de ses gonds !

- Non monsieur je ne suis pas jaloux ! Mais il me semble que vous oubliez tous un point essentiel.

- Ah oui lequel, demanda Colby, désireux avant tout de calmer le jeux.

- Quel que soit le moyen qu'il emploie, votre bomber a un pied chez vous. C'est comme ça qu'il a pu atteindre Carter et moi aussi. Et dans ce cas, le premier suspect est…

- STOP ! cria David. Charlie bon Dieu, ne me dis pas que tu soupçonnes Mike d'être complice de notre bomber !

- Ah non ? Pourtant ce serait parfaitement logique que ce soit lui. Quoi de plus facile d'être toujours où il faut, de savoir qui piéger et quand, sans prendre le moindre risque, qu'en étant aussi chargé de l'enquête ?

- Charlie, je crois que tu as vu trop de films de série B, ironisa alors Liz.

- C'est vrai Charlie, soupçonner un agent du F.B.I. c'est tout de même un peu gros, appuya Nikki.

- Elles ont raison, il faudra autre chose que des équations pour convaincre les patrons sur ce coup-là, conclut Colby.

Le mathématicien les regarda les uns après les autres : il comprenait leur réaction et d'autant plus que lui-même ne croyait pas vraiment à l'hypothèse qu'il venait d'émettre.

- Non, vous avez raison. Je n'ai aucune preuve de ce que j'avance. Simplement je ne sais pas… Ca paraît tellement évident.

- Justement, n'est-ce pas trop évident ? insinua David.

- Si bien sûr que c'est trop évident. L'agent félon qui est chargé de l'enquête sur ses propres exactions ! Liz a raison, ça fait un peu série B.

Un sourire vint enfin détendre les lèvres de Charlie.

- D'accord les gars ! On oublie. N'empêche que Don va m'entendre pour être parti se balader en nous laissant tout le boulot !

- Là, compte sur nous pour t'appuyer, plaisanta Liz, heureuse de le voir se détendre.

- Et justement, le boulot ne va pas avancer à discuter. Vous avez des éléments pour moi ?

Chacun s'empressa alors de lui donner les données récoltées et il se mit à les mettre en chiffres. Les quatre agents quittèrent alors la pièce pour voir s'ils pouvaient trouver d'autres éléments à lui fournir.

Colby saisit son téléphone et appuya sur une touche, il porta l'appareil à son oreille, écouta quelques instants et raccrocha, une lueur soucieuse dans le regard.

- Quoi ? lui demanda Liz qui était restée auprès de lui.

- J'essaie d'avoir Don…

- Et ?

- Il est sur messagerie…

- Et ?

Elle le regardait bien en face, visiblement désireuse de comprendre ce qui le chiffonnait.

- Et rien ! Je crois que je devrais éviter d'écouter Charlie parfois.

- Oui…

Elle hésita un instant.

- Pourtant, il a souvent raison, ajouta-t-elle.

- Je sais, c'est justement ce qui me fait peur !

Les deux agents échangèrent un regard et se dirigèrent ensemble vers l'un des bureaux. Liz s'assit et tapa le code : l'écran s'afficha à la page qu'ils voulaient.

- Tu es sûre de ce qu'on fait ? chuchota Colby.

- Non. Mais il y a une chose dont je suis sûre, c'est qu'on ne se pardonnerait pas de ne pas l'avoir fait si jamais…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et Colby se contenta de hocher la tête : ils se comprenaient à demi-mot.

_(à suivre)_


	37. Chapitre 36

Merci à AmbreOnyx, Rhyn et Lily de leur fidélité.

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPITRE 36<span>**

_Bureaux du F.B.I._

Charlie lui, après le départ des agents, avait commencé à étudier de plus près les éléments qu'ils lui avaient fournis. Mais toujours son esprit dérivait vers autre chose, ça l'obsédait, ça l'empêchait totalement de se concentrer. Il comprit qu'il n'arriverait à rien s'il ne vérifiait pas son hypothèse.

Il saisit un bloc sur lequel il recopia soigneusement les recherches qui recouvraient le tableau, puis il effaça le tout d'un geste prompt. Il hésita encore quelques instants : Don risquait de ne pas lui pardonner ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Avait-il le droit de perdre du temps à vérifier une hypothèse qui ne reposait sur rien, ou plutôt qui ne reposait que sur un vague antagonisme datant de son enfance, alors que, peut-être, le criminel s'apprêtait à frapper encore ?

Puis, avec un haussement d'épaules, il se dit que son frère n'avait pas intérêt à lui faire ce genre de reproches. Il aurait beau jeu alors de lui clouer le bec en lui démontrant qu'aller à deux récupérer quelques carnets à trois heures de route n'était pas l'exemple le plus typique qu'il connaisse d'une bonne occupation du temps ! Après tout, s'il avait voulu qu'il ne se perde pas sur une fausse piste, il n'avait qu'à être là pour l'empêcher d'échafauder des théories qu'il aurait qualifié d'abracadabrantes.

Il hésita encore un instant et décrocha son téléphone, comme pour avoir une confirmation. Lorsqu'il tomba sur la boîte vocale de Don, ses derniers scrupules volèrent en éclats. Il resta une seconde immobile, comme pour rassembler toutes ses facultés, puis, très vite, ses mains se mirent à aligner des chiffres. Pourtant, pour la première fois depuis qu'il se servait des mathématiques pour vérifier ses théories, il se surprit à prier pour ne pas aboutir au résultat qu'il entrevoyait !

_(à suivre)_

* * *

><p>Je sais, c'est très court, c'est pourquoi je vais poster le chapitre suivant de ce pas.<p> 


	38. Chapitre 37

CHAPITRE 37

_Domicile de Mickaël Spooner_

Don geignit en reprenant doucement connaissance. Sa tête lui faisait mal : il avait l'impression qu'elle était sur le point d'exploser. Il voulut y porter la main et s'aperçut alors qu'il était incapable de remuer.

Il tenta de bouger un peu et un gémissement de douleur lui échappa : outre sa tête douloureuse à en pleurer, son épaule lui envoyait de longues ondes de souffrances et son genou et son poignet l'élançaient aussi affreusement. Petit à petit cependant ses idées s'éclaircissaient. Il parvint à se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé : Mikey ! Ainsi c'était lui, c'était son vieux pote, son vieux copain, l'ami de toujours qui avait commis toutes ces atrocités. C'était lui qui avait essayé de tuer son petit frère. C'était lui qui lui avait tiré dessus et qui, vraisemblablement, le retenait prisonnier.

Un nouveau gémissement lui échappa et une voix retentit alors :

- Désolé Don, j'aurais aimé que ça se termine autrement.

Il ouvrit les yeux et rencontra aussitôt ceux de Mickaël, fixés sur son visage. Il y avait, dans le regard de l'homme à la fois de la culpabilité, de la souffrance, mais aussi une lueur implacable qui lui fit comprendre qu'il ne servirait à rien de faire appel à sa pitié ou de tenter de le raisonner.

Pourtant, il essaya tout de même :

- Mikey, pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout ça ?

- Ton frère te l'a dit non ? Pour l'argent.

- L'argent ? Est-ce que l'argent valait tous ces morts ? Mike, tu as failli tuer mon petit frère !

- Oui, et je suis désolé de ne pas y avoir réussi figure-toi. Parce que maintenant c'est toi qui va devoir mourir, à cause de lui !

- Tu n'es pas obligé de me tuer.

- Bien sûr que si ! Tu as tout découvert et je ne peux pas te laisser me dénoncer.

- De toute façon tu ne t'en tireras pas Mike. On te retrouvera.

- Non, parce qu'on ne me cherchera pas.

- Ben voyons…

- On ne me cherchera pas parce que je serai mort, toi aussi tu seras mort d'ailleurs. Et à partir de là, qui irait soupçonner un mort ? A fortiori le rechercher ?

- Charlie ne se laissera pas avoir…

- Charlie est très fort Don, oui, très fort. C'est pour ça que j'ai essayé de l'empêcher de continuer ses investigations. C'est vrai, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un mathématicien pourrait s'approcher si près de moi. Pourtant il y a réussi. Mais il ne pourra jamais remonter jusqu'à moi. J'ai pris toutes les précautions nécessaires.

- Il remontera jusqu'à toi, forcément…

- Je ne crois pas. Mais quand bien même il le ferait, comme je te le disais, je serai mort. Donc, toute action sera éteinte contre moi.

- Que comptes-tu faire ?

- Tu vois bien. J'ai déposé des explosifs un peu partout dans la maison. Et sur toi aussi d'ailleurs.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que Don s'aperçut qu'en effet plusieurs pains d'explosifs étaient fixés à sa taille et reliés à un détonateur. Une sueur froide se mit à couler le long de son front, se mêlant au sang qui suintait de sa blessure.

Mickaël continuait son explication :

- J'ai ramassé toutes mes affaires et un avion m'attend à l'aéroport. Dans six heures je serai loin, loin et riche !

- Et moi ?

- Toi, tu périras en héros dans l'explosion de ma maison. Et oui, le bomber que je poursuis depuis si longtemps va malheureusement me piéger, et par la même occasion, il va piéger mon ami qui a eu le malheur de m'accompagner.

- Ca ne marchera pas Mikey, les analyses ADN te confondront.

- Quelles analyses ADN ? Il y a ici assez d'explosifs pour tout désintégrer. On ne retrouvera rien. Le voisin témoignera nous avoir vu rentrer tous les deux et puis BOUM ! Le F.B.I. va perdre deux valeureux agents aujourd'hui.

- Tu ne pourras pas me tuer Mike. Tu n'arriveras pas à appuyer sur le détonateur, je le sais.

Mickaël le contempla gravement, presque tristement :

- Tu as raison sur ce coup-là Don. Je n'y arriverai pas.

Don poussa un soupir de soulagement qui ne fut que de courte durée. L'agent félon continuait :

- C'est pour ça que j'ai programmé un minuteur. Dès que je serai parti il se déclenchera.

Don blêmit : à cet instant précis il venait de comprendre qu'il n'avait aucune pitié à attendre de son ex-ami.

- Combien de temps ?

- A quoi cela sert-il que je te le dise ?

- J'ai le droit de savoir non ? Tu me dois bien ça !

- D'accord, si tu y tiens… Le dispositif est relié sur cinq heures.

- Cinq heures ? Mais pourquoi…

- Peut-être pour te laisser une chance, malgré tout.

- Tu parles d'une chance ! Je n'y crois pas une minute.

- Et pourquoi pas, au nom de notre amitié ?

- Arrête ! Tu as piétiné tout ce en quoi tu croyais. Tu as trahi ton serment, ton pays, tes amis, tes collègues, tous ceux qui te faisaient confiance. Alors ne vient pas me dire que tu me laisses une chance par simple bonté d'âme. Il y a forcément autre chose derrière n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu es trop perspicace mon pote ! Oui, dommage pour toi. Tu es un trop bon agent.

Et soudain il changea de ton :

- Don, allez, viens avec moi. Tu n'as aucune idée du fric que j'ai mis de côté en cinq ans. On pourrait mener la belle vie tous les deux.

- Rien à faire, et tu le sais.

- Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui peut bien te retenir dans ce boulot misérable, mal payé, mal considéré ? Tu vaux cent fois mieux que les minables qui te donnent des ordres, que les friqués qui se pensent meilleurs que toi parce qu'ils ont du pognon ! Laisse tomber tout ça et accompagne-moi.

- Jamais Mike.

- Pourquoi ?

- Sans doute parce que je suis fidèle moi !

- Fidèle ou idiot ?

- Idiot si tu préfères. Mais de toute façon, quand bien même j'aurais pu être tenté par ta proposition, tu as commis la seule erreur à ne pas commettre quand on veut m'influencer.

- Laquelle ?

- Tu t'en es pris à mon frère ! Tu as failli tuer Charlie !

- Charlie ! Charlie ! Charlie ! Tu n'as que ce mot là à la bouche ! On dirait qu'il n'y a plus que lui qui compte, que tu as oublié tout le reste, les copains, les amis, ceux à qui tu dois tant.

- Je ne dois rien à personne d'autre qu'à mon frère justement. Et quand bien même ce ne serait pas le cas, je ne laisserais jamais personne s'en prendre à lui. Tu le sais bien.

- Oui, je le sais.

Le ton de Mickaël était de nouveau triste.

- D'accord, alors je suis désolé Don, mais ta route va s'arrêter là. Je pars à l'aéroport : je trouverai bien un avion pour décoller dans deux heures, ensuite…

- C'est ça ! s'exclama soudain Don.

- Quoi ça ?

- C'est pour ça que tu as réglé le détonateur sur cinq heures. Pas pour me laisser une chance non, mais pour te laisser une porte de sortie.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Quoi que tu en dises, tu n'es pas si sûr que ça que Charlie ne remontera pas jusqu'à toi avant que tu ne sois dans cet avion. Et dans ce cas, tu gardes une monnaie d'échange non ? Mais ça ne marchera pas Mike, jamais ils ne cèderont à ce chantage.

- Je le sais d'autant mieux que je suis persuadé que je n'aurai pas à y avoir recours. Mais un as dans la manche est toujours le bienvenu dans une partie de poker serrée.

- Tu es de la maison Mikey, tu sais qu'on ne cède pas au chantage sur un agent.

- Les autres agents non. Mais ton petit frère ? Qu'est-ce qu'il en pensera lui ? Comment il se sentira lorsqu'il comprendra qu'il a condamné son grand frère à mort ?

- Non ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça.

Don se débattit dans ses liens, comprenant soudain toute la portée de la vengeance qu'envisageait Mike. Un cri de douleur lui échappa, et son souffle se fit oppressé tant la souffrance issue de son épaule et de sa tête le taraudèrent dans ce mouvement.

Il eut l'impression qu'il allait de nouveau s'évanouir et lutta de toutes ses forces pour rester conscient. Il sentit soudain qu'on pressait un verre contre sa bouche :

- Tiens bois.

Il absorba le liquide et se sentit mieux.

- Merci…, murmura-t-il.

- Don, quoique tu en penses je ne suis pas un sadique, répondit Mickaël.

- Pourtant tu veux faire vivre à mon frère le pire des cauchemars : lui laisser croire qu'il sera responsable de ma mort.

- Mais ça c'est ma petite vengeance, tu comprends. Ton frère s'est mis une fois de trop sur ma route. S'il n'avait pas été là tu ne serais pas remonté jusqu'à moi. A cause de lui j'ai perdu un ami qui comptait pour moi.

- Ce n'est pas à cause de lui que tu as perdu un ami, mais à cause de toi, juste à cause de toi. Et te venger sur lui n'y changera rien. Je t'en prie Mike, ne lui fais pas ça !

Mickaël hocha la tête, impressionné malgré lui :

- C'est dingue : tu es là, blessé, prisonnier, sur le point de mourir, et tout ce que tu trouves à faire, quand d'autres imploreraient pour qu'on leur laisse la vie, c'est de me supplier pour ton frère. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu te faire à la fin ? Quand je pense qu'au lycée…

- Non, tu sais très bien qu'au lycée déjà je n'aurais laissé personne lui faire du mal. Tu le sais très bien ! Alors d'accord nous ne nous entendions pas et nous n'avions rien en commun, mais il était déjà mon petit frère et je ne l'aimais pas moins qu'aujourd'hui. Seulement maintenant je sais que nos mondes ne sont pas si différents et surtout qu'ils sont complémentaires. Et j'ai découvert que Charlie était autre chose qu'un petit génie déconnecté de la réalité : c'est lui mon meilleur ami aujourd'hui.

Le visage de Mickaël se ferma à cette déclaration :

- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai compris. Et c'est pour ça qu'il devra payer ! Navré que tu doives aussi payer pour lui Don. Vraiment. J'aurais voulu que ça se termine autrement.

Avant que l'agent ait pu ajouter un mot pour tenter de convaincre le malfaiteur, celui-ci s'approcha de lui et lui noua un foulard autour de la bouche.

- Désolé : ce ne sera pas très confortable. Mais je ne veux pas que tu risques d'ameuter le voisinage. Et puis il n'y en a que pour cinq petites heures… Par contre évite de trop gigoter, on ne sait jamais. Les charges sont tout de même assez sensibles. Tu ne voudrais pas partir avant l'heure non ?

Don ferma les yeux quelques instants, en proie à un vertige. Lorsqu'ils les rouvrit, il était seul dans la pièce.

Et soudain il perçut le tic-tac lancinant de la minuterie : le compte à rebours avait commencé.

_(à suivre)_


	39. Chapitre 38

Merci à Ryhn, Lily, AmbreOnyx et Anon5 de leurs commentaires.

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPITRE 38<span>**

_Bureaux du F.B.I._

- Et tu penses qu'en partant dans cette direction ?

David s'interrompit brusquement en voyant Charlie venir à lui. Le mathématicien était pâle et semblait en proie à une grande agitation. L'agent frappa sur l'épaule du technicien et l'abandonna aux recherches qu'ils avaient entrepris ensemble pour se diriger vers le consultant qui avait visiblement quelque chose à lui dire.

- Charlie ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Tu veux qu'on te raccompagne chez toi ?

Il hocha la tête négativement, se contentant de demander :

- Je peux vous voir deux minutes ?

- Tu as des résultats à nous proposer ?

- Oui, je…

Colby qui arrivait à son tour, s'inquiéta de la pâleur et de la fébrilité manifeste du consultant :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Charlie ?

- Je dois vous parler de quelque chose que je viens de découvrir.

- Oui, quoi ?

Le mathématicien jeta un regard angoissé autour de lui :

- Pas ici… Est-ce qu'on peut ?…

De la tête, il fit un signe en direction de la salle de réunion et les deux agents, plus interloqués que jamais et déjà vaguement inquiets, lui emboîtèrent le pas.

Lorsqu'ils furent entrés dans le bureau, Charlie referma soigneusement la porte derrière eux et interrogea :

- Liz et Nikki ne sont pas là ?

- Non, elles sont parties vérifier une info que nous a donné un indic. Elles en ont pour un petit moment encore.

- Ah…

Il hocha la tête et se tut, semblant plongé dans des pensées dont le moins qu'on pouvait dire et qu'elles n'étaient pas follement gaies.

- Charlie, est-ce que tu vas enfin nous dire ce qui t'arrive ? demanda Colby.

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose de probant ? ajouta David.

- Oui… malheureusement.

- Comment ça, malheureusement ?

Le mathématicien sembla hésiter encore quelques instants : il regardait tour à tour chacun des deux agents dont l'exaspération grandissait à vue d'œil, puis le feuillet qu'il tenait dans la main, laissait ensuite son regard dériver sur les équations alignées sur son tableau avant de revenir à nouveau sur ses interlocuteurs.

- Bon sang Charlie ! s'énerva David. Tu comptes nous faire lanterner longtemps comme ça ? Figure-toi qu'on n'a pas que ça à faire !

- Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ? s'enquit Colby, d'un ton certes plus posé mais dans lequel perçait quand même un certain agacement.

- Je crois que j'ai identifié le bomber, commença Charlie, presque timidement.

- Quoi ?

- Répète un peu ça !

Les deux exclamations fusèrent simultanément tandis que les deux agents se levaient conjointement.

- Oui, d'après mes calculs, tout concorde. Et en plus, ça rend les choses tout à fait logiques, tragiquement logiques, compléta-t-il d'un air triste.

- Comment ça ?

- Qui est-ce Charlie ?

Il hésita à nouveau, se mordant les lèvres, paraissant en proie à un doute profond. Les deux hommes ne l'avaient jamais vu ainsi : en général, lorsqu'il annonçait avoir trouvé la solution, il était certes un peu agité à cause de l'excitation, mais toujours très sûr de lui, prêt à fournir autant d'explication qu'il le faudrait pour justifier son point de vue avec tout le professionnalisme dont il était capable.

- Alors quoi ? le pressa David. Tu comptes nous dire ce que tu as trouvé ou quoi ?

- Que se passe-t-il Charlie ? Tu n'es pas sûr de tes résultats ?

- Si, si ! J'ai revérifié trois fois et malheureusement j'arrive à une probabilité de 93,7% pour que mon hypothèse soit la bonne.

- Pourquoi malheureusement ? interrogea David. C'est magnifique si tu nous permets enfin de mettre la main sur ce malade.

- C'est vrai appuya Colby, je ne vois pas ce qui peux te gêner.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que vous allez me croire.

- Arrête Charlie ! protesta Colby. Depuis le temps que nous travaillons ensemble, on sait très bien que tu ne t'es quasiment jamais trompé.

- Tu peux même dire : jamais ! insista David.

- Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi on mettrait en doute ta parole aujourd'hui.

- Allez vieux, accouche ! reprit David. Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ? C'est qui notre poseur de bombes ?

Charlie hésita encore un instant, se mordilla de nouveau les lèvres et articula d'une voix blanche :

- C'est Mike.

Durant quelques secondes, le silence le plus total régna dans la pièce. Les deux agents avaient l'impression qu'ils avaient mal entendu. Une bombe, explosant cette fois-ci dans les bureaux, ne les aurait pas plus secoués que ces trois mots prononcés d'une voix éteinte.

Ce fut Colby qui, le premier, reprit la parole.

- Quoi Mike ? Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de nous dire Charlie ?

- Le poseur de bombe, c'est Mike, l'agent spécial Mickaël Duddley Spooner, reprit Charlie, d'une voix cette fois-ci plus assurée.

Maintenant qu'il avait franchi le premier pas, lâché le nom qui le tourmentait, il retrouvait son calme, toute sa concentration de scientifique et sa volonté de prouver la validité de la théorie qu'il avançait. Il se préparait à la bataille et il pensait que celle-ci risquait d'être féroce.

La première attaque vint de David :

- Enfin, tu dérailles, Charlie ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?

- Oui je sais c'est…

- Non, tu ne sais pas ! Tu es en train d'accuser un agent du F.B.I. d'être un bomber qui est responsable de la mort de près de soixante-dix personnes ! Et qui plus est un ami de ton propre frère !

- Il n'empêche que mes calculs montrent bien…

- Alors tu t'es trompé ! Comment veux-tu que ce soit possible ? Enfin… Tu imagines… C'est tout simplement… Quoi ! Dis-lui toi Colby que c'est d'un ridicule avéré.

David s'était tourné vers son coéquipier, le prenant à témoin de son indignation. Il fut stupéfait de voir que celui-ci ne réagissait pas, ne semblant absolument pas choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre :

- Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu es d'accord avec lui ?

- Ecoute David, je ne sais pas si Charlie a raison, mais il y a des éléments troublants.

- Quoi ? Quelle sorte d'éléments ?

- Et bien en fait, après notre conversation de tout à l'heure, j'ai fait quelques recherches sur l'agent Spooner…

- Tu as fait quoi ? s'étrangla David tandis que Charlie regardait Colby avec un immense espoir dans le regard.

L'agent fit un petit signe dans sa direction :

- Oui, la théorie de Charlie ne me semblait pas si saugrenue que ça figure-toi. C'est vrai, quoi de plus pratique pour déjouer les pièges que d'être celui qui est censé les tendre ? Et puis ça expliquait pas mal de points restés en suspens comme : comment les témoins étaient-ils identifiés ? Qu'est-ce qui avait fait tellement peur à Carter qu'il s'est rétracté dans un premier temps ? Pourquoi viser Charlie ?

- Enfin, Colby, tu te rends compte de ce que tu es en train de dire ?

- Malheureusement oui, David. J'ai trouvé certaines incohérences dans l'emploi du temps de Spooner durant ces cinq ans, des anomalies flagrantes dans l'enquête qui pourraient passer au mieux pour des maladresses, mais alors dignes d'un débutant, au pire pour des sabotages. Et puis il était le seul qui avait un accès illimité à toutes les pièces du dossier, le seul qui ait été à chaque fois présent sur les lieux où le bomber sévissait.

- Evidemment puisqu'on l'appelait dès qu'il se manifestait.

- Oui, mais explique moi pourquoi il apparaît qu'il a visité ces villes quelques semaines ou quelques mois avant l'apparition du bomber. Pourquoi il était toujours en congé les quarante-huit heures avant que celui-ci ne frappe pour la première fois.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai recoupé tout ça David.

- Mais de quel droit ?

- Du droit qu'a tout agent de vérifier une théorie qui peut amener à l'arrestation d'un criminel.

- Et tu dis que…

- Qu'il a visité les villes toujours entre deux et huit semaines avant les attentats, qu'il était toujours en congé les quarante huit heures précédents le premier d'entre eux. Tiens Charlie, dis-nous quelles sont les probabilités pour que cela soit une coïncidence.

- Elles sont quasi-nulles, affirma le mathématicien tout en jetant un regard reconnaissant sur Colby.

Ainsi celui-ci avait pris ses appréhensions au sérieux, il lui faisait assez confiance pour se lancer dans une recherche hasardeuse sur une simple hypothèse que lui-même avait infirmé devant eux. Il avait pris le risque de se faire sermonner pour avoir mené une enquête sur un agent à priori irréprochable au détriment d'autres pistes plus sérieuses à première vue. Et surtout, surtout, pas une minute il ne mettait en doute la validité de ses résultats. Colby était un ami, un vrai.

- Et ça recoupe totalement ce que j'ai trouvé, continua le consultant. D'après mes calculs, tout concorde : Mike est notre homme.

- Attends un peu Charlie, contra David qui bien qu'à moitié convaincu, ne pouvait se résoudre à admettre cette ignominie de la part d'un collègue, tu es parti du postulat qu'il était coupable dans tes calculs ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Et bien parce que, dans ce cas, tu as orienté tout ton raisonnement dans cette direction. Donc il n'y a rien d'étonnant à ce que tu trouves le résultat que tu attendais.

Le mathématicien poussa un profond soupir : décidément David ne serait jamais un grand scientifique.

- David, tu ne peux pas imaginer le nombre de fois où des scientifiques sont partis d'un postulat de départ en axant tous leurs calculs dessus, pour s'apercevoir, à l'arrivée que leur hypothèse était totalement fausse. Tu ne peux pas démarrer une recherche dans le vide : tu dois avoir un point de départ, une théorie que tes calculs vont valider ou infirmer. En l'occurrence, crois-moi, j'aurais tout donné pour m'apercevoir que j'avais tort.

- Mais…

La voix de David avait perdu de son assurance, il rendait les armes et ne menait plus qu'un combat d'arrière garde motivé par le besoin de se convaincre qu'un collègue qu'il avait côtoyé pendant des jours ne pouvaient pas se rendre coupable d'une telle abomination.

- Tu es vraiment sûr ?

- Je te l'ai dit : il y a 93,7 % de chances que j'ai raison. Et ceci, c'était avant de connaître les éléments que vient de nous préciser Colby. Avec de tels renseignements, je pense que j'avoisinerais les 98 %.

- Autant dire la certitude absolue, déclara Colby.

- D'accord.

David ferma les yeux quelques secondes, comme en proie à un vertige : il n'arrivait pas à accepter cette réalité là, et pourtant il savait qu'il allait devoir s'y faire. Connaissant Charlie, il savait qu'il n'y avait malheureusement aucune chance qu'il se soit trompé.

- Il va falloir avertir Don, dit-il d'une voix blanche.

A ce moment-là, Colby poussa un juron retentissant qui fit sursauter ses compagnons.

- Quoi ? s'inquiéta David.

- Don ! Il est avec Mike en ce moment !

A ces mots Charlie devint livide. Pendant un moment, accaparé d'abord par ses calculs puis par la préoccupation de savoir comment annoncer la nouvelle aux agents d'une part et d'autre part celle de savoir s'ils allaient le croire ou non, il avait oublié que son frère était au même moment en compagnie du criminel.

- Mike ne ferait pas de mal à Don, avança David d'une voix incertaine.

En effet, quelle probabilité y avait-il qu'un homme qui avait assassiné plusieurs dizaines de personnes recule devant le meurtre d'un ami d'enfance ?

- Sauf s'il le démasque, répondit Charlie qui, affolé, saisit son portable et appuya sur la touche le mettant directement en relation avec son frère.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il laissa tomber l'appareil, blafard :

- Il est toujours sur messagerie ! balbutia-t-il d'une voix faible.

Les deux agents échangèrent un regard inquiet : ce n'était pas normal. Il y avait maintenant plus de deux heures que Mike et Don étaient partis ensemble. Don aurait dû être joignable à tout moment. Alors qu'il ait été sur répondeur à un moment, passe encore : il pouvait avoir été trop occupé pour répondre, avoir renoncé à le faire volontairement pour une raison quelconque ou s'être trouvé momentanément dans une zone sans réseau. Mais en aucun cas il ne serait resté aussi longtemps sans décrocher. Cela n'augurait rien de bon.

- D'accord, décida David. Je fais lancer une recherche sur son portable.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, le technicien vint leur dire que le portable de Dona était absolument impossible à repérer.

- Comment est-ce possible ? s'étonna Colby.

- Très facilement, répondit Charlie d'une voix où perçait un début d'affolement. Cela veut dire que le portable est non seulement éteint, mais qu'on en a retiré la carte Sim's ou qu'on l'a détruit !

Les trois hommes échangèrent un regard chargé d'angoisse : que signifiait le silence de Don ? Mike lui avait-il fait du mal ?

_(à suivre)_


	40. Chapitre 39

**CHAPITRE 39**

_Bureaux du F.B.I._

- David, c'est toi qui leur a parlé en dernier, que t'ont-ils dit exactement ?

Colby essayait de rester calme et logique, de raisonner en agent et non en ami. Si vraiment Mike s'en était pris à Don, l'affolement ne les aiderait pas à sauver leur chef s'il en était encore temps. David se passa la main sur le crâne.

- En fait je n'ai parlé qu'à Mike. Il m'a dit que Don était allé leur chercher un café et qu'ils filaient ensemble chez lui pour récupérer des éléments pour la recherche de Charlie.

- Est-ce que quelque chose t'a mis la puce à l'oreille lors de cette conversation ?

- Non, rien. Je me suis juste un peu étonné que Don parte pour une virée de trois heures qu'un agent seul était parfaitement capable de faire. Mais bon, je n'ai pas vocation à demander à mon supérieur de justifier ses initiatives.

- Pourtant, si tu avais insisté pour parler à mon frère, peut-être que nous n'en serions pas là !

L'agent n'apprécia pas du tout le ton accusateur qu'avait pris Charlie.

- Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Et bien si tu t'étais inquiété de parler à Don, tu aurais compris que quelque chose clochait. Et tu aurais pu avertir les patrouilles de police pour repérer le véhicule où ils étaient. Et mon frère serait parmi nous en ce moment et pas Dieu sait où…

- Ecoute Charlie, je sais que tu es inquiet pour Don. Mais après tout, tout ça ce ne sont que des hypothèses. On n'est même pas sûr qu'il soit en danger. Alors je te prierais d'abord de garder ton calme et ensuite de garder tes accusations pour toi ! J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire !

- C'est bon les gars, s'interposa Colby avant que Charlie, dont le visage s'empourprait à vue d'œil, ne réponde à la tirade coléreuse de l'agent. Vous disputer ne servira à rien. Si vraiment Don a des ennuis, ce qu'il faut avant tout, c'est le retrouver au plus vite et la première chose, c'est de repérer son véhicule. Est-ce que Mike t'a dit quelque chose à ce sujet ?

- Non, rien, répondit David. Je sais simplement qu'ils se sont rejoints chez Alscot avec chacun leur véhicule de fonction. Pour le reste…

- O.K. Donc première chose, localiser les deux voitures. Je m'en occupe.

Il décrocha le téléphone et lança très vite quelques instructions. Charlie, qui avait profité de ce laps de temps pour maîtriser sa colère interrogea David d'une voix plus calme :

- David, j'aimerais savoir : c'est toi qui avais appelé Mike. ?

- Non, c'est Mike, répondit David à Charlie qui venait de poser cette dernière question. Pourquoi ? C'est important ?

- Et bien, si vraiment Mike s'en est pris à Don, il a pu appeler pour que, justement, nous ne nous doutions de rien. Si toi tu l'avais appelé, cela diminuait d'autant les probabilités qu'il se soit passé quelque chose.

- Charlie, sérieusement, tu penses que Mike pourrait faire du mal à ton frère ? Il semble vraiment tenir à lui.

- Sans doute oui. Mais pas plus qu'à sa propre vie je suppose.

- Tu as raison.

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis Colby reprit :

- Il y a quand même quelque chose que je ne m'explique pas.

- Oui ? Quoi donc ? demanda son collègue.

- Nous sommes en train de partir de l'hypothèse que Mike tient Don.

Il évitait de parler de l'hypothèse qui commençait à le hanter, à savoir que Mike se soit débarrassé de son ami devenu un adversaire dangereux.

- Mais sur quoi nous basons nous pour étayer cette hypothèse, mis à part le fait que Don soit parti avec Mike pour une mission un peu bizarre et qu'il ne réponde pas au téléphone ? Après tout, Don peut très bien avoir eu envie, effectivement, de passer un peu de temps avec un vieil ami. L'enquête n'avançait pas, il a pu légitimement penser que quelques heures de plus ou de moins n'y changeraient rien.

- Je sais, répondit Charlie. Mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

- Charlie, pardonne-moi mais autant j'ai confiance dans tes théories mathématiques, autant je peux douter de tes pressentiments. Rien ne prouve que Don coure le moindre danger et si nous nous emballons pour rien, nous risquons fort de nous faire sérieusement taper sur les doigts.

- Je suis prêt à courir le risque, répondit Charlie.

Alors que Colby ouvrait la bouche pour lui répondre, le téléphone sonna.

- Agent Granger !

- …

- Où dites-vous ?

- …

- Vous avez vérifié ?

- …

- Rien ?

- …

- D'accord, je vous remercie. Je vais envoyer une équipe scientifique sur les lieux pour ramener la voiture. Et pour l'autre véhicule ?

- …

- Bien je vous remercie pour tout officier Smith.

Il raccrocha et ses deux interlocuteurs purent voir un réel souci dans ses yeux.

- Quoi ? questionna Charlie, alarmé.

- Et bien la police a localisé la voiture de Mike devant le domicile d'Alscot. Elle est bien garée, soigneusement fermée à clé, bref, rien de particulier.

- Et celle de Don ? demanda David.

- Rien. Visiblement c'est celle qu'ils ont prise.

- Et bien ce serait plutôt une bonne nouvelle, sourit alors David. Ca pencherait pour la thèse de Don accompagnant Mike. Tu sais qu'il déteste être passager.

- Oui…

Colby n'avait pas l'air autrement convaincu par cette hypothèse.

- Ca n'explique pas pourquoi mon frère ne répond pas, dit Charlie. Ni pourquoi il a décidé, de manière tout à fait incohérente, d'accompagner Mike pour une mission que celui-ci pouvait très bien remplir seul, alors qu'il a tant à faire ici.

- Et puis, quand bien même il ne se serait rien passé encore, ajouta Colby, si Spooner est vraiment le bomber, Don est en danger. Au moindre signe de doute de sa part…

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase, ne voulant pas risquer d'affoler Charlie déjà bien assez soucieux.

- Mais comment aurait-il pu deviner ? attaqua alors David, touchant le nœud du problème.

- Et bien, j'avais parlé à Don de ma théorie. Il savait que le bomber faisait chanter ses victimes pour leur soutirer de fortes sommes. S'il en a parlé à Mike, celui-ci a pu se dire qu'on allait le coincer et décider de passer à l'attaque avant.

- Ce n'est pas très logique, contra David. Il aurait plutôt eu intérêt à faire l'innocent et à prendre la fuite aussitôt que possible. Peut-être justement sous prétexte d'aller te chercher des éléments susceptibles d'appuyer ta théorie.

- Il a raison Charlie, remarqua Colby. Si Mike sentait l'étau se resserrer, il est illogique qu'il n'ait pas tout tenté pour dissuader Don de l'accompagner.

- Mais il l'a peut-être fait, rétorqua Charlie. Peut-être justement a-t-il trop insisté pour que Don le laisse partir seul et ça aura mis la puce à l'oreille de mon frère. Vous savez comment il est lorsqu'il renifle une piste, lorsque son intuition lui souffle qu'il est sur la bonne voie… Il se sera alors imposé à ce traître, quoi que celui-ci ait pu lui dire.

- C'est plausible, admit David.

- Oui, s'emballa Charlie. Il a pu aussi se trahir d'une manière ou d'une autre et…

- Donc, tu pars du principe qu'il s'en est déjà pris à Don ? interrogea Colby.

Une lueur affolée réapparut dans les yeux du mathématicien qui, emporté par l'échafaudage de sa théorie, avait un instant oublié que celle-ci mettait en jeu la vie de son frère chéri.

- Crois-moi, je n'ai jamais de ma vie autant espéré que je faisais fausse route. Mais Don ne répond toujours pas, ajouta-t-il après avoir, une nouvelle fois tenté de joindre son aîné.

- De toute façon, si on part du principe que Don est tombé aux mains de Mike, finalement peu importe le lieu où ça s'est produit : que ce soit au domicile d'Alscot, dans la voiture, ou chez Spooner, l'urgence c'est de les retrouver tous les deux !

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? demanda soudain Colby d'un ton pressant à son collègue.

- Que l'urgence était…

- Non ! Avant ça. Tu as dit que Mike pouvait s'en être pris à Don… Bon sang !

Il décrocha à nouveau le téléphone sous les yeux médusés de ses interlocuteurs qui ne comprenaient rien à son agitation soudaine. Le mystère s'éclaircit lorsqu'ils l'entendirent appeler les techniciens de la scientifique qui étaient en route pour le domicile d'Alscot afin de leur demander d'examiner, non seulement le véhicule de l'agent Spooner qui était resté devant la maison, mais aussi la maison elle-même pour repérer quelque chose d'anormal.

- A quoi tu penses ? questionna David lorsque son collègue eut raccroché.

- Et bien, si Mike s'en est pris à Don chez Alscot, il y aura peut-être des traces et dans ce cas, on saura définitivement à quoi s'en tenir.

Charlie blêmit à cette réflexion. Tant qu'ils raisonnaient dans l'abstraction, il lui restait l'espoir, malgré tout, que son frère ne coure aucun risque et soit tout simplement en train d'accompagner un collègue, qu'il n'imaginait pas être un traître, dans une équipée plus dictée par l'amitié que par un besoin réel de l'épauler. Si on découvrait des preuves d'une agression, cela voudrait dire que Spooner s'était effectivement attaqué à Don et il n'était pas naïf au point d'ignorer ce que cela impliquait : quelles étaient les probabilités que cet homme, qui avait assassiné froidement quatre témoins, en laisse un en vie, qui plus est un agent fédéral dont la parole ne serait mise en doute par personne ?

- Et si on ne trouve rien ? demanda David.

- Et bien c'est que soit on s'est planté complètement, et ils ne devraient pas tarder à rentrer…

- C'est hautement improbable, murmura Charlie qui aurait tant voulu pouvoir valider cette théorie-là.

- … soit, continuait Colby sans se soucier de l'interruption, qu'il aura attendu d'être dans la voiture ou chez lui pour abattre son jeu.

Au mot abattre, le mathématicien ferma les yeux et David lui posa la main sur l'épaule, comprenant l'analogie qu'il faisait à ce moment précis. Mais Colby n'avait pas fini. A son tour il s'approcha du consultant et se planta en face de lui :

- Charlie, on va avoir besoin de toi.

- Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

- Tout d'abord on va partir du principe que, malheureusement, c'est toi qui a raison et que Mike s'en est pris à Don.

Il vit à nouveau le mathématicien pâlir à cet énoncé, mais il n'avait pas le temps de se pencher sur les états d'âme de celui-ci. Si vraiment ils avaient raison, le temps leur était désormais compté.

- Donc, tu dois au plus vite nous dire où on peut le trouver à ton avis.

- Chez lui ? questionna David.

- Hautement improbable, lança Colby, appuyé par un hochement de tête de Charlie. Il sait bien que c'est le premier endroit où on va aller le chercher et il n'est pas idiot.

- Mais il ne connaît personne à Los Angeles, protesta Colby.

- Il n'y restera pas ! affirma alors le professeur d'un ton sans réplique.

- Tu es en train de dire qu'il va prendre la fuite ?

- S'il se sait découvert ou s'il sent qu'il va l'être, il va effectivement s'enfuir. Les probabilités sont de l'ordre de 92 %.

- Tu avais déjà fait ce calcul ?

- Pas pour Mike, mais dans une recherche générale sur l'attitude d'un criminel qui est sur le point d'être identifié et qui l'apprend.

- O.K. Donc d'après toi il va tenter de s'enfuir ?

- Les probabilités l'indiquent.

- Mais il va avoir toutes les polices du pays à ses trousses, objecta David.

- Sauf s'il a un plan pour leur échapper, contra Colby.

- A quoi tu penses ? questionna son collègue.

- Un otage par exemple.

- Tu penses qu'il pourrait utiliser mon frère comme otage ? demanda Charlie d'une voix blanche.

- Pourquoi pas ? Ca pourrait expliquer le silence de celui-ci.

Il se refusait à émettre à autre voix l'autre hypothèse, beaucoup plus tragique, sur le silence persistant de leur chef.

- Mais en agissant de cette manière, il s'avoue responsable de toutes ces horreurs, dit alors David, décidemment décidé à jouer l'avocat du diable.

- Qu'importe, rétorqua Colby. Perdu pour perdu, qu'a-t-il encore à sauver sinon sa liberté, voire sa vie ?

- Colby a raison, reprit alors Charlie. Lors de cette même étude, nous avons calculé les probabilités de ce genre : quelles étaient celles que le criminel cherche simplement à disparaître, celles qu'il fasse appel à la chirurgie esthétique, celles qu'il prenne un otage, celles qu'il …

Il fut incapable de continuer et les deux agents comprirent aussitôt ce qu'il ne pouvait formuler : celle qu'il tuent ceux qui tenteraient de l'arrêter et de l'empêcher de profiter du fruit de ses méfaits.

_(à suivre)_


	41. Chapitre 40

Merci à AmbreOnyx, Lilly et Rhyn de leur fidélité

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPITRE 40<span>**

_Bureaux du F.B.I._

A ce moment-là, ils furent de nouveau interrompus par le téléphone. Cette fois-ci ce fut David qui décrocha. Il écouta attentivement le compte-rendu de son correspondant, hochant la tête, répondant par monosyllabes et attachant un regard de plus en plus inquiet sur ses deux partenaires qui bouillaient d'impatience mêlée d'angoisse.

Lorsqu'il raccrocha, il leur fit à son tour un résumé succins de la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir : rien de particulier n'était apparent sur et dans la voiture de l'agent Spooner, par contre les agents avaient trouvé des traces de sang sur l'une des marches du grand escalier. Cela leur ayant mis la puce à l'oreille, ils en avaient alors cherché d'autres et, avec le produit révélateur, ils avaient découvert d'autres traces qu'on avait tenté de nettoyer : il s'était bien passé quelque chose dans cette maison.

A cette nouvelle, le dernier espoir qu'il leur restait d'avoir échafaudé une théorie iconoclaste s'effondra. Charlie blêmit et s'affala dans le fauteuil qui était derrière lui, pris soudain de tremblements nerveux tandis que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes.

Les deux agents furent aussitôt auprès de lui :

- Charlie, Charlie ça va aller. On va retrouver Don, tenta de le rassurer David qui ne croyait qu'à moitié à ce qu'il disait.

- Charlie, ce n'est pas le moment, on a besoin de toi sur ce coup-là, l'implorait Colby de son côté.

Mais le mathématicien ne semblait pas les entendre, il paraissait s'être enfermé dans ce que Don appelait « sa bulle », s'être mis hors d'atteinte pour ne pas faire face à une réalité qui le terrifiait.

Les deux agents échangèrent un regard alarmé et, avant que David n'ait réalisé ce qui se passait, Colby administra une gifle retentissante au professeur.

- Colby ! s'indigna son collègue.

Charlie se redressa dans son fauteuil, portant la main à sa joue rougie par le coup, dardant un regard indigné sur l'agent, mais un regard parfaitement lucide !

- Désolé Charlie, dit alors Colby, mais on n'a pas le temps de faire du baby-sitting là. On a besoin de tes lumières. Tu dois nous aider à déterminer où trouver Mike et ce n'est pas en te lamentant que tu aideras ton frère !

Fouetté aussi bien par les mots que par la douleur cuisante qui incendiait son visage, le mathématicien se leva et alla poser quelques équations tandis que les deux hommes l'observaient. David regarda son ami d'un air de reproche et celui-ci répondit d'un haussement d'épaules à la fois contrit et fataliste : il fallait faire quelque chose, il l'avait fait et le résultat était là. Il serait toujours temps après de s'interroger sur la légitimité de cet acte et sur les conséquences qu'il pourrait engendrer, notamment si Don l'apprenait. A cette pensée, le cœur de Colby se serra : il espérait de toutes ses forces que Don allait effectivement avoir l'occasion d'apprendre ce qui venait de se passer, quitte à récolter un blâme ou une mise à pied pour avoir porté la main sur son petit frère !

_(à suivre)_


	42. Chapitre 41

**CHAPITRE 41**

_Aéroport de Los Angeles_

Un bus s'arrêta devant l'aéroport. Mickaël Spooner saisit son sac posé à côté de lui et sortit calmement du véhicule. Depuis le temps qu'il donnait le change, faire mine de rien était devenu quasiment une seconde nature pour lui. Tranquillement, portant son sac à bout de bras, il se dirigea vers les guichets pour obtenir un billet d'avion.

Tout se déroulait selon ses plans : il avait laissé la voiture de Don dans son garage et avait pris le bus qui passait au coin de la rue, tout en se faufilant par les jardins arrière pour ne pas être repéré par sa commère de voisin. Il avait eu de la chance, il n'avait pas eu à attendre, risquant ainsi de se faire repérer. Au centre ville, il avait changé de bus, prenant celui qui menait à l'aéroport. Il n'avait plus maintenant qu'à trouver un billet pour se soustraire définitivement aux recherches.

En fait, peu lui importait la destination dans un premier temps : d'abord mettre le plus de kilomètres possibles entre L.A. et lui, et ensuite rejoindre les petites îles accueillantes où son argent l'attendait bien sagement, lui promettant enfin la vie fastueuse dont il avait rêvé toute son enfance, en regardant vivre ceux qui avaient plus de chance que lui.

De penser à son enfance l'amena à penser Don et son cœur se serra. Don était le meilleur ami qu'il ait jamais eu. Ils avaient tant de souvenirs en commun : tant de fous rires, tant de secrets partagés, tant de premières fois ensemble ! Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : dans un peu moins de trois heures trente, tout ceci aurait irrémédiablement disparu. Avait-il fait le bon choix ? N'aurait-il pas pu trouver un autre moyen de brouiller les pistes ? Non, il avait eu raison. Mais Don lui manquerait.

Il s'aperçut alors qu'il pensait déjà à son ami au passé et il haussa les épaules. Après tout, Don avait tout de même cherché ce qui lui arrivait. S'il n'avait pas lancé son frère ainsi sur la piste, s'il n'avait pas cru aveuglément tout ce que le mathématicien lui disait, s'il s'était montré un peu plus raisonnable ou plutôt un peu plus déraisonnable, comme le Don de leur enfance, il n'en serait pas là à ce moment précis.

Une nouvelle flambée de colère le saisit à la pensée de Charlie : il avait eu bien raison de détester celui-ci dès qu'il avait fait sa connaissance. Le petit génie avait vraiment tout fait, depuis le début, pour gâcher sa relation avec Don. Il était enfin parvenu à ses fins. Mais ça se retournerait contre lui ! Un sourire cruel distendit ses lèvres en pensant à la réaction qu'aurait le mathématicien en apprenant la mort de son frère.

Quel dommage qu'il ne puisse pas lui faire savoir la vérité sur cette tragédie, histoire de lui faire prendre conscience de sa responsabilité dans la façon dont les événements avaient tourné. Quoique, s'il fallait en croire Don, Charlie devinerait ce qui s'était passé. Il le saurait mais il ne pourrait rien prouver : ce serait sa revanche pour l'avoir obligé à dévoiler son jeu bien plus tôt qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il s'aperçut qu'il était enfin arrivé devant le comptoir et que l'hôtesse le regardait d'un air interrogateur, attendant qu'il se décide à annoncer sa destination. Il lui présenta son faux passeport : pas question qu'on s'aperçoive que l'agent Spooner, censé avoir trouvé la mort dans l'explosion de sa maison, avait quitté le territoire plusieurs heures avant celle-ci, ce qui paraîtrait éminemment suspect au moins doué des agents du F.B.I. Cinq minutes plus tard, dûment muni d'un billet à destination des Caraïbes, il se dirigea vers les comptoirs d'enregistrement pour déposer son sac. Il pourrait ensuite aller prendre un solide déjeuner parce qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis le matin et que son estomac commençait à se rappeler à son bon souvenir. Il aurait aussi le temps d'acheter de quoi lire durant le vol avant de se présenter à la salle d'embarquement deux heures plus tard.

Alors qu'il déambulait tranquillement à travers la foule, il sentit soudain une main se poser sur son sac, tentant de le délester de son fardeau. Il jeta un coup d'œil furibond vers le malotru qui pensait peut-être pouvoir lui voler son bagage, ignorant avoir à faire à un agent fédéral. Son cœur rata un battement quand il s'aperçut que le malotru en question n'était autre que Colby qui dardait sur lui un regard dans lequel la colère se lisait clairement, la colère et le mépris. Mike eut un haut le corps et lâcha son sac, pensant pouvoir se dégager et s'enfuir. Mais son espoir fut réduit à néant lorsqu'il sentit qu'on s'emparait de son bras droit. Un coup d'œil de ce côté lui permit de vérifier ce qu'il soupçonnait déjà : David s'était lui aussi approché sans bruit tandis qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées. L'anneau des menottes se referma autour de son poignet droit tandis que Colby lui arrachait son sac. David le plaqua alors contre le mur et ramena son deuxième poignet pour finir de le menotter en récitant :

« Mickaël Duddley Spooner, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour meurtres, chantage et destruction. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence. Si vous renoncez à ce droit, tout ce que vous direz pourra et sera retenu contre vous. Vous pouvez être assisté d'un avocat. si vous n'avez pas les moyens d'en payer un, un avocat pourra être commis d'office. Veuillez préciser si vous avez compris vos droits. »

Mickaël eut un haussement d'épaule, tentant de se dégager de l'emprise de l'agent :

- Tu oublies que je suis agent fédéral mon pote. Je connais la chanson.

David le toisa d'un regard froid :

- Non mon pote, répondit-il en insistant sur le terme. Tu n'es pas agent fédéral. Un agent fédéral digne de ce nom n'aurait jamais agi comme tu l'as fait. Tu n'es rien qu'une pourriture et un traître !

- Comment m'avez-vous retrouvé ? questionna Mike, dédaignant de répondre à cette remarque.

- A ton avis ? rétorqua David en le poussant vers la sortie.

Il planta ses yeux dans ceux de l'agent et y lut la réponse qu'il cherchait. Un cri de colère lui échappa :

- C'est Charlie c'est ça ! C'est ce misérable petit avorton qui vous a permis de me retrouver !

- Ce misérable petit avorton, vaut cent fois mieux que toi, gronda Colby indigné.

Mike se sentait sur le point d'exploser de fureur : ainsi Don avait raison, son frère avait dénoué l'écheveau à une vitesse qu'il n'aurait jamais crue possible. A cause de lui tout était remis en question, tout son avenir, tous les plans qu'il avaient échafaudés. Cependant il lui restait une carte à jouer, une seule carte, mais la plus précieuse de toute. Il fallait simplement prendre la main et ne plus la lâcher.

- D'accord les gars, vous m'avez eu. Mais vous feriez mieux de me laisser aller maintenant.

- C'est ça, dans tes rêves ! gronda David en le poussant en avant.

- Dommage, ricana le criminel. Enfin, dommage pour Don surtout !

Les deux agents s'arrêtèrent net.

- Où est Don ? Que lui as-tu fait ? interrogea alors Colby, de la rage dans la voix.

Mike le regarda, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres :

- Si je vous le dis, je perds ma monnaie d'échange non ?

- Bon sang ! rugit Colby en saisissant le col de sa chemise.

David s'interposa pour obliger son coéquipier à lâcher prise et Mike sourit de nouveau en disant :

- Il me semble que j'ai le droit de garder le silence non ? Et bien je pense que je vais user de ce droit !

David dut à nouveau empêcher son partenaire de se jeter sur l'agent félon.

- Arrête Colby, ça ne sert à rien. On l'emmène au bureau, on verra là-bas.

- Mais il est peut-être encore temps pour Don, plaida Colby.

- Je sais, mais lui taper dessus n'est pas la solution.

Furieux Colby haussa les épaules mais obtempéra à l'injonction de son collègue. Il saisit le sac que Mike avait laissé tomber à terre et emboîta le pas à David et à son prisonnier. Ils installèrent celui-ci à l'arrière de la voiture qui les emmena bientôt vers le F.B.I.

_(à suivre)_


	43. Chapitre 42

Merci à Ryhn, AmbreOnyx et Lily pour leurs encouragements.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 42<strong>

_Bureaux du F.B.I._

Colby et David sortirent de la salle d'interrogatoire, l'air excédé. Colby surtout semblait sur le point d'exploser et David tentait de le raisonner. Charlie surgit de la salle d'observation et se rua à leur rencontre :

- Laissez-moi lui parler !

- Non Charlie c'est hors de question ! répondit David.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tout d'abord tu n'es pas un agent. Et puis je crois qu'il ne te parlera pas plus qu'à nous.

- De plus, à mon avis il pourrait te faire du mal, ajouta Colby.

- Du mal ? Que voulez-vous qu'il me fasse ? Vous êtes là non ?

- Charlie je ne parlais pas de souffrance physique : bien sûr qu'il ne risque pas de se jeter sur toi pour t'agresser. Mais je refuse qu'il te fasse croire des choses…

- Des choses telles que : si je m'étais mêlé de mes cours, mon frère serait sain et sauf ? poursuivit le mathématicien, d'un ton amer.

- Entre autre oui, répliqua David. Et puis de toute façon je ne pense pas que Don souhaiterait que tu te trouves dans la même pièce que ce malade pour qu'il puisse te torturer psychologiquement comme il s'est plu à le faire avec tant de gens durant ces cinq dernières années.

- Même si ça doit lui sauver la vie ?

- Charlie ! Tu n'es sûr de rien.

- Non. Ou plutôt si, ce dont je suis sûr c'est que vous n'avancez à rien, qu'il semble n'être intimidé par rien et que, si on en croit ses premières déclarations, le temps nous est compté. Alors laissez-moi le voir !

- Pas question Charlie ! La procédure… commença David.

- La procédure ! explosa alors le consultant. Mais je me fous de la procédure ! C'est la vie de mon frère qui est en jeu ! Tu vas laisser la procédure nous empêcher de le sauver ? Dis-moi que ressentiras-tu lorsqu'il sera mort ? Que diras-tu à mon père ? Que tu as respecté la procédure ? Ca te suffira pour faire taire tes remords ?

L'agent regarda fixement Charlie. Il savait, au plus profond de lui que celui-ci avait raison.

Depuis qu'ils avaient ramené Mickaël au siège du F.B.I., celui-ci, fidèle à ce qu'il avait déclaré lors de son arrestation, refusait d'ouvrir les lèvres et ce malgré le feu roulant de questions auxquelles il était soumis, les propositions qu'on lui faisait et le chantage qu'exerçaient les agents sur lui en lui disant qu'ils pourraient peut-être arranger son cas auprès du procureur s'il leur apprenait où était Don et si celui-ci était encore en vie.

Les seuls mots qu'il avait consenti à prononcer avaient été qu'il refusait un avocat dont il n'avait que faire. Cette exigence, loin de rassurer les agents, les avait encore plus inquiétés. Avec les preuves dont on disposait contre lui, l'homme était perdu : pourquoi refuser de confier son sort à un défenseur digne de ce nom ? Ou bien était-il toujours persuadé de s'en tirer ? Après tout, il était vrai que les preuves étaient surtout circonstancielles finalement : tout un faisceau de présomptions mais aucune preuve directe.

Colby commençait à perdre patience en même temps que grandissait en lui le sentiment qu'il était déjà trop tard pour son chef et que, si Spooner s'entêtait ainsi dans son silence c'est parce que justement, le corps de Don serait la première preuve directe qu'on pourrait présenter à un jury. Et pour l'assassinat d'un agent fédéral, c'était la peine de mort assurée, même sans les très lourdes présomptions qui pesaient sur le criminel.

Puis à nouveau Mickaël s'était enfermé dans un silence narquois, se contentant de fixer les deux agents qui le maintenaient sous un feu roulant de questions de l'air de quelqu'un qui sait très bien que, de toute façon, il finira par gagner.

Quelques minutes plus tôt, à une énième question au sujet du sort qu'il avait réservé à Don, Mike avait souri et les avait regardé franchement :

- Inutile d'insister, je ne vous dirai rien sur Don. Par contre…

- Quoi ? avait aussitôt demandé David d'un ton pressant, se disant que, peut-être ils avaient enfin l'ouverture qu'ils ne trouvaient pas depuis près de deux heures que l'homme était là.

- Il se pourrait que j'accepte de parler au petit génie…

- C'est ça, oublie ! Hors de question ! cracha Colby hors de lui.

S'ils ne pouvaient pas sauver Don, alors qu'au moins ils soient capables d'empêcher ce sadique de jouer avec son petit frère et peut-être de le détruire. C'est ce que Don aurait voulu par-dessus tout et il était de leur devoir de respecter sa volonté.

- Il me semble que c'est à lui de décider non ?

- De toute façon Charlie n'est pas ici ! objecta David.

- Je n'en crois pas un mot : allons, il aurait déserté le pont en laissant son frère dans la nature ? Evitez de me prendre pour un imbécile, voulez-vous ? Vous avez le marché en main : vous voulez savoir quelque chose sur Don, laissez-moi parler à Charlie.

- Donne-nous d'abord quelque chose, et on verra, proposa Colby.

Mike éclata d'un rire bref :

- Vous me prenez vraiment pour un débutant non ? Je suis sûr qu'en ce moment même il nous observe. Alors c'est simple : le petit génie est là dans les cinq minutes et je lui révélerai quelque chose sur son précieux grand frère ou bien vous pouvez d'ores et déjà préparer de belles funérailles pour l'agent spécial Don Eppes.

- Charlie ne viendra pas, affirma David d'un ton calme tout en retenant son équipier prêt à se jeter sur le malfaiteur.

Ce dernier avait alors braqué ses yeux vers la caméra :

- Alors petit génie, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Tu préfères rester aux abonnés absents et te terrer dans un bureau ou tu vas avoir, pour une fois dans ta vie, le courage d'affronter quelqu'un qui n'est pas en admiration devant toi ? Quel prix es-tu prêt à payer pour ta précieuse tranquillité ? Je te donne l'occasion de sauver ton frère : la laisseras-tu passer ? Laisseras-tu d'autres personnes décider pour toi ou prendras tu tes responsabilités d'homme et de frère ? Tic-Tac : dépêche toi de prendre ta décision. Plus tu tardes et plus tu prends le risque de ne jamais revoir ton grand frère. Tic-tac ! Tic-Tac !

David intercepta Colby qui allait agresser celui qui les avait leurrés pendant des jours et qu'il détestait d'autant plus pour ça. Il l'obligea à sortir dans le couloir et c'est alors que Charlie se précipita vers eux, jaillissant de la pièce où il avait obtenu, de haute lutte, le droit d'assister à l'interrogatoire, permission que David se reprochait maintenant amèrement d'avoir donnée.

Il savait en effet que, désormais, rien ne le détournerait de sa décision. D'ailleurs, avait-il le droit de le dissuader, même s'il ne croyait pas une minute que le criminel pense leur donner une indication pour sauver Don ? Selon toute probabilité, il voulait simplement s'amuser avec lui comme il avait joué avec eux, mais Charlie, lui, n'était pas de taille à résister à ses attaques, d'autant moins si celles-ci portaient sur son frère qu'il adorait.

Cependant, s'il existait une chance infime que Mickaël donne effectivement une piste pour retrouver Don, ou se trahisse d'une manière ou d'une autre, pouvait-il la négliger au risque de le regretter toute sa vie ?

Tandis qu'il continuait à hésiter, Charlie décida à sa place :

- Dis ce que tu veux David, j'y vais. Et si tu veux m'en empêcher tu vas devoir m'arrêter ou me tirer dessus !

C'était dit sur un tel ton que l'agent compris qu'il ne servirait à rien d'objecter. Il fréquentait Charlie depuis assez longtemps maintenant pour savoir combien celui-ci était entêté et, lorsqu'il utilisait un certain ton, il était absolument inutile de chercher à le faire revenir sur la décision prise. David échangea un regard avec Colby qui hocha imperceptiblement la tête, marquant son assentiment : ils n'avaient rien à perdre à essayer.

Rien, songea David, sauf sans doute la capacité de se remettre de la perte possible de son frère aîné. L'agent pressentait en effet que Mike souhaitait avant tout culpabiliser Charlie pour ce qui arrivait. Il tenta de l'en avertir :

- Ecoute Charlie…

- Non David, j'y vais. Je ne laisserai pas passer une chance de savoir ce qui est arrivé à mon frère, encore moins d'arriver peut-être à le sauver !

- Ce n'est pas ça. Tu vas pouvoir aller lui parler mais je veux que tu me promettes quelque chose avant.

- Quoi ?

- Quoi qu'il te dise, quoi qu'il essaie de te faire croire, promets-moi que tu ne te sentiras pas coupable de ce qui s'est passé, en aucun cas. Ce n'est pas parce que tu nous as aidés qu'il s'en est pris à Don et je veux que tu en sois persuadé.

Charlie planta ses yeux dans les siens et David s'aperçut que c'était déjà trop tard pour ça : il se sentait déjà coupable de ce qui s'était passé, se disant que, sans lui, ils ne seraient peut-être pas remontés jusqu'à Mike et que celui-ci, à son habitude, serait parti plus loin pour continuer ses méfaits.

- Charlie : je sais ce que tu penses, dit alors Colby, s'immisçant dans la conversation. Mais oublie. Si tu ne nous avais pas mis sur la piste, Mike serait effectivement parti sans que nous le soupçonnions. Mais d'autres gens auraient perdu la vie à leur tour et tôt ou tard on l'aurait identifié. Comment crois-tu que nous nous serions tous sentis alors ? Comment crois-tu que ton frère se serait senti ? Si on lui donnait le choix entre sa vie et celle de plusieurs autres personnes, hommes, femmes, enfants : que crois-tu qu'il choisirait ?

Charlie le regarda gravement : bien sûr Don choisirait de sacrifier sa vie s'il savait que cela permettrait de sauver des innocents. C'était sa raison d'être, la raison pour laquelle il était devenu agent fédéral. Et lui ne devait jamais oublier cet état de fait. Laisser Mike l'emporter et le noyer dans une spirale infernale c'était trahir Don. Il inspira profondément, chassant d'un seul coup l'angoisse qui le rongeait depuis le milieu de la matinée : il ne laisserait pas cet homme gagner, jamais ! Il le devait à Don.

Les deux agents furent impressionnés par la nouvelle résolution qui se peignait sur les traits du mathématicien. Ils comprirent que la décision de celui-ci était irrévocable et que, contrairement à ce qu'ils craignaient, il serait capable de tenir tête à l'individu qui voulait le manipuler.

- D'accord, je te promets qu'il ne parviendra pas à m'atteindre, prononça-t-il d'une voix claire et ferme.

- Bon, alors si tu es prêt…

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi prêt !

Les trois hommes retournèrent alors vers la salle d'interrogatoire, prêts à affronter le redoutable criminel qui pensait pouvoir les entraîner dans son jeu pervers, pour réussir à le prendre à son propre jeu. En franchissant le seuil et en interceptant le regard haineux que Mike posait sur Charlie tandis qu'un sourire sadique fleurissait sur ses lèvres, Colby se fit une promesse muette : si ce malade faisait du mal à Charlie après en avoir fait à Don, qu'importe ce qui lui arriverait il le tuerait de ses propres mains !

_(à suivre)_


	44. Chapitre 43

**CHAPITRE 43**

- Enfin, te voilà petit génie ! Et bien tu n'as pas l'air très pressé de savoir ce qui est arrivé à ton frère dis-moi. Jamais Don ne se serait permis d'attendre aussi longtemps si les rôles avaient été inversés.

Charlie ne daigna pas répondre à cette première provocation qu'il attendait. Il ne devait pas donner à cet individu la joie de tomber dans les pièges qu'il lui tendrait. Il devait garder l'esprit froid pour pouvoir analyser ce qu'il dirait : la vie de son frère était peut-être à ce prix.

- Bonjour Mike, prononça-t-il froidement. Dis-moi où est mon frère ! Que lui as-tu fait ?

L'agent félon prit une expression amusée avant de s'adresser à ses deux ex-collègues :

- Dites-moi les gars, vous ne l'avez donc pas briefé sur les techniques d'interrogatoire ? A quoi ça rime cette entrée en matière si directe ?

Puis, reportant son attitude vers le mathématicien :

- Dis donc, pour un petit génie tu semble légèrement naïf non ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais répondre à cette question ?

- Alors pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir dans ce cas ? Si tu n'as rien à m'apprendre sur mon frère, il n'y a aucune raison que je reste là.

En disant ces mots, Charlie tourna délibérément le dos au prisonnier comme s'il s'apprêtait à se diriger vers la porte. Son cœur battait à tout rompre : avait-il raison de prendre ce risque ? Est-ce que Don aurait fait de même ?

- Hé ! Tu restes là ! éructa alors Mike, perdant son calme pour la première fois. C'est moi qui décide qui part et qui reste !

- Ah oui ? répondit Charlie en le regardant de nouveau. Mais quel intérêt ai-je à rester si tu n'as rien de nouveau à m'apprendre ?

- Ne prends pas tes airs supérieurs avec moi ! Ca marchait peut-être avec les autres ! Mais moi j'ai toujours vu clair dans ton jeu, toujours ! Tu n'es rien Charles Eppes ! La nature t'a peut-être doté d'un cerveau hors norme mais, sans lui, tu ne serais rien, rien du tout ! Alors ne le prends pas de haut avec moi ! Tu ne sais rien de moi !

- Au contraire, rétorqua le consultant, d'autant plus calme que son interlocuteur était furieux. Je sais tout de toi Mickaël Duddley Spooner. Tu n'as aucun secret pour moi ! J'ai découvert toutes tes petites magouilles, tous tes petits chantages, les moindres détails de ton plan. Je t'ai eu Mikey : tu t'es fait avoir comme un débutant par un minus dans mon genre ! Alors qui de nous deux est un looser maintenant ?

David et Colby ne pipaient mots, impressionnés par le calme dont faisait preuve le professeur, par la maestria avec laquelle il menait l'entretien. Le fait qu'il ait amené l'homme à perdre son sang froid pour la première fois était encourageant : quoi qu'il puisse en dire, Mickaël faisait vraisemblablement un complexe d'infériorité devant le génie et il s'efforçait de combattre celui-ci en se prouvant à lui-même qu'il était plus puissant que lui. Mais si Charlie n'entrait pas dans son jeu, s'il ne le laissait pas être le maître de la partie, cela le déstabilisait et pouvait l'amener à se trahir.

- Alors comme ça tu sais tout de moi ?

Mike avait soudain repris son calme et, avec lui, son ton ironique revenait.

- En effet, affirma calmement Charlie dont le cœur battait la chamade.

Il comprenait qu'ils arrivaient à un tournant crucial de la conversation.

- Alors tu dois savoir que j'ai pris une assurance vie bien sûr ?

- Une assurance vie ?

La voix de Charlie n'était qu'un souffle : il avait peur de comprendre de quel genre d'assurance vie parlait le criminel. Les agents, eux aussi, attendaient, suspendus aux lèvres de ce dernier.

- Du genre : si je ne suis pas dehors dans…, il consulta sa montre, une heure quarante-trois minutes très exactement, un certain agent fédéral, enfermé dans un endroit connu de moi seul, va se disperser dans l'atmosphère en millions de micro particules.

Charlie ferma les yeux, tentant d'obliger son cœur à reprendre un rythme de battements normal. Il devait avant tout conserver son calme : dans la partie de bras de fer qui était engagée il n'avait pas le droit de perdre, la mise était bien trop précieuse !

- C'est ce que tu as fait Mike ? Tu as enfermé mon frère avec une bombe ?

- Ou je l'ai transformé en bombe… Va-t-en savoir…

- Que veux-tu ?

- Allons petit génie, tu te doutes bien de ce que je veux : fais-moi sortir d'ici et je te dirai où est ton frère. Pour le moment il est encore temps… Enfin, à condition bien sûr qu'il soit resté tranquille…

- Comment va-t-il ? Est-ce qu'il est blessé ? Où est-il ?

David sentit que Charlie perdait le contrôle : jusque là il était resté maître de ses émotions à un point dont il ne l'aurait pas cru capable. Mais l'idée de son frère bardé d'explosifs quelque part dans Los Angeles était plus qu'il n'en pouvait supporter. Les émotions menaçaient maintenant de le submerger.

- Spooner, dites-nous où est l'agent Eppes. Ca comptera aux yeux du procureur.

Pour toute réponse, Mickaël éclata de rire avant de s'adresser de nouveau à Charlie :

- Et bien petit génie… D'après toi, où est-il ton frère ? Toi qui est si fort pour localiser les gens, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne serais pas capable de retrouver où un minable petit agent de mon acabit a pu cacher ton si précieux grand frère !

- Mike, Don est ton ami, murmura Charlie au bord des larmes. Que tu m'en veuilles OK, mais ne te venge pas sur lui. Dis-moi où il est.

- Quelle impression on ressent petit génie quand on sait qu'on va être responsable de la mort de son frère ? Quant on s'aperçoit qu'avec un peu de jugeote on aurait pu le sauver ? Qu'avec un peu moins d'acharnement, on ne l'aurait même pas mis en danger ? Il est quelque part, à Los Angeles et il compte sur toi. Et sans moi tu ne le trouveras jamais. Alors…

Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à sa montre :

- Tu as encore une heure quarante minutes environ. Que décides-tu ? Qu'est-ce qui est le plus important pour toi : ton frère ou mon arrestation ?

- Ce n'est pas ce qui est le plus important pour moi qui compte, rétorqua Charlie. C'est ce qui est important pour Don. Et il n'accepterait pas qu'on te laisse partir.

- Alors tu vas sacrifier ton frère, ton unique frère ! C'est drôle je n'en suis pas vraiment surpris. Il y a bien longtemps que tu cherches à te débarrasser de lui n'est-ce pas ? Parce que tu sais que, s'il y a un homme sur Terre qui vaille plus que toi, c'est lui !

- Tu ne sais rien de mes sentiments pour mon frère, se révolta Charlie.

- Je sais le mal que tu lui as fait, ça me suffit.

- Je n'ai jamais fait le moindre mal à Don ! s'indigna le professeur.

- Crois-tu ? Qui était là pour le réconforter quand il se sentait si mal parce que tes parents ne lui prêtaient pas attention ? Qui l'écoutait se plaindre de n'être que la cinquième roue du carrosse dans la famille ? Qui te voyait jour après jour tenter de détourner de lui l'attention à laquelle il avait droit ? J'ai toujours vu clair dans ton jeu. Tu lui as fait du mal et aujourd'hui tu continues.

- Ca suffit maintenant ! s'interposa Colby. Viens Charlie, sors d'ici, ça ne sert à rien.

- C'est ça, sors d'ici Charlie, reprit Spooner. Sors, retourne à tes calculs et abandonne ton frère comme tu l'as toujours fait !

- Je n'abandonnerai jamais Don ! affirma Charlie d'une voix forte. Mike, dis-moi où il est. Tu l'as emmené chez toi ?

- Ben voyons ! Evidemment… Comme si ce n'était pas le premier endroit que vous alliez fouiller !

- Alors où est-il ?… Je t'en conjure Mike.

- Je t'ai donné mon prix petit génie. Tu acceptes ou pas. Mais tu n'auras qu'à t'en prendre qu'à toi de ce qui arrivera.

- Non… murmura Charlie. Non, répéta-t-il d'une voix plus forte. Il n'y a qu'un seul coupable ici et c'est toi ! En fait c'est ce que tu as toujours voulu non ?

Cette fois-ci, c'était le ton du mathématicien qui devenait accusateur et Spooner perdit pied devant cette attaque qu'il n'attendait pas.

- Comment ça ?

- Mais oui. En fait tu as toujours été jaloux de Don. Il était tout ce que tu n'étais pas : populaire, gentil, prévenant, intelligent, doué pour tout. Et surtout il avait tout ce que tu n'avais pas : une mère, un père, une vie plutôt confortable et un petit frère qui l'aimait et que lui adorait. C'est ça surtout qui te mettaiT en rogne hein ? C'est ça que tu ne supportais pas : qu'il puisse m'aimer alors que tu aurais voulu être le seul qui compte à ses yeux. Alors tu as décidé de le tuer : si tu ne pouvais pas l'avoir, personne ne le pourrait.

- Attends…, tenta de protester le prisonnier.

Mais Charlie n'était pas décidé à lui laisser reprendre l'avantage. Il continua, martelant chaque mot :

- En fait, il avait tout compris c'est ça ? Tu as dû lui proposer de t'accompagner. Tu as toujours pensé que l'argent était ce qu'il y avait de plus important au monde. Alors tu as sans doute cru que lui proposer de partager ce que tu avais extorqué à ces malheureux suffirait pour qu'il renie tout ce en quoi il croyait.

- Plutôt que de parler dans le vide, tu ferais mieux de penser à ce qui va lui arriver si on me garde ici, articula Mike d'une voix blanche.

Mais il était pris de tremblements soudain devant les accusations qui pleuvaient sur lui, devant la clairvoyance dont faisait preuve Charlie. Jamais il n'aurait cru que celui-ci serait capable à ce point de le percer à jour. C'était terriblement déstabilisant pour un être qui avait toujours eu l'impression d'être le maître des événements. Il devait absolument reprendre le contrôle, l'amener là où il l'avait décidé, mais le mathématicien n'était pas décidé à se laisser faire.

- Et il t'a rejeté, c'est ça Mike ? Il t'a rejeté alors tu l'as abattu, sans pitié, sans remords. Tu as tué le meilleur ami que tu aies jamais eu, tout ça pour l'empêcher de revenir vers moi. Tout ça ce n'est que du bluff ! Tu espères nous faire croire que tu l'as piégé mais en vérité je sais que mon frère est déjà mort. David a raison, ça ne sert à rien ! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi.

- Comment oses-tu me parler ainsi ? explosa alors Mike. Tu crois que je mens ? Tu crois que ton frère est mort ? On verra ce que tu penseras quand la maison aura explosé avec lui à l'intérieur. Alors tu comprendras que tu aurais pu le sauver si tu t'étais un peu préoccupé de lui. Mais non, tu préfères rester là, à t'écouter parler, échafauder de belles théories. Les théories, c'est tout ce que tu sais faire ! Tu es très fort dans l'abstraction hein ? Mais tu ne sais pas regarder à tes pieds, voir ce qui paraîtrait évident au commun des mortels. Comment c'est déjà cette théorie qui dit qu'il faut souvent éviter de se lancer dans de longues spéculations ? Vous entendez un galop, pensez cheval plutôt que zèbre !

- La théorie du rasoir d'Ocam ?

- Ouais…. La belle théorie ! Tu es très fort en théorie n'est ce pas…

Charlie se redressa soudain : il venait de comprendre.

- Tu as perdu Mike, je sais où est Don.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Colby.

- Il est chez lui ! lui répondit Charlie.

- Charlie, objecta Colby. C'est le premier endroit où on irait le chercher, il ne peut pas l'avoir mis là-bas.

- Bien sûr que si ! Justement ! Il était certain que c'est ce qu'on penserait… On perdrait du temps à chercher dans toutes les directions, sauf la plus évidente !

- Ben voyons…, ricana Mike. Comme c'est probable ! Pourquoi ne l'aurais-je pas non plus caché au F.B.I. ?

- Charlie, intervint David à son tour, je crois que…

- Non ! Attendez ! C'est tout à fait logique ! Je vous assure, Don est là-bas. Il a dû penser que… Oui, il voulait disparaître !

- Comment ça ? questionna Colby tandis que Mike éclatait d'un rire qui sonnait si faux que les agents comprirent que le mathématicien, une fois de plus, venait de mettre dans le mille.

- Il ne pensait sans doute pas qu'on remonterait sa trace aussi vite. Alors il pensait pouvoir disparaître et, son domicile ayant sauté, on l'aurait cru mort, ainsi que Don, ajouta-t-il d'une voix qu'il ne put empêcher de trembler.

- Tout ça ce ne sont que des élucubrations ! vociféra le prisonnier, furieux d'être ainsi découvert. Si tu veux sauver ton frère, fais-moi libérer.

- Ben voyons, ironisa Colby, soudain convaincu à la fois par la démonstration de Charlie et la réaction de Mickaël qui prouvait, s'il en était besoin, que le consultant avait vu juste.

- D'accord, alors on fonce ! décida David.

- Tu vas condamner ton frère à mort, tu le sais ça ? tenta Mike dans un dernier essai pour inverser la tendance.

- C'est trop tard Mike, rétorqua Charlie. Tu as perdu.

- Perdu ? Tu es sûr petit génie ? Tu as vu l'heure ?

Charlie regarda la pendule et blêmit, si tout ce que Mike avait dit était vrai, alors ils avaient moins de 90 minutes pour sauver son frère. Et si ses déductions étaient exactes, il leur faudrait au moins une heure pour arriver sur les lieux. Il jeta un regard de haine à Mike et se rua hors de la pièce, suivi par David et Colby.

Cependant, avant de quitter la pièce, il se retourna une dernière fois vers le prisonnier qui continuait à le regarder d'un air goguenard, comme s'il pensait encore être en mesure d'inverser l'ordre des choses. A moins que l'hypothèse de tenir sa vengeance ne lui suffise pour arborer cet air satisfait qui donnait au mathématicien envie de lui faire ravaler son sourire à coups de poings.

- Je te préviens, s'il arrive quoi que ce soit à mon frère, je te tuerai ! gronda Charlie.

Un éclat de rire échappa à Mike.

- C'est que notre petit génie se fâcherait. Tu crois vraiment me faire peur ?

Alors que Charlie retournait sur ses pas pour se jeter sur le criminel, Colby l'arrêta en le saisissant à bras le corps :

- Non Charlie, ne t'abaisse pas à ça, c'est ce qu'il cherche. Et puis nous n'avons pas le temps, ajouta-t-il en le poussant vers la sortie. L'important c'est d'arriver à Don, le reste se règlera plus tard !

- Tu as raison, acquiesça Charlie soudain ramené à sa préoccupation première : sauver son frère s'il en était encore temps !

_(à suivre)_


	45. Chapitre 44

Merci à Lily, Ryhn et AmbreOnyx qui ne manquent jamais de me faire part de leurs impressions

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 44<strong>

_Domicile de Mike Spooner_

Trois voitures arrivèrent, sirènes hurlantes, suivies d'un camion portant le sigle des démineurs et d'une ambulance. Les cinq véhicules s'arrêtèrent dans un crissement de pneus devant la maison que le F.B.I. avait mise à la disposition de Mike. Il n'avait pas fallu plus de cinq minutes pour en obtenir l'adresse, autant pour prévenir les démineurs d'avoir à se rendre sur les lieux et le convoi n'avait mis que cinquante minutes pour couvrir la distance qui séparait le siège du F.B.I. du lieu où, selon toute vraisemblance, Don était retenu.

Plusieurs agents jaillirent des véhicules, mais Charlie les prit de vitesse : durant tout le trajet, il avait littéralement trépigné sur son siège sous les regards inquiets de David qui conduisait et Colby assis à l'arrière. Les deux agents n'avaient pu l'empêcher de prendre part à l'expédition : cela aurait nécessité l'emploi de la force et ils s'y étaient refusés tous les deux. Mais l'un comme l'autre savait qu'ils allaient devoir veiller étroitement sur le mathématicien soumis à une trop forte pression et qui semblait désormais être incapable du moindre raisonnement. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que son frère n'avait plus que quelques minutes devant lui : il n'y avait pas un instant à perdre. Aussi, à peine la voiture arrêtée, il se rua à l'extérieur et se précipita vers la maison dans l'intention évidente d'y pénétrer.

Colby, pourtant rapide à la course, eut le plus grand mal à le stopper avant qu'il ne parvienne sous le porche et il fallut que David vienne lui prêter main forte pour maîtriser le consultant auquel la terreur donnait une force peu commune.

- Laissez-moi tranquille, hurla Charlie en se débattant. Je dois retrouver mon frère !

- Charlie ! Tu te calmes, intima Colby. Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu l'aideras !

- Mais il est là, je le sais. Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour entrer ?

- Que les démineurs fassent leur boulot Charlie ! Ca n'aidera pas Don de tout faire sauter tu ne crois pas ?

La voix froide de David, qui énonçait une vérité fondamentale, rendit soudain son sang-froid à Charlie. Il regarda les deux agents qui, sentant qu'il se détendait, le lâchèrent tout en le surveillant étroitement au cas où il tenterait à nouveau de leur échapper.

- Je suis désolé, articula Charlie, l'air penaud. Mais de savoir que mon frère est là et que je ne peux rien pour lui…

- Charlie, tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu pour lui. Maintenant c'est à d'autres de prendre la relève. On ne va pas tout gâcher en se précipitant non ?

- Mais selon les dire de Mike on n'a pas plus de… vingt-trois minutes ! souffla-t-il d'une voix blanche.

- Et c'est largement suffisant ! dit alors derrière lui une voix chaude et rassurante.

Charlie se tourna et se trouva nez à nez avec un démineur revêtu de sa combinaison protectrice qui lui souriait d'un air confiant :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas professeur. Faites-nous confiance et vous pourrez bientôt serrer votre frère dans vos bras.

- Ca, c'est un spectacle que j'aimerais bien voir, plaisanta Colby, non qu'il ait vraiment le cœur à le faire, mais surtout pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Charlie se contenta de lui envoyer un sourire crispé et inquiet. Piaffant d'impatience, il regarda les démineurs s'approcher lentement de la maison avec des appareils sophistiqués qui leur permirent de s'assurer que le bâtiment n'était pas piégé. Sitôt qu'ils eurent donné leur feu vert les policiers s'élancèrent à leur tour dans le pavillon, les armes au poing, tout en lançant les sommations d'usage. Ils savaient bien qu'il y avait fort peu de chance pour qu'ils rencontrent la moindre opposition, Mike ayant toujours agi en solitaire, mais ils y avait un code de procédure à respecter et il n'était pas question de prendre le moindre risque.

- Cuisine RAS !

- Salle de bain RAS !

- 1er : RAS !

Les exclamations et informations se croisaient et s'entrecroisaient. Don n'était nulle part dans la maison ! Un moment découragés, David et Colby avisèrent alors la porte qui descendait à la cave : ils se comprirent d'un signe de tête. Colby se plaça face à la porte, arme braquée et David l'aborda par le côté, l'ouvrant brusquement pour découvrir l'escalier obscur qui plongeait vers le sous-sol.

En tâtonnant, David découvrit l'interrupteur et l'actionna : la clarté se répandit dans la cave. Les deux hommes, se couvrant mutuellement, descendirent précautionneusement.

_(à suivre)_

* * *

><p>Bon... C'est un peu court... La sadique qui sommeille en moi est en train de débattre avec la compatissante pour savoir si oui ou non elles vous mettent le chapitre suivant... Je sens que la compatissante va gagner... pour ce soir...<p> 


	46. Chapitre 45

**CHAPITRE 45**

_Domicile de Mike Spooner_

Don releva la tête et un gémissement lui échappa. Il avait les lèvres sèches et se sentait oppressé. Le tic-tac lancinant résonnait dans sa tête comme autant de coups : une migraine persistante s'était installée et il avait du mal à se concentrer pour tenter de trouver un moyen d'échapper à sa position précaire.

Un rire désabusé lui échappa, réveillant sa douleur à l'épaule : comment pensait-il pouvoir s'échapper, garrotté comme il l'était, bardé d'explosifs qui risquaient de le transformer en millions de petites particules que même Larry serait incapable d'identifier ?…

Bon sang qu'il faisait chaud dans cette cave ! Quelques minutes, à moins que ce ne soit quelques heures, auparavant, il frissonnait. Maintenant il avait l'impression d'étouffer. C'était sans doute dû à l'angoisse. Il devait avant tout garder son calme s'il voulait…

… s'il voulait quoi ? Quelle chance y avait-il qu'on le retrouve à temps ? Il n'avait aucune idée du temps écoulé depuis le départ de Mike. Il lui semblait que c'était une éternité, mais il savait très bien que, dans ces circonstances très particulières, une minute pouvait sembler un siècle. Et puis, avait-il vraiment envie de savoir combien d'heures s'étaient envolées, de combien son sursis avait diminué depuis que son ami…, pardon : ex-ami, l'avait laissé là ?

Le bâillon avait complètement asséché sa bouche, il aurait tout donné pour une petite bière, même pas très fraîche. Et puis petit à petit la souffrance provoquée par ses blessures, celle de l'épaule en particulier, se faisait plus aigue, moins supportable. Il s'était tordu le cou pour réussir à apercevoir le haut de son bras : sa chemise était trempée de sang et le tissu collait à la plaie, mais il lui semblait que le débit n'était pas trop rapide : il n'y avait sans doute rien de grave. Un ricanement désabusé lui échappa : vraisemblablement il mourrait dans l'explosion avant de s'être vidé de son sang.

Les cordes qui s'enfonçaient dans ses bras, son torse et ses jambes, ralentissant la circulation étaient aussi devenues source de douleurs et surtout la migraine intense et les pulsations brutales dans sa tête ne lui laissaient pas de répit.

Par moment il perdait conscience de ce qui l'entourait, se sentait environné de brume. Il aurait aimé se laisser dériver sur ce nuage mais quelque part son esprit refusait d'abdiquer, même si son corps ne demandait que ça. Charlie allait le retrouver, c'était certain ! Il devait simplement être patient, s'accrocher, coûte que coûte.

- Charlie… geignit-il à travers son bâillon.

Une quinte de toux le secoua, lui arrachant un nouveau gémissement. Il se sentit sombrer dans un monde cotonneux. Il lui sembla entendre des bruits, des cris puis soudain des voix auprès de lui : il rêvait sans doute. Il eut l'impression soudain que son bâillon se desserrait puis tombait tandis qu'on lui tapotait les joues. Il n'avait pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux, de regarder ce qui se passait, qui lui parlait.

Pourtant, cette voix qui l'appelait, qui le suppliait…

Il ouvrit les yeux et balbutia :

- Charlie…

- Don ! Don, je suis là !

Charlie avait débordé les agents et se précipitait vers son frère. Il s'affola en le voyant si pâle, sa manche imbibée de sang et bardé d'explosifs. Il aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras et l'emmener loin de là, l'arracher à sa position précaire et il ne pouvait rien, rien que le regarder, incapable de l'aider !

A la vue de son cadet, Don retrouva toute sa conscience et son premier réflexe fut de le mettre à l'abri : il n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'il restait avant que la bombe n'explose. Pas question que son petit frère risque d'être piégé avec lui.

- Charlie bon sang ! Fous-moi le camp de là !

- Non, pas question ! Je reste avec toi !

- Charlie !

David et Colby arrivaient derrière le mathématicien. Leurs regards anxieux s'arrêtèrent à leur tour sur leur ami et leurs traits se figèrent.

- David, Colby, vous n'avez rien à fiche ici ! Sortez ! Et emmenez Charlie avec vous !

- Pas question ! répéta le mathématicien. Je t'ai retrouvé, je reste avec toi.

- Charlie, tu ne feras que gêner les démineurs ! Ta place n'est pas ici !

- Je ne serai pas dans leur pattes. Mais je ne te quitte pas ! s'entêta le cadet.

Impuissant, Don lança une prière muette à ses coéquipiers qui comprirent aussitôt. Ils savaient que leur place n'était pas là : le travail à accomplir était celui des démineurs, pas le leur, et leur présence ne ferait qu'augmenter les risques pour Don.

Les deux hommes s'approchèrent de Charlie et le saisirent chacun par un bras.

- Allez, viens Charlie. Don a raison, ici nous sommes de trop. Fais confiance aux démineurs.

Le mathématicien se débattit.

- Laissez-moi tranquille ! Je sais ce que j'ai à faire !

- Emmenez-le loin d'ici ! leur ordonna son aîné. Et ne le laissez pas revenir avant que les démineurs ne vous aient donné le feu vert.

- Non ! Don !

Charlie avait beau résister, il n'était pas de force contre les deux agents et ceux-ci l'entraînaient irrémédiablement hors de la pièce. Il se débattait, hurlait mais rien n'y faisait. La dernière vision qu'il eut fut le visage blafard de son frère qui tentait pourtant un sourire courageux :

- Allez Charlie, suis-les. Ca va aller, t'inquiète.

T'inquiète : son leitmotiv. Un sanglot dans la gorge, Charlie se laissa entraîner par les deux agents.

T'inquiète : il donnerait tout au monde pour être sûr d'entendre à nouveau son frère lui redire ce mot qui avait pourtant le don de l'exaspérer si souvent.

Les démineurs arrivaient, engoncés dans leur tenue de protection. Mais quelle protection y aurait-il pour eux si les explosifs venaient à se déclencher ? Quant à Don… Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être un grand mathématicien pour savoir qu'il ne resterait rien de lui.

Et tandis qu'à l'intérieur deux hommes tenaient entre leurs mains la vie de son frère, lui restait planté, le regard rivé sur la maison, cherchant désespérément dans son cerveau qui lui semblait soudain déserté par la réflexion, quelques paroles de prières qu'il n'avait jamais apprises et qui, en ce moment précis, lui faisait cruellement défaut. Peut-être qu'il faudrait qu'il accompagne Don à la synagogue si… non… quand on l'aurait sorti de là.

_(à suivre)_


	47. Chapitre 46

Merci pour les commentaires.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 46<strong>

_Domicile de Mike Spooner_

- Ca va aller Don, on va vous sortir de là. Vous évitez de bouger et on s'occupe du reste.

- Aucun problème. Je n'ai pas trop envie de bouger avec tous ces trucs là sur moi figurez-vous.

- Alors tout va bien.

Don jeta un regard reconnaissant à l'homme qui se tenait accroupi devant lui. Il l'avait déjà vu lors d'opérations conjointes et avait déjà eu l'occasion d'apprécier son professionnalisme et son calme à toute épreuve. En l'occurrence, aujourd'hui, il l'appréciait plus encore. Et ce calme se propageait à lui : il sentait les battements de son cœur s'apaiser et la sueur qui dégoulinait le long de son visage se faisait moins profuse, sa respiration était plus calme.

- On se connaît non ?

- Oui, on s'est déjà croisé, notamment lors de cette affaire de paquets piégés.

- C'est vrai, vous c'est… Matthew… Fin… Excusez-moi, je sèche un peu.

- Sergent Matthew Finégoal. Mat.

- Mat, c'est ça.

Don s'affaissa un peu sur sa chaise.

- Essayez de vous redresser un peu, sinon vous comprimez l'un des fils et…

- Excusez-moi, marmonna Don en se redressant.

- Mais non, c'est très bien, vous vous en sortez comme un chef ! lui dit l'agent.

Il se contenta de lui sourire. Avec le calme qui revenait, l'épuisement s'abattait à nouveau sur ses épaules. L'adrénaline qui l'avait jusque là maintenu dans un état de conscience exacerbée, commençait à lui faire cruellement défaut et la douleur revenait l'assiéger en longues vagues.

Il eut du mal à réprimer un gémissement alors que, sans le vouloir, le second démineur portait la main sur sa blessure en cherchant à atteindre l'un des fils qui pendait à son aisselle.

- Désolé, marmonna l'homme.

- Non, ça va… Faites ce que vous avez à faire, répondit-il.

L'homme à ses pieds lui adressa un regard d'encouragement.

- Ca va aller, répéta-t-il de son ton lénifiant. Dès qu'on vous aura enlevé tout ce bardas, un médecin vous prendra en charge : on a une ambulance dehors. Et puis, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire, je crois que votre petit frère se fera un plaisir de prendre la relève !

- Pitié ! Essayez de le tenir un peu à l'écart, tenta de plaisanter Don. Il va m'étouffer de caresses si je m'en sors ! Ce serait moche d'échapper à l'explosion pour mourir de cette façon.

Et pourtant, s'il sortait de cette cave, de cette maison, il était prêt à endurer toutes les caresses, tous les baisers que Charlie voudrait lui infliger… Enfin… Jusqu'à un certain point seulement !

- Bon, et bien Karl s'occupera de déminer votre petit frère lorsqu'il en aura fini avec son joujou actuel, répliqua Mat en lui faisant un immense clin d'œil.

- D'accord. Je compte sur vous.

Et puis ils ne parlèrent plus. Don était trop épuisé pour continuer cette conversation et puis il savait que les deux hommes avaient avant tout besoin de se concentrer dans le calme. S'ils lui parlaient, c'était pour éviter qu'il panique, comme on le leur avait appris lors de leur formation. Mais il était agent lui-même et capable de se dominer. Ainsi ils pouvaient mieux se focaliser sur la neutralisation des explosifs. Mikey n'était pas un amateur et son système était fort bien conçu et piégé de manière astucieuse. Les deux partenaires n'échangeaient pas un mot entre eux, juste des gestes, des regards qui dénotaient de la longue expérience en commun qui allait désormais au-delà de la communication orale.

Don se sentait rassuré de cette confiance tranquille qu'affichaient les deux hommes auxquels il avait confié sa vie, même si c'était à son corps défendant. Il ferma les yeux, se sentant soudain faible.

- Don, Don vous êtes avec moi ?

La voix du sergent lui parvenait comme à travers une épaisseur de ouate.

- Don ! Allez, répondez-moi. J'ai besoin de vous !

Il l'entendait mais il n'avait pas envie de lui répondre, il se sentait petit à petit glisser dans un monde confortable qui le tentait de plus en plus. Soudain une gifle s'abattant sur sa joue le sortit de son engourdissement. Il ouvrit les yeux, interloqué et quelque peu choqué. Mat se tenait devant lui, debout et sa main s'élevait au-dessus de son visage, comme pour porter un nouveau coup. En voyant ses yeux ouverts, elle retomba cependant tandis que le sergent disait :

- Désolé Don, j'ai besoin que vous restiez avec moi. Alors…

- Pas de problèmes, plaisanta faiblement l'agent épuisé. C'est un plaisir !

Mat eut un rire bref avant de reprendre sa position.

- Il n'y en a plus pour très longtemps. Alors vous vous accrochez. C'est que je ne tiens pas à avoir à faire à votre petit frère moi !

- C'est vrai que s'il se met en colère, Charlie est redoutable : méfiez-vous de son coup de stylo.

Mat et Karl se mirent à rire de bon cœur et Don joignit son rire au leur jusqu'au moment où un gémissement de douleur lui échappa, engendré par le mouvement de saccade imposé à son épaule blessée. Il se mit alors à tousser et les démineurs échangèrent un regard inquiet : il devenait urgent de le sortir de là !

Ils attendirent que la quinte de toux soit passée, priant pour qu'elle ne déclenche rien d'irrémédiable, mais n'ayant aucun moyen d'y mettre fin, et souffrant pour l'homme qu'elle crucifiait, chaque mouvement se répercutant douloureusement dans son épaule et dans sa tête. Lorsqu'enfin la crise prit fin, Mat attrapa une bouteille d'eau et l'approcha de la bouche du prisonnier :

- Tenez, buvez, ça vous fera du bien.

Don avala avec reconnaissance quelques gorgées de liquide.

- Ca va aller maintenant, assura-t-il.

- D'accord. Encore un peu de patience et on vous emmène.

- Merci, dit-il.

- Pas de quoi, répliqua Nick.

- Vous feriez pareil pour nous, précisa son partenaire. Et puis vous nous remercierez quand on sera dehors, pas avant.

Don ne répondit pas mais jeta un regard de reconnaissance sur ces hommes qui risquaient leur vie pour lui sans lui laisser penser, à aucun moment, qu'ils ne parviendraient pas à leur but. Sans lui permettre de comprendre qu'échouer signifierait la mort pour eux trois. C'est vrai qu'il aurait fait la même chose si les circonstances l'avaient exigé. Ca ne l'empêchait pas d'être touché par l'abnégation de ces hommes qui exerçaient un véritable sacerdoce sans en récolter toujours les fruits qu'ils étaient en droit d'attendre.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce, juste entrecoupé par les souffles oppressés mais calmes des trois hommes qui semblaient respirer à l'unisson, et le cliquetis des pinces qui coupaient un fil par-ci par-là, preuve que la libération approchait, mais preuve aussi que le danger se précisait car plus on avançait dans le déminage, plus les risques d'un piège ou d'une erreur s'intensifiaient.

Enfin il y eu un dernier coup de pince et soudain Mat saisit le détonateur et l'enleva doucement avant de le passer à Nick qui l'enferma dans un container avant de l'emmener avec lui.

- Ca y est ! Il n'y a plus de danger ! Je vais pouvoir vous débarrasser de ça si vous voulez bien, dit le sergent en enlevant les ceintures d'explosifs désormais inoffensifs qui bardaient le torse de Don.

- Avec plaisir, répondit celui-ci en poussant un profond soupir de soulagement.

L'homme coupa ensuite les cordes qui le retenaient à la chaise et sa poigne vigoureuse l'empêcha alors de plonger vers l'avant, trop affaibli pour se retenir sans ses liens.

- Bon, j'appelle le toubib et on vous sort de là.

- Si ça ne vous gêne pas, murmura alors Don, je préfèrerais sortir de là avant et voir le toubib après.

- Vous pensez en avoir la force ?

- Avec votre aide, ça devrait aller.

- D'accord. Appuyez-vous sur moi. Et si jamais ça ne va pas vous le dites. Le toubib sera là en trente secondes…

- Non, ça ira. Je n'ai pas envie de m'attarder voyez-vous.

- On se demande pourquoi, plaisanta Mat tout en aidant Don à se lever.

Il dut bander toutes ses forces pour éviter à l'agent de s'effondrer.

- Vous êtes sûr que ça va aller ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Oui, sortons d'ici.

- Allons-y.

Il passa le bras valide de Don sur ses propres épaules et lui saisit le poignet tandis que son bras à lui passait sous ses aisselles pour le maintenir. Il positionna aussi sa hanche contre la sienne afin de le soutenir à ce niveau là, le soulevant presque par moment et les deux hommes quittèrent alors la cave où l'agent venait de vivre les des heures parmi les plus horribles de sa carrière.

_(à suivre)_


	48. Chapitre 47

Merci à AmbreOnyx et Rhyn pour leur soutien

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 47<strong>

_Domicile de Mike Spooner_

A l'extérieur, Charlie n'en pouvait plus. Il tournait comme un lion en cage sous le regard inquiet de David et Colby qui ne le quittaient pas de l'œil de peur qu'il ne se rue de nouveau dans la maison. Mais malgré son inquiétude portée à son paroxysme, le mathématicien n'avait pas l'intention de mettre en danger la vie de son frère en intervenant indûment dans le délicat processus de déminage. Un geste mal calculé, un sursaut non contrôlé pouvait concourir au désastre, pas question de prendre ce risque.

Soudain ils virent les démineurs se précipiter vers la porte et Charlie sursauta violemment, prêt à se ruer vers eux David et Colby n'eurent que le temps de le retenir. Il n'essaya pas de leur échapper et les trois hommes restèrent figés à regarder fixement le groupe, s'inquiétant de ce qui se passait.

Soudain ils virent venir vers eux l'un des démineurs revêtu de sa combinaison protectrice et ils se jetèrent vers lui d'un même élan.

- Comment va mon frère ?

- Vous avez neutralisé la bombe ?

- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Les trois questions avaient fusé simultanément. Il ne fit qu'une réponse, en regardant plus précisément Charlie dont l'anxiété faisait peine à voir.

- Tout va bien. On a désamorcé les bombes. En ce moment Mat lui enlève les explosifs.

- Mais il n'y a plus de danger ?

- Non, je viens de remonter les détonateurs. Tout est O.K. mais attendez que Mat donne le feu vert d'accord ?

- Si tout va bien, pourquoi attendre le feu vert ? s'impatienta Charlie. Mon frère a besoin de moi, vous ne pouvez pas m'empêcher de…

Comprenant l'état d'esprit du mathématicien, Nick ne releva pas le ton peu amène sur lequel celui-ci s'adressait à lui.

- Il y a une procédure à suivre monsieur, je suis désolé.

- Je me fiche de votre procédure ! C'est mon frère qui est en bas et…

- Charlie ! le coupa soudain David. Cet homme vient de sauver la vie de Don alors tu pourrais au moins avoir un peu de reconnaissance.

Ramené à la réalité par cette algarade, le mathématicien s'empourpra soudain, et balbutia :

- Bien sûr. Excusez moi, mais je suis tellement inquiet.

- Je vous comprends, ne vous excusez pas. Si c'était mon frère, je pense que je réagirais de la même façon.

- Vous êtes sûr qu'il n'y a plus de danger ?

- Plus aucun, tranquillisez-vous. Votre frère ne…

A ce moment-là il vit le visage de son interlocuteur changer de couleur et s'aperçut qu'il ne l'écoutait plus, le regard rivé au-delà de lui. Puis il s'élança en criant :

- Donnie !

David et Colby lui emboîtèrent le pas et, en se tournant, le démineur aperçut alors son collègue qui sortait de la maison, soutenant Don défaillant et à bout de forces.

- Docteur, par ici ! Vite !

Mais déjà Charlie s'empressait, aidant le sergent à allonger son frère sur l'herbe, lui glissant sa veste sous la tête, réclamant à son tour un médecin, de la panique dans la voix.

- Ne stresse pas comme ça, lui murmura son frère. Ca va aller, t'inquiète.

- Oh Donnie… Tu n'as pas trop mal ?

Charlie avait des sanglots dans la voix tout en examinant son frère, s'affolant de sa pâleur, s'inquiétant de la sueur qui roulait sur son front, se décomposant en voyant sa manche maculée de sang, ses cheveux poissés eux aussi par le sang et la lueur douloureuse qui se lisait dans ses yeux malgré tout son courage et sa volonté de ne rien laisser paraître et de ne pas inquiéter son si sensible petit frère.

- Arrête de t'en faire. J'en ai vu d'autres, chuchota-t-il, incapable de produire autre chose qu'un filet de voix tant il se sentait épuisé.

Le médecin arrivait, suivi de l'infirmier poussant un brancard et portant un sac dans lequel se trouvait les différents instruments dont ils pourraient avoir besoin. Charlie se trouva repoussé à la périphérie du groupe et dut se résigner à attendre en rongeant son frein, ne quittant pas les deux hommes des yeux tandis qu'ils découpaient les vêtements de son frère, posaient un brassard autour de son bras valide et l'auscultaient soigneusement. Son cœur se serra en entendant les gémissements que Don ne put retenir tandis que le médecin palpait alternativement son épaule puis son genou gonflé, passait ses mains le long de son torse pour déceler d'éventuelles fractures de la cage thoracique, avant de le retourner très délicatement sur le côté pour examiner son dos. Le mathématicien se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas laisser échapper un cri devant les ecchymoses qui marbraient la peau ainsi exposée.

L'auscultation ne fut pas longue et très vite, dûment pansé, Don fut sanglé sur la civière et son frère invité à le rejoindre, ce qu'il ne fut pas nécessaire de lui dire deux fois. Il s'engouffra dans l'ambulance à la suite de la civière et le médecin monta après eux. David ferma la double porte et tapa sèchement dessus pour faire savoir au conducteur qu'il pouvait démarrer. Le véhicule s'ébranla dans un long hurlement de sirènes et David et Colby s'engouffrèrent alors dans leur véhicule pour le suivre et arriver à l'hôpital en même temps que Don et Charlie.

_(à suivre)_


	49. Chapitre 48

Merci à Lily, Rhyn et AmbreOnyx de leurs messages.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 48<span>**

_Hôpital, Los Angeles_

Charlie tournait en rond dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital où il avait été relégué dès que les médecins des urgences avaient pris son frère en charge, environ deux heures plus tôt. Depuis aucune nouvelle n'avait filtré sur l'état du blessé et il sentait l'anxiété prendre le dessus.

Bien sûr Don était resté conscient durant tout le trajet, bien sûr il lui avait même parlé, d'une voix si lente et si lasse qu'il en avait eu les larmes aux yeux, mais c'était bien sa voix, un peu rauque peut-être mais elle prouvait qu'il était en vie. Bien sûr il lui avait souri, d'un sourire un peu pitoyable tant il était fatigué, mais c'était un sourire quand même. Pour autant, cela voulait-il dire que son état n'était pas grave ? Il était si pâle, si épuisé, si faible… Lui qui cherchait toujours à donner le change, n'avait pas réussi à rassurer son cadet sur ce coup-là. Il semblait être allé au-delà de ses forces.

Charlie, au bord des larmes, lui avait serré la main tout le long du trajet, ne le quittant pas des yeux, s'efforçant de se rassurer, de se dire que tout irait bien comme son frère le lui murmurait. Mais à l'arrivée on l'avait empêché de suivre le brancard et il avait dû se résoudre à rester en salle d'attente, incapable de dominer son angoisse.

Il surveillait du coin de l'œil la salle où son frère avait été transporté : plusieurs personnes étaient entrées et sorties, médecins ou infirmiers, comment savoir ? Personne ne lui disait rien.

Il était aussi préoccupé par l'absence de son père. Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés, au moment où on descendait son frère de l'ambulance, David, déjà sorti de la voiture qui avait suivi le véhicule de secours, lui avait demandé :

- Charlie, tu as appelé votre père ?

Don avait surpris la phrase et s'était alors exclamé :

- Non, pas question ! Inutile de l'inquiéter je vais bien.

- Don…, avait alors tenté de discuter son frère. Papa a le droit d'être au courant. Il sera en colère si…

- Et bien je m'occuperai de sa colère. Ca va aller, je n'ai pas l'intention de rester là crois-moi. Sitôt que les docs m'auront remis sur pied, je rentre à la maison. Il sera toujours temps de raconter ce qui s'est passé à papa à ce moment-là.

- Don…

- Non ! Charlie, promets-moi que tu ne l'appelleras pas !

Le blessé s'agitait : il avait ôté son masque à oxygène et tentait de se redresser sur la civière. Un gémissement lui avait échappé à ce mouvement téméraire et, le cœur déchiré à ce son, Charlie avait alors promis tout ce que son frère voudrait pourvu qu'il se calme et laisse les médecins l'examiner. Satisfait de sa victoire, Don s'était laissé retomber en arrière, plus pâle encore si c'était possible et incapable d'ajouter quoi que ce soit tant cette courte lutte l'avait épuisé.

Mais depuis Charlie ne cessait de se demander s'il avait fait le bon choix : et si quelque chose tournait mal… Comment son père pourrait-il lui pardonner de ne rien lui avoir dit, de l'avoir tenu à l'écart, le privant ainsi peut-être de la possibilité de faire ses adieux à son fils ? Il ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner, c'était simple. Et puis il s'était traité d'idiot d'avoir des pensées si sombres : bien sûr que le cas ne se présenterait pas. Don allait s'en sortir, il l'avait dit : et Don tenait toujours ses promesses.

Il n'empêche : à mesure que le temps défilait, la nervosité de Charlie allait en s'accroissant. Il était incapable de rester en place trente secondes d'affilées, arpentant les couloir, tournant dans la salle d'attente, s'asseyant quelques instants, prenant une revue qu'il feuilletait puis rejetait avec un soupir excédé, jetant des coups d'oeils à la montre que Don lui avait confiée en entrant dans l'hôpital sous prétexte qu'il ne tenait pas à ce qu'on la lui perde :

- Je te confie ce que j'ai de plus précieux frangin, tu en prends soin.

Ce que lui, Charlie, avait de plus précieux ce n'était pas ce ridicule morceau de métal et de verre qu'il tenait au creux de sa main, mais la personne à qui il appartenait. Et de le tenir ainsi serré entre ses doigts, ça lui permettait de se sentir plus proche de son grand frère : mais le fait de surveiller les aiguilles comme s'il craignait qu'elles ne s'échappent du cadran ne les faisait malheureusement pas avancer plus vite.

Il se leva de nouveau, repartit en direction de la salle de soin, revint vers la salle d'attente, tourna un peu sur place et poussa un énième soupir où l'exaspération et l'angoisse se mêlaient.

- Calme-toi Charlie. Ca ne sert à rien de s'énerver, tenta de le raisonner Colby. Don va bien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais toi ? rétorqua agressivement le mathématicien peut désireux d'être réconforté de cette manière. Depuis quand tu es médecin ?

- Charlie, tout ira bien alors calme-toi, lui intima à son tour Liz qui les avait rejoints avec Nikki aussitôt qu'elles avaient été mises au courant des derniers rebondissements de l'affaire.

Parties enquêter à trois heures de routes de Los Angeles suite aux recherches qu'elles avaient menées, elles n'avaient pas pu rentrer à temps pour l'intervention et étaient d'ailleurs fort vexées de cet état de chose.

Alors que Charlie allait répliquer de manière peu amène, un médecin, sortant de la salle et se dirigeant vers eux, l'interrompit net. Il se tourna vers lui, le cœur battant et, avant même que le praticien ait ouvert la bouche, il lui demanda d'un ton pressant :

- Docteur, comment va mon frère ?

- Vous êtes le frère de l'agent Don Eppes ?

- Oui, je suis son frère, Charles Eppes , se présenta le mathématicien en piaffant littéralement sur place. Comment va-t-il docteur ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas ça va aller.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Il vit le regard du médecin se détourner vers David, Colby, Nikki et Liz qui s'étaient approchés, désireux eux aussi d'avoir des nouvelles de leur ami. Comprenant les scrupules du praticien, Charlie s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Vous pouvez parler devant eux, ce sont des collègues et amis de mon frère. Je n'ai rien à leur cacher sur son état de santé.

- Très bien. Comme je vous le disais, votre frère ne présente aucune grave blessure apparente.

- Ca veut dire quoi aucune grave blessure apparente ? C'est…

La main de Liz sur son avant-bras le stoppa dans sa récrimination. Il se reprit : il ne servait à rien de bousculer le médecin. Celui-ci allait lui donner des nouvelles de son frère : autant l'écouter jusqu'au bout avant de poser des questions ou de s'énerver encore.

D'ailleurs le praticien continuait, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu l'interruption. Il était habitué à gérer les familles dont les comportements oscillaient entre désespoir et agressivité en passant par toutes les phases possibles de l'anxiété. D'après ses critères d'évaluation, cet homme ne présentait aucun danger : éventuellement il se montrerait agressif en paroles, mais ça n'irait pas plus loin, et ce d'autant que ses compagnons, tous membres du F.B.I. s'il fallait en croire les blousons qu'ils arboraient, l'empêcheraient de se livrer à des actes inconsidérés. Par ailleurs, les nouvelles qu'il apportait n'étaient pas de celles susceptibles de déclencher une réaction violente.

- Bien : votre frère souffre de nombreuses contusions dues, d'après ce qu'il nous a dit, à une chute dans un escalier. Il a des hématomes sur quasiment toute l'étendue du dos et des jambes. Par ailleurs les cordes ont aussi laissé des traces de ligatures mais rien de grave : c'est un peu douloureux mais ça guérira sans problèmes. Il présente aussi une entorse du genou droit et une fêlure du poignet gauche provoquée par un coup, il devra porter une attelle deux semaines au poignet et au moins trois au genou. Il devra aussi suivre une rééducation pour ce dernier et peut-être aussi pour son poignet, selon le cas.

- Sa blessure ? questionna Charlie, incapable d'attendre malgré ses résolutions.

- La balle n'a fait que traverser le muscle sans endommager l'os. La perte sanguine a été assez importante tout de même, d'où son relatif état de faiblesse, mais cela ne nécessitait pas une transfusion. Il faudra surveiller son taux de globules rouges pour être sûr qu'il ne fasse pas d'anémie, mais avec du repos et une alimentation correcte et riche en protéines et en fer, tout devrait rentrer naturellement dans l'ordre. Le chirurgien est venu désinfecter et débrider la plaie : il n'y a pas besoin d'opération au sens strict du terme. Il devra cependant garder le bras en écharpe une quinzaine de jour pour ne pas risquer de rouvrir la blessure. Nous n'avons décelé aucune blessure interne ou fracture ni à la radio, ni à l'échographie ce qui est encourageant. Nous avons aussi suturé la plaie du cuir chevelu et il va partir au scanner.

- Un scanner ? s'affola Charlie. Vous pensez qu'il peut y avoir des dégâts internes ?

- Non, à priori tout va bien mais on ne peut jamais être complètement sûr. Il a tout de même reçu un coup assez violent pour lui faire perdre connaissance donc, même s'il semble alerte et réactif, nous ne voulons prendre aucun risque. Le scanner nous indiquera s'il y a le moindre risque d'hématome ou de contusion cérébrale. Mais je suis plutôt confiant.

- Ca va aller ?

- Tout semble l'indiquer. Il était déshydraté suite à la perte de sang et aux conditions dans lesquelles il a passé ces dernières heures, mais sans gravité. Nous allons le garder en observation vingt-quatre à quarante-huit heures puis il devrait pouvoir rentrer chez vous.

- Vous le gardez ? s'inquiéta Charlie.

- Ca semble plus prudent. Même si le scanner ne révèle rien, après un coup pareil et ce qu'il vient de traverser, il vaut mieux pouvoir exercer une surveillance, s'assurer qu'il reste conscient, veiller à ce qu'il s'hydrate très régulièrement et qu'il se repose suffisamment pour pallier la perte de sang.

- Mais…

- Je vous écoute.

- Est-ce qu'il serait possible que ce suivi soit fait chez nous ? Je veux dire…

Il hésita un instant : avait-il le droit de faire cette proposition ? Ne risquait-il pas de mettre la santé de son frère en danger ? D'un autre côté il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à rentrer chez lui en le laissant là. Et puis cela signifierait devoir mettre son père au courant et il imaginait bien la réaction de celui-ci en apprenant que son fils était hospitalisé depuis plusieurs heures et qu'on ne le prévenait qu'en dernier recours. La colère du patriarche, qui ne serait pas jugulée par l'inquiétude quant à l'état de Don puisque celui-ci était satisfaisant, risquait d'être redoutable et Charlie n'avait pas vraiment envie de l'affronter. En tout cas pas seul. Après tout, c'était son aîné qui lui avait interdit de l'appeler : c'était à lui d'en assumer les conséquences !

Il s'aperçut que le médecin attendait qu'il finisse sa phrase et se reprit :

- D'après ce que vous dites, en fait mon frère n'a pas réellement besoin de soins médicaux. Enfin du genre injections, soins… tout ce que les familles ne peuvent pas pratiquer. S'il ne s'agit que de surveillance je peux le ramener chez moi. Mon père y vit aussi, ainsi que ma fiancée. Nous pourrons sans aucun problème nous relayer pour veiller sur mon frère. Il suffit que vous nous disiez ce que nous devrons faire.

- Et bien…

Le médecin sembla hésiter un instant, jaugeant son interlocuteur, cherchant vraisemblablement à discerner s'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

- Je ne suis pas totalement contre. Il est vrai que votre frère n'a pas besoin de soins médicaux poussés. Il suffira qu'un infirmier change son pansement à l'épaule quotidiennement, pour le reste il n'y a rien de particulier : il aura un traitement à suivre, anti-douleurs et pendant quelques jours sans doute un anti-migraineux, peut-être quelques vitamines si ses globules rouges ne remontent pas assez vite. Mais effectivement, s'il y a quelqu'un pour veiller sur lui durant les prochaines vingt-quatre heures notamment pour veiller à son état d'éveil, je pourrais le laisser partir. A condition, bien entendu, que le scanner ne révèle rien d'anormal et que votre frère soit d'accord pour vous accompagner.

- Il le sera, affirma Charlie, certain que Don préfèrerait mille fois cette solution à celle de rester à l'hôpital, son aîné détestant ce type d'établissement peut-être encore plus que lui-même.

_(à suivre)_


	50. Chapitre 49

**_CHAPITRE 49_**

_Hôpital Los Angeles_

Il fallut encore près de deux heures pour que les résultats du scanner confirment qu'il n'y avait apparemment aucun dommage cérébral interne. Entre le moment où il était revenu de l'examen et celui où on avait annoncé les résultats manquants des différentes analyses encore en cours quand le médecin avait fait son compte-rendu à Charlie, celui-ci avait obtenu la permission de rester auprès de son frère qu'on avait installé dans une petite chambre que les urgences utilisaient pour les patients stabilisés qui n'avaient pas encore de lit dans un autre service, ou ceux qu'on voulait garder en observation quelques heures avant de décider s'ils pouvaient repartir ou devaient être hospitalisés.

Il avait trouvé son frère étendu, les yeux clos, de larges cernes s'étendant sur sa peau rendue pâle par la perte de sang, une perfusion destinée à le réhydrater plantée dans le bras droit. Il était vêtu de la tenue réglementaire de l'hôpital : une chemise ouverte dans le dos qui lui descendait aux genoux. En entrant dans la pièce, Charlie le vit frissonner. Il s'empressa aussitôt :

- Tu as froid ? Attends je vais…

Il avait jeté un regard autour de lui, repéré la petite armoire encastrée dans le mur et l'avait ouverte. Son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé : deux couvertures blanches étaient soigneusement pliées sur l'étagère du haut. Il en saisit une et vint la poser doucement sur le drap qu'il remonta soigneusement sur les épaules de son frère. Celui-ci cessa de frissonner, ouvrit les yeux et fixa son regard sur lui :

- N'aie pas l'air aussi catastrophé Charlie. Tout va bien.

- Oui, je sais.

Mais le ton du mathématicien paraissait rien moins que convaincu et il fallut toute la persuasion calme de Don pour que Charlie accepte enfin de se départir d'une bonne partie de son angoisse.

Les deux frères avaient parlé tranquillement, leur conversation étant entrecoupée de longs silences durant lesquels Don fermait les yeux. A plusieurs reprises Charlie le crut endormi et il se taisait alors, s'adossant plus profondément dans son fauteuil sans lâcher la main qu'il avait saisie lorsqu'il s'était assis et que toutes les récriminations ou moqueries de son frère ne l'avaient pas fait abandonner pour autant. Il le tenait, il ne le lâcherait pas de sitôt : il avait eu bien trop peur pour ça. Mais à chaque fois, après quelques minutes de silence c'était Don qui reprenait la parole.

C'est ainsi que chacun des frères apprit à l'autre le versant de l'affaire qui le concernait et que l'autre ignorait. Don apprit alors l'arrestation de son ami. Un voile de tristesse passa dans son regard et Charlie s'en inquiéta :

- Je suis désolé Don.

- Comment ça ?

- Je sais combien Mike compte pour toi. Je suis désolé d'avoir permis de…

- Charlie, je t'arrête tout de suite. Ce que tu as fait, tu l'as fait pour sauver des vies, la mienne entre autre. Alors tu n'as pas à être désolé pour ça.

- Mais Mike risque d'être condamné à mort.

- Je sais. Mais il a choisi sa voie. Ce n'est plus un enfant depuis longtemps. Il savait parfaitement à quoi il s'exposait. Alors nous n'avons pas à avoir de remords de ce que nous avons fait. Des regrets peut-être qu'il ait choisi de trahir tout ce en quoi on croyait pour de l'argent, qu'il ait gâché sa vie de cette manière lamentable, mais pas de remords.

- Pourtant, il te manquera.

- Charlie : le Mike que j'ai connu a disparu de ma vie il y a plus de quinze ans maintenant. Il m'a beaucoup manqué au départ et puis j'ai appris à vivre sans lui. J'étais heureux de le revoir bien sûr, mais rien ne dit que nous serions redevenus ce que nous étions avant parce qu'aucun de nous n'était plus le même qu'à l'époque de nos vingt-trois ans. Et puis…

Il se mordit la lèvre et jeta un regard incertain à son frère, comme gêné soudain de la phrase qu'il s'apprêtait à prononcer.

- Oui, et puis quoi ? insista alors Charlie en dardant ses yeux noirs dans ceux de son frère.

- Et bien…, reprit Don d'une voix embarrassée. Tu vois, depuis cinq ans je crois que…

- Que quoi… Bon sang tu vas finir tes phrases ! Sinon je vais croire que ce coup sur la tête t'a privé du peu de neurones que tu avais !

- Ca mon vieux tu me le paieras, dès que je serai en état, crois-moi.

- Oui, et bien on verra ça plus tard. Qu'est-ce que tu allais dire Don ?

- Je crois que j'ai trouvé l'ami sur lequel je sais que je pourrai compter jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Et jamais un Mike, même honnête, n'aurait pu prendre sa place.

Charlie, interdit, fixa son frère qui rougissait, semblant ne pas comprendre vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire. Et puis le sens de la phrase pénétra enfin son cerveau et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes :

- Oh Donnie !

Pour dissiper l'attendrissement qui les guettait, celui-ci se mit à ronchonner :

- Oh ! Tu ne vas pas te mettre à chialer non ! Et puis arrête de m'appeler Donnie.

- Bien sûr… Donnie !

Les deux frères rirent bêtement à cet échange devenu quasi-rituel, mais qui parvenait toujours à son but : leur permettre de reprendre contenance quand ils s'étaient laissés un peu déborder par les sentiments.

Don ferma à nouveau les yeux, semblant de nouveau à bout de forces et son frère respecta son silence, se contentant de lui caresser doucement la main avec son pouce sans que son aîné ne proteste contre ce geste de tendresse.

Lorsqu'à nouveau Don porta ses yeux sur lui, Charlie en profita, hésitant, pour lui soumettre la proposition qu'il avait faite au médecin : si tout allait bien, il préférait l'emmener chez eux plutôt que de le laisser dormir à l'hôpital. Don poussa un soupir de soulagement en apprenant qu'il ne serait peut-être pas obligé de rester là et s'empressa d'accepter l'invitation de son frère. Puis il sourit :

- Dis plutôt que ce qui t'intéresse ce n'est pas de veiller sur moi mais d'éviter la colère de papa.

- Hé ! A qui la faute s'il pique une colère ?

- Ben voyons… Tu crois que j'ai choisi ce qui m'est arrivé ?

- Non, mais tu as refusé que je l'appelle. Je voulais le faire moi !

- Mais qui t'en empêchait ?

- Non mais quelle mauvaise foi ! récrimina le mathématicien, du rire dans la voix : c'était si bon d'avoir encore l'opportunité de se disputer avec son frère.

- Quoi quelle mauvaise foi ?

- Tu m'as fait promettre de ne pas l'appeler !

- Et depuis quand tu tiens ce genre de promesse toi ?

Charlie resta médusé devant cette question qu'il n'attendait pas. Il allait répliquer avec indignation quand il vit le sourire narquois que son frère lui lançait.

- En tout cas, je ne rentre pas à la maison sans toi. C'est toi qui expliquera à papa la raison pour laquelle il n'a pas été prévenu. Moi je m'en lave les mains !

- Mais je ne te savais pas lâche mon cher frère…  
>- Je ne suis pas lâche, je suis prudent. Toi tu es blessé, ça suffira à atténuer la colère de papa. Je n'ai pas envie de payer pour toi !<p>

- Ben quoi, aurais-tu peur qu'il te flanque une fessée ?

- Peut-être. D'autant que j'ai déjà ramassé une gifle aujourd'hui, alors je pense que j'ai mon compte !

- Une gifle ? Mais qui t'a giflé ? s'exclama alors Don.

Charlie se mordit la lèvre : bon sang, quelle gaffe ! Il n'aurait pas pu la fermer non ? Il n'avait aucune envie de parler de sa perte de contrôle dont, rétrospectivement, il avait honte. Et puis il craignait aussi d'attirer des ennuis à Colby. Seulement, le regard de son frère sur lui, lui fit comprendre que, maintenant qu'il avait lâché sa bombe, Don n'aurait de cesse de savoir les tenants et les aboutissants de l'affaire.

D'ailleurs l'agent reprenait :

- Alors Charlie ? Tu ne veux pas en parler ?

- Je préfèrerais pas, tenta Charlie, se disant que, peut-être il parviendrait ainsi à s'en tirer à bon compte.

Mais c'était mal connaître son frère.

- Pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'Amita en aurait eu assez de tes mauvaises manières ? Ou une petite étudiante que tu aurais serrée de trop près ?

- Amita ne ferait jamais ça, et puis je n'ai pas de mauvaises manières, quant aux étudiantes…, commença à se défendre Charlie avant de percevoir toute l'ironie dans le ton de Don, ironie encore accentuée par le petit sourire en coin qui fleurissait sur ses lèvres pâles.

Il comprit qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de parler, cependant, il voulut prendre une assurance avant :

- D'accord, je te raconte mais tu promets que tu ne te fâcheras pas !

- De quoi pourrai-je me fâcher ?

- Don, promets… ou je ne te dis rien.

- Bon…

Un silence s'ensuivit.

- J'attends, reprit Don devant le mutisme de Charlie.

- Et bien…

- Bon sang Charlie, accouche ! s'énerva son frère qui commençait à se demander ce que cachait cette histoire et si son cadet avait de sérieux ennuis.

- C'est Colby !

- Colby ? Mais…

Avant que Don ne puisse lui en dire plus, détournant le regard pour ne pas risquer de surprendre une expression méprisante dans ses yeux à l'écoute de son manque maîtrise de soi, Charlie lui décrivit la scène qu'il avait volontairement occultée lorsqu'il lui avait raconté comment ils étaient parvenus à le retrouver.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il leva un regard timide vers son frère, s'attendant à lire dans ses yeux des reproches et, à tout le moins, de la déception face à cette fragilité émotionnelle qu'il lui reprochait si souvent. Mais il n'y vit que beaucoup de compréhension et un brin de compassion parce que son aîné comprenait bien par quelles affres il était passé, imaginant ce qu'il aurait ressenti si les choses avaient été inversées, se souvenant lui-même de sa perte de sang froid lorsque, la veille, il avait cru perdre son petit frère dans cette explosion.

Et puis, tandis que Charlie se sentait soulagé à l'idée que visiblement son frère n'était pas déçu par sa réaction et encore moins méprisant, il crut voir une étincelle d'amusement dans les yeux noisette et il s'étonna :

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

- Alors comme ça Colby t'a vraiment flanqué une gifle ?

- Oui, et figure-toi que ça fait mal ! s'indigna-t-il en voyant un sourire apparaître sur le visage de son aîné.

- Je suis bien placé pour le savoir, rétorqua alors Don.

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien figure-toi que ça ne devait pas être notre jour, parce que moi aussi j'ai reçu une gifle aujourd'hui.

- Quoi ? Mike a osé te frapper en plus ? s'indigna Charlie.

- Pas Mike non, Mat.

- Mat ?

- Le démineur qui s'occupait de moi.

- Comment ? Il t'a frappé mais…

Charlie en suffoquait de colère et Don, regrettant de s'être lancé sur cette voie, tenta de temporiser en souriant :

- Hé ! Il n'y a pas de quoi en faire un fromage. Je ne suis pas en sucre d'une part, et d'autre part il avait besoin que je reste conscient. J'aurais agi exactement de la même manière dans les mêmes circonstances.

Puis, pour détourner définitivement son frère de ses préoccupations, il revint à leur premier sujet :

- Ainsi Colby t'a giflé ? Il faudra que je le félicite ! prononça-t-il, riant franchement cette fois-ci tandis que l'indignation de son cadet franchissait un degré supplémentaire.

- Que tu le félicites ! Mais il m'a fait mal ! insista-t-il, comme pour attirer sur l'agent les foudres de son supérieur, alors qu'il avait tant redouté que ça se produise lorsqu'il avait été sur le point de tout dire.

- Oui, mais il a aussi fait ce que je n'ai jamais eu le courage de faire !

- Quoi ? Tu veux dire que tu… Que tu as parfois envie de me gifler ?

Cette fois-ci l'indignation commença à faire place à la tristesse.

- Non je veux dire que J'AI EU parfois envie de te gifler, quand nous étions ados et que tu me saoulais de tes théories auxquelles je ne comprenais rien et qui me faisaient me sentir complètement débile vu que mon petit frère, de cinq ans plus jeune, les maîtrisait parfaitement lui.

- Oh Don, je suis désolé, murmura Charlie, toute colère envolée.

- Mais non arrête. Je plaisantais de toute façon ! Je n'aurais jamais pu te gifler petit frère.

- Bien sûr, ironisa alors Charlie, voulant revenir sur un terrain plus léger, tu sais que les parents te l'auraient fait payer cher.

- Exactement ! Donc Colby vient de me venger d'années de frustration. Il faudra que je le félicite pour ça !

- Tu…

L'arrivée du médecin coupa court à la réplique assassine que mijotait Charlie. Aussitôt les pensées des deux frères se détournèrent de leur querelle juste pour rire, pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, que les choses allaient très vite reprendre leur court normal. Des deux, c'était Charlie le plus anxieux d'apprendre ce que le praticien venait leur annoncer. Il n'y avait pas de quoi : tout allait bien, le scanner n'avait révélé aucune anomalie d'aucune sorte, les analyses étaient bonnes, Don, s'il le désirait, pouvait quitter l'hôpital sous réserve de rester au moins quarante-huit heures sous la surveillance de ses proches et de se soumettre à un contrôle le lendemain après-midi.

_(à suivre)_

* * *

><p>Voilà, il ne reste plus qu'un épilogue et cet épisode sera terminé.<p> 


	51. Chapitre 50

Voilà, c'est enfin (ou déjà) le dernier chapitre. Un grand merci à Ryhn, AmbreOnyx, Lily, Anon5, Cris ainsi que CptJackHarkness (même si elle est allée la terminer ailleurs pour aller plus vite), d'avoir pris le temps de commenter cette fiction.

Je ne sais pas quand viendra la prochaine, celles que j'ai actuellement en chantier ne se prêtant pas à une édition ici. Mais j'espère retrouver certains d'entre vous lorsque j'aurais quelque chose de présentable à poster.

Encore merci d'avoir lu cette fiction

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>CHAPITRE 50<span>_**

_Maison des Eppes_

Pressé d'échapper à l'atmosphère oppressante des lieux, Don acquiesça à tout ce que voulut le médecin, sans remarquer le sourire machiavélique de son petit frère qui se réjouissait de le voir ainsi pieds et poings liés en son pouvoir pour les deux jours à venir. Deux jours qu'il comptait bien faire prolonger jusqu'à ce que son frère retrouve une autonomie complète, celle-ci risquant d'être fortement entravée par son bras en écharpe et son genou sur lequel il avait interdiction de s'appuyer durant dix jours.

Malgré ses récriminations, Don dut prendre place dans un fauteuil roulant pour quitter l'hôpital. Aussitôt qu'il apparut, ses coéquipiers l'entourèrent, lui demandant de ses nouvelles, se réjouissant de voir qu'il se portait aussi bien que possible. Colby se proposa de les déposer, lui et Charlie, chez ce dernier, et les deux frères acceptèrent.

Après une courte halte à l'appartement de Don où, aidé de son cadet, l'agent prépara un sac de vêtements dans lequel il ajouta quelques magazines et dossiers pour s'occuper durant son séjour dans la maison de son enfance, Colby déposa les deux hommes devant chez eux. Au moment où ils allaient descendre de voiture, Don dit soudain :

- Au fait Colby…

- Oui patron ?

- La prochaine fois que tu touches à mon petit frère, d'abord je te démolis, ensuite je te mets à pied pour quinze jours c'est clair ?

L'agent resta un instant interloqué, inquiet de la réaction de son supérieur. Puis en le regardant, il vit l'étincelle amusée qui flottait dans ses yeux et comprit :

- Désolé patron, ça ne se reproduira plus. C'était juste un cas de force majeure.

- Un cas de force majeure ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça oui.

- Bon…

Don sembla méditer quelques instants, il jeta un regard moqueur à son jeune frère qui se demandait où il voulait en venir. Lui aussi, au départ s'était inquiété de cette entrée en matière, se sentant soudain coupable d'avoir peut-être causé une mésentente durable entre les deux hommes. Mais lui aussi avait très vite compris que Don les faisait tout simplement marcher.

- Et si jamais un tel cas se représentait, tu serais capable de recommencer ?

- Sans doute oui, pourquoi ?

- Malgré ce que je t'ai dit ?

- Malgré ça oui.

- D'accord, donc si je t'appelle un jour pour un cas de force majeure je peux compter sur toi ?

- Attends tu…

- Ben oui, finit Don, rigolard en descendant de la voiture. Ainsi il ramassera la gifle qu'il mérite, mais moi je n'aurai pas d'ennuis avec mon père !

Colby rit de bon cœur tout en saluant les frères alors que Charlie, faussement indigné, intimait l'ordre à son frère de cesser de dire des bêtises et de rentrer se coucher avant de s'effondrer.

Après une grimace expressive en direction de son coéquipier, Don se résigna, pour parcourir les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de la maison, à s'appuyer sur son cadet dont il subodorait déjà les tendances « mère poule » contre lesquelles il allait devoir lutter d'arrache-pied. Mais pas ce soir, non, il était vraiment trop épuisé pour ça. D'ailleurs le regard soudain anxieux de Charlie sur lui lui fit comprendre qu'il devait avoir une mine à faire peur ! Bon sang, Alan allait encore s'inquiéter ! Il aurait peut-être mieux fait de rester à l'hôpital tout compte fait.

Ils franchirent lentement les quelques mètres de l'allée et rentrèrent dans la maison. Il était à peine dix-neuf heures et de délicieuses odeurs culinaires s'échappaient de la cuisine. Charlie posa le sac contenant les affaires de Don sur le sol et dirigea doucement son frère vers le canapé. A ce moment-là Alan sortit de la cuisine en s'essuyant les mains :

- Déjà là Charlie ? Tu as fini de bonne heure aujourd'hui… La journée a été calme ?

Il leva soudain les yeux vers son fils et aperçut alors son aîné. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis que sa bouche s'ouvrait et qu'il pâlissait à vue d'œil.

- Donnie ! finit-il par s'exclamer en se précipitant vers son garçon, aidant Charlie à l'installer confortablement sur le canapé. Oh mon Dieu ! Mais… Dans quel état tu es ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Tout va bien papa, le rassura Don d'une voix lasse. Je n'ai rien de grave. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de repos et tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

- Mais que s'est-il passé ? répéta Alan. Pourquoi ne m'a-t-on pas dit que tu étais blessé ?

Déjà la colère qu'ils redoutaient enflait dans sa voix. Les deux garçons durent se résoudre à raconter les derniers événements.

Alan passa par une foule de sentiments : peur, compassion, colère, panique, soulagement… Ses garçons, comme ils l'avaient prévu, n'échappèrent pas à d'amers reproches sur le fait qu'étant leur père il était censé être le premier mis au courant quand il se passait quelque chose et qu'il en avait assez que ses fils oublient que c'était lui le père et le traitent comme un vieil invalide à qui on ne peut rien dire. Cela faisait deux fois en deux jours que l'un des deux lui cachait l'hospitalisation de l'autre ! Il était grand temps que ses garçons comprennent que ce n'était pas à eux de le protéger mais à lui de veiller sur eux, c'était son rôle et ça ne changerait jamais, jusqu'à la fin de sa vie !

Mais globalement les deux frères s'en tirèrent bien : l'état de faiblesse de Don lui sauta vite aux yeux, lui interdisant de continuer ses récriminations plus avant. L'urgent était de coucher confortablement son aîné et d'organiser la veille autour de lui comme ils l'avaient fait le jour d'avant autour de son frère.

Vers vingt heures, Don était dûment bordé dans son lit, son père lui avait administré ses remèdes, l'avait obligé à absorber un léger potage et deux grands verres d'eau, l'avait embrassé sur le front malgré ses protestations et laissé déjà endormi alors qu'il fermait la porte de sa chambre.

Avec Amita venue les rejoindre, les deux hommes se répartirent alors la veille autour de leur blessé.

Tandis que c'était à son tour de veiller sur le sommeil de son fils, Alan se dit qu'il avait beaucoup de chance : en quarante huit heure il aurait pu perdre ses deux enfants. Grâce au ciel, ils étaient tous les deux auprès de lui et les probabilités pour qu'un tel événement se reproduise dans l'avenir devait être infimes : il faudrait qu'il demande à son mathématicien de fils de lui calculer ça.

Il remonta un peu la couverture sur les épaules de Don, profondément endormi et déposa un léger baiser sur son front : il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Savoir qu'il avait été si près de le perdre l'emplissait d'une angoisse rétrospective.

Il referma ensuite la porte et se dirigea vers le rez-de-chaussée. Il n'avait pas l'intention de se coucher : une bonne tasse de café serait la bienvenue. Il fut surpris de voir son cadet installé dans le salon, une tasse auprès de lui.

- Tu ne dors pas ?

- Non, je n'arrête pas de me tourner et de me retourner. J'ai eu peur de réveiller Amita.

- Tu devrais te reposer Charlie, tu as l'air épuisé. Avec ce qui s'est passé hier, tu as d'autant plus besoin de sommeil.

- Je n'ai pas sommeil papa.

Alan soupira et alla s'installer auprès de son fils :

- Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe fiston ?

Charlie mit quelques secondes à répondre : il fixait ses mains et Alan s'aperçut soudain qu'elles tremblaient. Il comprit alors :

- Don ? C'est ca ?

- Papa, on aurait pu le perdre aujourd'hui ! Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur ! explosa alors Charlie.

Alan passa une main réconfortante dans son dos.

- Je sais fiston, mais ton frère va bien. Et toi aussi tu as failli mourir dans cette affaire. Grâce à Dieu vous êtes là tous les deux, bien vivants. Ca confirme ce que je pense.

- Quoi ?

- Tant que vous serez la pour veiller l'un sur l'autre, il ne pourra rien vous arriver.

Charlie le regarda gravement, méditant ces paroles. C'était vrai : tant qu'il serait là pour veiller sur son frère, il ne lui arriverait rien, et Don, de son côté, continuerait toujours à le protéger, comme il l'avait fait depuis sa naissance. Tant qu'ils étaient ensemble, rien ne leur arriverait : ils étaient invincibles.

Il posa la main sur l'avant-bras de son père :

- Merci papa.

- De rien fiston, je suis là pour ça.

- Bien je vais remonter me coucher maintenant.

- Bonne nuit Charlie.

- Bonne nuit papa.

Un demi-sourire éclairait le visage du père lorsqu'il se dirigea vers la cuisine tandis que son fils gravissait l'escalier. Il savait très bien où allait Charlie.

Son hypothèse se confirma lorsqu'une demi-heure plus tard il retourna dans la chambre de Don pour voir comment allait celui-ci : Charlie s'était pelotonné contre son frère et ce dernier, ayant ressenti sa présence du fond de son sommeil, s'était retourné vers lui pour l'emprisonner dans ses bras, comme il le faisait lorsqu'ils étaient petits.

Un sourire attendri vint fleurir sur les lèvres du père : en ce moment précis il était le plus heureux des hommes.

**FIN**


End file.
